To Protect Her From Everything
by Abboz
Summary: This is the story of a Legend, the woman he loves, they journey they take, through good times, and bad, with friends, and enemies, and how he will do all he can, "To Protect Her From Everything". - R/M, W/D, G/OC, A/OC, M/E
1. He Still Had Marian, His Marian

_Continuing from the tragic ending of series 2._

_Chapter 1__ – He Still Had Marian, His Marian_

Marian was stood, unarmed between the wounded King and Sir Guy, she looked at the latter appearing to have a plan and announced.

"I love Robin Hood!" Looking pleased with herself she repeated this statement twice more, after the first Robin speeded round the corner, desperately trying to think of something to do to save his love from the frustrated Guy of Gisbourne. Marian's thoughts immediately turned to Robin after interpreting Guy's expression. She feared for her life.

"I love you Robin Hood!" came a cry as Guy drew back his sword, preparing to give a fatal wound.

However fortunately in the nick of time an accurately aimed arrow whizzed past striking Gisbourne's sword, forcing him to drop it.

"Robin!" exclaimed Marian, whilst Gisbourne attempted to grab his weapon to continue his previous intentions, but before he could another struck, this time it embedded itself in Guy's right hand.

"Arghhh!" a cry of pain was the only thing that could be heard as Guy shook his hand attempting to diminish the pain. Another arrow, this time in his right arm, sent him off balance, and yet another just centimetres away forced him to the ground. Screaming in agony Guy squirming on the floor could only just look up desperate to see if it really was Robin who had caused him this much pain.

"Hood!"

The sheriff meanwhile had heard the commotion and arrived on the scene to take revenge on whatever had happened, but seeing Carter on the ground dead and only Gisbourne in pain he seemed to care very little and only said.

"Come on Gisbourne stop fooling about" before disappearing back round the corner he had arrived from, without waiting even a second for the wounded Gisbourne to clamber back onto his horse that had been patiently waiting in a nearby alley.

Meanwhile Robin rushed over to his Marian, holding her in his arms.

"I'm so glad you're safe" he told her lovingly before caressing her cheeks, pulling his fingers lovingly through her hair and gently kissing her on the lips.

"Watch do mean glad I'm safe? How did you know I was in danger? I didn't scream or call for help!"

"I know this may sound silly and you may not believe it, but I dreamt it in the desert when we were tied up… but I'll tell you about that later, right now I just need you close." Again he kissed her, cherishing everything about her, staring longingly into her sky blue eyes and relieved that he could still hold her, and would hopefully continue to be able to for a long time to come.

"I love you so much Marian"

"I love you too" The two lovers still embracing couldn't bear to let each other go, though Marian seemed almost unaware as to how close to certain death she had been.

Simultaneously, the gang, who had followed Robin down the stairs, had immediately seen to other matters. Djaq's first worry was the injured King who despite his injury had sat up to witness the events, and after having the arrow removed and his injury seen to by Djaq seemed fine and very grateful to Marian for saving him. Will being ever faithful had aided Djaq in an attempt to win over more of her affections. Allan, being selfless in an attempt to win back the gang's favour, ran straight to Carter's body and to his dismay finding him dead bowed his head in respect for this brave man. Much and John feared more their master Robin who had stupidly forgotten about the murdering villain who had still been lying on the ground at the point, and positioned themselves in between the embracing couple and Guy, weapons blazing ready for action.

Marian and Robin stood in the same position for many minutes caressing each other and making the most of their love. All Robin could do was cherish her and repeat over and over again.

"I love you Marian, never leave me" and despite Marian's constant reassurance that she never would he could not bring himself to let her go, almost in an attempt to protect her from everything. He even kept his strong grip on her when the King approached to show his appreciation to her.

"Thank you so much Marian, I am forever in your debt, England is forever in your debt."

"It was nothing really, it's what I do all the time, what we do all the time. Save England." Smiling at Robin, who still held her in a vice like grip and had began to quietly weep though he appeared to be happy as he smiled back, hugging her even more closely. Marian, although loved Robin very much and was glad to share his warmth after such a time apart, tried to pull away after telling him again that she loved him and would never leave. Kissing him once more she slipped out from underneath his arms, she hugged him, once again kissed him on the cheek and headed over to the gang, who by now were feeling very awkward.

None of them really understood how Robin felt at that moment, and although had felt sorrow they still wondered what tortures the desert had put their master through, and how long he would remain this way. Marian also wondered things about him, but she understood his pain, she had thought many a time that he had left her, died or otherwise, and felt exactly as she knew he did then when he returned, and was glad that Robin had learnt the importance of love and had also learnt to openly treasure her much more.

Robin now managing to break free from the trance like state he had been in for over 10 minutes, slowly approached the gang who were wary of him at this point, as they were unsure what he would do next.

"Marian…" Kissing her once more, he put his arm around her and turned to the rest of the gang. "We need to return to England and find that scumbag Gisbourne, but right now we have a funeral to attend to." Turning to Carter's still body, Robin lowered his head, muttering something no one but he could hear, but they all new it was heartfelt and sad. Seeing one lonely tear slide down his face, Marian slowly approached Robin, kissed him on the cheek saying.

"It's okay my love, he is at peace now," and put her arm round him to comfort his subconscious decision to save her rather than Carter.

Robin slowly bent down, picking the limp body in his arms.

"We must give him a proper burial." Were the only words he managed to get out, signalling to the others to follow him.

Slowly they progressed out of the town and across the sand, Robin lead holding their loyal friend, Marian holding his arm affectionately and comforting all the while. No one dared speak, even during the long time spent digging the grave, which to Robin felt like forever.

Placing him in the deep hole in the sand, Robin could only bring himself to say.

"Thank you my friend" before he took Marian back into his arms once more, again feeling the need to hold his one true love in a way to comfort himself.

Marian understood the pain he felt, she thought he must have felt as she did when her father had passed on, but she was unaware of the joy he felt as he still had her. Marian new Robin as well as he did, and she could tell what he was thinking. She knew he felt that being unable to save both of them was devastating, but he felt deep down he had saved the right one, he would never have been unable to avenge either's death without his Marian.

"Come on, I think we should leave him to rest now," Marian took Robin by the hand, and slowly lead him away from the grave, the gang following close behind, but not so close to make the couple feel uncomfortable. Will and Djaq also walked together, arms around each other, whilst the others walked behind almost jealous of the two pairs, Much feeling ever annoyed at how Robin didn't turn to him for comfort, but even he couldn't deny the two were made for each other and so couldn't bring himself to joke about the situation.

After such a long time of silence, the others only began to speak again after distantly hearing a conversation between Marian and Robin, little did they know that they were planning for the future and returning home, though these plans were constantly interrupted with the same short phrase from Robin.

"I love you Marian"

Although to Marian this seemed very open compared to a usually discreet Robin, all she could do was smile lovingly at him every time he did so.

Robin did seem to care nearly as much for the gang as usual and for once was much more selfish, arranging for Marian to live with them, of course in his quarters, rather than return to the castle or town, which would spell the devastating certain death of Marian, which he clearly couldn't bare.

"You know Marian, after your announcement to Gisbourne, things are going to be much more dangerous, and there is no way I can let you out of my sight."

Marian laughed at his protectiveness, "Yes, I'm sorry… but it means I stay with you" She had a look in her eye that said she was sorry but also that she was devious, perhaps she had planned this.

"Yes I suppose that's one good thing," he said softly, smiling at her again and playing with her hair, the anger he usually felt in these situations buried deep under the love and joy he felt at that moment.

Arriving at Bassam's palace, the gang spent the night separated, happy to be alive, but also grieving for their lost friend. Will and Djaq spent the night together, talking about previous things and planning the events of the future. Robin kept Marian with him in his room, maintaining their closeness and keeping his promise to protect her. He cherished every moment, promising to make the most of the time they had together. The others stayed in their own room's, Much feeling left out and undervalued as always, John dreaming about the family he had left behind, and Allan resting alone, secretly jealous that Will had managed to win Djaq's heart, but what did he expect, he had betrayed her and the rest of the gang.

The next morning, having prepared the horses for the journey home, they stood silent in the Palace. ready to depart from the great hall, Djaq stood in the centre looking around the great room which had been the focus of her childhood dreams.

"Have you decided?" Will asked softly, while rubbing her arm softly.

"Yes, I want to stay with you…I have to stay with you"

"I'm glad you feel that way, but if you want to stay, you can still be with me." He wanted to put on a brave face for Djaq, he had to put on a brave face, he knew how much she wanted to stay here, he knew about her dreams of caring for these birds, but that didn't stop him wanting to remain with the gang, they were like his family.

A tear streamed down her face, she didn't want to leave these birds, they were so beautiful, but she knew what she had to do. She turned to face Will.

"I want to stay here, you know I do…but England needs me…England needs us." She smiled at Will, he returned the look he had received and they hugged, sharing each other's warmth that to them felt warmer than the hot sun of the holy land.

Kissing Djaq on the cheek, he turned to the rest of the gang, a look in his eyes that most people would have thought as mischievous.

"Well everyone ready to go?"

"Just a minute there's one more thing I need to do", Djaq turned back to the great hall, a glimpse of regret flashed in her eyes, before remembering the gang who were like family. Turning to Bassam she said her goodbyes, gave a goodbye hug and turned back to the others.

"Ready…" she said, "now lets go."

Letting Djaq lead the way the gang departed the palace and mounted their horses, preparing to travel to the coast. Robin climbed up and pulled Marian up with him, wanting to keep her close as much as he could. The others mounted theirs, with Will positioning himself close behind Djaq. Allan lacking his own horse took Will's, which slightly frustrated him as he wished it would be Will using his horse rather than their current situation.

After several hours of travelling the gang finally approached the port they had arrived at, dismounting, they allowed their horses to rest until they were ready to board the ship. Taking up positions, which recently had become very routine, the gang stood in a reasonably close group, with Robin gently caressing Marian's cheeks again and gently kissing her repetitively on the lips.

"Mmm… oh look they're loading up the boat." Yelled Much, the loudness of his voice giving away how agitated he was. Yet again Much was annoyed that no one was paying much attention to him. With a strange awkward look on his face, Much walked briskly towards the boat, the others just laughed.

"Good old Much" laughed Robin, taking Marian in one hand and his horse's reins in the other he followed Much who by now was pretty far in the distance and still keeping up the ridiculous pace he had started at.

The rest of the gang followed close behind eager to return to the country they loved so much. Boarding the ship, they prepared for the long uncomfortable journey back to Nottingham, though Robin new he wouldn't find it uncomfortable, he still had Marian, his Marian.


	2. Keep Safe

_Chapter 2 – Keep Safe_

Upon arriving in England, the gang were eager to get back to their beloved Sherwood Forest, and had begun to talk about previous events. Robin still remind quieter than usual, but by now was talking to the gang just as much as he was to Marian. Upon reached halfway between the coast and Nottingham, the gang were referring to an event that happened about two years ago, when they had almost been captured by the sheriff.

"I'm not being funny or anything… but you see Much, I'm not the only one that betrayed you!"

"Allan! That's no way to talk about Roy, he sacrificed himself for us!" This was the first thing Robin had said in over an hour, and that was all he needed to say. It stopped the argument between Much and Allan dead in its tracks, and even stopped conversation altogether.

"Thank you friend" a mumbling that was unclear to Marian.

"Pardon?"

"I… said I love you", he didn't want to open himself up to her in front of the gang, but he was certain she had heard or at least could guess, she knew him so well, sometimes he thought better than he did.

"So… Much what are you going to cook us when we get back to camp?" This was Marian's poor attempt to restart conversation, besides she didn't want to get on the wrong side of Robin after the way he had been acting recently.

"Whatever's in the kitchen," Much thought he had better keep as quiet as possible until the rest of the gang started a conversation.

"A little help here", Marian turned, as best as she could on a horse, and whispered in Robin's ear. A short pause made Marian feel even more awkward, but she was glad to here a more relaxed Robin answer her.

"Will, you've got some work to do when we get back to camp."

"What do you need me to do?" Will was confused the camp didn't need repairing, unless something had happened while they were away, but how could Robin know if there was something wrong.

"Well it needs adapting, we have two more people to fit in," he smiled at Marian.

"Ok, that should be easy enough," he knew what Robin meant, extend his bed for Marian and build a new one for Allan. However Will also had other ideas. Adapting his bed would mean he could stay close to Djaq and Allan could have Djaq's old bed. It would save him having to build a new one anyway.

After A few more days of travelling the gang arrived at Sherwood Forest, and by now were very tired after such a long time of traveling. As they approached the camp, they could see that the camp was fine, but clearly with the additions to the group it would need extending.

"Robin… I was just wondering…"

"Yes Will?"

"You don't think it would be possible for us to sleep out here tonight, do you? It's just I don't think there would be enough time for me to adapt the camp before it gets dark."

Robin pondered this for a second, but before he could answer was interrupted by Allan.

"I'm not being funny or anything, but that's a bit dangerous isn't it, who knows what Gisbourne is up to." Several hard stares came his way, they new a lot about danger after Allan's betrayal, but they knew if Robin had forgiven him, they should too.

"I suppose it would be alright, just for tonight though, before The Sheriff learns of our arrival, and keep your weapons close by" Robin back to his usual, almost irresponsible, self.

Much headed inside to see to his usual duties, for once he was glad to be back to the old routine of being in the kitchen. John, Allan and Djaq headed of into the forest somewhere, Robin assumed they had gone to collect fire wood or something similar. Will sat on a rock, leaning against a tree, he set about his task of creating arrows, salvaging arrow heads and feathers of old and broken ones, recently they had had less chances to grab them of the Sherriff's guards. Marian strolled up towards the camp, seeming to have an interest in Much's cooking, she sat down on the edge of Robin's bed and appeared to be intently watched Much's every move, however in her eyes you could see the intense thought, though no one was quite sure what it was she may have been thinking about at this time. Robin meanwhile, headed off towards their main trap, just to check it hadn't been damaged or for some reason, although disabled, had captures another poor victim.

Robin walked round and round, studying the structure, he was no carpenter but had recently gained a good knowledge of such things. Checking the mechanisms and structure he could see that it was undamaged. He quickly headed towards their warning system, enabling I in order to warn them of any attackers or other visitors. That too was in perfect working order, he was very glad of this, as it was the most important part of their system, and he needed Will for other jobs.

When Robin returned, he was happy to see a lot of progress, A small fire was starting to burn, with John, Djaq, Allan and Will sat on blankets around it and holding a small conversation with Much. By now he had almost finished his food preparation, and was knelt over the fire waiting for it to be thoroughly cooked, he was always so wary of the dangers of uncooked food. Marian however was still sat on the bed with that look on her face that told Robin she was in intense thought.

He silently approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder, he knelt down in front of her asking.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" she lied, she didn't want to worry him about it right now, and to be honest she didn't think she could cope with one of Robin's lectures right now.

"Well if you're sure…" he headed down the slope towards the rest of the gang, not wanting to intrude on something she wanted to keep from him.

"There is one thing" Robin turned back round to face her and walked the few steps back up to her.

"Anything, just ask" he knew what it was like to have to leave everything behind, and wanted to be sympathetic towards her.

She put her arms around his waist, and her head on his chest, just for a moment before pulling away.

"I don't suppose we could be alone tonight, just us two." She felt stupid, almost dreaded his response.

"Sure my love." He smiled at her, almost laughing "You never need to ask to be alone with me." He gave her a kiss before grabbing a blanket and his bow and quiver. Still beaming he headed down the hill towards the fire, and standing behind Much he bent over, grabbed two portions of food saying.

"We're going for a walk." A look from Much told him he was displeased. "Don't worry, we'll be back for the rounds. I promise!" Much gave him another look, Robin laughed, "Much, you know me better than that."

Taking Marian's hand he lead her off through the trees and gave her some of the chicken.

"I know it's not the banquet you're used to, but…" before he could finish he was abruptly interrupted by Marian.

"You're right…" she looked at him, giving a cheeky smile, "It's better!"

She was back to her old self, and this pleased Robin greatly. This pleasure increased when he heard the curious side of her back too.

"Where are we going?" Robin grinned.

"You'll have to wait, it's a surprise." Marian hated surprises, but smiled back.

They continued for a while, to a part of the woods Marian had never seen before, this area looked much nicer than the other parts, it was undisturbed, and they frequently had to push past branches. She closed the gap between them, trying to avoid tripping up, making Robin pause for a moment.

"You okay?" He wondered if she was scared.

Deciphering his expression she reassured him. "I'm fine, I trust you."

Continuing for just a few minutes they arrived in a small clearing. Robin placed his weapon on the ground with the blanket, and sat Marian down next to him.

"This place is beautiful", she cuddled up close to him, and he put one arm around her.

"Just like you," he knew it sounded cheesy, but he didn't care. Marian blushed at the comment, but was glad for a variation of compliments from the ones she use to receive from Guy.

"This is my sanctuary… our sanctuary from the world." He continued, with his free arm he pointed upwards at the brightest star in the sky.

"You see that star…" she nodded, "I've often sat here and wished upon it, wishing to spend at least one night here with you."

"And your wish came true" Marian liked this new side to Robin, he had been much more loving and sympathetic recently. She knew he wanted her to be the same towards him, and she was, sometimes.

A single tear slid down Marian's face, this concerned Robin greatly, had he done something wrong?

He kissed her on the cheek, attempting to kiss her tears away, and solve the problem without speech. She shivered, so he held her closer, sharing more of his warmth with her, but when another tear fell he couldn't bare it any longer.

"Marian my dear, don't cry, tell me, what's the matter?"

"It's just everything that's happened lately." Her problems seemed petty and she knew what he would say, well she thought she knew anyway.

"Your missing the Castle" a statement, a guess, but he could tell he was right. "Don't worry, I know how you feel. I've been there too remember."

"It's not so much the castle, or the comforts of living there, and you know I'm not one for possessions. There's just one thing I miss."

"Tell me…" Robin welcomed the openness and was glad she felt she could confide in him.

"My jewelry box… my mother's jewelry box, it's all I have to remember her… all I had." Another tear rolled down her cheek, and Robin wiped it away, eager for her to cheer up.

"Don't cry, I promised to protect you didn't I, and I think upset is included in everything. I'll get it for you in the morning… I promise" He kissed her again, and this time she cheered up making him very relieved. Now he just had to get in to get it, but he didn't want to worry about that now.

He lay down on the forest floor, relaxed as he had solved the problem, she lay down next to him, head resting on his chest with one arm around him. He smiled unseen to her, kissed the top of her head and pulled the blanket over them, making sure his bow would be at hand at the first sign of trouble.

They lay there for a while, no conversation was necessary, their heartbeats told it all.

The next morning dawned, Robin woke first, unaware of when he had fallen asleep, he didn't want to wake Marian. She looked so peaceful sleeping there, he wanted to study her for a moment, marvel at her, he wanted to cherish these moments alone with her, he didn't know when he would next be alone with her again. But he had a job to do. Two promises to keep.

He gently shook her. "Marian my dear, wake up." She lifted her head and smiled at him, and after a minute climbed to her feet, trying to hide the disappointment of having to get up.

Robin picked his bow and quiver up, and Marian grabbed the blanket.

"Better get back to camp then" she said, giving him a kiss before swiftly heading back the way they had come.

They arrived at the camp much sooner than she had expected, it was Much easier and quicker in daylight. Much of course was the first to notice their arrival, warning the others to get up quick.

"Ready?" Robin asked, though he could clearly see that they were unprepared and had just got out of bed.

"Just give us a minute master." Robin laughed, but inside he was disappointed, he could have spent longer alone with Marian, in their special place.

For once, the gang managed to be quick at their preparations, and within fifteen minutes they had gathered the food into bags ready to feed the villagers. Robin headed over to Much who was still stood in the camp trying to be a leader and organise the rest of the gang.

"Miss me?" he asked teasing him.

"No master" his lie was unnecessary as the real answer was evident in his eyes. Robin could see he was annoyed at his swift departure, but gave him no sympathy and simply laughed. He stepped closer to Much and placed one hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, I need you to look after Marian during the rounds today."

"Sure, but why? Where are you going?"

"I… have some business in the castle."

"Master No!" Much was clearly distressed at the seemingly ridiculous risk, but before he could continue Robin lifted his hand of Much's shoulder and held it out to silence him.

"Much… I have to do this, I promised I would." Robin glanced away, only for a second, but Much saw him look over to where Marian was helping Djaq. He immediately understood, but was still annoyed, not only that Robin would risk himself so stupidly for her, but also that he wouldn't reveal the details of his so called business. However he knew he should be glad that Robin felt he could trust him with his precious Marian. At least that showed something about their relationship.

The rest of the gang were now ready, the remnants of the fire could no longer be seen, and they had gathered all they would need for their trip. Much grabbed the last of the food, whilst Robin quickly dashed back into the camp to grab his cape, it might come in handy.

Rejoining the group, Robin headed over to Marian handing her the sword saying, "here take this, just in case." That was another thing he would have to do soon, get her her own weapons, perhaps he could find her bow and sword while he was at the castle.

The gang headed along the pathway, if you could call it that, towards Locksley, they remained together for a while, holding a quiet conversation until they reached the edge of the forest.

Robin prepared to leave them, saying goodbye to the gang, and kissed Marian on the lips.

"I love you, keep safe", and with that he departed.


	3. Relative Peace

_Chapter 3 – Relative Peace_

Robin continued along the edge of the woods, keeping to the shadows the whole time. It took him a long time to get anywhere of importance, but after an hour or so he reached the edge of Nottingham. This was when it got dangerous, putting his hood up to shield his face, he remained in the shadows, in an attempt to blend in to the crowd. He continued through the town, slipping between the market stalls, getting ever closer to the castle walls.

By now Robin knew the quickest and easiest way to get in, the east wall, he could easily get over it, with the aid of a few conveniently placed buildings. Climbing onto the first, lowest thatched roof, he looked up to the wall, at an attempt to check for guards, none could be seen so he clambered upwards from roof to roof, swiftly reaching the top. Luckily for him, no guards were in sight, _that's strange_ he thought but seeing it as an advantage thought nothing more of it and climbed through a gap in the battlements on to the walkway below.

He ran quickly along the top, in attempt to minimise the attention he would receive. Halfway down the staircase and over the side, landing with a thud, he half expected a huge commotion, though was glad when no guards came, there weren't even any guarding the portcullis. _It's like an invitation_ he thought, running up another set of stairs and down a corridor. Hearing the clanking of chainmail, Robin quickly dashed into a side corridor hiding in the shadows it provided. _Well almost an invitation_, upon hearing the guard walk away from him, he came out from his hiding place, continuing along his route. Arriving at the next set of stairs, he sped up climbing them two at a time, turning a sharp left into Marian's former room.

He grinned, though was unsure who to, it was unchanged, unmoved. For some reason Guy had kept everything, it was like a shrine, Robin stopped for a moment, he was almost mocking Guy saying, _Ha! I won, she is mine_, then remembered why he was there, and decided he had better get on with it before the guards came back.

He headed over towards the chest of drawers hoping her jewellery box was in the obvious place, but being Marian she was not the usual women and it was not there. Robin sighed, he knew it wouldn't have been that easy, but you can always hope. Now he had to search the whole room. Turning to the right of the door he opened the huge wardrobe door, it was full of her things, mainly dresses, but in the corner was something else, it made him smile. Under a blanket he could see the corner of the leather mask she had so often worn, her nightwatchman outfit. He picked the bundle up, laying it on the bed, he slowly unwrapped it, he half wondered whether he was intruding. He loved what it symbolised, Marian, an independent woman, fighting on his side, he just had to take it with him. _Stay focussed Robin_, he knew he had to stay focussed, he had to find the jewellery box like he promised, but turning back to the wardrobe, he noticed a corner of some material sticking up from the base, he pulled on it, wondering what it could be pulling the base with him.

It revealed a number of things, noticing the jewellery box lying in the centre, he realised they must be her important possessions. He gathered them up, lying them on the bed next to the clothes, he had to take them too, this would be interesting, but he wanted to please her and ensure her happiness. Among the items lay more nightwatchman gear, her bow, quiver and sword, at least he didn't need to find those two. Robin glanced down at the floor, he must have dropped it just a minute ago, he picked it up, then the realisation struck him. She had kept it, after all this time, and she thought it special enough to protect in such a way. Closing his hand around the necklace, he held it against his chest for a moment. He sat down on the edge of the bed, just staring at it, the dazzling blue pendent staring back. For a second he was away from the world, back to when he had given it to her, he could see the gladness on her face. Then he suddenly remembered where he was.

He placed it inside the jewellery box, keeping that aside, he grabbed some more clothes from the wardrobe and wrapped them among the other possessions in the blanket, it was more than he had thought, but there were no guards so that wouldn't be a problem. He tucked the bundle under his arm, clutching the box in the same hand. He needed to keep one arm free just in case, he left the way he had come, no window for him this time, and quietly shut the door behind him.

Checking for guards he ran back the way he had come, along the corridor. He disappeared for a moment into another room, but emerged just a few seconds later, with a bag of money, he might as well take advantage of this obstacle free gold field. He shoved it into a pocket, eager to get out before he was noticed and the missing guards would appear. Back down the staircase, and along another corridor, as he ran he noticed the open portcullis, and with no guards he thought he would take the easy option and dashed through it back to the market. It was much easier than he had thought, and relaxed, he didn't even think about the missing guards.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang had reached the village of Locksley and had began to aid the villagers. Will decided to use his carpentry skills to aid others, and was repairing roofs and other areas of the buildings. Allan and John had been left with the task of handing out the food, but seeing as this was not physically challenging they did not complain and quickly finished the job. Noticing they had finished, Will called them over to help him, which greatly annoyed both of them as they did not want to have to do additional work. Marian had been wanting to repay Djaq for all she had done, and had decided to help her with the injuries and illnesses of the villagers. This pleased Djaq greatly as, although she was great friends with the men, she was glad to have a female companion and looked forward to bonding with her. However Much had other plans, and wanting to be faithful to Robin, he insisted on standing just outside the doorway, he told the women he was keeping people out their way, but that just made them laugh, they knew the real reason.

Marian smiled at Robin's protection over her, he had asked his best friend to protect her. Of course he knew she could protect herself, all she needed was a weapon, and she had one, Robin's, but still he felt she needed a body guard.

The physician moved swiftly with her work, but they had been away for a while, so it took a lot longer than they had expected. The two women made the most of the relative privacy these visits allowed and were making use of the sympathy of each other.

"So how are you finding things?" Djaq felt it was polite to ask, but didn't want to intrude too much on her personal life.

"I'm coping, and in some aspects it is better than life at the castle!"

"I can sense a but coming."

"Well what do you expect, of course I'm going to miss some things, my father, the luxuries… everything before he left for the Holy Land really." Djaq was unsure how to respond so remained silent attending to their current patient. "But none of that compares to things now, it is so much better now." She let out a sigh and seemed almost unaware she had done so, but Djaq noticed.

"I feel the same way, my brother, he died, but he stills lives on in here", she help a fist up to her chest, "and your father can live in your heart too." Marian smiled, she wasn't really one to revel in the past, but when Robin left for the Holy Land it had got to her, but now was a new start and she wanted to leave that behind.

The rest of the gang however were having a much lighter conversation, with constant bantering and joking, a lot of which revolved around Will, mocking him about Djaq, but he didn't care. Allan took little part in this, secretly frustrated that he wasn't with Djaq, but he tried to hide it, besides he didn't want them to turn on him instead. After a while they were really starting to get on Will's nerve, and it showed.

"Aww… is carpenter boy getting protective?" John mocked him, though deep down he understood, and was devastated for his loss.

"Stop it! Just Stop it! You never do this to Robin, he is just as protective, if not worse!"

"Well that's different" Allan failed to hide his jealousy.

"How? How is that different? Just because it's Robin, doesn't mean you should treat me any different! Or maybe it isn't that maybe it's because you like Djaq, you want her."

"No…" Allan by now was very uncomfortable.

"Then what?"

"Look, Robin and Marian go back a long way, she's nearly died once before and I'm sure all that fuss in the Holy Land wasn't for nothing." John understood exactly how Robin felt and why he felt that way, he'd had experienced similar events with Alice.

"Well just stop it alright!"

"Fine okay, we'll stop… anyway what's Much doing over there?"

Will remained silent, refusing to answer Allan after the way he had been towards him.

"I don't know. He has been following the girls around all day, probably something to do with Robin." John wanted to end the silence, but you could see the regret on his face, when referring back to Robin.

By now Djaq and Marian had nearly finished their part of the errands and were now near the back end of the village. After a few minutes in the last house, they heard some quiet singing coming from outside, all be it not very good singing.

"Shut up, Much!" Marian yelled to him, it was just as annoying to her as it usually was to Robin, especially when she was trying to work. Djaq just laughed seeming to care little however it resulted. Strangely Marian was worried when she heard no response, as glad as she would be not to have to put up with the singing. This was not the Much they knew.

Her worries were confirmed when she heard the clash of metal outside.

"Guards!" she whispered to Djaq "What do we do?" Marian hadn't had this problem before, she had never let herself get any where near this problem.

"We fight, of course!" Djaq's reply surprised her, but she then remembered Will was out there and understood immediately, in a way she had done the same for Robin many times. Djaq headed straight out the door, taking up a position next to Will, weapon held firm in her hand, ready for anything. Although reluctant, Marian followed, it was a better to fight out in the open than get cornered in the house.

She could defend herself easily, being the nightwatchman had aided that greatly, but she was even more grateful for the sword, she would never have thought it would have been so helpful. Much, of course, was right next to her fulfilling his master's wishes, but greatly wanted to get the attention away from her.

"You'd better watch out, my master will be here any minute and then you will be in trouble!" He was trying to sound confident, and grab the attention of the guards, and it worked, making the guards much more careless and easier for the others to fight.

"Hey! I know you, you're that Mulch aren't you? You're one of Robin Hood's gang!"

"It's MUCH!! I'm Robin's right hand man and you don't my name? It's Much, remember that!" The others couldn't help but laugh, but hid it from him, they didn't want his wrath on top of the Sheriff and Guy.

"Okay Much… not that it will make much difference anyway…"

"Of course it makes a difference!"

"Does it? How?"

"Because… I'm super special awesome!"

"Right…" His attacker was somewhat dumbstruck, and the rest of the gang just gave him a look, though were glad for the distraction he had provided, giving them an advantage over their pursuers.

By now Robin had reached the edge of Locksley, and began to climb the small hill at one side of the village. He could just about hear signs of a fight scene, and it made him worried, he knew what it was, and began to sprint along the outskirts of the forest.

As he ran he could see the fight scene clearly, and was glad to see Much fighting alongside Marian, loyal as ever. He was amazed by Marian's skill, he had rarely seen her fighting skills, and these were the best he had seen. He wished that he could stand and watch, marvel at her skill and grace, but Robin had made a promise, and Marian was in danger.

Grabbing his bow with his free hand, he ran straight up to Marian's side, sending her attacker to the ground with one blow.

"Robin!" The huge grin on her face showed she was ecstatic to see him.

"Just keeping my promise." He gave her a cheeky grin, aiding her against the guards, and skilfully meeting attacks with the side of his bow.

Behind the wall of pursuers sat a tall dark figure, Guy, mounted on his horse, his mid length dark hair matched the sinister black outfit he wore, it had become his trademark and no one ever saw him without it. There was no evidence of the injuries he had sustained, but now he seemed more determined than ever.

"Hood! I was wondering when you would turn up. Get him!"

For once the sound of Guy's voice was actually a threat, Robin could see the anger in his eyes, it was even more evident when he looked at Marian, which worried Robin greatly and knew he had to do something fast. Desperate for a plan, at least half a plan, he fended of another attack, and after knocking down their closest pursuer he quickly turned to her saying, "Get behind me… please!" he had a look of desperation in his eyes, one which Marian couldn't refuse, so she kissed him reassuringly on the check and retreated behind him.

That one kiss seemed to give him all the help he needed and his eyes immediately lit up. Now he had a plan, or something similar.

"Time to disappear!" a message to the gang, confusing to the guards, but the gang understood and prepared to escape.

Will and Djaq were the first to go, knocking out their nearest pursuers and heading straight into the woods behind them. John and Allan were next, eager to get away from the mass of attackers, John swung his staff at the nearest guard, sending him flying into Allan's attacker.

"Thanks!" he yelled as he headed off in the opposite direction to John, several guards close behind him.

Much wanted very much to escape, but didn't want to leave his master who seemed unlikely to be moving anytime soon.

"Master?"

"Just go Much!" Robin's determined tone of voice ensured Much's obedience. He ducked, and avoided an attack, the force of which caused his enemy to lose his balance. Making use of the small advantage this gave, Much sped away, disappearing behind one of the houses, guards in hot pursuit.

Now just Robin and Marian remained, she refused to leave without him, she had always been a stubborn woman, but this he thought was ridiculous.

"Marian go… please! I'll be right behind you." But still refusing to leave him she grabbed his arm, pulling him off balance, but luckily just out of the reach of his foe.

"Marian! Careful!"

"Just come on!" She urged, desperate for him to follow, as she edged towards the forest. He held the advancers off for a few more moments, ensuring the best head start for her, and then followed.

Pressing her on through the woods, he gripped her hand tightly in a small attempt to keep her away from the advancing guards. He pushed her in front of him and under some dense greenery into a ditch.

"What the…?" but before she could continue Robin clasped his hand over her mouth, and raised one finger up to his lips to silence her.

A few moments later they heard the sound of approaching guards, racing through the woods after the outlaws. Robin and Marian could see their feet just a few metres away from their hiding place, they knew if they were found now they were done for.

"Where did they go?" the guards were baffled, they had seemingly disappeared into thin air. Disappointed, the guards turned back the way they had come, preparing for Guy's wrath, he would not be happy.

They remained hidden for a while longer, they wanted to be sure the guards had gone, well Robin did. It was silent, apart from the rustling of leaves, but it was several minutes before Robin decided it was safe to reveal themselves.

Climbing out of the hole onto his knees, he stood up and brushed himself down before holding out a hand to help Marian up.

"I can do it myself," she brushed his hand a side, taking hold of the edge to pull herself up. "Well come on then!" she looked puzzled, wondering why he was still stationary.

"Just a minute, I need to get something." _Another surprise! _This was really starting to annoy her, but seeing him pull a large bundle from the greenery she was now more surprised than annoyed. _What has he got me now?_ He had done a lot for her recently and she felt a bit guilty for not having got him anything.

"I got you some things from the castle." Handing the bundle over, he realised how silly he must have looked, carrying such a large bundle while fighting.

Marian carefully unwrapped the items, being careful not to drop any, the forest floor gets anything dirty. She quickly sorted through the items desperate to find the one thing she wanted, but seeing it missing was suddenly very disappointed, however she tried to cover it up, and hugged Robin saying.

"I think I'll be needing those weapons!" with a cheerful smile on her face. She took her arms from around his neck, holding the bundle close to her chest.

"Oh yeah! And this!" he had that renowned cheeky grin on his face as he revealed the small box from under his cape.

"Robin, you did get it! Thank you so much!" she flung her arms back around his neck and kissed him on the cheek, so ecstatic that she could still keep the jewellery box.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" he raised his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Why would I? There's nothing important inside!" she said playfully, laughing at the frustrated look on Robin's face.

"Just open it!" Robin tried to contain himself, he was so annoyed when she did this.

Not wanting to anger him anymore she opened the lid to see the dazzling, sapphire blue pendant lying in it.

"Robin, you did get it!"

"Of course I did, you took the effort to keep it all these years, it must be really precious to you… but I can't think why!" he could never stay in the moment, always had to say something smart.

"You know why it's precious to me, because you are." The answer almost surprised him, usually she would just answer with another witty comment.

"I love you too…" kissing her tenderly on the lips, he delved into a pocket bringing out a tiny box. "So I got you this."

_Not ANOTHER present! _Now it was getting ridiculous. Robin knelt down on one knee. "This time I'll do it properly" He opened the box, revealing a thin gold band with a dazzling sapphire that matched the necklace.

"Marian, will you marry me?" she bent down to hug him, pulling him back up onto his feet.

"I already said yes… and I meant it." Now they were both beaming, ecstatically happy. They stood for a while just hugging and kissing, and just generally glad to be safe and in each other's arms.

After a short time Marian pulled away saying, "We should be getting back, they'll be worrying about us!"

"I suppose…" Sometimes Robin really hated having to return to the camp, especially when it meant having to share Marian's presence.

Seeing the disappointment in his eyes, Marian just laughed, kissed him on the cheek and led him by the hand back towards the camp.

"And anyway I need to get you a present too!" she grinned at him in that way he just couldn't refuse, he smiled back and lovingly squeezed her hand.

It was not too long before they reached the camp, and when they arrived the whole gang were sat staring at them, Much was giving Robin the eye.

"What are you so happy about?" eager to know why his master was beaming so prominently.

"Marian and I are getting married!"

"Well I already knew that!" Much was incredibly confused by Robin's answer.

"Well now she has a real ring."

"I'm not being funny or anything, but shouldn't we be sorting the camp out instead of hearing their life story?"

"He's just jealous." Robin whispered in Marian's ear making her giggle, and causing more evil looks from the gang.

"Okay okay, let's get to work! You really can't do anything without me can you?" The gang didn't need to answer, their actions said it all as they headed over towards Will asking what they needed to do.

Robin gave Marian a wink, and she couldn't help but smile as he jogged over to the other gang members, she watched him talking to Will, assuming it was about building the camp, and she headed over to Djaq to see if she could do something to help her. Djaq was very glad of the company, she was so used to the men going off together, leaving her out of it, but now she had someone to talk to when that happened.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Marian asked her, eyes still fixed on the two men.

"Boy's things, probably creating some new plan."

"Yeah I suppose so…" Marian was still curious as to the theme of the conversation, but decided she had better pay more attention to the task at hand and headed over to help the gang alter the camp.

Most of the gang had been working on the camp, eager to get it done so they could retire for the night, it had begun to get dark, so they needed to finish the task quickly. However one member of the gang had not been helping, Will had been sat against a tree the entire time, working on something unseen to the rest of the gang, though they were all very curious as to what he had been preparing.

About an hour later the camp was ready, but it was now dusk so there was little time to do much else. Most of the gang were sat in a group, eating some food that Much had been busy preparing. Will had now finished his private project and stood up to join the rest of the gang, but before he got anywhere near Robin leapt up from his space next to Marian and pulled Will over to one side.

"Steady! I've finished…" Will handed the small pieces of wood over to Robin.

"Thank you, I appreciate it… I really do." With that he headed back to the gang, as Will seated himself next to Djaq. Robin dropped one creation into Allan's lap, and the other he held onto.

He sat back next to Marian, dangling the carved wooden necklace in front of her, causing her face to light up.

"Is that for me?" the disbelief clear in her tone of voice.

"No! I just thought I'd tease you with it." Robin laughed at the usually unknown stupidity.

"Stop it! I know it's for me, I just can't believe you consider me to be part of your gang!"

"You've always been a part of the gang, you should know that… it was just too dangerous to give you one before."

"I know…" just a simple answer as she tied the symbol around her neck, leaving it hanging longer than the other precious jewellery.

After such a hard days work, the gang spent the rest of the evening sat together, united once more, laughing the time away as they used to do. By nightfall the whole gang were very tired and decided to call it a night, climbing into their designated beds.

Will and Djaq climbed into bed together and he wrapped his arms around her whispering "I love you" in her ear, she just smiled at him pulling him closer to her. Much, John and Allan all climbed into their separate beds, though all were secretly annoyed that they were alone.

Marian sat on the edge of Robin's bed, swinging her legs, waiting for him.

"Robin, what are you doing?" she asked, watching him rummage in a box in the corner.

"I don't know, just had a feeling something important was in here."

Marian knew he was up to something, but she was too tired to follow it up.

"Okay, just find that something quickly," she was patronising him again, but it was too late to fight with her so he closed the door to the camp and crawled into bed with her.

She curled up next to him as he pulled a blanket up over them, he had forgotten all about the important something, and just made the most of the relative peace.


	4. Look Before You Leap

_Chapter 4 – Look Before You Leap _

The first thing Marian noticed when she woke the next morning was the absence of Robin. He had already woken and was rummaging in the corner as he had been the night before. However instead of aiding him she decided to lie and watch him, for once he would be observed rather than him the observer.

"Marian, I know your watching me!" Life in the forest had had a huge effect on his senses, now he could hear the slightest thing.

"Hmm… morning." The sun had not yet risen, and Marian thought it was too early for smart comments.

"Morning my love." He headed over to her, giving her a kiss and then returned to his tedious task.

Still Marian watched him, curious as to what he was actually looking for, but after his response the night before she didn't feel it was a good idea to ask after him again.

"You know you could help, instead of just watching."

"Well how can I help when I do not know what it is I am looking for?"

Robin could tell she was much more awake now, but still acting on instinct was unsure whether to tell her this.

"You'll know if you find it." He had dug himself out of that one, and she couldn't tell.

Marian laughed, "Fine I'll help", or maybe she could tell, but it didn't matter.

It wasn't long until the others woke, and they were just as puzzled as Marian as to what the two of them were searching for, but instead of inquiring they set about their usual morning tasks, preparing for whatever plan Robin would come up with for today.

After an hour most of the gang were ready, and Much had finished preparing their Breakfast.

"It's ready!" that meant he could do something else for the rest of the day rather than cooking. Marian and Robin were also pleased, she was glad to finish searching for the unknown object, while he was glad of a break from he repetitive questioning, "Is this it?" about an endless amount of objects, she was just doing it to annoy him.

They sat around eating for a while, relaxing after the hectic day they had had the day before, but then Allan asked the dreaded question.

"So what are we doing today?" This was met by several moans from the rest of the gang.

"I don't know, but we need to find out what Vaysey has planned. Anyone got any ideas how?" Robin, logical as ever was still half concentrating on finding the object and was eating much faster than the others. He quickly jumped back up heading back towards the camp.

"We could visit a town… just not Locksley after yesterday."

"Hmm… yeah, sounds like a good idea" Robin sounded vague and was clearly concentrating on searching the chest in front of him.

"What's he looking for anyway?" Allan was intrigued, he had never seen Robin act that way before.

"I don't know…" Marian never once took her eyes of Robin, the concern evident in her eyes. "… I'm not even sure he does."

"Well where are we headed?" John, blunt as always felt it was necessary to move the attention away from the two who always seemed to be centre of attention.

"What about Nettlestone? Robin knows enough people there. I'm sure we will find something out, and Djaq needs to get some more medical supplies." Will winked at Djaq, she smiled back at him, she knew he just wanted some alone time with her.

"We best get off to Nettlestone then," Djaq decided it was time they made a move, they needed to ensure the people of Nottinghamshire were looked after, and she was sure rummaging through their possessions wouldn't help that.

"Yes!" Robin exclaimed from inside the camp, "I mean yes, lets get going." Numerous looks came his way, as the others wondered why he had yelled so loud. Much tried desperately to hold back the laughter, but Robin was glad when he burst out with hysterical laughter, causing the strange looks to be pointed at Much instead.

All except Much got up, ready to depart for their journey, even after they had destroyed the remnants of the fire and seated themselves on the allocated horses, Much was still laughing hysterically.

"Much? You coming or not?"

"Just… a … minute!" came the interrupted reply as Much struggled to control the laughter that possessed him. Growing impatient John jumped off his horse and gave Much a hard slap around the face.

"Thank you!" Allan was glad to finally hear an end to the disturbing laughter that had been present for several minutes. The others had turned away, hiding their amusement at the shocked look on Much's face.

Much finally mounted his own horse, rubbing his face where he had been hit, pulling a stupid face, and feeling sorry for himself. He followed slower behind the others who were lightly chatting with the usual banter that occurred between them.

* * *

Arriving close to the edge of Nettlestone they dismounted and tied the horses to a nearby tree, they didn't want to attract too much attention to themselves. Reaching the edge of the forest, Robin suddenly stopped, holding out an arm, forcing the others to come to a sudden halt.

"What?" _Her curiosity will really be the death of her if she's not careful! _Thought Robin, swiftly bringing his index finger up to his lips to silence her.

The rest of the gang meanwhile had been staring at the scene unfolding before them. Guy of Gisbourne was strolling around the middle of Nettlestone, acting as if he owned the place and looking down his nose at the villagers.

"You have failed me! This month you have produced very little crops! This is not a seasonal problem, this is your fault! You must be punished for your failure, so your well is going to be closed until you produce the amount you should!" Guy continued to stride around, signalling to a couple of guards to cover the well.

The gang could see the villager's reaction through the trees, they were not happy and they knew they had to do something.

"What do we do? What can we do?"

"Cover me." Robin stepped right through the greenery, announcing himself to the waiting enemy.

"Gisbourne your logic is questionable, you close the well because they are unproductive, but how do you expect them to produce anything without water?"

"Locksley!" The few guards present, immediately drew their weapons, poised for the go ahead from Guy. However for some reason Guy held his arm out, much like Robin had before, to signal them to stay where they were. "What are you doing here?"

Pretending not to hear, Robin continued where he had left off, "and how do you expect to hold anyone out with this poor attempt at a covering?"

"It's perfectly fine Hood!" Guy was clearly angry that Robin had interrupted his show.

"I wouldn't be so sure Guy, what do you think Marian?" he beckoned her to come forward, she hastily stepped forward. _You fool Robin! Are you trying to get killed?_

Guy's expression softened as he saw her, he knew he still loved her, but then he remembered what she had done to him in the Holy Land, and all he could hear was the sheriff's words in his ear. _Lepers Gisbourne, Lepers._

By now Marian was stood right next to Robin, who had grabbed her hand in an attempt to reassure her. "Just look at that pathetic craftsmanship!"

"I could do better than that, not that anyone with a heart would wish to cover a well!"

"I think anyone could do better than that my love!" Those two words were all it took to bring the fire to the surface, Robin had called her his love, Guy felt she was his love, should never be anyone else's, would never be anyone else's!

With that belief he lunged forward with his sword, attempting to fatally wound Robin, but unluckily for Guy, Robin quickly jumped back out of his reach. However the force of his swing caused Guy to stumble forward and straight through the makeshift covering that had been created only minutes before hand.

Landing with a bump, there was nothing he could do but yell at those above him who couldn't help but laugh at the unfortunate event.

"Get me out of here at once! Guards! Do Something!" But what did he expect to happen? No one really liked Guy, so the only reply he received was the usual witty comment from Robin.

"Well you know what they say Guy, look before you leap!"

Robin didn't bother to wait for the pathetic reply that he knew would be coming, instead he grasped Marian's hand and beckoned to the gang to follow him back into the woods. Through all this chaos, the guards had not bothered to attack the outlaws, and Will realised they still didn't know anything about their enemies' plans.

Will recently, had subconsciously decided he was going to be protective of Djaq, and despite her objections he often took up a protective position during any danger. So he had wrapped his arm around her as they disappeared into the woodland. Much again was getting rather touchy as no one had paid him much attention, and was left to himself when they had dispersed.

Soon after the gang had escaped, a figure burst through the bushes, calling to the lord that had recently vanished in the well.

"Guy? Where are you?"

"I'm down here! Get me out of here now! I don't care who you are just do it!"

"Gladly!" the young, blonde woman was almost over enthusiastic about helping such a hated man. She rushed over towards the well, grapping a length of rope that had been resting on a nearby cart. Making sure it was tied securely to a post, the rope was lowered into the well to allow Sir Guy to climb out of the well.

Emerging at the top, Guy was clearly very angry with the outlaws, and the obsessive girl standing less than a foot away was clearly not helping.

"Hello! My name's Hannah!" by now she was almost screaming in his face!

"What do you want?" He had only known her 5 minutes and already he was finding her more annoying than Robin.

"Nothing, I'm happy here with you!" Now it was just getting creepy.

"Here have some money, just leave me alone!"

"Thank you! Now I have something that you touched!" She grinned, a smile that could have been seen a mile away. Surely she was much too happy to still have her sanity?

"You can go now…" Hannah didn't move at all, still only a foot away from him. Guy was unsure what to do, he couldn't really be violent when she had helped him, and so he simply turned and walked away from the strange woman that had appeared from nowhere. He couldn't even dare to look back at her, and so didn't appear to notice that she had followed him, even mounting her own horse in order to follow him back to the castle.

"Gisbourne! Where have you been? And who's that?!" Vaysey pointed to the woman that had been walking in Guy's shadow.

"Wher… What?! I told you not to follow me!"

"But… But… I"

"You what? Spit it out you snivelling wench." The sheriff was really not amused by the peasant that had decided to welcome herself into the courtyard.

"I saved his life!" Hannah was looking very pleased with herself.

"Is this true Gisbourne?!"

"Well… In aspects it is true."

"Then I guess you had better let her in Gisbourne! Show a bit of hospitality!" This, a strange response from the sheriff, worried Guy, he had to have some kind of plan didn't he?

Meanwhile at the outlaw camp, the gang were still laughing at the humiliation of their rival. However Marian was very aware of the stupidity Robin had shown letting Guy come so close to striking him, and had a tight grip of his hand. The gang were also curious as to why Robin had ceased his searches, unaware to the fact he had found the important something he had been so intent on finding.

Every member of the gang was eager to question him on the search, and so were relieved when Robin decided to inform them of his findings.

"Gang, I have some news... I'm sure you have all been aware of the fact that I have been looking for something of importance to me."

Much, never the one to be patient, seemed to think Robin had finished and interrupted with a ridiculous amount of volume.

"Of course we know, but what's the news?"

"Patience Much… Marian can tell you how I was unsure of the exact item I was searching for, and that I wasn't even entirely sure that there was something…" Marian slowly nodded, waiting to hear the continuation of his 'news'. Robin had never actually said as much in words, but she had always known when something was bothering him. "Although I was unaware at the time, yesterday I recalled the King telling me that he had put something important in a crate, for when we returned, and now I have it."

"What is it?" Djaq asked cautiously, unsure as to whether the item would be helpful to the gang, or whether it would only be of advantage to Robin.

"Papers, royal papers, but I am unsure what to do." The mixture of joy and sadness was evident in Robin's eyes, and the gang were concerned at this. Will looked at Djaq, showing his concern, but also wanting to show his unconditional love. Much, John and Allan all looked at each other, unnerved by the silence. Robin remained silent for a while, trying to calm himself, squeezing Marian's hand which reassured her, but it had been meant more as a way to comfort himself.

_**A/N: Sorry for taking such a long time to update, I had writers block and at times couldn't be bothered to write it.**_

**_Dedication: _****_Yamiswift -and-Temporary.Bobs_****_(Yamiswift part) aka Hannah_**


	5. Somewhere For Her To Live

_Chapter 5 – Somewhere For Her To Live_

The silence continued for a long time, whilst each gang member was eager to know the content of the Royal Papers that Robin was so worried about. However they were all relieved when Much decided to ask the question that the rest wouldn't have dared to ask.

"What do the papers say?" he asked slowly, unsure as to whether Robin was ready to reveal the dilemma yet.

"It's complicated, but it basically says that we are not outlawed anymore, and any of us that had status at any point will get that back… and the lands to go with it."

"That's amazing news! I get my Bonchurch back, and you can go back to Locksley and…" It took Much that long to realise the rest of the gang were not so happy, yet again Much had been excessively selfish. "But it is great news, no more living in the forest, no more of that cave, no more bats." Much by now was grinning, despite the solemn faces of his companions.

"I'm not being funny Much, but it's not great news for everyone, we don't all have lodges to return to." Allan couldn't believe he had to explain this to Much, everyone else had realised the problems of these papers.

"Yes Much! Do you see my problem now? I can't just abandon my gang, they have done so much for me… and you, and now they will have nothing." Robin was frustrated, but still couldn't manage to fully shout at Much. There was too much on his mind, he needed to do something, but what could he do?

"What are you going to do Robin? Where are the four of us going to go?" Will gestured at John and Allan, and tightened his embrace on Djaq, he knew what it would mean, they had nowhere to live and would have to start a new life from nothing.

"I don't know, this is why I consulted you, I need to know what to do. It's not me who will suffer."

"Do whatever you think is best for everyone, the best for Nottingham, for England." The others showed the agreement with Will, giving slow nods, waiting to hear what he would do.

"Well, there are three options; I could take the papers in the morning, having effect immediately, we could keep them until a later date, for use when one of us is in trouble… or just destroy them, never to be used."

There was a long pause as the four members of the gang made their mind up as to what they thought Robin should do, there were a number of consequences with any of the options.

"I don't mind you using the papers tomorrow, as long as we have somewhere to live and enough money." At the word "we" Will nodded his head as a gesture towards Djaq, who also nodded, but to show her agreement.

"Thank you…" Robin walked over to the couple, giving Will an appreciative pat on the shoulder. "What about you two?" his question was clearly aimed at John and Allan.

Allan's greed could be clearly seen, through his long decision, but perhaps this delay meant he did also care about Nottinghamshire. John on the other hand agreed with Will and Djaq, the only thing more than a house he would want was a home with his family, which he very much doubted would ever happen.

"Allan?" The gang all knew that even if only Allan rejected the option, Robin wouldn't make use of the papers. They just hoped that Allan would do the right thing.

"Alright…" The tone showed he only agreed for the rest of the gang, or it could just have been for Djaq, as the glance in her direction suggested. "But I want my dues when the King returns." There always had to be a 'but' with Allan, however they were all glad that he had chosen the right thing, especially Robin, it seemed that these Royal Papers had a special advantage to him, more than getting Locksley back off Gisbourne.

"Well of course! You will all get your recognition when the king returns…" a more solemn tone came over Robin's voice. "There will just be little more I can do till then."

Much of course was abnormally happy, and was dancing around, singing in his awful singing voice about what must be the focus of his life, food. "I'm going to have beef and chicken and pork and eat till I can eat no more!" It was at this point that Much realised they were all watching and were laughing at him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle, the Sheriff was tmaking full advantage of Guy's situation, doing everything he could to annoy Guy. Recently nothing had been going to plan, and he needed to take his anger out on somebody.

The Sheriff was sat at his desk, and a frustrated Guy was the other side, leant over in an attempt to be intimidating.

"I hope you've shown your guest around the castle Gisbourne, we wouldn't want her to get the wrong impression now would we?" he raised an eyebrow to confirm the sarcasm so evident in his voice.

"No, I don't show people around, I got a guard to do it." Guy was clearly very stressed.

"La di da di da! At least show her to her room Gisbourne."

"Why would I want to do that? I don't want to give her any ideas!"

"I've put her room next to yours, I thought it polite, safety and all." Guy couldn't believe it, the Sheriff was making his life a living hell. The only thing that could make it worse, would be having Robin showing Marian off in front of him.

"Why?! What good is she to us, what could you possibly want her for?"

"I thought you needed some female company, after Marian left you, and at least this time the woman has an interest in you!"

Maybe the sheriff could make things worse for him, with the help of a certain blonde haired woman.

"Off you go Gisbourne, it's getting late and I think our guest needs to get to her room, it could be dangerous with these outlaws around."

"Fine, I'll show her to her room, but only because I do not want her to 'accidently' walk into my bedchamber." Guy reluctantly walked out in to the corridor, wondering where in the castle Hannah could have got to. However luckily, or perhaps unluckily for him, he quickly found her, immediately receiving an excited smile.

"I have been looking for you Sir Guy."

"That is as I suspected, I have come to show you to your bedroom, and to inform you of the sleeping arrangements we have here in the castle."

"Thank you…my Lord." _At least she has started using formalities. _Guy thought to himself as he abruptly turned back towards their two rooms. He stormed down the corridors at a swift pace, but much to his disappointment Hannah followed close behind him.

"This is where you will be staying during your visit…" he put extra emphasis on the word 'visit'; he wanted to be sure she knew it wasn't a permanent arrangement.

"I will be sleeping in the room next door…" _Why did I tell her that?! I know that is going to be a huge mistake. _

"But you must stay in your room from now until I send for you in the morning. I'm sure you will find everything you need inside." _That just about got me out of that dilemma._

"Very much appreciated Sir Guy. I look forward to having the pleasure of your company at breakfast in the morning." The only reply she received was a look that confirmed his hatred towards her. He wondered what made her so consistently happy, and why she was so certain she would be dining with him in the morning.

* * *

The next morning at the outlaw's camp they arose early, as most were eager to get out of the forest they used to call 'home'. Robin knew he would miss it, but at least life would be easier now, and he could always occasionally return.

As the sun had not yet risen, they felt it was safe to empty the camp, allowing the majority to prepare the horses with their possessions, obviously shared our as best as they could.

Much was sat in his usual place, preparing food. However for once he was quite glad to be doing it, he got to use their best food, which meant he could have some of the pork he had only sung about before. Will was also off packing duty, Robin had set him an important task. Will was using his carpentry skills to produce something to permanently close the camp. They would never know if they might need it in the future, so Robin thought it sensible to hide it rather than destroy their camp. However luckily for Will, Robin had already deactivated the gang's traps, so that was one less job for him to do.

By sunrise they were all ready, and sat down for what they hoped would not be their last meal together. After they had finished eating, as usual they hid the remnants of their fire, covering the ash with the general leaves and debris of the forest.

Taking a last look back, they made sure everything was concealed convincingly enough. The gang all mounted their horses, and headed off much like they would have any other time, only this time with a larger amount of luggage. There was a light atmosphere, the usual banter and conversation present as always, as they continued through the forest towards Nottingham. They were ready to put the previous night's plan into action.

* * *

Morning at the castle had been much the same as usual, with the exception of Hannah, who luckily for Guy was being slightly less annoying.

After discussing things with the Sheriff, Guy decided it would be best to allow their guest to have breakfast with them, who knew what she would do if left unsupervised. Guy also had something else to talk to him about, but he wanted to wait till breakfast to discuss it, perhaps Hannah could be some use to his plan.

"What do you have planned for the council of nobles my Lord?"

"The usual really, raised taxes, more severe punishments."

"I believe I have come up with a plan that will please you greatly."

"It had better be good, don't waste my time Gisbourne."

Guy seemed to ignore this comment, and continued with his plan. "We need to do something about Hood! I was thinking something like framing him, only this time there will be no traitorous woman."

"But what about her…" he signalled towards Hannah, who was sat in the centre of the long dark table. She was paying little, if any, attention to the conversation, for once she was more interested in the meal before her than anything Guy was doing. But that was hardly surprising considering the Sheriff's taxes were starving the villagers.

"For one, she hasn't heard a word of the conversation up until the present, and do you honestly think she would do anything to betray me?"

"You have said the same before about a woman Gisbourne, and I'm sure you remember how that resulted."

"Well this one's different, she has helped me once before already."

"If you insist Gisbourne, but remember it will be on your neck if there's a problem…" Vaysey stood up from his dark wooden chair, giving Gisbourne a warning look. He headed towards the doorway at a swift pace, only stopping just behind Guy to say those three famous words. "Lepers Gisbourne, Lepers" and he disappeared out the door.

Guy on the other hand stayed seated at the table, leant over, Goblet in hand. He was chewing on a piece of bread, staring at Hannah, who was still shovelling food into her mouth at an alarming rate. However the stare he gave her was not affectionate, but clearly demonstrated his negative opinion of his inferior subjects.

He remained in that same position for a while, partly pondering his plan and how he could use this woman as a part of it. At the same time however, he was also curious as to how long it would take for her to notice he was watching.

Guy soon grew bored of that however, and swiftly came to the conclusion that she was not the average wench. But that was unimportant at that moment, he needed to attend the council of nobles and sort out that meddling outlaw. So he interrupted the excessive eating of Hannah, telling her that he needed to leave for the meeting, and of course she followed, eagerly remaining close behind.

Unusually for Guy, he was usually much more focused, he decided to take the long route to the great hall where the council was being held. He was hoping to shake his mad follower off his tail before he got there, but his attempts came to no avail, as she kept up the steady pace the entire journey. After about ten minutes of pointlessly strolling around the corridors, he decided he had better get to the great hall, he was already late, and they had some business to see to.

He stormed into the great hall, and every noble present turned in their seat, wondering who had the indecency to interrupt their important meeting.

"Where have you been Gisbourne?" The Sheriff seemed slightly annoyed that they were not paying as much attention to him as they should be.

"I'm sorry I am late my lord, I had… a problem that delayed me." Stepping aside from the doorway, he revealed the 'problem', and the Sheriff gave him a look as if to say 'what have you been up to Gisbourne?' Guy headed to his usual spot, a hostile chair at the end of the large table. Hannah almost looked like she knew what she was supposed to do, standing behind Guy's chair, much like a few of the other nobles had servants behind them.

"As I was saying, I propose we are to increase taxation, recently the villagers have had too much spirit, and that spirit needs to be dampened." The Sheriff got up from where he was seated, and slowly sauntered around, towards the nobles seated in an arc. He turned his back to them, hands clasped behind his back, he cared very little of the impact his new plans would have.

Suddenly the great oaken doors of the hall crashed open, the council all leapt up from their seats, alarmed at the amount of noise the intruders had made. Two prominent figures stood in the doorway, Robin stood slightly in front, with his Saracen sword held out in front. Marian was just behind, bow taught with an arrow poised.

"Guards!" This immediate response from the Sheriff had become a habit enforced response every time he had to face the outlaws.

"I wouldn't waste my breath if I were you Vaysey, your guards are a little, shall we say, tied up at the moment!" Robin couldn't help but smile, that famous Locksley grin. The Sheriff in contrast was very frustrated, and was repeatedly jumping up and down in an infuriating manor.

"Do something Gisbourne!" Guy leapt up, grabbing his sword and rushing over towards the two trespassers.

"I do not think that would be a good idea Guy." Marian raised her eyebrows as she spoke, and stepped back next to Robin. Guy took another cautious step forward, but immediately retreated once he saw the rest of the gang emerge from the corridor. Much was in front, ever the one for attention, weapon wielded.

"Hand your weapons over, all of you!" The nobles swiftly handed over any weapons, they didn't want to get caught up in the commotion, Guy on the other hand was more reluctant, and initially only handed his sword over.

"And the curved dagger." Robin was wary of this weapon; he didn't want it anywhere near any of his gang, especially after what it nearly did to Marian. Guy passed it over with a frustrated groan.

"Oh, and by the way you won't ever be getting that back Guy." Marian shot him a warning look, telling him to stay in line.

"What do you want Hood?" The sheriff was angry, yet again Robin had interrupted and spoilt his plans.

"I have a message from the King, something I think you should read." Robin approached the Sheriff where he had returned to sit at his table. Marian followed him round, bow kept taught, just in case someone tried something. Robin placed the papers on the table and aimed an arrow at the Sheriff.

"One false move." Robin didn't need to finish his sentence, Vaysey knew exactly what would happen.

The Sheriff skim read the start of the papers, his eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he was reading! Also, to make it worse he wouldn't be able to lie about what they said.

"I don't believe this, how long did it take you to make these Locksley?" He was hoping that making them out to be fakes would get him out of this situation.

"I don't make forgeries Vaysey, you can check the seal… read it out then, tell them what it says." He had a smug look on his face, he knew the new circumstances would not only annoy the Sheriff, but also Guy would be devastated.

"These revolting outlaws are apparently not outlawed anymore, Locksley and any other former nobles get their titles and land back. The others get suitable housing and one hundred pounds each, courtesy of the King of England." Hannah was smiling as always, she didn't really understand what affect this would have on Guy, that was until she saw Guy's reaction to this news. He had brought a hand up to just below shoulder height, clenching his fist, showing his anger.

The nobles seemed unfazed by this, if anything it was an advantage to them, it hopefully meant that less of their precious tax money would go missing. The sheriff was just as angry as Guy, if not more, but seeing there was little else he could do, he wanted to get the outlaws out of his sight, partly so he could devise an evil plan.

"Gisbourne, you now live permanently in the castle…" Guy was very aggravated by this, but as Locksley did not really belong to him, there was nothing he could do. "Hood, you get Locksley back. Mulch…" The sheriff couldn't help but laugh at a cheesed off Much. "Sorry I meant Much, the lodge at Bonchurch. The rest of you can choose where you want your houses to be, but what about poor Marian, where can she go? No more Knighton Hall for her!" The Sheriff thought he might as well get some pleasure out of the situation, but Robin's response ruined his enjoyment, and upset Guy even more.

"I'm sure I can find somewhere for her to live." He winked at her, he knew she understood, but he also wanted to distract her from the memory of what happened that day at Knighton Hall.

"La di da di da! You can sort her out then Locksley." He could see that Guy was jealous, which replaced the previously lost enjoyment. "Council dismissed." He couldn't face the nobles after that humiliation, he usually enjoyed humiliation, but only when he wasn't the one being shamed.

The gang all departed, laughing at their triumph over the Sheriff, heading out of the castle, glad not to have to hide in the shadows.

"Where do you four what to have those houses then?" Much was eager to find out where the others would be, he hoped they would be nearby so they would come and see his lodge.

"Well, there will be three houses, and we think Locksley would be a good village to move to." Will smiled lovingly at Djaq as he answered, it seemed like a good idea to be living under Robin's protection.

"Yes, I go to Locksley too." The usual short, blunt answer from John. Allan also chose Locksley, he had no where better to go, and at least he would know some people there.

So they all grabbed their horses, and travelled to Locksley, Much parted his own way to Bonchurch Lodge, secretly annoyed that none had chosen to live near his home.

Luckily for the four "homeless" ex-outlaws there were three empty houses that they could move into. John was able to move into his previous home, which brought back a few sad memories, but he knew it meant there would be a higher possibility of being reunited with his family. Will and Djaq moved into his old home, which also meant he had a suitable workshop for his carpentry. Allan moved into another vacant home, most likely left after some poor villagers became victim to one of the Sheriff's plans.

Upon reaching the middle of Locksley, they split up, and headed for their houses. Marian of course continued with Robin to Locksley Manor, she had nowhere better to go, definitely didn't want to stay in the castle, and of course got to stay with Robin, what more could she have wanted? Robin was also glad, it meant they would have more privacy, but he also felt he could protect her better when she was always so close to him.

Separated as they were, they were all still happy, and content with unpacking their possessions, few as they were. The gang spent most of the day in their separate homes, sometimes unpacking, other times just relaxing, so by the time they had finally finished sorting everything out it had become late evening.


	6. My Darling Marian

_Chapter 6 – My Darling Marian_

As the evening drew In, Robin decided it would be a good idea to visit the others, after all it had been a long time since he had lived apart from them, and of course he had grown close to every one of them. So he and Marian headed out, stopping at the three houses and finally heading for the lodge at Bonchurch.

The group all sat together by the fire, similarly to the poorer residents of Locksley, content with the simpler things in life.

"Did any of you see that young woman by Guy?" You could always trust Allan to notice any females present.

"That one that was constantly smiling at him?... Yeah! What do you think she's for?" Much of course noted the more unusual features about everyone.

"Probably some kind of stalker! Mind you, I am surprised that Guy managed to find someone that likes him so much!" Robin was obviously very glad to have an advantage over Guy, having so many loyal friends and more.

"Must be something about that castle, even I had a stalker when I was living there." Marian's statement seemed to have a hidden meaning, but this meaning was obviously unclear to Robin, as his reply showed. He was undoubtedly very concerned that someone had shown so much interest in his Marian, enough to even make her notice.

"Oh? Really?"

"Relax! I was talking about you!" She playfully hit him on the chest, showing a cheeky smile. "Do you honestly believe I would be stupid enough to let someone stalk me?" Robin let out a sigh of relief, he should have guessed what she meant, so he chose to disguise his relief with his usual witty comment.

"Like Guy you mean?!"

"You said it, not me!" Marian raised one eyebrow at him in warning. She knew he often over exaggerated, and sometimes was a little too proud, but Marian wanted to minimise this as much as possible.

"Anyone have any plans for tomorrow then?" Allan wanted to know in advance what events he would be dragged into the next day.

"Not fussed, I'm happy to help anyone who needs it." The new arrangements meant John had little to do, and he felt aiding others was ideal, and was the closest he could stay to life as an outlaw, which he had become very much accustomed to.

"I was planning on visiting the castle, sort out the last few details, get you four your money, and make sure Vaysey and Guy stay in their place." Robin always seemed to have his life planned out well in advance.

"I'll gladly come, if that's alright with you." Much clearly also had nothing better to do than follow Robin about all day.

"Of course you can come, you all can. I'll drop in on the way over tomorrow morning." Robin didn't see any reason why he shouldn't allow them to accompany him, and it would obviously be of advantage to him if the Sheriff got out of hand.

"It's getting late, I think we should be getting home." Will had always been the rational thinker of the group, and decided it would not be a good idea to stay up any later if they were to face the Sheriff in the morning.

So the gang all rose from their positions, and left Much's house to return to their own, all parting separate ways once back in the centre of Locksley.

Upon their departure, Much finished the last of his meal and went up to bed. Allan and John were also relatively quick to bed, there was little to keep them awake any longer. Will and Djaq also went straight to bed once they were inside, after all Will had suggested they returned home. However Will, although tired, was not careless and ensured their weapons were close by, he knew they would always have enemies, so safety was essential.

Robin and Marian on the other hand took longer to retire. When they arrived back at the manor they headed straight for the fire, welcoming the light and heat it provided. Although she had been cheerful for the earlier part of the day, Robin couldn't help but notice that she seemed to be slightly more saddened than usual.

"Is everything alright my dear?" he was curious as to what could possibly be bothering her after the way their lives had been recently. He thought he had solved everything, he had put a lot of effort into helping her recently.

"I was just thinking about what the Sheriff said earlier today." She knew there was no sense in lying, he always managed to get right into her heart.

"You know there's no reason to worry about him, ignore everything he says."

"I know, it's not so much what he said, it's just the fact he had a point."

"What do you mean? What did he say?" Robin was really concerned that the sheriff had managed to have such an effect with his undermining speeches.

"It's what he said about Knighton Hall… I really miss it you know… and I've been thinking, I should get it rebuilt or something, get my own house, my own home. We are unmarried so shouldn't really be living here together." This not only worried Robin, but he found it upsetting to think that Marian was seriously considering leaving him.

"Look at me Marian." He was keen to show his concern and knew that by looking into his eyes she would be able to see right into his heart. "This is your home, it may be my house but it is our home. There always has been and always will be a place for you here. There is nothing unconventional about it, we are engaged, and I promise I will never go too far, I will never hurt, upset of discomfort you. Everything I do, I do through love for you… I just need you here with me."

"I know, I know… I'm sorry." Marian felt regretful that she had caused Robin such sorrow, and so she put her arms around his waist in an attempt to comfort him.

"You have no need to apologise my love." Robin felt she understood, but wanted to prove once and for all how much he needed her to stay with him, and he knew exactly how to do so.

"Come upstairs with me Marian, I have something to give you." She gave him a puzzled look, but wanting to ensure his happiness she took his outstretched hand, and followed his lead up the staircase.

Leaving Marian stood in the middle of the bedroom, Robin headed over to a bedside cabinet, and opened the top draw. Reaching right into the corner, he pulled out a small leather case. It was black and tied with a red ribbon, and although seemed relatively old it had worn well. Robin held it out to her, giving the impression it was of great value to him.

"Your Father gave this to me shortly before he passed on, he told me to protect it as much as I protect you, he said I would know when it was right to present you with it, and I believe this is the right situation." Marian cautiously took the small package from him, what could have been of so much importance to her father?

"What is it?"

"I don't know, I never opened it, never felt the need to, it is for you, not for me." She smiled at his sweetness, he always knew just the right thing to do to touch her heart.

"Thank you for showing such respect, but remember anything in my possession also belongs to you." She gave him a peck on the cheek before refocusing her attention on the small package in her hands.

She gently untied the ribbon binding it together, inside lay two small folded pieces of paper, both where addressed to her, but in two different hand writing styles.

"Obviously you are welcome to learn of the content too." She said to Robin as he stepped behind her and lovingly pulled her closer to him, holding his arms around her waist. She slowly unfolded the first piece of paper, which she had recognised the hand writing of her father on. Inside was a heartfelt letter that he had written to her.

_My Darling Marian,_

_Throughout my life I always knew that I would make dangerous enemies, and I fear that soon these enemies will take me from you and from this world. I hope that this letter I am writing will be kept with you forever as a reminder of me and my love for you._

_I want you to know that I am proud of you and everything you have done; you have remained loyal to me and England throughout everything that has happened, and more importantly you have kept true to Robin. I know he truly loves you, and he can protect you much better than I have ever been able to, and I am very grateful to him for everything he has done. You two are clearly a perfect match, never forget that, and I am sure he will make you happy. _

_I love you so much Marian, remember you are my world, I would give everything for you, and I fear that I soon will, but I will always be in your heart._

_Your loving Father,_

_Edward_

Marian found this first letter very heart wrenching, it made her miss her father more than before, and easily clarified any unknown doubts she may have had about Robin. Robin still held her comfortingly, gently cradling her, hoping that she would not cry. Refolding the first piece of paper, she replaced the second one with it, and unfolded the second letter, the writing on this one was slightly less familiar, but she still felt that she knew the writer of it.

_My Darling Daughter Marian,_

_Ever since you were born, I have known that there was a high probability that I would not survive to see the beautiful young woman that I'm sure you have become. Fearing such an event, I am writing you this letter so that I can tell you everything I wish to, and inform you of my learning from my life so far. ._

_I trust that your Father has brought you up well, teaching you about the world and ensuring you learn to be your own person. People have told me that they believe you will become much like I am, but I hope you are stronger than I have been, you need to stand up for what you believe in. There is a well known saying in my family, and it is likely that your Father will have already told you it. Everything is a choice, but the real key to life is knowing which option is right. _

_I expect you will find a man that will love you for who you are, and support you in everything you do, and I know that your Father will be anxious to ensure he is the best you deserve. That is less important to me, but make sure you find a man who loves you with all his heart, you will know when he is the one for you. Also no matter what happens, remember to hold on to him. My love is with you forever._

_Your loving Mother,_

_Kate _

For a while Marian couldn't seem to say anything, she carefully resealed the package and holding it tightly in her hand she cuddled up to Robin. He held her tightly, unsure weather it was joy or sorrow that possessed her, continuing to cradle her.

"Robin?" this one word was the best thing she could have said to reassure him.

"Yes my love?"

"Will you promise me something?"

"Of course, anything for you." He said affectionately to her, and kissed the top of her head softly.

"Never… let me go." Her short phrase was slightly interrupted as she did her best not to cry.

"I promise… you could never give me reason to." Tears began to roll down her cheeks, he always did so much for her, and this made her love him even more, if that was even possible. "Lets get to bed now." He felt it best for them to rest, she had had a very emotional day.

He kissed her tenderly on the lips, and gently lifted her up to carry her over to the bed. He laid her down, and kissed her on the cheek before ensuring that each candle was blown out, he didn't want to risk a fire starting. He crawled into bed with her, pulling a blanket up with him, and cuddled up close to her. He knew she was in deep thought, but decided to leave her in peace and simply gave her a kiss before the two of them drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Letter idea from my friend Ellie xx**


	7. I Love You Too

_Chapter 7 – I Love You Too_

The next morning Marian was a lot happier and seemed more comfortable with everything. Robin woke her with a gentle kiss on the forehead, she smiled and gave him a kiss back. She still had the letters clutched tightly in her hand, so she decided to put it in the jewellery box, which was in turn hidden safely in the cupboard, much like it had previously been.

She headed over to the window, it felt strange waking up with Robin in their home, but she was delighted to finally be starting a life with him. The sun was quite high in the sky, she realised she must have slept in quite late.

"Robin! Why didn't you wake me earlier? You know we need to sort things out at the castle."

"I'm sorry…" he gave her a look that she couldn't be angry at. "You looked so peaceful sleeping, and I thought you needed the rest, after… you know."

"Well in future wake me when you get up, it's only fair!"

"Sure, but I did only just get up myself."

"Couldn't bear to leave me, could you?!" she joked, smirking at him.

"You got me there!... I think you need to get ready though." A hard stare came his way. "Okay! I'm leaving." He gave her another kiss and smiled at her before heading downstairs. She smiled back, though unseen to him, before selecting a blue dress from the assortment in the wardrobe.

When she was ready, Marian headed downstairs to meet Robin, however she couldn't see him inside. Wondering where he could have gone, she decided to check if his horse was missing. Stepping outside, she was pleasantly surprised to be greeted by Robin, who was in the process of saddling up his horse.

"Marian! You look amazing!" He grinned at her, and gave her a hug.

"You're not looking so bad yourself!" she replied with an appreciative smile. "So are we ready to go then?"

"Not quite, I've had some Breakfast, well Lunch made for us." The hunger which she had clearly forgotten returned at the mention of food.

The two went back inside, and seated themselves either side of the table. A small meal was laid out on a collection of silver platters.

"Robin! This is your best silverware!" Marian felt it unnecessary for him to lavish such luxuries on her.

"Of course! Only the best for you, my love."

"You do not need to treat me like an important visitor Robin! I am not a guest, I'm a resident here now… remember?"

"How could I forget?!" he flashed a smile, he loved to hear such things said out loud. It reminded him that everything they had been through wasn't for nothing.

Once they had finished eating, they grabbed their capes, which had previously been a form of disguise, and headed off on their single horse.

Remembering the agreement Robin had made, they stopped by Will and Djaq's house, but finding the building vacant, figured they must have already left. They found the other houses the same way.

"Looks like they couldn't wait, must never have heard of a lie in!" Robin was amazed to see that for once the gang had managed to make their own decisions, and had done something without him.

So they continued on to the castle, for once they were allowed through the front entrance without trouble, and once inside could tell that the residents had been pre-warned of their arrival.

"Locksley" a simple greeting from Guy, the reply just as simple and hostile.

"Gisbourne" Guy then turned his attention to Marian, seemingly still believing he stood a chance with her.

"Lady Marian." He took a firm grip on her hand and made as if to kiss it as a greeting, but she was keen not to let him touch her and quickly pulled it out of his grasp.

"Sir Guy", he was quite obviously annoyed at her reaction, but chose to ignore it and began to question the jewellery Marian was wearing, he had never seen them before.

"What's that on your finger?" She could have guessed he would want to question everything about the past few weeks.

"A ring."

"An engagement ring!" Robin grinned at Guy as he interrupted, he was showing off again, and decided to play of the anger that was so evidently contained within Guy. "I bought it for her a few days ago to confirm our engagement." She gave him a firm punch to warn him not to be so arrogant, but not hard enough to hurt him.

"And what about these?" Guy reached out an arm as if to take hold of her necklaces, but Robin quickly hit his arm out of the way.

"Hands off Guy!"

Guy let out a frustrated sigh. "Well? What are they?"

"Necklaces of course." A cheeky smile crept over Marian's face, she knew how much it was annoying him.

"I know that! But what are they for?" he was determined to find out where she had got them from.

"Well, this one's symbolic." She held each one up in turn, the wooden tag first, "and this was a gift from a special childhood friend." She glanced at Robin, to see him smiling back at her, confirming Guy's theory that it was Robin who had given them to her.

"We'll be off then, that is if you haven't got any more unnecessary questions."

"Bye." He needed to get Robin out of his sight before he did something he would regret.

"Oh, and Marian needs a horse, but I'm sure you have a spare one, perhaps the one she used to have!"

As they walked away from Guy, Robin put an arm around her, hoping that Guy was watching, and she gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Do you think he will ever give up? He really can't take a hint!" Robin was as arrogant as ever, laughing as he spoke.

"Will you ever stop?!"

"Stop what?"

"Look Robin… I chose you, I love you, so there is no need to continue this rivalry with Guy."

"And I love you… I'm sorry, he just gets on my nerves, he thinks he's so much better than us."

"Control yourself! Don't let him get the reaction he is after. He will do his best to outlaw you again, and I think it's better for everyone if we stay where we are!"

"You're right… I'll stop."

"Good! Now come on, we have things to sort out!"

By now they were approaching the corridor heading to Marian's old room. Robin remembered how unchanged it had been, and thought it best to tell her.

"Come this way." He said, leading her towards the room.

"What do you want in there? I doubt there is anything left."

"Oh! You'd be surprised! Where do you think I found that?" He gently nudged the blue pendant she was wearing. "I thought there might be some more things you want, clothes, that sort of thing."

"I already have everything I need, but I'll have a look, perhaps we can take some for the poor, or sell them and give the money to them."

"I'm sure they would be glad of that, but you are allowed to be selfish once in a while!" Robin raised an eyebrow at her and smiled, he loved the way she cared so much about the villagers, and supported him and his beliefs.

He opened the door, revealing the darkened room, and pulled back the set of drapes, letting the sunlight warm up the room.

"It's a bit of a mess in here!" Marian laughed at the sight of the room.

"Yeah, that was me the other day, had to get out in a bit of a rush!"

"You don't go far without making a mess do you?!" She laughed playfully. "See anything worth keeping?"

"The candles will be useful I suppose… don't you want any of the clothes?"

"Might as well take them, go to waste otherwise."

"Good point, and what about the items on this cabinet?..." By now Robin was stood close to the bed. "What about this? I think it's a broach."

"That's where it was! I wondered what happened to that." Marian smiled as she took it off him. "It was my father's." She pinned it to her cape so she wouldn't lose it again.

Soon they had sorted through the possessions, a few to be kept, and a large amount to be donated. Robin sent a guard off to collect some bags to pack them into, and then to prepare a horse to load them onto.

Soon after the guard had departed for a second time, a friendly face appeared in the doorway.

"Here you are, I was wondering where you two had got to!"

"Sorry about that Much, we slept in late." Robin stepped closer to Much, he thought he might as well explain, he would be questioned all day otherwise.

"Bit of an emotional evening." He continued with a hushed tone of voice, and glanced at Marian. He didn't need to go into any more detail.

"Hmm… what are you up to anyway?" Much felt he should have guessed that it would have involved Marian and her possessions.

"Packing a few things, most are to be donated later though."

_Always thinking ahead,_ thought Much, you would have thought he would have been used to it by now.

"Well we have sorted things out with the Sheriff, no thanks to you may I add!"

"I said sorry! Besides I'm not the only noble in the group, you can sort some things out too."

"Yeah… I know", Much sounded hesitant, and quickly disappeared back through the door. He returned just a few minutes later, with the rest of the gang close behind.

"Hey Robin! You two coming to lunch then? Guy has had a meal set out for us all!"

"Sure, why not? Just let us finish up quickly here."

"Okay, don't take too long though. The food won't last too long with Much around!" Allan laughed at the look he got from Much. "See you in the hall!"

The gang left as quickly as they had arrived, seemingly hungry and looking forward to a large meal. It only took Robin and Marian a few more minutes to pack the last few items. The guard then reappeared, he had prepared a horse, and wasn't too pleased when Robin then sent him off to load the bags onto it.

"Would you give me the pleasure of your company and escort me to dinner, my lady?" Robin asked, half joking as he bowed to Marian. He held one arm out for her, which she took, amused by his act.

"You know I gladly would, but I'd rather return home, I am feeling rather tired, and besides I don't want to have to face the Sheriff and Guy!" She knew how paranoid Robin could get, so she gave him a smile and a kiss to reassure him that he had done nothing wrong.

"Sure, I'll come with you." With Robin it was any excuse to be alone with her.

"No it's fine, you stay here and have fun with the others."

"I can do that anytime, I'll gladly stay with you!" He wasn't going to be pushed away so easily.

"Robin! I am more than capable of going by myself! I do not need protecting like a baby!"

"Sorry…" he gave her a puppy dog look, hoping for some sympathy, but it did not alter her expression. "Fine…" He gave her a kiss. "I won't be long, I promise. I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him back, giving him an affectionate hug, before heading down to the stalls to find the horse ready to go. He watched from the passageway the whole time, until she disappeared out of sight.

Robin headed to the banquet hall, he assumed that was where the meal would be, he hadn't really been told. When he arrived in the hall he was pleasantly greeted by the majority.

"Robin!" but the welcome from a certain someone was a little less cheery, and of course he was swift to notice the absence of Marian.

"Locksley… and where is Lady Marian?"

"Gone home, she couldn't bear to be in the same room as you!"

"Are you sure she isn't trying to get away from you?"

"Oh, I'm sure." Robin replied casually as he sat down next to Much.

"Really?"

"Yes, after all it is _my_ house she has gone to!" Robin appeared to be unfazed at how he had undermined Guy so easily. However he was trying to guess the real reason Marian had left, it was unlike her to get tired so easily.

"So who's the new Girlfriend?" Allan gestured at Hannah who was sat next to Guy, staring at him in adoration.

"She is not my Girlfriend!" Guy seemed to be offended by the suggestion.

"Well then who is she?"

"I don't know, she just turned up a couple of days ago, and has barely left my side since."

"Well why don't you get rid of her then!" Allan, ever the womaniser, figured that if Guy kicked her out, he could have her for himself.

"It's not that simple, the Sheriff invited her to stay in the castle!"

"If you can't force her out, then make her want to leave." He had a suggestive tone of voice, and despite the fact that Hannah was sat so close to them she was clearly unaware that the conversation revolved around her.

"Hannah…" _So that's her name_ Allan thought as Guy addressed the blonde. "Would you do something for me?"

"Sure, anything Sir Guy!"

"Go away and leave me alone!" The gang were almost shocked at how harshly she was treated, but then they remembered it was Guy, who only seemed to feel extremes of emotions. But the reply was even more surprising.

"No! I want to stay here with you! I will never leave you! I love you!" _Foiled again! _Guy was clearly disappointed at the reaction._ That was almost romantic!_ Djaq was clearly surprised at how consistently nice Hannah was to Guy.

"Go away! I hate you!" Guy was now even more frustrated.

"I love you too!" She gave Guy a tight hug, and Guy was suddenly looking very confused and almost scared at her reaction. _What world is she living in! _The gang all thought, almost simultaneously.

Soon they had all finished eating and got up to leave, well almost all of them. Guy was still being held strongly by Hannah, who didn't appear to be letting go anytime soon.

* * *

The gang all returned to their houses, Will and Djaq were sat in the armchair by the fire. Although reluctant at first, Djaq was sat on Will's lap, with his arms held lovingly around her. Both were hugely cheerful, though the reason was unknown to the rest of the gang, not that any of them could see how cheerful the two were.

"We have wasted so much time, I can't believe it took me so long to admit it. I love you so much!" Will kissed her affectionately, wanting to show how much he cared for her.

"You are the sweetest man I know… I love you too." Djaq was truly touched by this man, he was always so caring. She gave him a kiss in return, almost as if to reward him for being so loving.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin arrived home, and was eager to have Marian back in his arms.

"Marian!" he called as he entered the house, but no reply came.

"Marian?" he repeated, calling upstairs as he could see she was not downstairs. _Perhaps she is sleeping, after all she did say she was tired. _Robin thought, he was trying not to jump to irrational assumption, he then headed upstairs.

"Marian?..." he called softly. "Please don't ignore me, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you." Still no reply, he was now confused, he was sure he hadn't done anything to annoy her. Robin slowly opened the door, so as not to disturb her, he didn't want her more annoyed with him.

However much to Robin's dismay the bed was empty, and was still made up as it had been when they left that morning. _But her horse was in the stalls!_ That was when he realised her bow and quiver were missing, the penny dropped. He was unnerved, she hadn't had she? He checked in the wardrobe, it was how he had feared, the Nightwatchman costume was no where to be seen.

"She could have just said!" Robin exclaimed, and then realised he was alone. He was concerned, Marian had gone out alone, could be in danger and he had no idea where she had gone! Robin headed straight for the door, grabbing his sword on the way, which had been left at the entrance. He had to find her, he needed to be sure she was safe, he would never forgive himself if she was in danger and unprotected.

_She can't have gone far, her horse is still here. _Robin reasoned with himself, he didn't want to get too worked up, and he was hoping she was close by, he would be of no use if he was exhausted before he arrived. Robin figured she must be on route to another town or village, so he started along one of the roads leading towards the other nearby settlements.

After a short distance, the road slightly entered into the forest, and Robin could just about make out the Sheriff's figure along with three others through the trees. He could guess who one of the figures was.

_Can't we have one day without someone getting into trouble! _It was almost annoying that there wasn't a single day he could spend revelling in Marian's skill, without having to fulfil his promise and rush in to protect her.

The two guards in pursuit of the Nightwatchman were clearly not the best fighters, Marian had no trouble meeting their attacks, but with only her bow to protect her it was a harder task to even knock them out.

The two enemies were concentrating so much on the combat that they did not appear to notice Robin's appearance, although Marian did, until the observing Sheriff came out with his usual smarmy comment.

"Oh look! If it isn't the hero, come to save his damsel in distress!"

"Watch your step Vaysey! You don't want me to turn on you!"

"Oh I don't think that will happen, not when your precious Marian is in danger!" The Sheriff was patronising him, but Robin knew he was right, he wouldn't break his promise to her, or risk Marian's life just to prove the Sheriff wrong.

It nearly surprised the Sheriff at how much force Robin flew at the nearest guard, knocking him straight out with the side of his sword. Now, with only one enemy remaining, it was even easier for Marian to overpower him. Gracefully dodging an attack, the edge of her bow met the side of his head, knocking him straight to the ground, unconscious. Robin was impressed, he had never seen her use such a move in a fight.

The Sheriff continued to yell at the two guards, not seeming to realise that they were unconscious, even as Robin grabbed Marian's hand, leading her to a more remote area of the forest, out of the Sheriff's sight.

"I Wonder who you could have learnt that one from!" He grinned at her with an arrogant smile.

"I don't know, but I'm sure who ever he is, he is a handsome and heroic man!"

"I'm sure he is!" He pulled back the hood of her cape as she removed the mask and scarf, giving her a kiss. Suddenly a more sincere tone comes over Robin's voice.

"Marian, you shouldn't have run off like that!"

"Why not? I was just doing my job! And I thought you were supposed to be supporting me!"

"I do support you!"

"I do not see how! You just hold me back, never let me do anything for myself!"

"I want to help you Marian! You know I do! But I have to know you are safe! I would never forgive myself is something happened to you! I was so scared when I realised I had no idea where you were!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to worry you. I needed to show the villagers that the Nightwatchman hadn't abandoned them, and… I went to buy you a gift." The pause to calm herself down, it was no use shouting at him when she was trying to show her love to him.

"Now you know you have no need to buy me gifts Marian!"

"I wanted to repay you for everything you have given me and for giving me a home."

"You are welcome Marian, having you here with me is more than enough payment, and always will be!"

"And so you keep saying! But that doesn't stop me treating you to a gift once in a while! It keeps me happy seeing you happy."

"You don't need to buy things to make me happy, but if it makes you content!"

Glad to have finally won him over, she handed him a small velvet bag. He took it gratefully, opening it carefully to reveal a small pendant strung on a leather cord. _Wow! _Was the only coherent thought that Robin could process at that moment. It was a simple initial, M, with a single jewel at the base, so simple but so stunning.

"You bought me such amazingly thoughtful gifts, I had to return the favour." She told him, gently turning the pendant over in his hand to reveal a short inscription, it was all that was needed.

_For My True Love. M xx_

"Wow!" That was the only thing Robin could think of to describe it. "I don't deserve this! You have put so much thought into it!"

"Of course you deserve it! You _are_ my true love!" She took it from him, tying the cord around his neck. He didn't think there was anything else to say, and gave her a long passionate kiss, it said everything for him.

"Hmm… I thought as much!" Marian replied with a cheerful smile, "Now let's go home." She took his hand, leading him back through the forest to the road. For the first time she could remember, Robin was speechless.

When they arrived back at Locksley Manor, Marian headed straight up the stairs yelling.

"Wait there!" Robin quickly obliged, seating himself in a chair by the fire, eyes fixed on the flickering flame, waiting for her return.

A few minutes later, Marian reappeared, now wearing an ivy green, patterned dress that hugged her curves.

"How do I look?" She asked, half joking, she knew what the reply would be. She then did a graceful twirl, showing the dress off to him.

"Wow Marian! You never cease to amaze me!"

"Thank you, but you must be pretty amazing yourself if I'm stupid enough to like you!" She joked, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a kiss. "So what shall we do now?"

**A/N: The Marian going "missing" idea was from Hannah V (aka Banana). Next chapter may take longer than usual, I have D of E next weekend, then French speaking exam and then the rest of my GCSE exams. Also don't have a main plot for the next chapter... that could be interesting. So anyone got any ideas what they want me to write send me a message. That's all for now! R & R show me how much you love me :D**


	8. Joking

_Chapter 8__ - Joking_

"I didn't think we needed to do anything!"

"We don't _have_ to do anything, but I'm going out, even if you're not!" Marian headed for the door, and Robin let out a sigh and followed. She never seemed to understand when _he_ wanted to be alone with her, or maybe she did understand and was just being stubborn.

"Where are we going then?" Robin asked as they mounted their horses, it was clear to him that she had a plan.

"I think you need to spend more time with the others, I don't want you isolating yourself from them!"

"I won't… I'm not!... I just enjoy spending my time with you." He was clearly after the sympathy vote again.

"I'm not going anywhere! If anything is likely to happen, everyone else will leave because they think you're abandoning them!"

"Surely you know me better than that Marian! I am not the kind of person to do that, how could you even suggest that after everything I've been through?!"

"You may think you're everybody's hero Robin of Locksley! But you're not the only person to suffer, many of us have lost our homes and loved ones. And I think I have enough grounds to suggest what I wish, I can speak from personal experience about you and abandoning people!" Suddenly Robin looked hurt, he hated to think she was still hung up on that.

"Oh Marian… You know I never abandoned you, I came back didn't I?! I've told you how much I regret going. I'm Sorry, I never should have left. Can we just put it behind us please… I don't want anything to hurt you anymore, especially anything I've done!"

"No _I'm_ sorry, I didn't mean what I said… It just hurt me so much when you left… I couldn't bear it!" By now the two had dismounted and the memory of what happened all those years ago was clearly getting to Marian.

"Forgive me?" Robin wanted to be certain she wouldn't hold a grudge against him. He rested a hand comfortingly on her shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"Forgiven." Robin could tell she was still thinking about it, he gave her a loving kiss.

"Forgotten?" After all they do say 'forgive and forget'.

"Yes, sorry…"

"Good! Now… you were taking me to see Will and Djaq weren't you?" Changing the subject to what he hoped would be a more cheerful one.

She opened the door, and Robin was surprised to see more people than expected inside, although Will and Djaq couldn't be seen. However the strange greeting was even more surprising.

"Robert!" Robin sent a puzzled look Marian's way, she shrugged her shoulders at him.

"Much are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?"

"You did just call me Robert…"

"Well of course, it is your name!"

"Well it's Robin now, you should know that!" He clearly felt that 'Robert' did not suit him.

"But 'Robert' is such a lovely name!"

"Much! Do you want me to call you 'Mulch'?"

"Don't get stressed Robert!" Now for some unknown reason, John had started to join in.

"Don't you start!" Robin was getting more and more annoyed by the second.

"Whoa! Don't you think Robert is overreacting a bit?!" Allan took this rare chance to poke fun at Robin, it would usually just end up with him in trouble. Much to his amusement, his little show was greeted with laughter from the others, but Marian was not amused, and could see how frustrated Robin was getting.

"If any of you call me 'Robert' one more time without permission, I will kill every single one of you!"

"Robin?!" This concerning reply from Marian, was supposed to tell him that he really was over reacting way too much.

"Oh! Not you… don't worry, I would never hurt you." That wasn't what she meant, and Much's reply really didn't help.

"That's a bit unfair don't you think Robert!" If looks could kill, the one now on Robin's face certainly would, he was clearly not impressed.

Marian seemed to be the only one with any rational thought at the moment, and was clearly aware of Robin's overpowered temper. In an attempt to stop him doing anything stupid, she shoved him back out the door, separating him from the others. Shutting the door behind him, she turned to the gang.

"Watch it! Don't wind him up!" Marian was short and stern with them, thinking she needed to sort Robin out more than them, even if it wasn't necessarily his fault! She then followed the way she had sent him, re shutting the door behind her, grabbing him by the hands.

"Listen to me Robin! Calm down! What did I say about controlling your anger?! They only do it because they know it annoys you, they find it funny! There's nothing wrong with the name 'Robert' but if you really have a problem with it you should just tell them. Any threats made when you're in such a state are unlikely to be taken seriously!" Most of Robin's anger had now diminished, although he was not completely calm. Marian could tell he was calming down only for her, so as not to anger her. Though he had taken everything she said to heart, realizing he was angered too easily, he just hoped he would be able to sort himself out!

Despite the fact she was disappointed in him, Marian couldn't help but be sympathetic when it became clear that he regretted the affect he had had. She pulled him into a comforting hug.

"Cheer up! It's not all that bad." She was hoping for a verbal answer, but could tell he was unsure what to say in case he made matters worse. After a short while, Robin thought he knew exactly what to say.

"Sorry…" Surely he couldn't go wrong with that.

"Don't be! I'm not angry with you! Just concerned, I don't want you jeopardizing anything!" She replied joyfully to him, she was glad that for once his problems were so easily solved, with a simple kiss, which she gladly gave him. "Now are you feeling better? Or am I going to have to think of a way to punish you?!" She joked.

"I wouldn't bother, besides I can hear someone calling your name!" And indeed he could. After hearing raised voices, Will and Djaq had appeared, and of course immediately inquired as to what the problem had been. They explained at once, and Djaq just rolled her eyes at them. _Typical!_ But was keen to see if Marian had managed to calm Robin, although she was sure it wouldn't be hard for her.

"Marian?!" a repeat of the previous call. Marian immediately responded by opening the door to be greeted by a cheerful Djaq.

"There you are! Everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, now those jokers have stopped mucking around."

"Sorry… I should have kept them in order considering they're in my home!"

"Don't worry, it was my fault it all got out of hand." Robin interrupted them, almost reminding them that he was actually still there. The three of them headed back inside to be greeted by an eccentric grin on Much's face, he was clearly very amused with his actions. However his expression quickly dropped upon seeing the stern look on Marian's face telling him 'Stop! Or next time I'll let him kill you!'

Djaq couldn't help but keep the grin on her face as she gave Will a hug, whispering in his ear. "Now." Once they separated, he gave her a nod in response, the others simply remained where they were, each with their own private thoughts as to why they had been brought there.

"As most of you know, we invited you all here to tell you something." Will started.

"Yes… Marian, can I speak to you for a minute?" Djaq asked.

"Sure."

"In private?"

"Of course." Marian followed her to the next room. "What's up?" She was concerned as to what it could be that needed to be discussed in private.

"Oh no! It's nothing like that! It's the complete opposite actually." Djaq laughed off Marian's concern. At least she could be sure she had some one to turn to if she ever had a problem.

"So…?"

"Will proposed!" Marian flung her arms around her friend, giving her a tight hug.

"That's wonderful news! I'm so happy for you!" Suddenly she put her hands on Djaq's shoulders. "Wait… please tell me you said yes."

"Well of course!" She couldn't imagine refusing him, she was sure he was the one.

Marian gave her another hug, a fixed grin now on her face.

"So is he…?" The two could now see the men in the other room, stood in a huddle. Marian wondered if Will was telling them the same news, though to be honest, she was pretty sure he was.

Before Djaq had a chance to answer, she was interrupted by the chorus of congratulations, which really answered for her.

"That's wonderful news Will!" Robin was quick to congratulate him, though secretly he had noticed the girls coming back over.

"Nice one mate." Allan was, for once, genuinely happy for Will, at least he could be sure Djaq had someone to look after her. Besides he had really given up hope after seeing them so happy together.

"So, does this mean there will be a celebratory feast?" Everything just had to be about food! "What?!" The usual worried looks came Much's way.

"Well I'm not sure…" Will began to answer, but was quickly interrupted by Robin.

"Don't worry we can hold a feast, I think it would be a great idea, feed the villagers too!"

"Yeah sure, why not? We can sort everything for you." Marian joined the conversation. "Oh yeah and congratulations Will." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and saw the look Robin gave her, before smiling at her as if to say. "Joking!"

By now Will had his arm around Djaq's shoulder and Robin took hold of Marian's hand.

"Everyone free tomorrow evening then?" Robin didn't bother to wait for an answer. "Good! Then it's settled! Now will you finally let me go to bed? Or am I going to have to start threatening again?!"

Marian quickly shot him a look, 'Don't even think about it!'

"Joking! Relax!" He held his hands up in defence. "It's just after such an… eventful day, I feel a bit of relaxation coming on!" He looked at Marian suggestively, sending the real message with his eyes, 'Come home with me… _please_!' Now he was really after the time alone he had wanted earlier.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." She gave Djaq a final hug before heading out the door, back to where their horses had been tied up and then home.

Back inside, Much seemed to be having a conversation with himself.

"It's not fair! They keep splitting off into couples! Where's my girl?! Oh look they're all taken, what a surprise!... That's it! I'm finding someone… now where can I get a girl?… Oh yeah! I'm coming Eve!" He ran straight out the door, just like he had an amazing plan.

"Did he just…?" Will began to ask, they had all been watching Much's strange little act.

"Say 'I'm coming Eve!' Yeah he did!" the interruption came from Allan.

"Well _I_ think it's sweet actually." Djaq now responded to the discussion.

"He's got a fair point though! You two have each other, then there's Robin and Marian, okay, yeah they go back a long way, but then there's the three of us with no one, because there is _no one _left. Next thing we'll know, Much goes off to find Eve, John goes to make it up with Alice, and poor lonely old Allan gets stuck all by himself!"

"Come on Allan! You know we'd never leave you all alone, and I'm sure you'll find someone soon." Djaq knew how Allan used to feel (or still felt for that matter) about her, she may not feel the same way, but he was a friends nonetheless, and she wanted him to be happy.

Soon enough, the two remaining visitors decided it was time to leave, and headed back to their lonely houses.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin and Marian had returned to Locksley Manor.

"Don't you think it's wonderful news about Will and Djaq?!"

"Yeah, they are truly made for each other!"

"It's so sweet, makes you want to get engaged!" Marian only said it to see how he would react.

"Marian my darling? You seem to be forgetting that we already are!" he wasn't stupid he found it so easy to tell she was joking, but he thought it would be fun to play along with her little joke.

"Oh yeah! How could I forget? What would I do without you here to remind me?" She smiled cheekily at him, before running upstairs with Robin in quick pursuit.

He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her round to face him and holding her tight against him. "What would you do without me?" It was his turn to be cheeky, he was curious as to what her response would be.

"I really don't know, and I never want to find out!" She replied as she gave him a passionate hug.

"You'll never have to… ever… I promise." He whispered gently in her ear, before giving her a kiss. "_Now_ can I go to bed?!" It must have been about midnight by now, he realised, and he knew she'd make him get up early in the morning. Most likely to make up for the lie in that morning!

* * *

The next morning when Marian awoke, the first thing she noticed was Robin's absence, yet again he had not woken her. The second thing she noticed was that dawn had barely passed; there was still a hint of red in the sky.

She got changed at a rapid speed before rushing downstairs. Even when they had been in the forest it was unlike Robin to be up so early. She thought she could hear the sound of splintering wood outside, and the twang of a bowstring accompanying it made her sure it was him.

She walked through the back door, to a grassed area behind the Manor. There were arrows sticking out of a couple of wooden poles, and Robin was stood several metres away. Letting go of the string, two arrows hit the posts consecutively.

"Good morning, my love." Marian spoke first, she could see that, despite his accuracy, his mind was elsewhere, perhaps at some distant memory.

"Marian." He dropped his bow, giving her a kiss and loving hug, his mind drawn back to a favourite childhood memory.

* * *

_Robin and Marian __were both about seven._

"_Robin!" His mother called from inside the house. "Marian's here to see you!"_

_The young girl emerged from the back entrance to the manor._

"_Hello Robin!"_

"_Marian!" He dropped his bow, running up to hug her._

"_Are you alright?" She asked. "You look a little flushed!"_

"_I'm fine, don't worry." It wasn't his fault he looked flushed, he always felt different around her. He knew she was his best friend, but there was something else there, that always would be. But it would take him several years to figure out what it was. _

"_What are you doing?" It was obvious to her it was archery, but she liked to show an interest in him, and knew he liked to feel smart._

"_I'm practicing my archery!" He sounded incredibly pleased with himself. "In the future, I am going to be the best, win competitions and be the best archer in England!" _

"_I hope so, you will definitely deserve it after all the work you're putting into it." Despite her young age, she knew how easily dreams were crushed, but she didn't want him to get his hopes up too much. "Can I have a go?" _

"_Sure, but don't be too disheartened if you don't hit first time!" He joked, he knew she was as good as any boy at what she had tried, often better. Well almost any boy, he never would admit to being beaten by her. _

"_I won't!" She replied, just as cheekily. _

"_Well come over here then." He positioned her to stand how he was before, and handed her the bow. "You need to hold the wooden part with our left hand." He guided her hand with his own, whilst handing her an arrow with the other. "Put the arrow on the middle of the string and pull it back like this." Now he had his right hand over hers. "Now aim, and when you're ready, shoot!" He then let go of her, letting her try on her own. _

_She was soon prepared, and let the string go, the arrow flew straight to the post, striking right in the centre. _

"_So much for not hitting first time!" She was showing off, proving that she could be just as good as him. _

"_Not bad for a first try! You should keep it up, natural talent!"_

"_I will, thank you Robin." She gave him a friendly hug._

"_It was nothing really, tell you what, I'll get you a bow and quiver."_

"_Wow! Really?! Thanks! You're my best friend you know!" She hugged him again._

"_I know, and I'm proud." He murmured under his breath, hugging her back._

* * *

Robin smiled at the memory, he was touched to think it was him who had had the privilege of sparking her talent.

"You okay Robin?" She couldn't help but notice he was daydreaming, and she could make a good guess what about.

"Yeah I'm fine, just having a bit of time alone."

"Well in that case, I'll leave you to it." She turned back towards the house only to feel a hand on her arm.

"No stay." He seemed to be pleading with her.

"Okay… been practicing your fancy shots I see!"

"Yep, never know when they'll come in handy. You want to have a go?"

"Go on then, teach me oh master of the bow!" She said mockingly, she knew what he had been daydreaming about, and thought it would be nice to give him another memory which she knew he would treasure.

"Well come over here then!"

"Oh sorry! I'm so inexperienced, I though I needed to stand over here!… Or maybe over here…" She was strutting around, acting all innocent.

"Roar!" He growled at her, grabbing her round the waist, then lifting her up and carrying her over to where he meant. "No silly! Over here… now stay!" He carefully dropped her back on the ground, going to fetch his bow and handing it to her. "Now hold this, unless you are too inexperienced to know how!"

"I think I can manage that much, I'm not completely incapable you know!"

"Could have fooled me, your act was so convincing!"

"What act? There was no act. You're supposed to be teaching me anyway."

"Well Sorry!" He said sarcastically. "Right… where were we? Basically you need to aim both at the same time." He told her, putting two arrows in there place on the bowstring. "So you need to…"

Before he had had a chance to finish, the two arrows flew from the bow, striking the two posts right in the centre.

"You could have at least waited for me to finish!" He tried to sound offended, but was trying not to laugh at her.

"Sorry… you got boring!" She joked. "Doesn't look like I needed your little speech anyway!"

"Yeah it was pretty good!" She span round in his arms, putting hers around his neck.

"Well… aren't you going to say it? "Not bad for a first try?" She kept eye contact with him, waiting to see when it would hit him.

And it did. _How did she? She knew? _This was the only thing he could think, he was so confused.

"Relax Robin!"

"But how did you know?"

"Look Robin, I've known you all my life. I can read you without trying, it's not hard… am I really that unreadable?"

"To most yes, but of course _I_ know you, it's just… never been said before."

"That's because it's an unspoken thing… don't worry about it." She found his reaction sweet, and kissed him lovingly before giving him a hug. "You're still my best friend…" a whisper in his ear, a great comfort to hear her say it.

"You're mine too, you know that don't you."

"Of course I know, it's never been any other way."

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle, a certain blonde haired woman was in an even cheerier mood, skipping down the corridors, singing some absurd tune, which she had clearly made up herself.

_I Love Guy,_

_He hates me!_

_The Sheriff laughs hysterically!_

_But he never will be free._

'_Cause he secretly loves me!"_

"Hi Guy!" She called as she skipped past the doorway where Guy was stood.

"Oh dear God!" he had thought he was doing well, he had managed to avoid her since he had, had to wake up.

"I love Guy, he hates me…" She begun to sing again, but Guy grabbed hold of her arm, dragging her back into the room.

"Shut up you! Stop singing about me! You'll give the wrong impression."

"I'm only singing about the truth… wait a minute, does that mean you _do_ love me?!" She looked hopefully at him.

"No! Of course not! I'd rather kiss Robin… no I didn't just say that!"

Just outside, Much had been innocently roaming the corridors, well he had really been looking for some inside information, but not like the information he had just heard.

Being Much, the shock of it caused him to faint, waking up but a few seconds later, he was immensely confused, he just had to find someone to tell, and headed off, back to Locksley.

Back with Guy and Hannah; "I didn't know you like Robin!"

"I don't like Locksley! He's my enemy, get it in your head!"

"Oh well, I guess I can settle for second place, since Robin already has someone."

"I don't like Robin!" For someone who seemed to like him so much, she never paid much attention to what Guy actually said.

"So if Robin's you first choice…" It appeared Hannah was beginning to work something out.

"I DON'T LIKE ROBIN!" he repeated slowly trying to get her attention. But his efforts came to no avail.

"and I'm second…"

"Ahh!" _Does she ever listen to me! _She was clearly not getting the message.

"Then where does that leave Marian?"

"If you're so smart and think you know everything about me… you tell me!"

"Oh… that makes me third." She suddenly looked downhearted, but it was never easy to tell if Hannah was just being silly. "I liked being second."

"What is wrong with you?! I. Don't. Like. Robin!" He was starting to wonder if he had to spell it out to her.

"So I'm number two again!" She sounded excited, Guy was just relieved that she had finally listened to him. "And Marian's with Robin… so that means I'm first! Yay!"

"Yeah… great." The sarcastic tone of voice would have told most people that Guy was not pleased. Of course, Hannah was completely oblivious, and just hugged him.

"Glad you feel the same!" Guy just rolled his eyes, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Elsewhere, it hadn't taken Much long to get to Locksley, he ran straight to the manor to find Robin. He bumped into him, seemingly on his way out somewhere.

"Robin! I think you have a bit of a problem at the castle!"

"Oh no! Not again! What did you do now?!"

"No it wasn't…" He tried to explain that he wasn't to blame, but Robin wasn't listening, and had already grabbed his horse and was about to take off for the castle.

That left plan B. He headed inside, knocking on the door as he walked in.

"Marian!"

"Much? Everything alright?"

"Not exactly…"

"What's happened?"

"Well, you have some… competition, shall we say." She just looked at him as if to say. 'What?. Who?' But Much clearly misinterpreted it.

"Why does everyone always blame me?!"

"I wasn't Much… seriously! So who?"

"Well… Guy said he wanted to kiss Robin." At such an absurd comment, Marian couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you tell Robin?"

"Well I tried but he ran off to the castle."

"You have to be joking!"

"No… he thought I'd done something."

"Typical! We'd better go find him then. Can you go and get the others?"

"Yeah sure, what you want me to say?"

"Just say Robin is holding a meeting… make it convincing."

So Much headed off to get the others, and to bring them to the castle. Meeting Marian there who had found Robin, and told him the strange news that Much had brought. He like Marian had, just laughed, it must have been some kind of misunderstanding, but it would be fun to make fun of him for it.

They all headed inside to find Guy, who was still trying to get some sense into Hannah.

"So Guy… I heard you made an interesting comment about me today."

"How did you know about that?!" The worst thing was to look like a fool in front of your supposed enemy. But luckily for him, most of the gang was confused; they had not been told what he had said.

"Much... overheard your little conversation." Much pulled a face at Robin,_ why did he have to mention that it was me… now I'm in for it. _Guy didn't reply to that comment, he knew he would probably just dig himself deeper into trouble.

"He's pretty…" Hannah yet again was paying no attention to the subject of conversation, she stroked Allan on the cheek as she spoke. Guy for once was angry that it wasn't him being fussed over, Allan just smirked at Guy, finding his reaction amusing.

"Stop it! You're supposed to like me!" He yelled at her.

"Sorry Guy…" She sounded like a young child that had been scolded by her parents. "You know I love you…"

_That was a big mistake. _He thought, half wondering why he had bothered to get her attention again.

"So this is Hannah? I'm starting to like her already!" Allan thought he'd start up a real conversation, well at least _a_ conversation.

"So why did you say what you said Guy?" Robin clearly wouldn't let it drop, mainly because it found it so hilarious.

"It was an accident! Figure of speech! Was that the only reason you came here anyway?!"

"Yes actually, I was rather concerned when I heard what you had said."

"Well if that'll be all, you can leave now." He wasn't just informing them but telling them to go, he was not in the mood for it.

"Wait!" Hannah ran excitedly over to Marian. "Will you be my friend, I get rather lonely with so few women here."

"Sure, if that's what you want." She wasn't the kind of person to reject good people, even if they were slightly strange, and seemingly captivated by Guy.

"Allan! Can I speak to you for a minute?" Guy asked as they left the room, and for once, Hannah took the hint and left with them.

"We'll wait outside, okay?" Robin knew it wasn't a good idea to leave Guy completely alone with Allan, to be honest he wasn't sure if he could completely trust him yet.

"What do you want Guy? I'm not one of your associates anymore you know."

"I'm just warning you to watch your step… You should be careful what you tell Locksley. Besides we wouldn't want another accident to occur would we?"

"What do you mean _another_ accident? What's happened? What have you done Guy?!"


	9. He Stuttered, She Laughed

_Chapter 9- He Stuttered, She Laughed_

"Who says I did anything? You're just being paranoid Allan." Guy smirked at his former companion; Allan was someone that he could take revenge on relatively easily.

"You've done something and I know it!" Allan had hoped his life would have been simple now he wasn't outlawed, but then again, with the Sheriff and Guy around it was never going to be easy.

"Well tell me when you know what I've supposedly done!" Guy joked, leaving Allan to walk out the room angry and wondering what he had done now.

"You alright Allan? What did he say?" He met the others in the courtyard outside, and Robin was quick to notice the change from his usual jokey self.

"He said I wouldn't want any more accidents to occur, but I'm not sure what he means by 'accidents'"

"Well whatever he's done, he'll pay for it, I'll make sure of it." The last thing Robin wanted or needed was Guy making life worse for him or any of his friends, and he wasn't about to let Guy off easy.

"Thanks mate." The gang mounted their horses. It was now about midday so Robin presumed he needed to get ready for the 'celebratory feast' he had promised Much, besides he had been busy recently so hadn't done as much as he could to help the poor.

They chatted away as usual, Allan relaxed, seemingly considering that Guy hadn't actually done anything. That was until they were but a few minutes away from Locksley, the smell of smoke lingered in the air.

Allan immediately panicked, now he had a good idea of what Guy could have done. He pressed his horse on, pushing it as fast as it would go, the rest of the gang proceeded to do the same, hoping to reach the town before Guy's actions had taken full effect.

Under a minute later, they were at the edge of Locksley and now they could see a worrying cloud of thick black smoke hovering over one area of the village. Allan pushed his horse on even more if that was possible desperate to see the source of the smoke. _There's no smoke without fire! _Was all he could think, he just hoped the source wasn't what he feared most. As they drew ever closer, the smoke began to make their eyes sting, but they continued on, for Allan's sake if for anything, until they saw it.

Smoldering black ash, the odd charred post still standing, and a huge plume of smoke, all that was left of the cottage. Allan dismounted, he couldn't believe it, just when everything had been going his way. All he could do was stand there head in his hands as he fell to his knees. _Why?! _There was nothing he could do, he knew that, but he wished he had known, wished he had been there to stop it, to do something, anything.

Of course, Allan knew Guy was capable of this, he had done it before after all, even to someone he claimed to love. But didn't he realise the consequences? Didn't he realise what Robin would do to him now he didn't have to hide? He didn't know, didn't care right now, all he knew was now he didn't have a home, he had nowhere to go. Okay he knew the gang would offer him rooms in their homes, but he didn't want that, he especially didn't want to be stuck with the loved up couples, _Typical_ he thought, _stables for me then._

He slowly approached the debris, a mere shell of his former home. By now it had begun to cool down, and Allan picked up a couple of the remains, barely recognisable as the crockery they used to be. He threw them back on the ground; they were no use to him now.

But then, as the last flame flickered and died, a flash caught his eye amongst the wreckage. Something metal reflecting the midday sun. He carefully picked it up, it must have been the only thing to survive the fire. But of all the items to survive, he was glad it was this one.

A ring, the only thing of value his brother had. Of course he assumed Tom had stolen it, he doubted anyone would have loved him enough to give it to him, but then again he was his brother and he loved him, not that he would ever admit it. He wasn't usually one for sentiment, but the ring reminded him of his brother, the last of his family, and now, as far as he was aware he was alone.

Allan sighed, before walking back out the debris. He figured he should just get over it, find somewhere else to live, possibly even find a girl, if he was lucky.

"I need a drink." He told the gang. "A strong one."

"Sure, we'll get you one." Robin said, he could see the other villagers watching, he thought it was likely they had been wondering where he had been, why he hadn't stopped it. Though he was glad to see a number of them had attempted to put the fire out, stood with buckets and any other container they could find.

Robin and Marian took Allan back to their house, they weren't exactly sure what they would do for him, but they could make that up as they went along.

"There you go." Robin poured him a glass of wine, they weren't exactly the type for alcohol and getting drunk, but wine was good to diminish pain.

There was a long silent pause, neither knowing what they could say to him, he was just staring out the window.

"What are we going to do?!" Robin mouthed to Marian, he would rather not have to accommodate for him, it was easier not to.

"I have an idea, give me ten minutes." She mouthed back, giving him a kiss and leaving the manor.

Soon she arrived back, Robin wondered what her idea had been, then realised he should have been listening to Allan, who was now moaning about something; he had heard his own name mentioned several times, along with Marian's but he had given up listening soon after he started.

"I've got something to tell you Allan, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

"What now?" He clearly wasn't impressed, but she ignored him and continued.

"Well I've found somewhere for you to live."

"Another cottage all for myself?!"

"Well not quite, you'll have to share it but I think you'll get along great with her."

"Her?!" Allan suddenly seemed to perk up, maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

"Yeah, thought you'd like the idea. I'll show you the house." She went straight to the house, it was far enough away from his old one so the wreckage would be out of site. Robin followed too, wanting to know who had been kind enough to invite him in, though he must admit; clever idea from Marian.

Marian knocked on the door, a young woman came to the door.

"Thanks for this, we owe you one." Marian told her appreciatively, before leaving Allan to it.

He just stood in the doorway dumb struck, she was beautiful. Her long hair, almost the same shade as his, lay loose around her shoulders. She smiled back at him, obviously knowing he was impressed. He was almost embarrassed that he was staring, but still couldn't stop. His eyes moved down her body, even her clothes were stunning to him, simple as they seemed. She wore a blue top, loose fitting with long sleeves, leading down to a long skirt in a darker shade of blue. He brought his eyes back up to her face, staring into her eyes, they were beautiful too. He was in love, no he couldn't be, he was Allan-A-Dale, he didn't do love, lust maybe but no, never love, or did he?

"Hello, my name's Katie, you must be Allan." His thoughts were interrupted before he had a chance to straighten them. Oh and the sound of his name on her lips, making him skip a heartbeat, _this is ridiculous_ he thought trying to reason with himself.

"Umm… yeah." He stuttered, she laughed, knowing this wasn't his usual self.

"I've heard a lot about you."

"All good I hope." Allan tried to act normal, hoping he would be able to control himself soon.

"Well I heard you're in Robin Hood's gang, Robin of Locksley's" She corrected herself. "…and having Lady Marian vouch for you must mean you're good."

"Err… thanks."

"But I'm so sorry to hear what happened, Guy of Gisbourne no doubt."

"Don't worry about it." Now on the surface Allan was just about calm, though inside his heart was still beating a mile a minute.

"You want to come in then? Perhaps stop standing in the doorway." She moved aside to let him in. Allan suddenly aware he had been rooted to the spot for, well too long. "How about a bath? Get that horrible smoky smell of you."

"Yeah that would be nice thank you." He figured he needed to be alone, get away from her for a while, perhaps the cold water would do him some good.

"Well don't look at me, you can make it yourself!" She walked off upstairs, he guessed locking herself in her room. He took himself upstairs, into one of the other rooms, he thought she could have at least shown him where the bath was, but he found it soon enough, filling it with cold water, just how he needed it.

Katie sat herself down on the bed, she couldn't believe her luck, surely she had hit the jackpot, he was gorgeous and even seemed to be interested in her. But surely he couldn't really like her, he knew he had to just be lusting after her. She lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, she had to pull herself together, _this can't be love_, she reasoned with herself. This was Allan-A-Dale, she didn't stand a chance, she knew what he was like, 'ladies man' they all said, flirting with every woman he saw. She sighed, this could be harder than she had first thought.

* * *

When Allan had been left at the doorway, Robin and Marian had immediately returned to the manor, both feeling like they needed their own strong drinks. Robin poured them both a glass of wine, which they gulped down quickly.

"That was a clever idea you know." Robin grinned at Marian, glad they wouldn't have to share their home with him, he knew he would quickly get sick of the constant sarcasm.

"Well of course." She replied, smiling cheekily at him.

"You alright?" He asked, though she just smiled at his protectiveness.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me!"

"You sure none of this got to you?" She rolled her eyes at his questioning, he never seemed to believe her if she said she was fine.

"I'm sure, I said don't worry!"

"Not even the burning of the house?" It was like he was trying to upset her, but she knew he wouldn't and instead was being annoyingly protective.

"No not even that! Would you stop it, I'm fine, that's all in the past!"

"Are you sure you're fine? I know that can't have been a nice experience."

"Are you sure _you're _fine? I told you everything's alright, nothing can be done about it now." She retaliated, what was wrong with him, usually he wanted to bury the past not dig it up!

"I'm sorry Marian, it's just the smoke reminded me of that night, and all I could hear was you screaming at Guy to stop, and I could just see the flames as they swallowed up your childhood home. But the worst thing was seeing how scared and upset you were, as the guards grabbed you to take you away, and all I could do was watch, hoping you knew I wanted to be there."

"Hey, don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault, but trust me I knew, I wanted you there too." She smiled at him, partly hoping he would stop, but she couldn't help but find him sweet when he reacted like this.

"But I should have been there, I should never have given him the chance to do it. If I'd just stopped to think about you for a second, he never would have got the opportunity."

"If you hadn't done what you did, both Will and Allan would be dead right now! Trust me Robin, you did the right thing. Stop beating yourself up over it!"

"I suppose you're right, but I still wish I'd been there."

"Look you! Just leave it, you've been acting really strange recently, I'm concerned." She moved closer to him, giving him a loving hug.

"No I'm fine, but you are sure you're alright?"

"Yes! Come on just tell me what's wrong." By now Marian was getting tired of his constant worry over her, she could fend for herself and didn't need him asking after her every minute of the day!

"Nothing's wrong my love, I've just been thinking about something important."

"Which would be?"

"I think we should get married." He simply said, taking her hands in his.

"What is wrong with you Robin?! Do you ever listen to me?! You already proposed twice, I said yes and meant it!"

"No I meant soon! I know we said we would defeat the Sheriff first, but things have changed, a lot has happened since then. I think this is the best thing to do, especially since we have no reason to hide our relationship anymore. It would mean we could have a proper family home together, and above all, I would feel like you were safer; you safety is the most important thing to me Marian." He paused, looking deep into her eyes. "So what do you say?"

**A/N: Yeah I know kind of evil ending, but you know... so what will she say? You'll have to wait and see! And how'd you like the new character then?**

**Dedicated to Lady Marian of Locksley, who the character of Katie is for and based on.**


	10. Their Own Little Secret

_Chapter 10 – Their Own Little Secret_

Much had seen Allan and Katie at the door, and had especially noticed that they liked each other. It was obvious they did, saying they didn't would be like saying he didn't like food!

He'd had enough, he had to find Eve, after all he'd said he would when everything was alright, and he was sure Robin would do his best not be outlawed again.

With Robin and Marian, Will and Djaq, John still in love with Alice, and now Allan and Katie, he needed his own bit of love in his life, and really there was no reason why he couldn't have it.

He headed off to Bonchurch, remembering Eve talking to a woman at the feast he held. He figured if he could find her she would lead him to Eve.

He found the right house soon enough, of course after knocking on a few incorrect doors. The woman who answered the door immediately directed him to a village not too far away, but far enough to be safe from the Sheriff. He was told she would be in the cottage closest to the mill. Much quickly thanked the lady, jumping on his horse and heading out onto the Great North Road, he had a relatively good idea of where this village was.

The journey took just over half an hour, he had travelled at full speed; not seeing any reason why he should have to wait longer. He had to ask for directions to the mill, he thought the 'village' was more like a town. He headed to the back end of the village, seeing a small cottage right next to the mill, which had to be it.

Taking a deep breath he tapped lightly on the half open door, no reply. He gently pushed the door fully open, eyes immediately drawn to the little girl the other side of the room, contently playing with a small homemade doll. She had hair much the same as Eve's, he smiled when she looked up at him with her beautiful bright blue eyes.

"Hel-lo there." He walked over to where she was, crouching down in front of her, completely captivated by the gorgeous young girl and forgetting why he had come there in the first place.

"Hello." She replied innocently, hardly seeming to realise that she had never met him before.

"What's your name then?"

"I'm Megan!" She answered proudly.

"That's a pretty name, I'm Much." He smiled as he spoke. "And how old are you?"

"Five."

"I was five when I was your age."

Megan laughed at his comment. "Of course you were silly!"

He smiled, then remembered why he was there. "Do you know where Eve is?"

She only giggled in response, though he didn't know why.

Suddenly he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, pulling him up and spinning him around. His eyes widened, looking to see who it was, but he couldn't; he was kissed full on by the figure.

Initially he was shocked, tensing up, but soon enough he relaxed into the kiss, closing his eyes as he realised it was her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, feeling hers move up to his neck as he deepened the kiss. All too soon they had to pull away for air.

"Eve." Much breathed, eyes still shut, scared to open them in case this was all a dream.

"Much." She breathed back, giving him another kiss.

"God I've missed you." Much now dared to open his eyes.

"Me too."

"Hmm…" Much took a deep breath, breathing in her fresh smell.

"I see you've met Megan." Eve stated, now watching the young girl who had begun to play with her doll again.

"Yeah… she's gorgeous, is she…? Although Much thought she was adorable, the thought that she could be Eve's saddened him.

"No, course not! Don't be silly, I've been away less than two years, and she's five… you do the math." She smiled at his illogical thinking.

"Oh…" Much smiled back at her.

"She's my niece, her mother died just over a year ago. So I'm looking after her now."

"Oh I'm sorry…"

"No it's alright we got through it together."

Much gazed down at the young child, no one should have to go through that at such a young age, he barely remembered his own parents, losing them at an even younger age, and that was bad enough. But his thoughts flashed to Marian; losing her mother at the age of four, but look at her now, she couldn't have grown up better. "You've clearly done a great job."

"Thanks… so what brings you here?"

"Robin's back at Locksley, I'm at Bonchurch and I came to ask if you'd come back to the lodge… as my lady of course, you're not a servant."

"What about the Sheriff?" She was wary of him after their last meeting.

"It'll be alright, don't worry. I promise I'll protect you, you and Megan, and if ever I can't I assure you Robin will."

"Then I'd love to!" She smiled, giving him a hug. " But don't get your hopes up, this is only going to work if Megan agrees, she's important too."

"Of course, but if she wants to stay here, I am too." He grinned cheekily at her, but hoped Megan would agree.

"Why not?!" She smiled back. "Why don't I get you something to drink then?... Megan do you want to come and help?"

"Yeah yeah!" Megan jumped up, bounding into the kitchen, obviously unaware of the real reason she was being taken in there. Eve followed behind smiling at the girl's enthusiasm.

"So what do you think of Much?" Eve asked, thinking she might as well come straight out with the question.

"I like him, he's funny!" She replied cheerfully, which Eve was glad to hear.

"What would you say if we were to live with him?" She grabbed a glass from the side, finding a bottle of something as she spoke.

"Here?" Megan asked curiously."

"At Bonchurch Lodge, where I used to live… unless you don't want to."

"Sounds great!" Megan had heard all of Eve's stories, even if she'd though she hadn't been listening. Every day she's heard Eve mumbling to herself about missing him, loving him, wondering why she'd left. He'd said it was for her own safety, but surely she would have been just as safe if they'd gone back to the forest _together_, well that's what she thought anyway. Every now and then Megan had been aware of Eve crying quietly to herself when she'd had a bad day and nothing had gone her way. But every time she went to comfort her, she quickly wiped her eyes, saying she was fine, Megan on the other hand knew better. She knew that, as much as Eve enjoyed having her around, she also needed adult company, someone to love her, someone to look after her, someone she could tell anything to, all her worries, things that a five year old wouldn't understand. That was why this was so important to her, she's seen how Eve's eyes lit up; seeing him there in her house. This obviously meant a great deal to her, and she'd done so much to look after her for the past year, it was the least she could do. It would also be a bit of an adventure, meeting Robin Hood, Lady Marian, seeing all the people and places Eve had told her so much about.

Eve handed her a plate of food, she wasn't paying attention to what exactly.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Could you take this through for me?" Megan happily obliged and Eve poured some of the wine into the glass and carried it through.

"She agreed." She simply stated, smiling as she handed him the drink cuddling next to him on the padded bench, as he put his arm around her.

He smiled as Megan ran up to them, trying to squeeze in the middle with a mischievous grin on her face. Eve lifted her up, placing her on her lap, and Megan pouted at her.

* * *

Will had taken Djaq to the market for an engagement ring. He hadn't had time to get one before the proposal, not that it had been spare of the moment, he just hadn't had the chance to get away alone.

"When we walked pas the other day, I saw this it immediately caught my eye." Will started, picking up a ring from the stall. It was a simple silver band which widened at the top where an emerald spanned across the width. "I couldn't get it before, and I wanted to propose. I wasn't even sure you'd like it, I mean your not the one for jewellery and…"

She held a finger up to his lips, silencing him with her own.

"It's perfect." She smiled as she spoke. The ring was simple yet beautiful, she loved it. She agreed that she wasn't the jewellery type, but she wanted something from him, something that would always remind her of him; and an engagement ring was the ideal thing.

"I know it's not much but it reminded me of you, I wanted to get you something special…" He trailed off as she hushed him, smiling at his nervousness, obviously worried that she didn't really like it.

"I love it, relax. You don't need to worry, I'd love you if you had nothing. I _loved _you _when_ you had nothing."

"That's the thing, I want to make up for that, show I can provide for you."

"Do you honestly think I need all that? As long as you're here for me I'll be happy."

"Okay, okay! I'm still getting you this though." Will paid the stall owner for the ring.

"Wasn't that why we came here in the first place?!" Djaq meant it more as a statement than a question.

Will chose to ignore it; he hadn't meant to sound so stupid, and took her into the forest where it was quieter. He slid the ring carefully onto her finger, she couldn't help but smile; he could go from nervous wreck to passionate fighter within a second, all for her, and she loved him for it.

He bent down, lightly kissing her hand, in return she gave him a loving kiss and warm hug.

* * *

Allan grudgingly pulled himself out of the bath, it hadn't done what it was supposed to, instead it had given him time to think about Katie, chance to ponder what he really felt, not that it was any clearer to him than before.

Drying himself off, he pulled on a pair of trousers over the breaches he had left on earlier.

Hearing a knock at the door, he headed straight over to answer, not even thinking who it would obviously be.

"Hello Allan." Katie was stood in the doorway, he guessed she'd come to check on him.

He blushed, he's known her barely over an hour, and there he was stood half naked in front of her.

"Er… hi." Katie's own cheeks grew pink seeing his embarrassment.

"I came to see how you were."

"Much better thank you." He lied, well he was hardly going to say, 'Well I'm still highly infatuated by you, but other than that I'm fine'. Though he half wondered if it would be easier to tell her, perhaps, for all he knew, she liked him back.

"Glad to hear it… shall I get us some drinks in a minute?... When you've put a bit more on." She gestured at his torso as she spoke, making him feel even more awkward.

"Er… yeah that's be nice, thanks."

"No problem." She headed downstairs, hardly believing what she's just seen. _Why did he have to be so fit and healthy?!_ She wondered to herself, half wising he had been really skinny, anything that wouldn't make her more attracted to him. But then again he'd been an outlaw, he'd needed to be fit.

Allan grabbed his shirt from the side, pulling it on as he followed quickly downstairs.

"Katie!"

"Hmm?" She kept her back to him as she continued more slowly to the kitchen, a huge smile on her face, he was actually calling after her, eager for _her_ attention.

He gently grabbed her arm, getting her to turn round to face him, a little annoyed that she hadn't stopped when he called. Katie tried desperately not to blush at his touch; she was going to have to learn to control herself.

"You alright?" He wasn't quite sure why he asked, it seemed polite since she kept asking after him.

"Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? Why, what's up? What do you want?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come to Robin's party." He replied nervously.

"I was already going, he did invite the whole village." She smiled at him, knowing she'd just embarrassed him.

"Oh… okay then." Allan shifted nervously on his feet, his cheeks flushed red again.

"You meant with you didn't you?" She didn't really need to ask, his scarlet cheeks answered for him.

"Hmm…" He looked down at the floor, trying to remember the last time he's felt nervous in front of a woman; he couldn't. He was starting to think he cared more for her than he's first thought.

"It'd be my pleasure." She gave a friendly smile, noticing him perk up, cheeks returning to normal.

"Thanks…" He didn't know what else to say.

"So how about that drink?"

* * *

"Guy…?"

"Yes?"

"What _did_ you do?"

"Nothing much…" Guy smirked to himself, everything had gone to plan, he'd got revenge on Allan and no one had been able to stop him.

"Gu-y." Hannah scolded him, he was supposed to tell her his plans.

"Fine… I took revenge and it involved a certain traitor's house going up in smoke."

"Gu-y!" She scolded again, this time more harshly. As much as she liked Guy, she was certain she'd never approve of his evil deeds.

"What?! He deserved it… that's what you get if you betray me."

"It's really mean! If you can't be friends with them then you should let them be!"

"Why would I want to do that?! They ruin everything!"

"Because…" Hannah reasoned with him. "They're good people, and you know deep down you are too."

"And what would the Sheriff think if he found out I was a 'good person'?" Guy half wondered why he'd asked, perhaps curiosity, or worse, she was right.

"That's your problem, you constantly follow in his shadow, you are your own man Guy. You can be whoever you want and _he_ can't stop you… I think you just need someone to show you that." She gave him a suggestive look, Guy wondered when she'd become so rational, she used to be someone he hated to be around.

"Hannah…?" She rested a hand lightly on his upper arm, silencing him. He looked questionably at the hand on his arm, then back to her.

"Just think about it." She tried to sound reassuring, kissing him lightly on the cheek and departing. Guy stood staring in disbelief at the doorway she'd just left from; what had just happened? He was stunned, when had he started listening to her? More importantly, when had she started talking sense? But what worried him the most was that he was actually thinking about it, just like she'd said to.

* * *

"I don't know." Marian pulled her gaze away from Robin's. She knew she'd hurt him, she hated to do so. Looking back, she could see in his eyes he was distraught. "Don't look at me like that; I love you with all my heart Robin, you know that, and I _do_ want to marry you, believe me I do… it's just…"

Robin gave her a concerned look; what had he possibly done to make her so hesitant? "What?" He asked softly.

"Please don't take this the wrong way… but you are _so _protective of me, I'm not saying that's a bad thing, because it's not, I love you for it… I'm just worried that, with the way things are with the Sheriff and Guy, when we're married you will become even more protective of me, and I don't think I'd be able to cope with that, I need my freedom."

"I know you need your freedom, I love that in you, and I promise I will never take it away from you. I know I'm protective, I always have been, it's just more evident now there's something to protect you from. I assure you I will never let it become overpowering, but I will _always_ be protective… I have my reasons…"

Marian took hold of his hands, gently intertwining her fingers with his; she was eager for him to confide in her. "Tell me."

"When we were four." Robin took a deep breath. "It was when your Mother died…"

* * *

_Marian and her Father had just been told the awful news. Marian of course was devastated (so was Edward, but he didn't let it show; it would only upset her more). Marian had always been especially close to her Mother, not just from instinct, but she'd always enjoyed spending time with her._

_Edward was sat in the chair by the fireplace, Marian on his lap. He held her close to his chest, cradling her whilst trying to comfort her, but knowing it was a losing battle. _

"_It's going to be alright… please don't cry." _

_But she continued to cry, sobbing into his chest, soaking his clothes, but he didn't care. He just wanted his loving wife back, for Marian if for nothing else. _

_There was a light tap at the door, Edward lifted his head to see it pushed open and Robin stood cautiously in the doorway. _

"_Marian." He called hesitantly, he'd heard that her Mother had died and wanted to see how she was, to comfort her._

_Edward beckoned him to come in, giving Marian a light kiss on the forehead and setting her down on the ground. He took himself upstairs, knowing she'd be alright with Robin, secretly off to do his own grieving. _

_Marian ran straight over to Robin, flinging her arms around him. _

"_Oh Robin!" She sobbed into his shoulder, he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I know I know… shhh…" _

* * *

"… I hated seeing you so upset Marian, you were my best friend, I wanted to see you happy. So I decided I hat to look after you, protect you from things like that. I promised myself I would be the protective older brother you never had… then we grew closer and I became the protective partner, then fiancé."

Marian stepped closer to him, smiling lovingly at him and running her fingers gently through his hair.

"You are _so_ sweet." She cupped his face with both hands, pulling him in for a kiss.

"I haven't done a very good job though."

"Robin, you have! You've done a wonderful job, the best I could have hoped for!" She couldn't believe he thought that he hadn't been protecting her very well.

"That's obviously not good enough…" His voice was almost a whisper, his eyes dropped sadly down to where his thumb traced lightly over the material where he knew her scar was.

Prizing his fingers away, she laid a finger lightly under his chin, tilting his head up to look at her. She wondered how he could blame himself for that, she knew if he hadn't been there in time, then she most likely wouldn't have got out alive.

"Look at me Robin… trust me when I say that doesn't matter, it's in the past; there's nothing you can do about it now. I am alive and well, and I am here… surely that is enough to tell you I am well protected."

"I want to look after you better…"

"No need! You can't look after me any better than you already do!"

"I can, I could have, if only I'd stayed here with you." She rolled her eyes, she obviously wasn't going to win. "I should have stayed, married you years ago… and given you a family like you deserve… I know it means a lot to you."

Marian placed her hand reassuringly on his shoulder. "Yes, I want a family, but _with you_. It's always had to be with you, I would have waited forever for you to come back."

"I'm just sorry I made you wait."

"You do not need to apologise, Robin!"

"I saw what you were like with Seth, it was like seeing what I'd missed out on."

"Listen! You haven't missed out on anything, we are still young. We can still have all that and more!"

"But what if we can't…"

"We can. I promise you we can and will."

"But what if something happens."

"It won't, you're being irrational Robin!"

"It _could_, that's what worries me. I am worried that something might happen to take you away from me." Marian raised her eyebrows at him; he really was being irrational. "_If_ we can't be together…"

"We can!" She interrupted him.

"_If_ we can't have all that." She let out a sigh. "I'd have failed you."

"No Robin! You will never fail me."

"I can't have that, I can't lose you."

"I know, you can't and won't… that's how I know I'll always be alright." She smiled reassuringly at him.

"Anything could happen, the one time I can't be there could be the one time it matters. The worst thing is the thought of losing you before we've had a proper life together, like…" Robin trailed off, surely it wouldn't be a good idea to mention _that_.

She looked questionably at him, wondering what he had stopped himself from telling her. He shook his head but she insisted. "No, tell me… I want to know."

"Okay." He sighed, relenting, he knew he shouldn't keep secrets from her. "When I told you what I dreamt in the Holy Land, when we were tied up. I wasn't entirely truthful, I didn't lie, I just left out some particular details, ones that got to me more than others.

Marian held his hand tightly in her own, giving it a light squeeze. "Hmm?"

"After you were stabbed…" Robin hated saying it, the thought of Marian being stabbed, especially fatally stabbed was really painful. "Basically, as you lay there dying we got married. The king gave me a ring, and I married you with it." He took a deep breath, blinking the tears away. "And then… I had to watch you die in my arms… you were my wife for barely a minute."

She gave him a kiss, now taking hold of both hands. "I am here though, that never happened, it never will, I promise… because I _know_ you will never let it happen." He still looked worried, almost scared as he gazed into her eyes, the worry didn't go unnoticed by Marian. "Yes." She simply stated and smiled at Robin's puzzled look. "Let's do this. _Yes_, let's get married!" Her smile widened as she watched Robin staring back at her, a look of joy and disbelief on his face.

"Really?!"

"Of course!" She laughed as he span her round in the air, holding her close to him. She leant down to kiss him, tightening her arms around his neck as he lowered her to the ground.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Robin had a huge grin on his face.

"My pleasure, really it is." Marian couldn't take the grin off her own face.

"I love you so much Marian." He tightened his loving embrace around her.

"I love you too." He kissed her lightly on the nose, just the way she loved. "Robin…"

"Hmm?" He murmured against her cheek as he kissed it.

"From now on you need to tell me things like that; don't let them eat away at you, confide in me, that's why I'm here."

"No more secrets." He agreed. "But you're here because I couldn't have you anywhere else."

"How can you be so amazingly sweet with everything you say?!" She asked rhetorically.

"The same way you are so amazingly beautiful every moment of the day." He smiled.

"See? You're doing it again."

"So are you… so are you my love." He leaned in, kissing her lightly on the lips, then the cheek and down her neck line.

"Robin…"

"Hmm?" He mumbled, continuing to kiss her.

"Robin, stop!" He pulled a pouty face at her, obviously he didn't want to stop. She smiled. "It was lovely believe me, and I would _love _to do this all day."

"Then let's." He replied defiantly, kissing her on the nose again.

"No, we can't!"

"Why not?" His mind was clearly completely overrun with her.

"Because… we promised Will and Djaq that we'd hold them a celebratory feast." He still looked questioningly at her. "For _their_ engagement." He smiled, now he remembered, if he was honest he felt bad for forgetting, but that was nothing compared to the love and joy he felt, nothing could wipe the grin off his face today.

"Hmm…" He tried to pretend he was disappointed; of course he was happy for Will and Djaq, but he really wanted to spend the rest of the day alone with Marian."

"And you can't tell anyone."

"I can't?" That was the last thing he wanted to do, he felt like telling the whole world, that's how happy he was.

"Not yet anyway." He smiled as she said it; it wasn't like she didn't want anyone to know at any rate. "Not until after the celebrations. It's for Will and Djaq; let them have _their_ day."

"Yeah, you're right." He smiled, it would be their won little secret, for a couple of hours anyway, and it made it all the more exciting.

"I'm always right." She replied cheekily. "You should know that by now."

He smiled. "I never learn, _you_ should know _that_ by now."

"We should get sorted, or we'll never be ready for the party."

"I see you've worked out my plan!"

She laughed. "Come on."

A few of their old servants helped prepare food, they needed help if they were to cater for the whole village, _and_ Much. Luckily for them they'd offered to help; they wouldn't have asked. Robin and Marian had no need for them anymore; they preferred life with just the two of them. They had let the servants stay at home, or work somewhere they'd much rather, of course making sure they knew to come to them if they needed anything, money of otherwise. But they'd insisted on helping for the party in return for being fed and looked after so well. For the same reason, a few villagers, musicians by trade, had arrived early with their instruments, offering to play some tunes to liven up the mood. Robin and Marian thought it was a great idea, welcoming them in. Everything was ready, now all they needed was the rest of the guests.

**A/N: THAT'S what i meant about fluff overdrive! lol but well i couldn't help it... that's what happens if you give me two weeks to sit in a cottage in wales to write... anyway review please... the party scene next, which is gonna be fun :D and be warned more fluff... i was considering putting it in this chap but well it was already 14 pages on word! Oops!**


	11. Not So Bad After All

_Chapter 11 – Not So Bad After All_

"Guy, where are you going?" Hannah questioned, he had been organising guards to escort him and gathering his weapons up.

"Out." He replied bluntly.

"Where? Please tell me…" She pleaded with him as she blocked the exit from his room.

"Word around the castle is that Locksley is holding a party tonight at his manor." He spat out the word 'his' like it was repulsive.

"So? That has nothing to do with you, it is his estate."

"I object to him inviting all the villagers, they should be living off their own backs, not getting the easy life from _him_!"

"Guy! Leave it, let him have his celebration he's probably just celebrating being back at the manor."

"I have to go and put a stop to this! I can't have him thinking he owns the place now."

"But he does! Look, don't worry about him, he's unimportant… spend a little time alone with me instead…" She flirted with him, brushing her hand against his arm seemingly absent minded, but she knew very well what she was doing.

"Fine." Usually he would argue, or just push past and leave, but something in the back of his mind seemed to be telling him to be kinder to her.

She shivered slightly the draft through the castle sending a shiver down her spine.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, that same thing told him to ask.

"Just a bit cold, this dress is a bit thin."

"Put this on." He responded, grabbing one of his pullovers from the pile on the side and handing it to her.

"Thank you." She smiled, putting it on and cuddling up to him for more warmth.

His expression briefly broke into a smile, as he wrapped his arms around her, loving the thought that she needed him, then remembering it was Hannah he was thinking about. _Perhaps, _he considered, _she's not so bad after all._

She pulled away from him, smiling lovingly at him, he smiled back at her, sitting down on the bed as she went to sit next to him. They sat talking for hours until it grew dark and they grew tired.

Eventually she fell asleep slumped against him, head resting in the crook of his neck and arm around his waist. He smiled looking down at her, he couldn't believe how beautiful and peaceful she looked. He slowly lowered himself down on the bed, wrapping his arm tighter around her.

And that was exactly how the Sheriff found them in the morning.

* * *

"Hey guys." Robin greeted Will and Djaq as they arrived.

"Hello." Marian smiled.

"Hi… the place looks great!" Djaq replied. There was a huge table covered in food, light music playing softly in the background, and most of the villagers had already arrived and were chatting in groups around the room.

"Thanks… wow! That ring is beautiful!" Marian exclaimed as the green jewel on Djaq's engagement ring caught her eye.

Djaq smiled. "Yeah, I think so too." She looked at Will, making him blush slightly.

Robin smiled too. "It is nice, good choice."

"Thanks, but it wasn't hard."

"I know exactly what you mean." They both smiled, noticing the two women hugging.

Another knock at the door meant Djaq and Will moved away, letting Marian and Robin greet the villagers who had arrived, and John who followed after.

Now the only people left to arrive were Allan, Katie and Much. Soon enough however, Allan and Katie arrived together. Allan still feeling awkward, wondering whether he should have held his arm out for her or something.

Marian thanked her again for taking him in.

"My pleasure, really, he's been an angel." She responded, _a sweet, handsome and gorgeous angel_, she mentally added. Allan blushed slightly, no one had ever called him an angel before. Katie smiled; she always thought it was sweet when he felt embarrassed.

Allan took her over to the rest of the gang, introducing them to her and her to them.

Robin and Marian were just wondering where Much could have got to, it was unlike him to be late, especially when food was involved. They decided it must be something important, when a knock came at the door.

Robin opened the door. "Much! Glad to see you finally got here!" He joked.

"Eve?! It's been way too long!" Marian said, she hadn't expected to see her again for a long time yet, if at all.

"Yeah it has."

"And who's this?" She crouched down in front of Megan, much like Much had earlier.

"I'm Megan."

Marian smiled. "You are gorgeous." She tapped Megan lightly on the nose, making her smile.

Robin crouched down next to her. "Yeah she is."

"You must be Robin…" Megan pointed at him. "And Marian!" She grinned, hugging Marian tightly, who smiled lifting her up.

"Yes, well done, you are very clever… how about we go and see the others?" She asked the little girl.

"Yeah." Marian put her back on the ground, ruffling the girl's hair before she ran after Eve and Much, who had joined the rest of the gang, and wrapped her arms around Eve's waist.

Robin couldn't help but grin at Marian.

"What?!"

"Nothing…" He lied, he loved the glow she had when she was around children, and she was always so good with them.

Marian rolled her eyes at him, then turned away to walk over to the others. Robin followed after her, continuing to smile; even after all these years he still found it amazing that she loved him back.

"So what have I missed then?" Eve asked, after she and Megan had been introduced to Katie.

"A lot, a lot! It's a long story." Allan replied.

"Well tell me then, fill me in!"

"So after you left…" Much began, but then changed his mind. "Actually I'll tell you later, it would probably take the whole party to explain!"

"Okay then." She smiled; she could see him eyeing up the food. "Anything you think I should know about you lot?" They all looked blankly at her. "Like you two…?" She couldn't help but notice that Robin had a protective arm around Marian's waist. "Did you finally get together?"

Marian smiled. "We got back together, yes." _In a way, though, _she thought, _we never actually broke up._

"We're engaged, in fact." Robin added.

"Oh, congratulations!"

"Thank you." They both said in unison, laughing at each other.

"And us." Will interrupted.

"Engaged?" Eve asked, Will and Djaq nodded. "Congratulations to you too! Allan and Katie too?"

"No!" They both almost shouted, far too quickly for it to be comfortable, and quickly moved away from each other. Neither had noticed before that Allan had put his arm lightly around her shoulders; it had felt too natural for either of them to care.

The others had just smiled, they'd noticed his arm round her. It was obvious to them that they more than liked each other, perhaps possibly loved each other, even if _they_ hadn't noticed.

* * *

"So what's up, Marian?" Djaq asked, noticing that she was gazing across the room at Robin who was sat at the other side of the room. "Marian!"

"Sorry, what?"

Djaq laughed. "I said, what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" She wasn't really paying full attention, still smiling at Robin over Eve's shoulder.

"Well you've barely taken your eyes off him all evening and you have a constant grin on your face!"

"It's that obvious?" She hadn't really noticed she was doing it.

"Yes! So what is it?" Eve joined in.

"Oh, nothing…" She lied.

"Tell us!" She insisted.

"No I can't!"

"Go on, please!" Djaq was really intrigued.

"No, it's a secret, we promised we wouldn't tell anyone."

"Come on!"

"No! We are here to celebrate your relationship with Will, we're not going to overshadow you!"

"You won't, come on, whisper it."

"Don't argue with me, I said no and meant no!"

Djaq sighed, she knew there was no point in arguing, she would never win against Marian. "Okay then."

"I'm sorry, but we'll tell you all after the party alright?"

"Yeah okay."

Marian smiled, glad that Djaq had finally relented, then realising that Katie hadn't been paying any attention to the conversation. "He likes you."

"Huh? What?" She snapped out of her trance, she'd spent the whole conversation staring across the room at Allan.

"Allan, he likes you, I mean _really _likes you."

"What?!" She asked again, clearly not quite listening yet.

"You were staring at Allan, and trust me he isn't messing about, he's never like this around women."

"Really?" She smiled, she hadn't yet convinced herself that he could love her.

"Yes really, I think he might be in love with you, and you clearly love him."

Katie blushed, beginning to take it in; he had been acting strange, and not just flirty strange. "You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"She's right." Djaq agreed.

"Thank you Marian." Katie responded appreciatively.

"No problem, but really I didn't do anything."

"I guess not." She sounded vague, staring back at him again with a smile on her face, slightly blushing as she noticed he was staring back.

"Go on then…" Marian urged.

Katie looked questioningly at her. "What?"

"Go over to him, say hello, and please don't pretend you're not interested!"

"But what do I say?"

"You tell me, you're the one he's in love with! Just ask him to dance, see where it goes."

"Alright… wish me luck." She took a deep breath and began to walk over towards Allan.

* * *

"She likes you."

"Sorry, what?!" Allan wasn't quite certain what he'd just heard Robin say.

"Katie, she likes you, more than likes you, I saw you staring at her."

"You sure?"

"Yes, of course I'm sure, I've seen the way she looks at you Allan, she loves you." He'd guessed as much, but hearing someone else say it made it all the more real. "And I can see you love her too; so do something about it."

"I'm not sure." Allan knew he loved her, he had ever since he'd set eyes on her, he'd just been denying it. And now, with Robin insisting they were in love, he was even surer they were meant to be. His heart was saying 'yes, be with her', but his mind told him not to do it, he couldn't trust himself; who knew what he would end up doing to hurt her? He just couldn't do that to her, he couldn't break her heart. No matter what he had to do, how much he himself got hurt, he would make sure that he didn't hurt the woman he loved.

"Allan." Robin's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Just ask yourself what do _you_ want; I assure you that what you desire most will be the best thing for the both of you."

He still wasn't quite sure what to do; he knew he would have to decide by himself, no matter how much he wanted someone else to do it for him.

"She's coming over! What do I do?!" He asked frantically.

"You know what to do." Robin calmly replied, and moved away to give them some privacy.

"Hello Allan."

"Hi."

"So were you ever planning on asking me to dance, or were you just going to stare at me all evening?"

"I might have asked eventually… would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to." She smiled as he took her hand in his, kissing it then leading her to the centre of the room to dance.

* * *

Marian smiled, watching the two of them. It was a start at least, and it would go further, even if it meant she and Robin had to push them closer.

She switched her gaze over to Robin who was looking back at her, she smiled as he mimed a kiss at her, and excused herself from the others, not that she'd been paying attention to the conversation.

She walked over to him, seating herself in a chair next to him.

"Hello gorgeous."

"Hi beautiful." He responded, putting an arm round her as he lovingly kissed her.

"They were asking after us."

"Same here."

"Wondering why I've been smiling at you all evening."

"Couldn't you have just said it was because I'm gorgeous?" He smiled cheekily.

"No, they would never have believed me!"

"They wouldn't?!" He put on a wounded tone of voice.

"No, they wouldn't, but only because I'm not like that around other people… but believe me, you are _very_ gorgeous." She leaned in, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"That's alright then, I was getting worried." Marian grinned at him. "What?!"

"_Now_ I'm smiling because you're gorgeous."

"So are you." He smiled, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Would you care to dance, my lady?" Robin rose from his seat, taking her hand.

"It'd be my pleasure, my lord." She smiled, playing along with his game, as she stood up and followed him.

"I've been thinking about our wedding." He slid his arms around Marian's waist as he spoke.

"Oh really?" She asked, intrigued. "What exactly would you have been thinking about?" She put her arms around his neck.

"Just a few things, like nine days time."

"Nine days?!" She laughed. "You said soon, but I didn't think you meant _that_ soon. Are you sure that's long enough for us to plan everything?"

"That's the other thing I was thinking about." He blushed slightly. "I've already got everything planned."

"Everything?! You really have been thinking a lot about this. So is there anything at all for me to do?!" She joked.

"Well you need a dress." He raised his eyes suggestively at her.

She smiled. "Okay, you're so sweet putting so much thought into this, and there'll be a little surprise for you afterwards."

"Thank you my love." He smiled as she kissed him, running her fingers through his hair. He pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her ear, smiling as he remembered her twelfth birthday.

* * *

_Her Father had held a massive party for her as always, inviting anyone and everyone that wanted to come, he had no problem catering for them being the Sheriff of Nottingham._

_She had already received the majority of her presents, if she was honest she'd found most of them boring or useless, but had endured it, wanting to see what Robin had got her. But he hadn't handed it to her in front of everyone, she wasn't worried though; he had bought her a present every year since they were three and she'd loved every one of them, knowing him he wanted to give it to her in private._

_Once everyone else had been distracted away from her, Robin took Marian into a corner where it was quieter._

"_So obviously I did actually get you a present."_

_She smiled. "I knew you would have." _

"_And here it is." He produced a cord from his pocket, it had a bright blue, sapphire pendant hung on it, it matched her eyes perfectly._

"_Oh, wow! It's beautiful Robin!" She exclaimed, hugging him._

"_Here, turn around, let me put it on you." He tied it round her neck as she held her hair out of the way, she let her hair drop back to her shoulders as she turned back to face him. "It looks even more beautiful on." _

_Marian smiled. "Oh, you are so sweet Robin! I love you." She clapped a hand over her mouth, realising what she'd just said. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry Robin... I'm so sorry." Her voice faded away as she walked off, he reached out a hand in an attempt to stop her, but her arm slipped out of his grasp as she broke into a run, she ran through the crowd of people as she headed upstairs, he knew to her room. _

_He ran after her, he didn't care who was watching, he just needed to talk to her, sort this all out. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard Edward calling his name, clearly not happy that he'd just seen Marian run off upset. _

"_Robin? What did you say to upset her?" _

_But he ignored it, he hadn't said anything, that was partly the problem, he hadn't had a chance to respond, to tell her what he felt, tell her she hadn't made a mistake at all._

_He ran on, up the stairs to the doorway of her room. He knocked on the door, two taps, a pause and a third tap, that way she would know it was him, and he hoped would let her in. He knocked again, she still didn't come to the door. He tried the handle, luckily it wasn't locked, he opened the door, letting himself in and quietly shutting the door behind him. _

_Even when he entered she didn't lift her head, she stayed sat on the bed with her head in her hands. She couldn't believe what she'd just told him, of course she had meant it, but she'd never meant to tell him like that, if at all, and now she'd jeopardised their friendship, the most important thing in the world to her right now._

_Robin sat down on the bed next to her, putting his arm around her. She lifted her head to look at him, waiting to see what he'd say, hoping they could still be friends. _

_He wiped the tear from her cheek, locking eyes with her and slowly leaned to kiss her. It was a long, slow, delicate kiss as he took the time to explore her mouth with his tongue, relishing every moment of it._

_He slowly pulled away, smiling at the huge grin on her face. "I love you too… I have for a long time." _

"_Me too… me too." This time she kissed him, but with more passion and need than before._

"_You know I think deep down I've always known that." He smiled. "But I am __**so**__ glad you let it slip." _

"_So am I." She hugged him, of all the outcomes she had expected this had not been one of them. "I really do love you Robin."_

"_I know, I love you too." He smiled. "So would you like to return the party now?"_

"_Only on the condition that you will come with me." She answered._

"_I wouldn't have it any other way." He lightly kissed her on the cheek, taking her hand and heading back downstairs._

_Edward had been waiting impatiently downstairs, he knew Robin would have sorted out the problem, but he still wanted to know what was wrong with her._

"_Marian, are you alright? What did he say to upset you?" He inquired when they appeared at the top of the stairs, he seemingly didn't notice them holding hands._

"_I'm fine, more than fine, he didn't say anything to upset me, he never does. It was just …" She looked at Robin, trying to think of an excuse. "A misunderstanding." She continued, smiling at him as she spoke. _

"_Alright then, enjoy the rest of the party." Edward knew she'd tell him if something was wrong. But he knew there was something different about them, he just hadn't quite figured out what yet._

_The young couple walked over towards the middle of the room, Robin wrapped his arms lovingly around her waist as she put hers around his neck. _

"_I wanted to say earlier; you look so gorgeous. Your dress, your hair… your eyes." He gazed into her eyes, leaning in to kiss her, but she pulled away. He pulled puppy dog eyes at her._

"_Robin! People might see." She protested._

"_And?!" He responded. "We are both nobility, we __**were**__ both single and neither betrothed. I know for a fact that neither of our parents would oppose, and we both want this. But I think the most important reason is, that we are in love, so where's the problem?"_

_Marian smiled. "Well when you put it that way…" She kissed him, tightening her arms around his neck._

* * *

Allan took a deep breathe, this was it, he was finally going to tell her.

"Katie.."

"Yeah?" She asked, lifting her head to look at him, she had been resting her head on his shoulder.

"I, err… never mind." _Dammit, tell her! _He was kicking himself for not saying it.

"No, tell me." She wanted to hear him say what she knew he was thinking.

"Well… I was going to say I… think you're beautiful." _Come on!_ He begged with himself, he'd got so close.

She smiled locking eyes with him, little by little they leaned in, and their lips met in a short sweet kiss.

"Say it." She said softly, pulling away from him.

"I love you." He'd finally said it, he couldn't believe it, the moment they locked eyes he knew that he had to be with her, he loved her so much, and now he knew he would never be able to hurt her.

"I love you too." She smiled. "Took you long enough!"

**A/N: This chap was for my friend Katie, for her 16th birthday yesterday (sorry it's a bit late!) (btw the character Katie is not based on her but another friend!)**

**So that Hannah and Guy bit was just kind of spare of the moment, i felt like being nice to her! but I have to say this is my fave chap so far! I loved the memory and well it was all really cute :D grins lol im so hyper... anyway hope you enjoyed it, review please :D I love you all!**


	12. It Happens When It Happens

_Chapter 12 – It Happens When It Happens_

"Hello, what are you doing over here?" Marian looked down at Megan, who had been gently tugging on her dress.

She pointed over to Much and Eve, and Robin and Marian followed her line of sight. Much was comforting Eve, holding her close to him as she cried, hushing her and gently cradling her.

Marian shot Robin a worried look, he shrugged his shoulders. She crouched down next to the little girl. "Do you know what's upset her, Megan?"

"No, she told me not to worry."

"Okay, thank you anyway… you stay here with Robin alright, I'll be back in a minute." She ruffled Megan's hair, walking slowly over towards the couple.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked softly, placing an arm reassuringly around Eve's shoulders.

"Nothing." She quite obviously lied, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Much rubbed Eve's arm comfortingly, helping her to relax, and lightly kissed her on the cheek, before stepping closer to Marian.

"Don't worry about it, I'll sort it, we'll be fine." He whispered in her ear. "But could you look after Megan for us?"

Marian smiled. "Yeah, of course… just make sure you look after Eve… you should take her home." She whispered back, Much nodded an agreement as Marian gave Eve a hug and headed back to Robin and Megan.

"You okay?" Robin could tell that Marian was worried, she nodded, smiling as he pulled her into a hug.

"We can't say anything about the wedding… not until they're okay." She whispered.

"Sure, I understand… but Megan?"

"She's staying with us for a little while… I'll talk to you later about it." She pulled away, picking Megan up.

"We're going to look after you for a little while okay?"

Megan glanced over to Eve, seeing her cuddling up to Much again, she looked back to Marian.

"Why is she upset? Did I do something wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"Do not blame yourself! She'll be fine… I don't know why she's upset but Much will sort it all out okay?"

"Okay." She smiled, wrapping her arms around Marian's neck. "And I'd love to stay with you."

"Thank you… go and say goodbye to Much and Eve, they're going to go home now." She placed Megan back on the ground, watching as she ran over and hugged Eve, telling her to cheer up.

Robin slipped his arm around Marian's waist, whispering in her ear. "You would really love children, wouldn't you?"

"Well of course, and Megan is just gorgeous." She pretended to miss hear him, knowing they shouldn't start talking about children, it would be too risky with the Sheriff and Guy as their enemies.

"You are not listening." He turned to face her. "You would love children, _of your own_."

"Well some time in the future, of course." She smiled. "We are not even married and you are talking about having children!"

"It is not long 'till we are married." He reasoned.

"This is not the time or place to be talking about this Robin. Can we talk about this later?"

"Of course, I'm not trying to pressure you into anything."

"You are not, don't worry, just later okay."

* * *

The next morning Marian woke early, her mind racing with thoughts. The night before she had told Robin the little she knew about Eve being upset, but they had never had the conversation about children. She lay there for a while, staring into the darkness, just wondering what she could say to him. She did want children, as soon as was safe, but she knew that Robin would have other ideas; he knew how much she wanted a family, and he wanted one too. He was keen to look after her, 'make up for lost time' as he so often said, but she didn't want to have the worry of protecting children from their enemies, she just didn't know how to tell him.

"Go back to sleep my love." She heard him mumble, half awake, half asleep.

"I'm going to check on Megan." She slipped out of his embrace and out of bed, going to the spare room, peering in on Megan as she slept.

She was gorgeous; such a sweet little girl. Marian sighed, her heart wrenched as she thought about having children with Robin, why did her life have to be so complicated? She sat herself down in the corner, mind still racing with so many thoughts, still not knowing what she was going to say to him.

"Shh, it's just me, go back to sleep." She smiled, hearing his voice as she stirred from her sleep, even though she didn't recall falling asleep. Her eyes flickered open, as she saw him looking down on her, a smile on his face. "Relax, I'm just taking you back to bed." He held her in his arms, carrying her through to their room; he hadn't meant to wake her.

She suddenly looked worried. "I woke you. I didn't mean to get you out of bed. I'm so sorry."

He smiled. "I reach out to hug you and you're gone. Of course I'm going to get up." He said, placing her down on the bed as he got in next to her.

"You didn't need to." She retaliated.

"But I did, end of story. Just go back to sleep please." He lightly kissed her.

"Okay…" She cuddled up to him, deciding she would wait till she had her thoughts straight before talking to him.

Even after a long period of silence Robin knew she wasn't asleep.

"We can wait, do not fret over it." He whispers, sensing her worry and concern.

"For?" She pretended not to know what he was referring to.

"Children. We can wait as long as you need, do not worry." He wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Marian, whatever happens I will always love you, remember that. I will never ask you to do something you don't want to, I promise." He leant down, kissing the top of her head.

She smiled, cuddling up closer to him. "It happens when it happens." She decided there and then that she didn't care; as long as they had children _together_ she would be happy. She had no doubt that they would be looked after and protected, and she knew it wouldn't be too long till the King came home, and everything would be sorted; Robin would see to it.

"We can talk more in the morning… you need to sleep now."

* * *

"When I woke up this morning, I never would have thought I would end up sitting here with the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Allan! Come on, stop it!" Katie playfully shoved him.

"It's true though." He smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as he kissed her cheek. "And despite the fire, this has definitely been the best day of my life."

"Best day of _our_ lives." She smiled.

"Okay, our lives." He smiled as she stifled a yawn; trying to pretend she wasn't tired, wanting to stay up later with him. "It's okay, sleep… I'll be here when you wake." He wrapped both arms around her waist, pulling her to him as he rested his head on the pillow. "Good night, I love you." He kissed the top of her head.

"Love you too." She murmured, already half asleep.

* * *

"Gisbourne… tut tut!" The Sheriff smirked as Guy and Hannah woke with a start; Hannah so shocked that she ended up falling off the bed.

"My lord…" Guy stuttered. "It's not what it looks like."

"It had better not be."

"So what if it was? If I so happen to love a woman enough to want to spend the night with her, then so be it."

Hannah sat up at this point, peering over the edge of the bed with a huge grin on her face; happy to see Guy standing up for her.

"It is none of my business I know, just be careful." He said sternly, emphasising 'careful'. He quickly left; wary of Gisbourne and his women and annoyed that he hadn't been listening to anything he'd said.

"I'm so sorry about that…" Guy patted the bed next to him; gesturing for Hannah to sit back on the bed.

"Thank you for standing up for me." She smiled weakly, a pouty look on her face as she stroked her cheek where she'd hit it on the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned about her.

"It hurts… will you kiss it better?" She looked hopefully up at him, smiling as he gave her a peck on the cheek. "And here…" She pointed to her nose, and he kissed her there. "One more place…" She looked up at him, gazing into his eyes.

He leant forward, lightly pressing his lips to hers, and pulled away, smiling at the astonished look on her face.

"There?" She nodded, hardly believing what had just happened. "Thought so." He kissed her again, slipping his arms around her waist as he did so.

* * *

"Tell me what's wrong, I want to help." Much had taken Eve back to his lodge, now their home. She was upset and he had no idea why, which worried him.

"I'm so sorry!" She sobbed into his shoulder as his arms wrapped tighter around her shoulders.

"Whatever it is it can't be that bad! It won't stop me loving you."

"I feel so bad; like you meant nothing to me."

"Confide in me… please, I promise it will be fine."

"I'm worried what you'll think of me." She knew she sounded stupid, but still couldn't help being upset.

"I will love you more!" He kissed her forehead. "You mean the world to me, please understand that."

"Oh I don't deserve you."

"Don't be such a fool; you deserve to be with a king."

"No I don't… I can't see why anyone will ever want me as their wife."

"_I_ want you as my wife, always will, I promise you. If you would only tell me what you think you've done that's so bad, I will prove to you that it's fine."

"But I sold it…" She sounded so ashamed; almost whispering.

"Sold what?" He looked questioningly at her.

"I thought I needed the money, I was so scared, with Megan to look after and I didn't know what to do. But it turns out I didn't need it all that bad... I should have kept it."

"What? And I'm sure you did need the money."

She shook her head. "Never mind, leave it… I'm such a fool."

"You may be a fool, but you are _my_ fool, and I love you for it."

"But the bracelet… you gave it to me…" She faltered.

"No…? Can't be…" He gave her a quick kiss, running upstairs without telling her what he was on about. He quickly reappeared, almost running down the stairs and back to Eve.

Much smiled, looking her in the eyes. "You mean this bracelet?" He slowly opened his hand, revealing the bracelet; a simple interwoven pattern, with a fastening that slotted together.

She stared at him in disbelief, flinging her arms around his neck, hugging him closer to her. "Oh Much… you are wonderful… but how did you?"

"Well I saw it on a stall, ages ago now, and I recognised it; it was just like the one I gave you. So I bought it, to remind me of you."

"Oh… now I feel worse… you've paid for it twice…"

"And it was worth it… for you." He wiped the tears from her cheeks, glad to see her smiling. "Come here." He took her hand, fastening the silver bracelet around her wrist. "Perfect…" He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you…" She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too… see wasn't that bad at all, was it?!" He smiled.

"No I guess not… Much?"

"Uh huh?"

"You said you want me as your wife…" She gazed into his eyes, smiling as he blushed.

"I do…"

"Now _that_ would be perfect." She smiled as he grinned back, and kissed him deeply.

"Hmm…" He agreed "It's getting late… we should get to bed." He gently took her hand, leading her upstairs, and soon they fell into a peaceful slumber.

**A/N: So don't even ask about the whole Eve and Much thing... i just decided to do it...**

**Hope you're happy now Hannah! Guy finally kissed you! :P bet that was worth the wait.**

**Dedication: Beth, for the insane amount of help with ideas for this chap!**


	13. Could Be Seriously Hurt

_Chapter 13 – Could Be Seriously Hurt_

"Morning my love." Robin smiled, giving Marian a kiss on the forehead.

"No…" She moaned, cuddling up closer to him, still half asleep.

"I know you're tired, but we need to get up."

"Just a little longer." She pleaded with him, looking him in the eye.

"That's not fair… you know I can't resist you." He smiled down at her.

"Exactly…" She rested her head in the crook of his neck, smiling as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Hey!" She suddenly exclaimed; not impressed that he was carrying her out of bed.

"Did you honestly think I would give in that easily? I said we need to get up and I meant it."

"Put me down!" She laughed, as he tickled her, putting her down on the ground. "You are cruel Robin of Locksley!"

"Maybe… but you love me anyway!"

"Yes, my darling, I _do_..." She smiled, tapping him gently on the nose before pulling him in for a kiss.

"I love you too… _now_ will you get up?!"

"I am already up!" She retorted. "How can I object?" She walked into the next room; going to wake Megan, unaware that Robin was watching her from the doorway, a smile on his face.

* * *

"Hannah? I've been looking for you, where have you been?" He rested his hand gently on her cheek, tilting her head up slightly so he could look her in the eye.

"I was just out… shopping…" She hesitated, looking anywhere but straight at him.

"What did you buy then, if you went shopping?" He wasn't convinced.

"Just… ahhh!" She bent over double, clutching her stomach, almost falling onto him.

"Hannah?!" He quickly wrapped his arms around her, supporting her weight. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" She replied weakly. "I'll be fine." She tried to pull away but her legs fell from beneath her.

"You are not fine!" Guy exclaimed. "I'll get a physician to see to you."

"No… please don't…" She protested. "I'll be fine, just need some rest."

"I am not taking no for an answer… you could be seriously hurt… you are coming with me." He hooked an arm under her knees, gently lifting her up and carrying her to his room, laying her down on the bed. "Now tell me, what is wrong?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Nothing!"

"Tell me, or I am getting a physician right now."

"I'm sorry I can't…"

"Hannah! Tell me please; I want you to be safe and well! I don't want you to be hurt… I… I…" He trailed off. "This is important! I do not want you to die simply because you won't tell me what is wrong."

Hannah looked up at him, gazing deep into his eyes. "You what?"

"Nothing…"

"Now _you_ won't tell _me_ what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." Guy objected.

"Then tell me…"

"I think I… I love you… I care so much for you, but here you are suffering and won't tell me what's wrong."

"Think, or know?" She smiled.

"Know…" He blushed.

"Come here! Give me a kiss." She sat up, pulling him to her in a kiss. "Ahh!" She groaned, tightening her arms around his neck.

"And you say you're okay… what _is_ wrong? I want to help." He gently lay her back down on the bed.

"You must promise not to freak out."

"How can I promise that? Just tell me." He looked pleadingly down at her.

"My stomach…" She winced.

"What is it? Ache? Sharp pains? Has someone hurt you?"

"Sharp pains… and yes…"

"Who?! I promise I will make whoever has hurt you pay!"

"No… don't… I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Who?"

She looked up at him, not wanting to say who; she feared the consequences if she did.

"Vaysey…" He muttered, the anger evident in his voice. She continued to stare up at him, not having to say anything for him to know he was right. "What did he do? Let me see?"

"You'll freak out…" She protested.

"I'm already freaking out!"

"He said he wants me out… or he'll make it worse." The look in her eyes told him she was scared.

"I won't let him hurt you again… I promise, I should never have let him hurt you."

"Thank you…" She smiled a little, wincing again.

"Show me… If you will not let a physician see you then I need to tend to your wounds myself."

"Okay…" She relented, pulling back her over shirt and top to reveal her stomach.

"Oh my god!" Guy exclaimed, staring at the cuts strewn across her skin, some deeper gashes, others shallow slices, but all reddened with fresh blood. "I'm so sorry he did this to you…"

"I'll be fine… don't worry." She went to pull her top back down but he held it back.

"No… they need to be cleaned and bandaged, or they might get infected."

"Stop it… he'll find out and hurt you."

"You do not need to be protecting me! I should be protecting you!" He gently lifted the material back down, being careful not to irritate her wounds further. "You need to stay here… I will get someone to get water and bandages." He gave her a kiss, heading to the doorway and stopping a passing servant. "I need some water and bandages _now_!"

The servant ran off, and Guy returned to Hannah's side. "You know earlier he told me to get rid of you… said he'd give me some land if I did…"

She smiled. "But you…"

"I'm not leaving you… I don't care about the land, I care about you." He ran his fingers gently through her hair as he spoke.

"Guy… I have a house…" She began, but a knock came at the door' interrupting her.

"Sir Guy! I have the water and bandages you asked for." He went quickly over to the door, opening it and taking the tray from the servant, placing it on the side.

"Thank you… _no one_ must know that I asked for these, understand?"

"Yes my lord." The servant looked scared, having heard many a time about things that happened if you disobeyed him.

"Here… take this… _thank you_." He placed a silver coin in the servant's hand.

"Thank you my lord!" She smiled appreciatively, tucking the coin away into her bodice, and leaving. Guy shut the door, barring it shut to make sure they would be undisturbed.

"That was really kind." Hannah smiled at him as he walked back over to her, placing the tray of water and bandages on the side.

"I need to keep this from the Sheriff." He dipped one of the bandages in water as he spoke. "This may sting a little…" He pulled the top back up and carefully began to clean her wounds, gripping her hand with his free one when she gasped and winced at the pain. "What did you want to tell me before?" He wanted to distract her from the wounds.

"I have a house, with a little land; it's not much but it's yours if you want it…"

He smiled down at her and she looked back, wondering what he was thinking. "Where is this house?"

"Clun." She answered hesitantly.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry… the Sheriff… he tried to kill everyone there… quarantine he said…"

"Don't worry…" She smiled. "What were you thinking before?"

"I am going to cleanse and bandage your wounds, and then I am taking you there… away from the Sheriff; where he cannot hurt you."

"But he will find out… and hurt me!"

"No… I will tell him you left, I sent you away."

"But what if he finds out… then he will hurt me." The fear was evident in her eyes.

"I will not let him…" He paused to think. "I will have to come, protect you… I will tell him that I have found a house of my own and that I have gone to live there."

"But what if he finds you lied, then he will hurt both of us."

"Just let him try." He smiled, beginning to bandage her wounds.

**A/N: That was for my lovely friend Hannah... who the sheriff likes to torture! I'm sorry!! But it means Guy likes her more so no objections... and now he hates the sheriff... anyway... sooooo... i will write about other characters next chapter! promise!! Review please my lovely readers!**


	14. Can You Hear That?

_Chapter 14 – Can You Hear That?_

"Are you okay now?" Megan reached up to Eve's hand, peering up at her with her bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled, kneeling down in front of her; giving her a hug. "I missed you, you know…"

"Missed you too."

"So did you have fun with Robin and Marian?" Eve picked her up.

"Yup." She grinned.

"Glad to hear it; can't have you being bored, can we?" She put Megan back on the ground, wrapping her arm around her shoulders as the little girl clung to her legs. "Thank you again." She spoke to Marian who had brought her over.

"Don't worry about it; it was nothing… she was great to have around."

"Yeah she is…"

"Look… if you're alright now, there's something I want to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"We've set a date… Robin and I… for the wedding."

"Congratulations!" She grinned. "I would hug you… but well I'm a little stuck at the moment." She indicated down at Megan who was still hugging her legs.

Marian laughed. "It's fine."

"So when is the wedding going to be?" She asked eagerly.

"Eight days time…" She replied cautiously; anticipating her reaction.

"So soon?! That's fantastic!"

"Yeah it is." Marian grinned at the thought of being married to Robin in just eight days.

* * *

"Where have you been? Hiding from me…?" Allan grabbed Katie round the waist, pulling her close against him.

"No, course not." She replied cheekily.

"Well then where? I haven't seen you since this morning."

"I had to go to the market, we needed some more food… and I needed to get _you_ some more clothes." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So that's your excuse is it?"

"It's not an excuse! Why, don't you trust me?" She put on a wounded tone of voice, pouting at him.

"Course I trust you, gorgeous… I was joking… please don't be upset with me."

"I knew you were joking!" She exclaimed, a big grin on her face. "You big softy, you!" She leaned in, pressing her lips up against his. "Happy now?"

"Very." He grinned, kissing her again. They both turned their heads when a knock came at the door. "Okay, _now_ I'm not happy!"

"Oh shut up you!" She playfully shoved against his chest, going to answer the door. "Marian? Robin? What brings you here?... Okay what did he do now?" She looked back to Allan, who walked over next to her.

"Oi, you!" She stuck her tongue out at him in response to his exclamation.

"Sorry about him… did you want to tell us something?"

"Yeah… we set a date." Robin replied, a huge grin spread across his face.

"Just eight days time." Marian grinned too, loving how close it was.

"That's amazing!" Katie gave Marian a big hug.

"Congrats mate." Allan patted Robin's shoulder in congratulations.

"So can I see you at the manor in a bit?" Marian asked Katie.

"Yeah sure."

"But we only just…" Allan began to object.

"Tough." She interrupted. "You can wait."

"You…" He began, but decided it best not to finish his sentence, when Katie gave him a warning look. "Are gorgeous?"

"That's better…"

She looked back to their guests, who both had smiles on their faces.

"You two make a really sweet couple."

Katie blushed at Marian's comment. "Ermm… thanks?"

"Well, we'll see you later."

"Yes, Allan I'll see you at Much's in an hour or two." Robin added.

Robin and Marian then left; going to visit Will and Djaq, and then John, arranging to meet at the two locations; both groups sorting out what they needed to for the wedding.

* * *

"Hey gorgeous." Robin slid his arm around Marian's waist, giving her a greeting kiss. "I missed you."

"It's only been a few hours… and surely you've been busy…" She hinted.

"You're not getting it out of me that easy… you'll have to wait."

"Distract myself with dress making? Embroidering a beautiful wedding dress?" She joked.

"Only if you want to… you'll look gorgeous whatever you wear. As long as we get married, I don't care what you are wearing."

"Well it _is_ going to be beautiful, I assure you. I've already got the material."

"Oh really? Interesting."

"You're not getting it out of me that easy… you'll have to wait." She mimicked his earlier sentence, grinning at the frustrated look he gave her. "You are not seeing it 'till the wedding."

"It's only fair I guess."

"It's not fair; that's what makes it fun." She grinned cheekily at him.

"For you, yes… I went to the market too… want to know why?"

"Why…?"

"Bought you something."

"Oh really? I'm intruiged."

"Yes really… but you'll have to wait 'till after the wedding."

"Well I guess it will be fun trying to get it out of you."

"Oh really?" He wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her close against him. "Do you know what I think would be more fun?"

"Ermm… nope, why don't you show me?"

Robin dipped his head down, meeting her lips with his own.

"You're right that was more fun." Marian smiled, shifting her hands up to his neck, and giving him a kiss. He kissed her back as she entangled her fingers in his hair.

* * *

"Stop pacing around! You are making me nervous." Hannah called over to Guy who had been relentlessly pacing backwards and forwards.

"I'm sorry." He sat down next to her on the bed. "I'm worried about you. You are okay, right? And it doesn't hurt? Are the bandages too tight?" He fussed over her.

"For the hundredth time; I am fine! Give me a couple of days rest, and I shall be as healthy as before." She tried to calm him, but obviously to no avail.

"A couple of days? But we need to leave; the Sheriff will find out that you are here otherwise!" He began to panic.

"Guy." Hannah took his hand in hers. "I will be fine, I promise you. We will be fine." She looked him in the eye, trying to get him to relax. "Look, why are you so worked up? Talk to me."

"I'm angry at the Sheriff, but I'm worried about you, all at the same time. I don't know what to do with myself."

"Do something to distract yourself; we are going to need food and other provisions, why don't you pack us a bag or two? It'll take your mind off things."

"Fine, I will… as long as you promise to stay there; don't strain yourself."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "I promise."

* * *

Just after nightfall, Guy had finished collecting their things together.

"We need to leave tonight, but you are not well enough to travel."

"I'll be fine Guy; I'm not about to die on you. If we need to leave tonight, then we leave tonight."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to strain your injuries."

"Relax, I will be fine! We just need to get out of the castle, that'll be the hardest part."

"We need to keep hidden, and quiet." He pulled the leather satchel over his head as he spoke, making sure it was lying comfortably. "Are you sure about this?" He asked again.

"I'm fine, you are here with me."

Guy smiled. "You know that's not what I asked. If you're not fit to travel, then it's fine; we can wait 'till you are well again."

"We are going tonight." She stated firmly.

"Okay… can you walk?"

"I can try." She slid over to the edge of the bed, placing her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. She carefully stood up, taking a weak step forward. She gripped her arms around his neck, grimacing as her wounds flared up. "I'm sorry." She groaned.

"Hey… don't worry about it… it's not your fault." He gently sat her back down on the bed. "I'm going to get you out of here… even though it means I will have to carry you."

"Guy…" She looked up at him. "Whatever happens I want you to remember I love you, always will."

"I know, I love you too… but _nothing_ is going to happen, I won't let it." He cupped her cheek, gently kissing her. "Come here." He hugged her, lightly kissing her cheek. "We need to get going." He hooked one arm round her back and the other under her knees, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly lifting her up.

He quietly pushed the door open as he reached it, checking the corridor was clear and taking her down it as quick as he could. He continued down several more, glad that there were few guards on the night watch.

"Almost there." He whispered to Hannah, she smiled at him, though he could barely see her in the moonlight.

That's when he hears the sound of footsteps; he knows it's got to be guards, and quickly moves down a side corridor, hiding in the deep shadows.

"Shh." He hushes Hannah, desperately trying not to breathe so hard, even though he is totally out of breath.

"Did you hear that?" They hear one of the guards ask another.

"I didn't hear nothing." The other replied. "There's nothing there."

"If you're sure."

"Course I'm sure!" The guard snapped back.

Their footsteps faded away until they couldn't be heard, but Guy didn't move.

"They've gone."

"I know, but they might come back." Guy answered her.

"So go now, _before_ they come back."

He headed down the nearest stairway, out into the courtyard and into the stables.

"Sit here okay?" Hannah nodded as he put her down on one of the crates, and went to untie his horse; luckily no one had thought to question why he had left it saddled up.

He brought it over to her, helping her up onto it, and taking the reins and leading it out to the portcullis. For once he was glad that the guards were incompetent and didn't care about anything that went on in the castle; they didn't care that they were leaving in the middle of the night, and simply let them leave.

Guy quickly led the horse over the drawbridge, climbing onto its back. He gripped the reins in his right hand, going to wrap an arm around her, he hesitated; that was where her wounds were.

"Guy, it's okay." She placed her hand on his, placing it on her stomach.

He smiled, holding her close to him and pulled on the reins, setting the horse to trot, and they headed to Clun.

* * *

"Djaq…" Will whispered, gently pushing her up against a tree. He pushed his lips against hers, showing how much he loves and needs her. She smiles into his mouth, pushing her tongue into his mouth; deepening the kiss.

They briefly pulled away for air, Djaq smiled. "You are so beautiful when you're flustered."

He held a finger up to lips, silencing her with his own; returning his lips to hers. He pushes his tongue gently against her lips, teasing them open to explore her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close against him, relishing the feeling of her warm body against his.

"Will…" She suddenly pulled back away from him, he smiled thinking it was one of her games.

"Shh…" He kissed her, running his fingers through her hair.

"Will stop." She pressed her palm up against his chest, pushing him away.

"What?" He wondered if he'd done something wrong, perhaps hurt her.

"Can you hear that?" They both paused for a second, listening to the sounds of the forest.

"A baby crying?"

"Yeah." She pulled out of his embrace, walking towards the sound, he followed after her, still feeling a little flustered.

"Oh!" She stared down at the sight before her, two bodies covered in blood. She walked past them, picking up the little baby lying nearby. "Do you think they were…?" She started to ask Will, but he cut her off so she wouldn't have to finish the sentence.

"Most likely, yes."

"The poor little thing… he's freezing." She held him closer to her in an attempt to warm him up.

"Here, put this round him." Will took off his cloak, taking the baby boy off her, wrapping him in it and giving him back to her.

"Don't you need it?"

"I'm not the one that's about to freeze to death."

"I guess not." She smiled. "What are we going to do?"

"Take him home, look after him… there's nothing we can do here." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

"Look, he's asleep." Djaq smiled, leaning her head on Will's shoulder.

"So he is." He lightly kissed the top of her head. "You're going to make a fantastic mother, you know that?"

"Oh, shh." She smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What are we going to do now?" She looked up at him, though she was sure she knew what he would say.

"There's nothing else we can do, but love him as our own. It's that or let him die." He tossed another log onto the fire, watching it ignite into flames, warming the room even more.

"And you're sure about this?"

"It won't make me love you any less, if that's what you mean? I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too." She leant up to kiss him. "He needs a name, what shall we call him?"

"How about James?"

"I was thinking, Harry."

"It's perfect." He smiled.

"Welcome home, Harry." She kissed him on the forehead.

Will smiled, watching as Djaq gazed down at the baby, gently stroking his palm with her finger. She smiled as he closed his fingers around her finger in his sleep. He grinned, kissing her temple and tightening his arm around her.

He continued to watch as she drifted off to sleep, smiling at how perfect his life had become; the love of his life, his fiancée, by his side, and now their adopted child too.

**A/N: I apologise for the lame chapter title.... cheesy i know... and the ending wasn't as good as usual... im sorry... but other than that I liked writing this chapter.... don't even ask about poor little Harry... Beth's idea (you'll get used to it)... lots of fluff coz lots of people pestered me to do it for their characters. **

**I also apologise for no timey wimey stuff in ages! Not my fault, I am still waiting for Hannah (Lady Marian Of Locksley) to do her chapter, i will keep pestering her!**


	15. A Quiet Walk In The Forest

_Chapter 15 – A Quiet Walk In The Forest_

Hannah's eyes flickered open; she gazed up at Guy who was sat on the edge of the bed next to her, holding her hand in his.

"Guy?! Have you had any sleep at all?"

"I had to make sure you were okay."

She rolled her eyes at him. "And what good will it do me if you kill yourself from exhaustion?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

She rolled her eyes again; it was sweet, but still overly cautious. "And I suppose you won't let me out of bed today either."

"You need to rest." He agreed.

"Well if I have to be here, then you might as well be here with me." She pulled back the blanket; inviting him to get in next to her.

"Hannah, I…" He began to protest, but she shot him a stern look.

"There is but one bed in this house Guy, you need your sleep as much as I do. As far as anyone is aware, I'm not even here, so there is no problem there, and I trust you enough to know that you won't take advantage of me, so just get in."

"Err…"

"_Please!_" She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Okay…" He sighed; she was practically begging him, how could he refuse when she needed him there that much? He climbed into the bed, pulling the blanket over himself.

"That's better." She smiled, cuddling up to him; draping an arm across his chest and resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Hmm…" He slipped an arm around her, smelling her hair, a small smile crept across his face as he thought about how much they needed each other, and for the first time in his life, he felt like he belonged somewhere.

* * *

"Oh he is so gorgeous!" Katie cooed over the baby, cradling him in her arms. "Allan, come over here, isn't he just the most adorable thing?" She turned to face him.

"Err…"

She grinned at the worried look he was giving her. "Oh relax! It's not like I'm asking you for a baby… not yet anyway…" She mumbled the last part.

"Not yet?!" He exclaimed, having heard her after all.

"I was joking… don't freak out."

"I'm not… okay yes I was, but that's not funny!" He replied, rather agitated.

Katie handed Harry back to Djaq, and turned back to Allan. "Oh shh you…" She kissed him. "You need to relax, we're not even married!" His eyes widened and she smiled. "What am I going to do with you?" She kissed him deeply.

* * *

"Aww Robin, isn't he just the most gorgeous thing you've ever seen?" Marian smiled as Harry grabbed her finger with his fist.

"Nope, course not; you are." He grinned.

"Oh would you stop?!"

"Never, but yes he's gorgeous." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, smiling as he thought that, with a bit of luck, soon it would be their child in her arms.

"You two are very lucky, you know that?" Marian smiled as Harry yawned, she handed him to Will; he was clearly tired.

"He's the lucky one; lucky we found him."

"Hmm… what were you doing in the forest anyway?" Robin eyed the pair of them suspiciously.

"Looking for honey." They both answered in unison, too quickly for it to be believable.

"You do know that we never believed that right?"

"That's not important anyway; what's important is that we found him." Will jumped in, before it got any further.

"I guess so." They all smiled.

* * *

"I think we've done enough for today, I'll go put this away okay?" Djaq wrapped the half-made wedding dress up in a blanket. "Katie, Eve could you give me a hand?" The two of them got up and followed after her, Eve picking up Harry as she did so.

"Thanks…" Marian smiled, grateful to them for their help; she needed it with only seven days left till the wedding. "Robin I know you're there." She got up, adjusted the sash around the waist of her dress, and turned to face him, catching him mid step as he attempted to sneak up behind her.

"Nothing gets past you does it?" He smirked.

"No." She grinned. "Besides you shouldn't be here; I know you're here to spy on me."

"I'm here to see you, there's a difference." He reasoned.

"With you there isn't." She retorted.

"Now that's not fair! Don't start on me."

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because, we are getting married in just seven days, and I came to take my wife-to-be for a walk, not have an argument with her."

"Well I think that sounds wonderful." She intertwined her fingers with his, and he kissed the back of her hand.

"I'm glad you see it my way." He smiled. "So if you'd like to come with me my lady…"

* * *

"Who's going to walk you down the aisle then?" Robin wondered if Marian had thought about it.

"What?"

"Traditionally it would be your father, but… well… so how about John?"

"No."

"Will then?"

"No Robin."

"Much?!" He asked, surprised she would have considered him.

"No Robin, I…"

"Surely not Allan! Please tell me not Allan." He cut in.

"No!" She snapped at him, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "No one is walking me down the aisle, Robin."

"Oh really?" He smiled, feeling proud of her for being so independent.

"I am my own person, Robin. I give myself to you, and I give you my hand in marriage, because I have only ever been yours."

"And I am yours." He kissed her cheek, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I am so proud of you, Marian."

"And I am proud of you, my darling."

They strolled on through the forest, talking and laughing; both excited about the big day, until they were not too far from Clun, and came across Guy, who had been striking the tree with his sword, quite obviously taking his anger out on it.

"Gisbourne."

"Locksley, what do you want?"

"A quiet walk in the forest with my fiancée… unless that's too much to ask." Robin was quick to answer

"Leave it, I'm not in the mood." He tried to prevent his anger from building, but since he was already very angry, he was finding it hard to control himself.

"I thought you were always in the mood."

"Robin! Leave him alone, can't you see he's annoyed?" Marian intervened, wanting to prevent a fight from starting.

"Go away Locksley." Guy turned away, taking a few deep breaths, his instinct told him to fight, but his heart told him that he shouldn't; it's not what Hannah would want, and he couldn't take the chance of getting injured when he needed to be looking after her.

"Why should I? Considering this forest was my home for years."

"That was your fault, not mine, your fight is with the Sheriff."

"I think I know where my fight is; and I say it is with you."

"Robin! Stop it! Leave him alone; he hasn't done anything to you." Marian yelled at him, knowing exactly where this was heading, she knew she had to stop it.

Guy turned away from them, and began to head away; finding it harder and harder to pull himself away from the fight.

"Too scared to fight?" Robin tormented Guy, and he snapped, grabbing his sword he swung around, swiping at Robin. Robin unsheathed his own sword, meeting his opponents blow, Marian moved away, unarmed and not wanting to get caught up in the fight.

Robin swiped back at Guy, and ducked under Guy's next blow. They went on like this for a while, ducking and dodging each other's attacks, Robin checking every now and then that Marian was safely out the way.

Robin struck out at Guy, managing to strike him; slicing open his forearm. He hissed at the pain, reflexively drawing his arm back. Robin took the opportunity to check on Marian again, meeting her eyes with his; checking she was fine and silently saying it would be okay.

He looked back in time to see the flash of metal as he felt the tearing of flesh. His hand instinctively went to his side, and he fell to his knees. He looked up to Marian, seeing the fear in her eyes, and he knew it was mirrored in his own as he felt the blood begin to seep through his fingers.

**A/N: Muhahahaha! Oops did I just ruin everything??!!! lol anyway please review and i will update sooner than usual - doing a DW oneshot then will update this again**

**p.s. please don't kill me.**


	16. Stay Awake

_Chapter 16 – Stay Awake_

"Marian." Robin's voice was full of pain, as he looked to her for help.

"Robin!" She rushed to his side, supporting his weight to stop him collapsing.

"I love you, Marian." He locked eyes with her, wanting to make sure she knew.

"I love you too... you'll be okay I promise." She quickly untied the sash on her dress, pulling it from around her waist and tying it tightly around his middle, to exert pressure on his wound.

"Let me die in your arms." He looked sorrowfully up at her.

"Robin!" She began to scold him, but then softened her tone of voice. "Don't talk like that! You're going to be alright… you are not going to die." She kissed him reassuringly. "If we can just get you back to Locksley then I can get Djaq to see to you." She hooked his arm over her shoulders. "I can't carry you, but put as much weight on me as you need." She wrapped an arm around him, so she could support more of his weight. He hissed at the pain of her palm against his side, she knew she needed to press against his wound; if there was one thing Djaq had made sure she knew, it was that pressure on the wound could save a person's life. "Shh… I know it hurts but I need to press against it."

"Yeah…" He groaned, trying to block out the pain as best as he could.

"Come on, you can do this… I believe in you." Marian urged him on, trying to get him to move more quickly. "Put more weight on me; it's fine." She wished she was strong enough to carry him; it would make it so much easier.

"Marian I can't…" His voice was filled with more pain than before; he was losing more and more blood and finding it a lot harder to keep going.

"Yes you can, I promise you can; you are strong enough to survive Robin, I believe in you. Come on we are nearly there, just a little bit further; you can see the edge of the forest." He pushed on; if she believed in him then he wouldn't let her down. "That's it, you can do this, come on. You are going to be alright, darling." She continued to reassure him, partly trying to reassure herself. "Look!" She sounded cheerful. "You can see a cottage, there just up ahead." She tried to encourage him, but could feel him getting weaker; his grip around her neck loosening.

She pushed past some plants, breaking through and out of the edge of the forest. "John!" She yelled, feeling Robin's legs weaken and fall from beneath him. She struggled to keep him up, pulling him on and further into the village. "John!" She called out, wishing he would hear.

Robin's eyes flickered shut; he'd clearly lost too much blood. "Robin! Stay with me, you've got to stay with me… don't give up on me now!" Her voice was getting more urgent. "John, help!" She screamed out, as loud as she could. "Someone, help me!" She clutched Robin to her; determined not to let him go. "Robin that's it! Wake up for me…" He fluttered his eyes at her again, trying to stay conscious. "John!" The one day she needed someone to be there, the place was deserted.

She knelt down; her arms beginning to give out on her, not being able to hold his weight. "Come on Robin… _please_." She frantically urged him to stay awake. "I know it's hard but you have to stay awake." She cradled his head in one arm, stroking his cheek with her other hand. Tears rolled down her cheeks; he couldn't give up on her now, they were so close.

"Anyone!" She shouted, desperately looking around for someone. "Katie!" She could just make her out through blurry eyes. "Quick! You have to get John for me!" She called out at the top of her voice, almost relieved when Katie began running towards John's house.

"Robin!" She pressed her palm back against his wound. "Stay awake! You have to survive, don't give up!" She heard heavy footsteps approaching. "Please don't give up on me, Robin." She sobbed.

"Marian, give him to me." John bent down, picking Robin up, his body was worryingly limp. "You go and get Djaq okay; I'll take him to the Manor." Marian felt reluctant to leave him; hearing Robin groan in weak protest as she left him, but she knew she needed to get Djaq or there would be no hope.

She ran across the village, as fast as she could manage, banging frantically on the door. "Djaq! Will! Please!"

"Marian, what is it?" Djaq opened the door, Marian's tear stained face instantly told her something was seriously wrong.

"It's Robin… his side… you have to save him." Marian panted.

"Okay." She grabbed her medical bag from the side, glancing at Will to make sure he knew what to do; she had told him what she needed him to do in an emergency, looking after Harry being a priority.

"John's taken him to the manor."

"Marian." Djaq laid a hand on her shoulder. "Relax; he'll be alright I promise you."

Marian tore away from her, racing back across the village to Locksley Manor, praying that Djaq was right and he would be alright. She grabbed some wine from the side as she passed, heading straight up the stairs.

"Marian?" She was relieved to hear Robin's voice even though it sounded weak; at least he was still awake if only just.

"I'm here, Robin." She sat on the edge of the bed. "Here drink this; it will help with the pain." She tipped the clay bottle up to his lips, supporting the back of his head with the other hand. She gently took the bottle away, blindly handing it to John to put on the side, not wanting to take her eyes off Robin. "Djaq will be here any second." She gently stroked his cheek, worried about how pale his skin was, and how much he had to struggle to keep awake.

Djaq stormed up the stairs and into the bedroom, dumping the bag down on the floor and grabbing a cloth out of it. "John I need some water." John quickly headed downstairs to get a bowl of water. "Marian, you need to keep him awake; keep him talking, you can't let him sleep." Marian nodded; she knew if she let him sleep then his body may start to shut down. Djaq took the sash from Robin's middle, ripping his shirt off so she could get to the wound.

"Hear that? She agrees that you need to stay awake." Marian frowned as his eyes drifted shut. "No, you can't sleep… you have to stay awake."

John handed Djaq the bowl of water, she dipped the cloth in; preparing to clean Robin's wound. "This may sting a little." She pressed it against his side, pausing as he winced in pain.

Marian gripped his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. "Shh…" She ran her fingers comfortingly through his hair. He squeezed her hand as Djaq dabbed at his side, Marian squeezed back, in the hope to reassure him. She locked eyes with him, gently caressing his cheek, hardly believing that despite the pain he was still struggling to stay awake.

"Robin… keep your eyes open… talk to me, gorgeous."

"Marian…" He mouthed.

"When all this is over, and you are back on your feet we can do anything you want."

"Get married." He replied bluntly, almost whispering it.

"Of course!" Marian smiled at such a sweet answer. "I meant after that… I tell you what, we can go away together, just the two of us. Would you like that?" He nodded weakly. Marian kissed the back of his hand, still holding it tight in her own. "How's it looking?" Marian looked back to Djaq, she put the cloth back in the bowl, apparently finished cleaning the wound.

"He has lost a lot of blood, but on the up side there is no damage to internal organs."

"And he'll be alright."

"Should be… I need to sew up his wound, could you get a needle and some thread out of the bag?"

Marian reached over, pulling an already prepared needle out of it and holding it up between her fingers. "This needle is thick and blunt, are you prepared?"

"It is the way you say it…" Robin smiled weakly; almost amused at how similar to her injury this was turning out to be.

Djaq took the needle off Marian, poising it against Robin's skin. Marian squeezed his hand, knowing how much it would hurt; but it was necessary.

Robin took a sharp breath in, Marian cupped his cheek, stroking his cheek with her thumb. "Hey…" She soothed.

"Master!" Much sounded panicked as he ran up the stairs, and through the doorway of the room. John moved into his way, holding his hand out so that Much couldn't come in.

"What's happened? Is he going to be okay?" He strained to see past John.

"Much! Shut up; you are not helping." Djaq answered firmly, he was not the best person to have around in such a circumstance.

John pushed him back; out of the room, shutting the door in his face. "Thank you John." Djaq returned to her work, finishing sewing up the wound.

Much to Marian's alarm, Robin seemed to be growing fainter; Much having caused a distraction from him. "Djaq?!"

Djaq peered over him. "Robin? Robin... wake him up Marian."

"Robin wake up! Please my love, wake up!" She gently tapped his cheek. He groaned in protest but she persisted. "Robin! You have to wake up!" His eyes flickered; he was clearly fighting to stay awake. "Wake up!" She snapped and he opened his eyes.

"Robin, listen to me; you have to stay awake. If you don't your body will shut down." Djaq tried to explain it to him; not entirely sure if he could take it all in, in such a weak state. "Marian, give him something more to drink."

Marian grabbed the bottle off the side again, lifting it up to his lips. "Drink it Robin." He tilted his head up, sipping at the wine.

"John, get Much to get him some food."

"I can hear for myself." Much replied from outside the door, they heard his footsteps head downstairs.

Djaq grabbed a bandage, beginning to wrap it around Robin, covering the gash in his side. Marian put the bottle on the side as he finished the wine; he seemed to be in less pain, but still looked weak. "He's cold." Marian went to the cupboard, pulling a clean shirt out from it. "Most likely." Djaq agreed as she tied off the bandage, cleaning her hands off in the bowl of water; with such a lack of blood it was no wonder he would be cold.

Marian wrapped an arm around him, gently leaning him forward so she could pull the shirt over his head and carefully over his body. She lay him back down on the bed.

"Is that better?" He nodded in response. "Good." She leant back down, slowly kissing him, a kiss full of love and a promise that he would be alright. She got up off the bed, pulling the blanket over him to keep him warmer. She sat back down, holding his hand again, fixing her eyes on him to make sure he wouldn't fall asleep.

"I have the food!" Much came back up the stairs, knocking vigorously on the door.

Djaq opened it. "Thank you, Much."

"Can I come in now?" He sounded hopeful. Djaq looked back to Robin, almost contemplating letting Much in, but then reconsidered; noticing how Marian was gazing down at him, gently stroking his hair, her gaze full of love but the fear evident there too.

"No Much, he is weak; it is best to leave him to recover, he needs to rest."

"But Djaq..." He began to protest.

"Much." Djaq replied sternly. "Leave them; it is best that she is there with him." He pulled a pouty expression. "Come back a bit later, okay?"

"Fine." He walked off; grumpy. Djaq gestured to John for him to leave, he headed to the door, about to shut it.

"John." Marian stopped him. "Thank you." She smiled weakly. John smiled back, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him, Djaq placed the plate of food on the bed.

"Marian… I need to talk to you." Marian looked worried, she stood up; she and Djaq moved over to the other side of the room.

"What is it?" Marian looked concernedly at her. "He's going to be alright isn't he?"

"He should be; as you know he is weak, you need to keep watch over him, you can't let him sleep 'till I come back." Marian nodded sincerely. "And make sure he eats that food… I'll be back in an hour or two." Djaq laid a hand reassuringly on Marian's shoulder, leaving to get more supplies; something she hoped would help him recover.

"Robin." Marian sat herself down on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired…" His eyes drifted shut, as if to illustrate his point.

"I know… I'm sorry, but you need to stay awake."

"Please let me sleep."

"No Robin, you need to fight it; fight it for me, my love." She pleaded with him with her eyes too.

"Okay." He whispered; not having the strength to do much else.

"You're still cold aren't you?" She could tell he was trying not to shiver, knowing it was only wasting more energy. He nodded, outstretching an arm to her.

She smiled and slipped under the blanket next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, holding him close to her and sharing her warmth with him. "Better?"

"Hmm…"

"But you can't sleep. Promise me you won't sleep."

"Promise."

* * *

"Guy?!" Hannah looked up as she heard him storm into the house, slamming the door behind him. "Where have you…?" He walked up the stairs to the bedroom, she noticed the cut on his arm. "Your arm. What happened?"

"It's nothing. Just a scratch, don't worry… how are you? How are your injuries?" He changed the subject.

"That is not a scratch!" Hannah exclaimed. "Come here and let me see to you."

"Leave it; it does not need seeing to."

"It does." She retorted, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling him down onto the bed. "I know you don't like to admit it; but you need looking after, just like everyone else." She took a cloth off the side, gently taking his arm. "I know you've been in a fight, you don't need to hide it from me." She dabbed at his arm, taking some of the blood off it.

"Sorry…"

"I'm not angry, just try not to get in any more fights okay? I don't want you getting hurt."

"I don't mean to; he just aggravates me so much."

"Robin?" She paused, waiting for an answer, but the look in his eyes confirmed her thoughts. "You shouldn't let him get to you; he's a good man really."

"He thinks I'm his worst enemy. He thinks that all I want is to see him dead. But it's not me; it's the Sheriff."

"I know…" She comforted him. "What happened?" She asked softly.

"What? The fight?"

Hannah shook her head. "What happened to you when you were young? Something happened to you a long time ago, when you were a child, something that's had a huge impact on your life."

"Like what?" He tried to pretend he didn't know what she was talking about.

"I don't know, but I can see it in your eyes." She peered up at him, looking right into his eyes.

"Don't."

"Guy, it's important to me; I want to know about your past." She threw the cloth on the side, ripping a strip of cloth off the bottom of her dress.

"Hannah?!" He sounded surprised.

"It's an old dress, doesn't matter. Stop trying to change the subject." She proceeded to bandage his arm with the cloth. "Tell me."

"I don't remember my parents." He stated.

"That's not so bad." She said sympathetically, tying the bandage's ends together.

"That's just the start. They died when I was just a baby, so some friends of theirs took me in. But after few years past, they began to struggle; not having enough food for me as well as their two children. Vaysey offered to adopt me, said he'd give them some money in exchange for me. He told them I'd be well looked after, said he'd always wanted a son. At first they objected, but after a while they found they couldn't refuse; if they didn't take the money then I wouldn't survive and neither would their children. To begin with, he treated me well, I guess wanting me to trust him, wanting me to learn what he wanted. But I knew he was teaching me false things; trying to convince me that what he did was right, even thought it clearly wasn't. As any child would I questioned him; that was the first time he punished me, the first of many. I continued to question him, not understanding why he did the things he did or why he was hurting me, but every time I did, the torture got worse. He would beat me, whip me, and torture me, until I gave up questioning him. It became a habit to agree with him, go along with what he told me to do, even when I became an adult. I was scared, I didn't know what he would do if I objected, he's a powerful man; a powerful position with Prince John on his side."

"That's awful." She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close. "But it's okay now."

"But when you came to the castle, you showed me that I'm better than him. You made me realise that I shouldn't be scared of him, that he's just an old man, and I was his strength. But no more; he made one vital mistake; hurting you."

"I'm sorry he ever hurt you, and if I could change that I would; but I'm here now; to look after you." She kissed him.

"It's not your fault." He took a deep breath in, she could tell he was upset.

"It's okay to cry." He looked at her, a blank expression on his face. "It's strong to admit you have a weakness." A tear formed in his eye. "Come here." She wrapped her arms around him, cradling his head against her.

"I love you." He mumbled against her.

"I love you too, Guy."

* * *

"Thank you."

Marian smiled. "What ever for?"

"For believing in me, for not giving up on me."

"I will never give up on you; because I love you." She kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too." Robin looked up at her, love in his eyes.

"I know, my darling. Never worry that I don't." She smiled reassuringly. "Are you feeling better now?" He nodded. "Good, but Djaq says you need to finish this food." She took the last of the bread of the plate on her lap, feeding it to him.

"Marian?!" The voice came from downstairs, she realised she must not have heard them knock. She pulled herself from the bed, raising her eyebrow at Robin when he didn't let go of her hand.

"I need to go and get the door, Robin. Djaq will have brought some medicine for you."

"Please don't leave me." He widened his eyes pleadingly at her.

"I'll be back in a minute." She planted a kiss on his lips, pulling her fingers from his grasp as she walked away.

"Hey, how's he doing?"

"He's better, yeah. You can go up and check on him."

Djaq shut the door behind her. "Has he been eating? Is he warmer than before?"

"He ate all the food, and yes he is warmer."

"Good." Djaq pulled some things out of the bag on her shoulder, as she walked over to the bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked Robin.

"Better. I feel less tired than before, and stronger, and I am definitely warmer than before." He winked at Marian, she smiled back. "But I still feel weak, and my side hurts."

"That's understandable, but I'm glad to see you're feeling better… this will help with the pain." Djaq handed him a small container full of a solution. "It should help you sleep, and help with your recovery."

"What would we ever do without you?" Robin smiled appreciatively.

"I'll be back to see you again in the morning, okay?"

"Thank you."

Djaq went to leave, but Marian rushed out the door after her. "Djaq. Thank you for all this."

"It's no problem really."

"I mean, I don't know what I would have done if…"

"Don't say it." Djaq laid her hand on her shoulder. "Don't think about it; it never happened."

"Is there anything I can do to help his recovery?"

"Make sure you clean his wound every day, we don't want him getting a fever. And remember he needs to eat as much as usual, if not more."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it… I'll see you tomorrow, look after him."

"I will." Marian watched Djaq leave. She shut the door as she heard Robin calling her. "Coming!" She walked up the stairs to him. "You can go to sleep now if you want."

"Promise you'll stay here with me? You won't leave me?"

"I promise… I would never even dream of leaving you."

Robin smiled. "Thank you, my love."

"You should drink that, and get some sleep." She gestured at the container in his hand. She took a seat on the edge of the bed, clasping his hand in hers. "Go to sleep. I'll be right here by your side." She lightly kissed him.

She watched over him until she was sure he was asleep, and she saw him smile subconsciously. She assumed he was dreaming, most likely of their wedding, or her, for that matter, she smiled at the thought, and lovingly placed a kiss on his forehead, willing a swift recovery.

**A/N: *comes out of hiding* hopefully you won't kill me anymore :D with a bit of luck you will love me again... that's if you loved me before... oh dear god look what i'm turning into.... anyway... review please my friendies....**


	17. Hold On To Him

_Chapter 17 – Hold On To Him_

Marian leant back against the side of the bed and breathed a sigh of relief. He was okay, he was going to be fine; in a few weeks he would be completely well again, she reasoned with herself, knowing that freaking out would only worry him and not do any good.

She unfolded the piece of paper in her hand, re-reading the letter from her mother. She sighed, _'hold on to him'_, she was trying, obviously she was trying so hard to hold onto him, but it wasn't easy, sometimes she felt like the whole world was against them, and she knew he often felt the same.

She re-folded the letter, trying to get that thought out of her head; the world wasn't against them, of course it wasn't, if it was then surely he would have died, he would never have come back from the crusades, she wouldn't have survived when Guy stabbed her; so many more things wouldn't have happened if they weren't meant to be, weren't ever meant to get married.

Marian put the leather case back in the cupboard; it was pointless reading it over and over, it wasn't going to change, tell her everything would be okay, tell her they _would_ get married, would have a family.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she gazed over Robin; how could he look so peaceful when he'd been so close to death, when he was in so much pain? She gently cupped his cheek, a small smile creeping over her face as he nuzzled up to her hand. She checked his temperature with the back of her hand, watching his breathing to make sure it was even, though she knew she would know in her heart if anything was wrong.

She pulled herself up off the bed, deciding she should change out of her dress; red hand shaped marks were strewn across it from where she'd wiped her hands on it, and other blood stains further down. She disappeared behind the screen, reappeared quickly after in her nightdress; well it wasn't as if she would be going out anywhere. She held the blue dress up in front of her, not that it looked very blue anymore, she felt stupid for being upset over a dress; her fiancé had nearly died and there she was upset that her stupid dress was ruined.

Marian folded the dress up. "I'm sorry." She placed it on the side at the sound of his voice and turned to face Robin.

"Don't be; it's not your fault."

"I know it was a gift from your father, I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter; you are safe, so I am happy." She sat on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through his hair.

Robin looked up into her eyes, seemingly reading her thoughts. He could tell it really did matter, she just didn't want to admit it. "I know you." He stated. "I care, no matter how stupid you may think it is." He brought his hand up to her face, thumb gently stroking her cheek. "You are everything to me… my,_ beautiful_ bow."

Marian smiled, only from him could being referred to as his bow be such a compliment, and she guessed she would be the only one to appreciate it; knowing how important his bow was to him. She sent her mind back to his proposal. _'I look after my bow, because it protects and looks after me.' _It was true, he was right, of course he was; he looked after her, but she looked after him too, equal; because together they are stronger.

Marian planted a kiss on his lips, cuddled up to him under the blanket, and whispered in his ear. "Together we're stronger."

* * *

"How is he? Is he okay?" Marian opened the door to an agitated Much.

"Yes Much, he's fine don't worry, you just need to be quiet, okay? He's sleeping."

"Sure, but can I go up and see him?"

"Of course you can." She closed the door as Much ran eagerly up the stairs, she smiled; he was just like a child.

"He's a bit pale isn't he? Are you sure he's alright?"

"Much!" She snapped. "He is fine! I promise. If he wasn't alright then Djaq would be here looking after him."

"I guess so… is there something I can do to help? I could look after him for a while, I mean I have had to deal with this before."

"No Much, it's fine honest."

"You can get some sleep; I'm sure Eve wouldn't mind if you went back to our Lodge and rested there."

"Much!" She glared at him; he was being too loud, if he was so experienced then he should know that Robin needed his sleep. "I am not going anywhere. I promised him I wouldn't leave him, and I am perfectly happy to be here with him."

"I'm sorry… I'm just worried about him."

"I understand." She smiled. "But you should be at home; Eve and Megan are your family now. Robin is mine." _Always has been._ She mentally added.

Much paused for a minute; not knowing what to say. "You know, I don't know if he ever told you this, but when he had that fever in the Holy Land, he used to call out to you in his sleep. And I am certain that it was the thought of you that got him through, so having you there with him will make all the difference."

"Thanks." She smiled; he said he'd thought about her everyday, but it was amazing to think she had helped his recovery without even being there.

* * *

Allan rolled over in his bed again; he had been lying awake for hours now, and hadn't got a wink of sleep. If he was honest he didn't know why he was lying there, he knew he should be with Katie; he should be there looking after her, holding her close, telling her how much he loves her, but it had seemed like she hadn't wanted him there, but surely she would want him there; after all she did love him.

"Allan." He heard her call, or did he? Perhaps it was just his imagination, she would be asleep by now surely. "Allan!" Okay, maybe she was calling, he pulled himself out of the bed, grabbed his shirt off the floor, and pulled it on as he headed to her room.

"Hey, are you alright?" He leant against the door frame.

"No." She stated.

"What is it?" He asked; concerned, heading swiftly over to her bedside.

"Can't sleep." She looked him in the eye.

"Oh?" He decided not to mention that he couldn't either.

Katie paused for a minute, wondering how to put it. "I couldn't bare thinking about you all by yourself in that cold room."

He smiled at her knowingly. "Is that so?"

"Yes… and I… was cold."

Allan laughed. "You want me to get in and warm you up? Is that it?"

"Maybe…" Her cheeks flushed red, though she didn't quite understand why.

He planted kisses on both cheeks. "Just ask in future okay?"

She smiled in agreement as he slid under the blanket next to her. "Okay." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Allan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?" She looked up at him.

"Of course I love you, why do you ask?"

"You didn't come to bed, you just went off to another room." She sounded like an insulted little child.

"That's because I thought you… because I'm an idiot." He decided. "You didn't invite me in so I thought…"

Katie smiled. "You are not an idiot, but why should I have to invite you when it's your bed too?"

"Because sometime's I need to be told these things."

"Well I never want you anywhere else, because I love you." She kissed him.

"I love you too, never doubt it."

* * *

"Much… Much would you calm down?" Eve snapped; he had been relentlessly pacing up and down the room. "I told you he'll be fine. Marian is there looking after him, and Djaq says he'll be fine."

"I feel so pathetic left here with nothing to do to help."

Eve smiled. "Much, don't worry about it, there is nothing you can do, he has the best person possible looking after him, she won't let anything happen to him."

"Perhaps I should go and check on him." He replied; still agitated.

"Don't Much. He needs to sleep, you know that; leave Marian to sort him out."

"I want to help." He persisted.

"Much." She placed his hands on either side of his face. "I need you here, so does Megan."

"But he's my friend, he needs my help."

"He's Marian's fiancé, he needs her help!" She retaliated. "And I love you, and I need you here." She made him look her in the eye. "Please."

"Alright." Much sighed. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay." She pressed her lips up against his. "We can go and see him in the morning if you want."

"I'd like that, yeah." He smiled.

"Come to bed okay?"

* * *

"Marian?... Marian… Marian!... no Marian!" She rushed to his side.

"Robin?" She grasped his hand in an effort to comfort him.

"Please, Marian no!"

"Robin, wake up, my love."

"You can't leave me please! I love you."

"Robin!" She gently shook him. "I'm here, wake up! I'm not going anywhere." He woke with a start, face screwed up with pain. "Shh…" She comforted him as tears continued to fall.

"Marian!" He sat up, pulling her into a tight hug, completely ignoring the pain that flared up in his side.

"Hey, it's okay; it was just a nightmare." She clutched him against her, in a poor attempt to calm him. "Nothing happened to me, I'm okay; you made sure I was safe." She pulled back a little, cupping his face with both hands. "It didn't mean anything, okay?"

"It was horrible." He blurted out. "You'd been stabbed instead of me, you were so weak, I thought you were going to die; I was so scared you were going to leave me."

"Hey… It never happened." She wrapped him into her embrace again, waiting for him to relax a little. A tear rolled down her cheek, they were so finely tuned; even to the stage where they were starting to feel each other's pain and emotions.

Robin promptly pulled away, feeling the tear land on his shoulder, he winced a little as the pain came back in his side. "Hey, what have you got to be upset about?" He tried to joke in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Nothing."

"Marian." He said sternly. "Tell me, if I have to work it out for myself I will."

She smiled adoringly at him; he could be so sweet without even trying. "It's nothing, just… that's exactly how I felt… you were really weak, you almost died, I was scared."

Robin cupped her cheek, gently kissing her. "And?" He looked her in the eye, but she refused to answer him. "You don't need to hide it." He smiled.

"I'm still scared." She stated. He could see in her eyes that she was scared he would die, scared he would leave her.

"I am not going to die." He told her. "Not with you looking after me." She blushed prettily at his comment. "You survived your injury for me, so I'm going to survive _for you_."

"I love you." Marian planted a kiss on his lips.

"I love you too." He smiled as she wrapped him in her arms, wincing when she squeezed him a little too tightly.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry." She felt him tense up. "Here, you need your rest." She gently lay him down on the bed.

"You're right." She looked at Robin questioningly; since when had he been so obliging. "It's getting late, perhaps you should get some sleep too." Since he could hold her in his arms, obviously. Marian crawled under the blanket next to him, he pulled her closer against him. "Don't worry, you won't hurt me." He sensed her hesitance; not wanting to strain his injuries.

She cuddled up to him, his strong arms wrapped around her making her feel safe, even if he was injured. She smiled, reassured in knowing that he was always there, always wanting to hold her close, always would.

Robin pressed a kiss to her forehead, and whispered in her ear. "Go to sleep, my love." Marian smiled against him, burying her head in the crook of his neck. "I love you, beautiful." He tells her, but she's already asleep.

**A/N: Tada, Christmas update, not sure if i'll have time tomorrow so doing it now, enjoy :D and please review... not getting many anymore :(**


	18. Being There With Him

_Chapter 18 – Being There With Him_

Marian woke early the next morning, dawn had just broken and the room was filled with a dull red light from the sky. She lay there for a moment, listening to Robin's breathing, checking it was even. She smiled; it was perfectly even, matching her own. Marian carefully leant away from him, gently placing the back of her hand on his cheek, checking his temperature but being careful not to wake him. There was more colour in his cheeks than before, and he was a little warmer too, perhaps it was more beneficial than she'd first thought that she was there; to keep him warm as much as looking after him and just generally being there with him.

She shifted closer to him again, resting her head lightly on his chest. She felt him wrap his arm tighter around her. "Morning, gorgeous." She sighed as he greeted her; she hadn't meant to wake him, she wanted him to get as much rest as possible, but his stubbornness meant it would be hard to get him to sleep.

"Morning, Robin." She smiled as he planted a kiss on the top of her head. "How do you feel?"

"Injury wise, or about you?" He asked innocently.

She laughed at his cheeky question. "Injury wise."

"Much better thank you, my love… and for the record, I am in _love_ with you."

"And I'm in love with you." She leant up and kissed him, pulling away, attempting to get out of the bed.

Robin tightened his arm around her for a second. "Stay." He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Robin… I need to get some food ready, and your wound needs cleaning before Djaq comes." She made a weak attempt to pull away.

"Dawn hasn't even passed, my darling. Relax." He said soothingly. "Stay here a little longer; I'm not hungry and Djaq won't be here for an hour or two." He took her hands in his, softly kissing the back of each one in turn. "Come here." He looked her in the eyes, he could tell she felt like crying, and he hated the thought that it was him causing that; his injury, him nearly dying, making her stressed and worried. He knew she was trying to be strong for him; he decided not to push her to talk to him about it, she would open up when she was comfortable.

Marian cuddled up to him, Robin lovingly kissed her, silently telling her it was okay, she didn't need to be strong for him. "I love you, remember that."

"And I love you." She rested her head on his chest, the tone of her voice confirmed the fact she was going to be strong, so she could support him, so he had someone to lean on.

Robin took a deep breath. "I cry too." He whispered softly to her. "When I thought you were dead, when I thought you'd left me, I cried, and I cried with relief when you opened your eyes. I cried when I thought I was going to die without ever telling you how I truly felt, I thought we'd never get the chance to be married, I'd never give you the family you deserve… Remember in the Holy Land, when I stopped Guy from…" He paused, not wanting to say it. "I cried with joy, remember." Marian nodded against him, knowing where he was going with this, but he was pouring his heart out to her; it was important to him. "And I never told you this…" He continued. "But in the crusades I thought about you every minute of the day, you were all I ever thought about, the centre of my life." Marian planted a kiss on his cheek, comforting him. "Every night I cried over you, hating myself for leaving you, making you cry, when I promised myself I would protect and look after you, I'd made you hate me."

"No." Marian objected. "I never hated you." She shook her head. "I've only ever loved you."

"I know that now… but every night I would pray for you, praying you would be well… and even though I knew it was selfish, I couldn't help but pray that you would be thinking about me too, and you wouldn't get married."

"Robin." She stopped him. "I thought about you, believe me. I would never have married, I made a promise to myself, and to you, that I would wait for you to come back like you'd promised… and you are not selfish." She assured him. "I just wished you would come back… and soon."

Robin smiled weakly. "I spent every minute waiting for the day I would come back to you, when I would tell you how sorry I was… I just hoped you would forgive me, so I could have you back in my life, back in my arms."

Marian smiled at him, leaning up to give him a long kiss. She gently pulled away but he still had tears in his eyes. "I would have happily run into them."

"Then why didn't you?" He put on a sweet little childish voice, looking into her eyes as he raised his eyebrows, looking for sympathy.

"I wanted you to prove you loved me… I needed you to understand how I felt when you left… you more than proved it though. You saved my life for one thing…"

"How could I have done anything else?" He reasoned.

"When I told you to grow up, told you to let me go, you did. It didn't matter what you wanted, you did what I asked… that's how you proved your love… they say if you love someone let them go, and if they come back you know it's for keeps…" She looked him in the eye. "We're for keeps." She said reassuringly. Marian propped herself up on one elbow, smothering him in kisses. "Hey, cheer up." She pressed a kiss to the end of his nose.

"Are you okay?" He looked up into her eyes as she loomed over him.

"Yes." She knew what he was referring to. "I'm fine, Robin. This isn't stressing me out, okay, I am a little worried, but that's understandable. I'm coping fine; you just concentrate on getting better." She leant over Robin, pressing her lips to his. He deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue between her lips, exploring her mouth with his tongue.

They pulled away as Much appeared in the doorway, they grinned at each other. "Oh sorry… was I interrupting something?" Much was obviously really embarrassed.

"No, Much." Marian laughed, rolling off Robin. "It's fine, come in."

He walked cautiously in, Megan bounded up behind him, running up to the bed and springing up onto it.

Robin sucked air between his teeth, Marian laughed at him. "Be careful, Megan, he's got a bad injury." She explained to the little girl.

"Sorry, Robin." She pouted.

"It's okay." He smiled, ruffling her hair. Marian leant her head on his shoulder, he wrapped an arm around hers.

"Are you okay now?" Megan asked innocently.

"I will be once my side has healed, yeah." He looked up at Much who was stood next to the doorway, leaning against the wall, looking rather worried. "Much? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly alright." He sounded agitated, clearly not alright.

"Much, you are not alright." Marian objected. "What is it? Has something happened to Eve?" She wrapped an arm around Megan as the girl cuddled up to her.

He shook his head. "She said she'd get some food together for you."

"Much, old friend." Robin addressed him. "Don't worry about me." They could all tell he was freaking out; confused as to how Robin could have let this could happen again. It was an accident, everyone but him could see that. "I'm alright." He said firmly, trying to get Much to respond. "Much, come over here." He patted the bed. Much slowly walked over to the bed, and lowered himself down. Robin laid a hand reassuringly on his friend's shoulder. "I wanted to tell you something." Much looked at Marian, she didn't react, he looked back to Robin. "I want you to be my best man." Robin gave Much a friendly smiled.

He stared at Robin in disbelief, he shifted his gaze to Marian. She nodded at him, a smile on her face, as if confirming Robin's proposal. "That's… It's… I mean… wow." Much struggled to find the words. Robin laughed. "I'd love that, I'd be honoured. " Much smiled.

"Good." Robin grinned.

Eve came up the stairs, arms full of a plate of food. Much grinned at her. "What?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm going to be Robin's best man!" He exclaimed, giving her a big hug.

Eve smiled. "That's fantastic." She carefully put the plate on the side as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. She gently pushed him away. "Have you even asked how he is?"

"No…" Much looked at the ground.

"How are you?" Eve asked Robin, grabbing the platter off the side and handing it to Marian.

"I'm feeling much better… thank you." He replied, the last part referring to the food. "I think I'm going to be saying that a lot today."

"Hmm…" Marian agreed.

"Hope you recover soon." Eve told him.

"Yeah me too, thank you."

"And I hope Megan hasn't been too much of a bother." They all turned to look at her, she'd fallen asleep, leaning against Marian.

"Not at all…" Marian smiled.

"Not a bother at all, if you don't count jumping on me." Eve looked slightly embarrassed at Robin's comment.

"Sorry, you know what she's like."

"Don't worry about it." Marian replied.

Eve looked at Much, he was still being quiet, staring at the floor. Robin and Marian nodded at her, almost reading her thoughts; yes she should take him home. She walked over to him, tilting his chin up so he would look at her. "Lets take Megan home." She felt that was a good enough excuse for them to leave.

She walked over and scooped Megan up in her arms, she stirred a little but cuddled up to Eve. "We'll see you soon." She shut the door behind herself, Much was already downstairs.

Robin and Marian both looked at each other, wondering what was up with him. Neither knew, they decided it was best not to worry about it; he was probably over-reacting about something, over-thinking it.

"We're supposed to share this you know." She held the plate closer to him, encouraging him to eat something.

"I told you, I'm not hungry."

Marian gave him a hard stare. "Robin." She said firmly. "You need to eat; I know you are used to living as an outlaw; not necessarily eating much. But you need to eat this food; it will help keep your strength up, and your body needs the nutrients to help it heal."

"Okay… I'm sorry." He looked her in the eyes.

"Don't apologise, do it." She said cheekily, a grin on her face. She ripped a corner of a piece of bread and held it up to his lips, feeding it to him. She placed a kiss on his lips.

"I could get used to this." Robin smiled. "A beautiful woman feeding me, and a kiss every time she does."

Marian kissed him again. "And I could get used to breakfast in bed."

"Hmm…" He agreed with her, eating some more food. They finished sharing the meal.

Marian leant over him to put the plate on the side. He reached up, kissing her as she did so, she couldn't help but laugh as she almost fell on him. "Careful, you." She held herself up over him, gazing deep down into his eyes. He met her gaze, pressing his lips up against hers, resuming where they'd left off, when they had been interrupted.

Marian gently pulled her lips from his, cuddling up next to him she pulled the blanket back over herself; starting to feel the cold. "Now _that_ I could get used to."

Robin smiled at her, planting a kiss on the end of her nose. "You could, and I hope you do. But not today, we've got lots to be doing."

"What?"

"There's still a lot to do for the wedding."

"Oh Robin." She sighed; she should have known he wouldn't stop preparations for anything.

"Yes, my love?" He asked innocently.

"You aren't doing anything today, or for a while; you need to stay in bed and recover, you need to get better for me." She smiled sympathetically.

"Marian, you know how much this means to me; _I want to marry you_."

"I want to marry you too, and I promise we will be married soon. As soon as you are well enough we can get married." She looked him in the eye. "I promise I will make sure everything is sorted for the wedding."

"I am well enough to marry you now." He reasoned. "I am awake so I could marry you now if I so wished… which I do." He smiled sweetly at her.

"We are having a proper ceremony, Robin. And I will decide when you are well enough, not you."

Robin looked into her eyes, seeing how much she meant this. "Okay." He relented. "Just promise me you'll look after yourself too."

"Thank you." She gave him a quick kiss. "And I will." She began to prize his fingers from around her waist.

"Now where are you going?"

"I'm tending to your wound, Robin of Locksley." She went to get a cloth and bowl of water off the desk on the other side of the room. "I need to clean your side, because I don't want you…" She lightly kissed him. "Getting a fever." She carefully put the bowl on the floor next to the bed and knelt down at the side of the bed. She took the blanket off him, gently pulling back his shirt so she could get to his bandage. She began to untie his dressing; he winced a little at the pain as the bandage rubbed against his wound. "Sorry, it needs to be done."

"I know, don't worry." He smiled down at her.

She finished untying the bandage, haphazardly discarding it somewhere on the floor. She gently started to clean his wound, removing the little blood around the actually gash. Once done, she put the cloth back in bowl, rinsing her fingers in the water, before returning her attention to Robin.

She spent a second or two studying his wound; she hadn't had the chance to see the full extent of his injury; she knew it was bad, but she had been busy concentrating on helping him survive, keeping him alive.

She felt Robin place his hand on the back of her neck, gently running his fingers through her hair. She looked up at him. "Is it bad?" He asked softly.

"Better than I thought." She had expected it to be deeper, but then again it had been sewn up, so perhaps it was worse than she could see.

Marian gently touched a finger to his side, holding it there for a second. She felt him relax to her touch and could almost feel his gaze on her. She lightly ran her fingers along the edge of his wound, feeling him jump a little at her touch. But he didn't appear to be in pain; he continued to gently stroke her hair, his touch firm but loving.

Marian tenderly pressed her lips against his wound. Robin closed his eyes; the feeling of her warm lips against his sensitive skin too much for him. "Marian." He breathed.

She pulled herself away, looking up at him. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

Robin looked down into her beautiful blue eyes. "No." He breathed heavily. "But you have to stop, before…" He paused, wondering how to put it. "It's taken further."

Marian pulled her gaze from his, picking everything up off the floor and putting the dirty cloth and bandage in a bag Djaq had left, she put the bowl on the side and turned back to him. "I'm going to let the air get to your wound for a bit." She told him.

He smiled appreciatively. "Thank you…" He propped himself up so he could sit more upright. "Come here, my love."

"What?" She asked inquisitively.

"Just come here." He reached his arm out, wrapping it round her as she came and sat next to him.

Robin cupped her cheek, giving her a long, deep kiss. "_You_ are gorgeous." He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I love you." He kissed her cheek, and continued down her neck line, making her sigh. "That's how you made me feel." He smiled at her.

Marian turned her head at the sound of someone at the door. "That will be Djaq." She went to get the door.

* * *

"I've been thinking Guy…" Hannah looked up at him.

"About what?"

"I think you should change your clothes."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" He scowled at her; offended.

Hannah just hugged him closer. "Don't you ever get bored of wearing black?" She asked curiously.

"Is there something wrong with black?"

"No, but I think you'd look nice in some other colours, like a dark red maybe."

"Blood." He shuddered; dark red just made him think about blood, specifically the cuts she'd been dealt.

"I'm sorry." She leant up, kissing him on the cheek. "I didn't think… but another colour then."

"Okay, you can buy me some other clothes if you want, soon." He wondered how soon; at least until she'd fully recovered, and he couldn't risk the sheriff knowing about her, he just wouldn't put her in danger. "Would you like your own horse?"

"Are you offering to give me one?" Her eyes lit up.

"Uh huh." He smiled, kissing her forehead. "Would you like it?"

"I'd love it." She grinned at him.

"I'm glad. I shall get you one later; a gift to you."

"Oh, Guy." She smiled lovingly. "You are too good to me."

"No, that is not possible."

"You have rescued me from the Sheriff. You have put your position at risk for me. You have put your life at risk to protect me."

"And I would do it again without a second thought; you are the most important thing in my life."

Hannah beamed at him. "You are so sweet, I love you." She cuddled up to him, wishing she could stay there all day.

Guy hugged her closer, and kissed the top of her head, making the most of this rare, peaceful moment.

* * *

Allan walked into the room, Katie was leant over a desk, hard at work. "Hey, what you doing?" Allan asked as he walked over to her.

"Writing a letter." She didn't look up from the paper she was writing on.

"Okay…" He picked her up and sat down with her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her, as they pulled away she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And who are you writing to?" He looked her in the eye.

"My sister." She smiled as Allan looked astonished.

"You did not tell me you had a sister."

"I did not think it was important."

"But what if I found out she was prettier than you?" He said cheekily.

"Oi!" She hit him.

"I was joking…" He pouted at her. "And that hurt." He rubbed his arm.

"You deserved it!" She retorted, grinning cheekily at him.

Allan smiled; he couldn't stay angry at her, especially not when she looked at him like that. He lightly kissed her. "I love you."

"And rightly so."

He rolled his eyes at her. "So tell me about this sister of yours."

"What is there to tell? Her name's Arianna. She's three years younger than me, we didn't get on too well when we were younger, but when I was about 12 we started to get on better. At 14 my father tried to marry me off to some rich nobleman, even when I said no he insisted. So I had to run away to escape it, I promised Arianna I would keep in touch with her, and then left. I haven't seen her since then, but I make sure I write when I can. And for your information, she is happily married, with two children of her own."

"I'm glad you ran away." He smiled, ignoring her last comment. "I would hate to see you with another man."

"I'll only ever marry for love." She assured him, a smile on her face. "Marriage shouldn't be about money, power or politics… marriage is a declaration of love." She leaned in and kissed him.

"I agree." He kissed her on the cheek. "Am I in this letter?" He inquired, wondering if she'd have bothered to mention him at all, and if so what she'd write.

"Yes you are… read it if you like." She pushed the letter into his hand as she got up. "I need a drink." She walked off downstairs.

Allan watched Katie leave the room, then started to read the letter in his hand.

_Dear Arianna,_

_Before I start I want to apologise for not writing to you for a while, but I have been busy, lots has happened here over the last few days._

_I hope you are all keeping well, you, Alex and the children. Perhaps now Father is dead, I could come and visit you all sometime; it would be nice to see you after so long, and I would love to meet Alex, and see my niece and nephew._

_I said I've been busy, lots has happened here, but when I say lots, I really mean one thing. Allan. Ever since he moved in I've been in love with him, but before you jump to conclusions, it's not like that at all. He's amazing; he's funny, smart, and witty, so caring, and he looks after me so well, you'd like him for sure. He's handsome too, hair the same colour as mine and gorgeous eyes. And he loves me, that's the one thing I'm certain of right now; he's always there when I need him, and he just holds me without pushing for more. I'm smiling as I write this, just thinking about him makes me smile, and the simplest things he does make me smile too, like this morning, he kissed me on the nose, and I couldn't stop smiling for hours. He loves me, he loves me for who I am, no one has ever done that before; they've only been after me as a wife, or for political reasons, power perhaps, but he actually loves me, and I love him. _

Allan stopped reading at this point; totally astonished by what he'd just read.

Katie came up the stairs, she smiled when he stared in shock at her. "So you read it?" Allan didn't say anything, it was like he was frozen. "I'm sorry; I didn't know what to write about you."

"You think that was bad?!" He sounded surprised. Katie blushed. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever read…" He smiled across the room at her. "Is that really me you were writing about?"

"Yes…" She said cautiously. "I love you, you know that."

"And I love you!" He ran over and scooped her up in his arms.

Katie wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him affectionately. She looked into his eyes, wondering what was up. "What?" She asked softly.

"Why didn't you tell me your Father died?"

"It's not important; I didn't care. He lost my respect a long time ago."

Allan gave her a tender kiss on the cheek. "I'll take you to see her." He smiled. "Arianna… I know you really want to see her."

"Are you sure? It's fine, we don't need to. I'm sure we're needed here."

"How far away does she live?"

"Four or five hours ride away."

"Finish your letter; tell her we will come and visit in a day or two, we'll need to stay over night though. I'll go and check it with Robin but I promise it will be fine."

"You're so sweet." She smiled.

"I'm looking after you." He winked at her. Kissing her on the cheek, he set her back down on the ground.

Katie grabbed his hand as he went to walk off, she intertwined her fingers with his. "Thank you." She kissed him.

"It's nothing." He smiled, letting his hand slip from hers he walked downstairs. He pulled his cloak on and headed out.

Katie quickly finished writing her letter and sealed it. She wrapped her cloak around herself and went off to find the messenger they'd always used for their letters. She found him coming out of a house after delivering another letter.

"Could you deliver this to Arianna?" She ran up to him, knowing he would know where she lived, after all he had been delivering their letters for ten years.

"Sure… but ten hours ride…" He hinted at her.

Katie laughed. "Here." She pushed four silver coins into his hand.

"Wow, thank you." He hadn't expected to be paid so much.

"Just make sure it gets delivered… thanks!" She walked away from him.

* * *

Djaq smiled as she woke, feeling Will's strong arms wrapped around her. She carefully leant up, blowing cold air in his face. She couldn't help but laugh as he screwed up his face, slowly opening one eye to look at her. "Hello Djaq." He smiled at her.

"'Morning Will." She leant her head back on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms tighter around her. "We should get up soon."

"Stay here a little longer." Will refused to let her go.

"Okay, for a bit… but I need to go and see how Robin is soon."

It took Will a second to remember why she need to; his mind was overrun with the night before, all he could think about was her. He didn't quite know how or why it had happened, but to be honest he didn't care. He smiled, thinking about everything that had happened, when suddenly it struck him that he should ask.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Will, I'm fine." She looked up at him, reading his thoughts; knowing what he was really asking. "I feel…" She didn't really know how to describe it. "Loved." She decided. "You didn't hurt me _at all._ I promise." She leant up and lovingly kissed him.

"I'm glad… I would _never _hurt you, Djaq." He said sincerely. "I love you."

Djaq smiled reassuringly. "_I know._" She said firmly, looking into his eyes. "And I love _you_, Will Scarlett." She kissed him again, showing how much she loves him, how much she needs him in her life. Will smiled; feeling better, he knew she would tell him the truth. Djaq strained to check on Harry as she heard him stir in his crib. "I should see to him." She said, but made no attempt to move.

"I'll see to him."

Djaq smiled appreciatively at him. "Thanks." She got out the bed as he did. "If you sort him, I'll get everything ready to go and see Robin."

"Sure." He grabbed a shirt off a pile of his clothes on top of a cabinet and pulled it over his bare torso.

Djaq quickly pulled a pair of under breaches on and a pair of trousers over them. She decided to keep Will's shirt on; although it was big on her, it was warm and she liked the way it still smelt of him, serving as a reminder of him.

Will scooped the little baby up in his arms, after tying his scarf around his neck. "Are you hungry?" He asked as Harry reached out to grab his free hand. "I think you are." He picked up a bottle of milk from the side and began to feed him.

Djaq smiled as she watched him. He'd taken to fatherhood so easily; most men would just freak out, but she was so lucky to have Will. She quickly turned away, starting to pack things into a bag, as he turned to face her.

"I think I'm going to have to keep an eye on you; you don't get anything done when my back is turned."

"I do… but not when you are being so adorable." Will rolled his eyes at her. "Sorry… you're too sweet." She smiled sweetly.

Will stepped closer to her, leaning carefully over Harry to kiss her. "Sweet?" He said sarcastically.

"Yes sweet." She confirmed it, smiling as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Will you settle for ruggedly handsome?" She asked optimistically.

"I'll settle for anything as long as you're here."

"Sweet it is." She grinned cheekily.

"You're lucky I'm holding Harry right now." He warned.

"It's all in the timing Will." She pulled the flap of the bag over the contents and pulled it onto her shoulder. "Come on you… and make sure you wrap him up well; keep him warm."

"Of course." He put the bottle back on the side and grabbed another blanket, proceeding to wrap the little boy in it.

Djaq put her cape on, then grabbed Will's cloak, wrapping it around his shoulders and fastening it at the front. "I need to keep you warm too."

"Thanks." A smile spread across his face as she kissed him.

"Lets go and see to the patient then."

**A/N: Yeah I don't know what happened... don't ask why so much fluff...**

**Also before anyone complains I'm gonna clarify why I did the R/M thing... with the touching and kissing (omg that sounds so dirty lol) It was supposed to be intimate and loving rather than erotic (in any sense) I hope you all got that. I wanted to show the curiosity, because, in different circumstances, they would have been married at least 5 years ago, and in a way I guess they might be a little impatient, especially now the wedding has been put off again. But Robin, as you can expect, is determined to protect her honor; as part of protect her from everything.**

**So review please :D Love you all xx  
**


	19. Ridiculous Risks

_Chapter 19 –Ridiculous Risks  
_

A few days had passed since Robin had sustained his injury, Guy was still feeling bad about it; he hadn't meant to cause him such harm, but he'd heard Robin was making a good recovery, so that was one thing he guessed.

Guy stood leaning against the doorway to the stables, his gaze resting on Hannah, her wounds had now healed minus a few scars she was left with, but she was well again, and she wasn't bothered by the scars, so he was happy. He smiled lovingly as he watched her grooming the golden coloured horse. "I'm glad you like her."

"I love her, she's gorgeous." Hannah continued to stroke the horse, a smile on her face as it rubbed its nose against her hand.

Guy stepped closer to her, placing a hand lightly on the horse's flank. "Have you named her yet?"

"No… I didn't know what to…" She stopped, suddenly coming up with an idea. "What was your mother's name?"

He looked at her for a second, wondering why she'd asked. "Emily."

"Then I'm calling her 'Millie'."

"That's really kind." He smiled a little.

Hannah grinned up at him. "I thought she should have a name with a meaning behind it."

Guy dipped his head down, giving her a quick kiss, Hannah instantly wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddled up to him. Guy gently rested his hands on her back, holding her close.

"Does your horse have a name?" She asked, head still resting against his chest.

"No, perhaps you could name him if you wish."

"I'll have a think." She smiled against him. "Do you think they'll get on well?"

"I think so…" He decided. "I hope they get on really well though."

Hannah placed her hands against his chest, gently pushing against him so she could look up at him. "And by getting on well you mean…" She was about to clarify what she thought he meant when he cut her off.

"Like we do." He confirmed.

She rolled her eyes at him. "So you get me a horse, then expect her to get pregnant so I can't even use her." She looked annoyed.

"No." Guy shook his head, trying to emphasise the fact he hadn't meant it that way. "I thought you might like a foal to look after."

"Perhaps…" She considered it for a second. "If it happened, then yes."

"So I wasn't completely wrong." He tightened his arms around her, hugging her close again.

"Never when it comes to me." She smiled, resting her head against his chest.

Guy stayed there for a while, listening to her breathing and the occasional sound from the horses. He knew he needed to go soon but didn't want to. He took a deep breath. "I need to leave soon."

She suddenly pulled back, eyes wide with fear. "What?!"

Guy quickly interpreted her expression, realising what she thought he meant.

"No I didn't mean…" He stuttered, his tone of voice suddenly became sincere. "I said I'd never leave you and I meant it."

She smiled with relief, and cuddled back up to him. "Then what?"

"The council of nobles is today; I need to keep up an act with the Sheriff, it's safer for you if he thinks I'm still… on his side, as such."

Hannah nodded a little. "I understand."

"Can you promise me something?" His tone of voice told her he was still serious.

"Sure… what is it?" She asked worriedly.

"Promise me you will stay inside till I come back; If someone sees you are here, especially when I am not, they will take that opportunity to harm you… or worse." He shuddered at the thought of what might happen to her.

"I can look after myself you know, I may not be as skilled as you but I have a little training."

"Just promise." He persisted.

Hannah sighed. "I promise."

"Thank you." Guy kissed her.

* * *

Guy swiftly headed to Locksley; when he said he was going to the council of nobles he wasn't entirely truthful; he had to visit a certain couple before he went to Nottingham.

Guy took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Marian came to the door, not too impressed as she was right in the middle of making sure Robin didn't attend the council of nobles, no matter how much he wanted to go.

"What do you want?" She scowled at him.

"I'm sorry…" He had to say that before he continued with what he'd come for.

"You're sorry." She said sarcastically.

"Yes." He replied bluntly.

"If that's all you came to say then you may as well leave now." She was still sincere.

"I…" He didn't want to say it; he felt stupid asking her. "I need your help."

"You almost kill me twice, you almost kill Robin twice, the most recent being but a few days ago, and you expect me to help you." She scoffed.

"I need some food."

"Of all the people I would be giving food too it would be the villagers that need our help to survive because of you."

"It's not for me." He hated the embarrassment but it was necessary. "It's for Hannah."

"I don't believe you."

"I am telling the truth; the sheriff… harmed her, so I've been looking after her at a house in Clun. The sheriff does not know, he thinks I have my own house now… I have to keep this from him, I don't want him to hurt her again, but we do not have enough food, I am only given enough for one of us."

Marian shook her head with disbelief. "What you consider to only be enough for one is the equivalent of what some families would get between them if it wasn't for us."

"It's not like that. Please Marian, I thought you'd understand."

"I don't think I've ever understood you." She replied coldly.

"I love her, Marian, she loves me. I thought you'd understand that." He repeated himself.

Marian was not yet convinced; he had said he'd loved her before, she looked into his eyes for a moment and saw he was serious, he really needed her help, her eyes softened.

"Okay." She sighed. "I will come by with a pack of food soon, but it's for Hannah. I'm doing this for her, not you; she does not deserve to suffer because of what you have done."

"Thank you, I appreciate this."

Marian didn't reply; she swiftly closed the door. Taking a deep breath to calm herself; she didn't want to go back upstairs still angry; Robin would start asking questions.

"Who was that?" He asked as she entered the bedroom.

"No one."

"I hardly think that 'no one' came and knocked on the door and then occupied you for that long."

Marian sighed. "Just someone from Clun, he needed some food." She stated tactfully, not lying, but not telling the entire truth.

"Okay." He smiled, giving her a kiss.

* * *

Marian pulled her scarf up over her face as she emerged from behind the screen.

Robin looked disapprovingly at her as she put her mask on too. "Where do you think you're going?"

"On an errand. I have some things I need to do."

"Marian, if you need to go out then go as yourself, you don't need to dress up to do some errands."

She scowled at him; he made it sound like the Nightwatchman was a joke. "It's not that simple; people know you are injured, they assume I am looking after you. You are well aware there are people who are against you, but they do not know I am the Nightwatchman, they think I will be here with you."

"I see."

"You will be safer." She concluded.

Robin rolled his eyes. "I am fine Marian, I have defended myself in a worse condition."

"Just because I let you move around the room a little, does not mean I think you are perfectly well."

"Why do you have to make everything so difficult?" He spoke harshly.

"Why do _you_ have to make everything so difficult? I am doing what you do, the villagers need feeding, and _you_ are incapable of feeding them at the moment."

"They will be fed Marian; I can get the gang to do it if you so wish."

"_I_ want to do it Robin! Let me do this." He did not seem to understand that there was a reason she wanted to go out.

"It's not safe for you to be out when I cannot be around if you need me."

"I am not a child Robin, you know I can look after myself."

"Marian…" He said softly.

"No Robin." She pulled up her hood. "I feel like I'm being suffocated." She put one foot up on the edge of the window, took a brief second to look back at him, then looked away and jumped to the ground.

Robin sighed; he'd upset her yet again, how did he always manage that when he didn't mean to? He hated himself when he upset her, but having such strong characteristics meant they were bound to disagree and end up in arguments at times, he just did his best to make sure they turned out well in the end. He sighed again; she hadn't even let him say goodbye properly, although it pained him to think about it, he didn't want their last conversation to be an argument.

He grudgingly pulled himself out of the bed and over to the window. He didn't care how much it hurt, besides Marian had said he needed to build up the strength in his side again, he had to keep watch over her; he didn't want her doing anything stupid in her anger, especially when he'd caused the anger. If necessary he would have to get someone to help her, or if needs must he'd help her himself, nothing would stop him if she needed him.

* * *

Marian quickly mounted her horse, that morning she'd made sure to load it with bags of food and money, ready to give to the villagers, and had tied it outside where she would quickly find it. At the time she had wanted to be as quick as possible, but now she wasn't so sure.

She slowly made her way around the village, handing out the food to each household. She was especially grateful that the Nightwatchman never spoke; it meant she had a chance to calm down and think things over by herself.

She didn't once look back at the manor, knowing he would be watching; that was what he was like. She didn't want to look at him, she knew seeing his face would do one of two things to her; make her cry or make her angry again, she wasn't sure which yet, but either way it wasn't a good thing for the Nightwatchman to show.

Done with Locksley she headed for Clun, as much as she wanted to, she refused to look back, she didn't want to look at him, knowing he was most likely upset, and seeing him upset would mean she couldn't resist going back to cheer him up.

Clun weren't scheduled for the rounds today, but she had to find Hannah to give her the food, and then, well, there had been a reason she'd needed to come out, a very important reason.

Marian headed into the forest; the long way back to Locksley from Clun, hoping that the person she was set to meet would be at the meeting point. She quickly tied up her horse near the old camp and headed off on foot to the meeting place, hiding behind a tree till she saw the messenger arrive.

As soon as he appeared she jumped out from her hiding place, startling him. He stepped backwards, instinctively moving away from her, a little scared at being confronted by this masked figure. Marian held out one hand, a gesture telling him to hand her what she wanted.

The man moved away again. "No, leave me alone, I have nothing you'd want. I carry no money, I'm just a messenger." She ignored his comment, reeling her hand back then putting it out again, showing she was insisting. "I only have one letter." She kept her hand held out to him. "It is for Lady Marian, only she can read it; I will not let anyone else read it no matter what." She nodded, holding her hand out further. "It's for her eyes only, I will defend it with my life."

Marian sighed, giving in, she pulled her hood down, taking the mask off and pulling her scarf from her face. "It is me, Stephen." She smiled, she trusted him enough to let him know the Nightwatchman's real identity. "Thank you for this, it needs the protection." He handed the letter to her, Marian handed him some coins as payment, he thanked her and left.

Marian began to walk back to her horse, reading the letter as she walked. Her smile grew as she progressed, by the time she had done, a huge grin had spread across her face. Good news; exactly what she'd wanted the response to be, if not better.

She tucked the letter away carefully, pulled her scarf, mask and hood back on, mounted her horse and headed back to Locksley. She needed to get back, but more importantly she needed to sort things out with Robin.

* * *

"So today… what do you think? More taxes?" The Sheriff sat at the head of the council of nobles, coming up with more ways to make his life easier and the villagers' lives more difficult.

"My lord… I…" Much was about to decline this and interrupt when the door opened and Guy appeared.

"I'm sorry I'm late my lord." He was quick to pardon himself. "I had other business to attend to."

"Just sit down, Gisbourne." The Sheriff snapped at him, so he quickly did so. "Anyway, you were objecting Mulch?"

Much stifled his anger, trying not to let it show. "Never mind…" He mumbled.

Vaysey looked at him for a second, for less than that he wondered what was up with him. "I assume you know where Locksley and Lady Marian are." He side tracked from the meeting for a minute.

"Robin has been badly injured, my lord." Both he and Vaysey noticed Guy look away and tense up at the mention of the injury. "And Lady Marian is at Locksley Manor with him… looking after him." He hastened to add the last part.

"Good." The Sheriff smirked; that meant two less people to object to his propositions.

"But they have given me their votes on any matters."

"Well I think we all know how you are going to vote on most matters anyway… but back to the matter at hand, last council we were so rudely interrupted." He glared at Much. "At that point I was proposing an increase in taxes."

"I object." Much cut in. "How can we continue to tax them so harshly when they can barely survive as it is? If we were to soften taxes for a little, this would allow the villagers to earn more money so you would get more money due to higher earnings."

The Sheriff laughed. "You think we should lower taxes?" Most of the other nobles began to laugh a little, though quite clearly copying the sheriff. "Isn't that a funny notion, Gisbourne?" Everyone looked over at Guy. He was sat staring straight ahead, mind elsewhere; wondering why he was there, other than keeping up appearances. "Gisbourne?!"

Guy was brought back out of his thoughts when the Sheriff yelled at him. "Huh?" He looked around. "Where?"

"Pay attention, Gisbourne!" Vaysey was angry at his lieutenant for showing him up.

Guy looked briefly behind him, as if looking for support, then realised Hannah wasn't there, she was at home. "I'm sorry, my lord… may I be excused? I have some important things to attend to." He didn't mention that the important thing was Hannah.

"I suppose you can." Vaysey decided he may as well leave, it wasn't like he was being any use here.

"Thank you, my lord." He rose from his seat and left the hall.

* * *

Marian walked into the house, after taking her mask and scarf off she carefully wiped the corners of her eyes; tears had begun to form there. Why did she always end up picking a fight? Even when it was the most trivial things she ended up making a big deal out of it and hurting both of them. This wasn't so trivial, it was important to her, and she was well aware that he knew that, she was also sure she knew his reasons for denying her it though.

"Marian?" He called, almost hesitantly, obviously wondering if she was still angry at him, having heard the door shut behind her.

"Yes, it's me, I'll be up in a second." She discarded her mask on the floor with the bags and her weapons and headed upstairs. She slowly walked up the stairs and opened the door.

Before she'd even fully opened the door she fixed her eyes on Robin. He was sat crossed legged in the middle of their bed, he quickly turned his head to look at her, meeting her gaze as she remained stood in the doorway. They could clearly see the tears in each other's eyes. "Marian, I…" He trailed off, not knowing how to word what he wanted to say.

She walked over to him, never taking her eyes off his, and sat on the bed next to him. "Robin…" She rested her hand gently on his leg. "You don't need to say a thing."

She gently leant forward and kissed him, wrapping her other arm around his neck. Robin smiled into her mouth, kissing her back as one hand moved to her waist, the other moving up to cup her cheek. He gently pushed his tongue between her lips, both her arms tightened round his neck as she sought to deepen the kiss further. He lovingly wrapped both arms around her, pulling her against him, hoping to satisfy their equal need for the closeness and intimacy this provided.

It wasn't long enough before they needed to catch their breath, neither were ready to move away though they needed to. For a brief second they sat looking into each other's eyes, then Robin wrapped his arms back around her, holding Marian close and cradling her head against him. As much to feel her warmth against him as to make sure she wouldn't be upset anymore. He held her there for a few minutes, just listening to her breathing and taking in her sweet scent; everything about her was so beautiful. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Marian, I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I'm sorry too." She murmured against his chest.

"I know you think I…" Robin began to explain his actions but Marian swiftly pulled away, holding a finger up to his lips.

"I said you don't need to say a thing." She smiled. "Let's leave it at 'I'm sorry' and forget about it okay?" Marian looked into his eyes, showing she meant it.

"I may not need to say anything, but I want to; I need to explain."

"No." Marian shook her head. "That's just it, you don't… I understand."

"I need to tell you this." The determination was evident in his eyes.

"Alright." She sighed. "Go on, I'm listening." She smiled reassuringly. Robin looked down for a second, thinking through what he was going to say. Marian gently cupped his cheek, tilting his head up so he would look at her. "Say whatever's in your heart."

He fixed his eyes on hers. "I didn't want you at any risk." He paused, sorting his thoughts. "I… was scared." He decided that was the best way to describe how he'd felt.

"Scared!" She smiled, almost laughing. "There's no need to be scared, Robin."

"You were angry at me; I was worried you might do something stupid, and I knew I wouldn't be able to help if you needed it."

"Don't worry yourself over me, okay?" She ran her fingers through his hair comfortingly.

"I like worrying about you." He smiled a little. "And how can you expect me not to? I love you, Marian, I have to worry about you. I'm sure you worry about me too."

"Of course I do. I need to worry about you, especially when you take such ridiculous risks. If I didn't worry about you, you would be…" She stopped, realising what she was about to say.

"It's okay. It's true." He smiled. "But you would be too, if I didn't worry about you."

Marian held a finger up to his lips. "Stop… that's enough." He looked at her questioningly. "No more talk about worrying and being scared and… what might have happened. I'm finishing it with 'I'm sorry'."

"Uh, Marian?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "I wanted to say I'm sorry too… and I love you."

She leant forward and whispered in his ear. "I love you too." She smiled as he pulled her to him, hugging her close. "And I need you to get better." He pulled away, raising his eyebrows at her. She grinned. "I mean it."

"You never give up."

"No, never." She agreed, pressing her lips to his.

**A/N: Another lovely update, I apologise if anyone wanted fluff for the characters but I needed to get more of the plot done. Okay given i need to wait for Robin's wounds to heal, but all the same... plot line is important.**


	20. Vulnerable

_Chapter 20 – Vulnerable_

Allan turned his head just in time to be hit in the face by one of his shirts. "Ouch!" He pulled a face at Katie. "Why the sudden abuse?"

"Just put it on!"

"But I wanted a lie in!" He pouted.

She laughed. "I know! But as guests in this house we shouldn't be lazing around."

He grudgingly pulled his shirt on. "What is it with you? One day you don't want to get out of bed, the next you are shoving me out, at the break of dawn!"

"Get a move on." She shoved him out the door, and drove him towards the stairs. He backed away, very nearly falling backwards down the stairs.

Katie grabbed onto his arm, pulling him back upright. "Whoa! Are you trying to kill me?!" He exclaimed.

She smiled. "Sorry." She kissed him briefly, then moved away. "Come on you." She pushed past him, grabbing his hand and leading him down the stairs into the main room of the house.

"Good morning." Arianna greeted them as they walked into the room.

"'Morning… and hello you two…" Katie ruffled the children's hair.

Louise, the eldest of the two children was seven years old, with jet black hair and grey eyes. Her younger brother, Joshua, was four and also had black hair but his eyes were closer to green than grey, more like his mother's.

"Allan? Could you come in here for a second? I need your help with something." Alex called in from the next room.

"I'm not being funny or anything… but I was hoping I'd get to eat breakfast before I had to do anything." Katie gave him a hard stare. "Fine…" He got up and left the room.

Katie laughed, shaking her head as if in despair. Arianna smiled and turned away to prepare some food. "What?!"

"Nothing…"

"No, seriously, what?"

"Just that you two are so sweet."

Katie rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't believe how many times I have heard that before."

"I can imagine, but he is a good man." She placed a plate of food in front of Katie and sat down next to her.

"I know." Katie smiled; thinking about him. "He is definitely the one for me."

"Hmm, he's cheeky enough."

"Oi! What are you insinuating?"

Arianna raised an eyebrow at her, beginning to laugh again. "So, has there been any talk about marriage?"

Katie nearly choked on her food. "Have you not met him?!" She laughed. "The other day I was holding a friend's baby, I passively asked if he thought it was adorable, and he freaked out! I laughed, telling him to relax; it wasn't like I was asking him for one. I said we weren't even married, you should have seen the look he gave me; he looked like he was about to die!" Arianna laughed, imagining his reaction. "And all that aside, we have hardly known each other that long."

"I'm sure if you asked, he would be glad to marry you."

"You expect me to ask now…? It is the man who should propose, it is not conventional for a woman to ask."

"It's not conventional to live together before you are married, yet alone share a bed, yet I do not see that stopping you."

"I know… but this is different… just leave it okay? We will sort it ourselves... you know it's a sensitive subject."

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you."

"Don't worry about it." She replied rather coldly, returning her attention to the meal.

* * *

"Hey, what do you need help with…? Wait, this isn't some kind of trap is it?" Allan was suspicious that Alex was just sat in a chair, clearly he didn't need help.

"Pull up a chair. I need to talk to you." He shrugged off Allan's suspicions.

"What about?" He did as he was told.

"I know this is going to sound so stupid, but I feel the need to do it."

"Okay…?"

"Katie is important to Arianna, so she important to me. I don't want her getting hurt, do you understand that?"

"Of course… she means the world to me, and…"

"Don't talk; it's my turn to talk." Alex cut in. "I'm not usually one for violence, but if you so much as hurt her, I _will _come after you. And trust me, you do not want that." He leant forward towards Allan, emphasising that he was serious.

Allan leant forward too. "I will _never_ hurt her, I promise you… like I said; she means the world to me; I love her."

Alex sat up then, suddenly losing the sincerity about him. "Good."

Allan looked questioningly at him. "What?"

"Look." He began to explain. "I have quite a lot of younger sisters myself; they've had their fair share of suitors, and almost every time I confronted them like that, they've ran away. They leave as soon as I finish, and are never seen again. You didn't run; so I trust you will look after her."

"I will."

"Like I said; good." Alex smiled, then rose from his seat. "You were about to eat breakfast?"

"Yeah I was." They both walked back into the other room. Allan sat next to Katie at the table, Alex stood behind Arianna, gently rubbing her shoulders, sensing she was a little tense.

"Hey, you alright?" Allan brought one hand up to Katie's cheek, making her look at him; he could see a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." He knew that meant, 'I'll tell you later'.

"Okay." He gave her a peck on the cheek, ignoring the smile he could see on Alex's face out of the corner of his eye. "We probably need to be getting home; it has been three days now."

"Yeah I guess so." Katie knew he was right but that didn't stop her feeling a little reluctant. She'd only just really met her brother in law, niece and nephew; and she hadn't seen her sister in 10 years, yet now she had to leave them again.

"We can come back again soon."

"Yes I know."

"But, we don't want to miss Robin and Marian's wedding, do we?"

"N…." Katie noted the look in her sister's eyes; hinting at him mentioning a wedding. "No…" Allan's eyes narrowed a little as he continued to look at her, wondering what was wrong. "I'll go pack."

She quickly went upstairs, Allan watched her go, then turned to glance at Arianna, his eyes showing a hint of anger, wondering what she'd said to her. "I'm going to help her." He followed after.

Katie already had a bag on the bed, and was proceeding to pack her things into it.

"Katie… what's wrong?" He asked softly, but she kept her back to him. "It's not me is it? We can stay if you want."

"It's not that." She looked at him then turned away again.

"Hey." He sat on the bed next to where she'd put the bag. He moved the bag so she would pay attention to him. "Come here." He pulled her down to sit next to him. "What did Arianna say?"

"You're going to think I'm stupid if I tell you."

"Probably." He laughed, then stopped; she didn't laugh, but still looked upset, something was seriously wrong. "No I won't." He said sincerely.

"She asked me about marriage."

"Oh." He knew why that upset her. "It's okay, don't feel pressurised. Remember it's you and I in this relationship, not her."

"It's not so much that." She began to explain. "It's that… I haven't known you that long, and her talking about marriage just makes me think of… the noble."

"Katie." He said soothingly, gently cupping her cheek. "Don't worry about it; it's alright, you don't need to explain." He already knew and understood, so he didn't want her upsetting herself over it.

"I want to." She continued. "I don't want to think of you like that; you're not an old man who is just after me as a young wife to bare his children. You're Allan, _my_ Allan, who loves me for who I am." He smiled reassuringly. "And there she is talking about us getting married, like it's nothing important."

"I _do_ love you… and if you said you wanted to get married tomorrow, I would happily propose here and now, on the other hand, if you never wanted to get married I would never propose." He lightly kissed her. "So tell me what you want." He said understandingly.

She sat for a while, just looking at him, as if searching for her answer, then simply stated. "Wait."

"Then we shall wait." He kissed her warmly. He folded her into his embrace, and kept her there, waiting for her sorrow to fade, and all her negative feelings to disappear. Then, when he felt her relax, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Better?"

She nodded against his chest. "Don't let go."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He gently brushed her hair out of her face. "How about… we go home, I get you some food, then we can lie in bed for the rest of the day if you wish."

"I'd like that." She smiled. "Just…"

"I'll hold you close and not let go." He almost read her thoughts.

"Allan…"

"Hmm…" He murmured.

"I love you." A whisper.

"Love you too, gorgeous. Whatever happens."

* * *

Marian was stood in the kitchen at the Manor, preparing their breakfast. Her mind was elsewhere; it was seven days since Robin had sustained his injury, and so, according to previous plans, they were supposed to be getting married today. And obviously he would be eager to go through with the wedding today, even though she knew he wouldn't be able to make it to the altar, and if he did then he probably wouldn't last the whole ceremony. He just wasn't quite strong enough yet, though she knew, given a week or so, he would soon be perfectly healthy again.

She heard one of the stairs creak, and turned to see Robin attempting to sneak down the stairs. He knew he'd been caught out; it was so evident in his eyes. "Robin!" Marian exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Coming downstairs?" He continued to walk down them, though was quite obviously getting slower, his side hurting him more the further he got.

"You should be in bed; I told you to wait for me to come back."

"Sorry; I got impatient." Upon reaching the bottom he leant on the end of the banister with his good side; supporting himself.

Marian picked up the plate and walked over to him. "Why are you really up?" Robin looked her in the eyes; didn't she know why? "The wedding." She sighed. "Robin, I know we said today; but that was before your injury."

"I don't want anything to ruin our wedding!"

"Neither do I, I assure you. But you are not strong enough yet, and if you collapse and die it will ruin more than our wedding."

"Please Marian."

"No, I'm sorry." Robin turned his head for a moment, blinking away the tears in his eyes, then turned back to look at her. "We will be married soon, I promise, my love." She kissed him as if to prove she meant it. "I promised before, that the day I deem you well enough, we will get married. And if it makes you feel any better, I promise that will be within two weeks; as long as you do not take a turn."

Robin looked at her; taking in every little thing about her for about the millionth time, that day alone, and wondered how he ever managed to argue with her. There in front of him was this beautiful angel; her dark hair and sky blue eyes so full of beauty, yet, despite all his flaws, she could find it in her heart to love him. Despite everything he'd done over the years, everything he'd done _to her_, she was there with him; standing in his house, in _their_ home, and what's more, she'd accepted his proposal; they were engaged, and in but a few days they would be married. "I love you, Marian."

"And I love you." She pressed her lips to his for a moment, then pulled away. "Come with me back to bed, okay?"

"How can I say no to that offer?" He smiled.

She smiled back. "Let me help you; lean on me." She wrapped an arm round him, and helped him get back up the stairs. He sat himself down on the bed, swivelling round so he could sit propped up against the pillows at the head of the bed. Marian placed the plate on his lap and got into the bed with him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Marian, I'm sorry." He said, after a while sat eating in silence.

"It's okay, don't blame yourself." It was obvious what he meant.

"But it's my fault. It is my fault we weren't married years ago; If I hadn't left for the crusades then we could have been married, and I could have had a chance to stop all this even starting." It was clear he meant everything with the Sheriff and Guy. "And then, you give me another chance, and I go and let my anger get the better of me, and I almost get myself killed, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be sat here."

"And if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be either." She tried to show him that it didn't matter.

"But if I hadn't been so stupid we could have been getting married today."

"Maybe." She agreed. "But I think there's a reason this happened, and I think, that the day we get married, that reason will become clear." He looked questioningly at her. "Trust me." She smiled thinking about the letter again, then refocused on him, leaning in to kiss him. Robin pulled her closer; the feel of her lips against his making him lose all coherent thought.

* * *

Will wrapped Djaq into his embrace and held her there. He loved to be able to just hold her for hours on end, have her there with him, so close he can feel her heart beat. He loved to spend his time with her, taking the time to cherish the things about her only he saw; her rare vulnerability, the way she let him right into her heart, let him know everything about her, everything she thought and felt.

Sometimes he feels like never letting her go, he wants to keep her to himself, but that would mean denying the world her presence, and surely that had to be a sin. Also, and he would admit he was proud of this, England needed her, Nottinghamshire needed her; they needed her expertise, her amazing skills. She'd saved so many lives, their best friends' among them, and he was sure that his was included in there somewhere, he just hoped one day, he could return that favour, ignoring that she'd told him he already had, a million times over.

Today, they didn't need to go anywhere though, today, there was no one she needed to see, no wound that needed tending, and he did not need to lend anyone his skills either. Today would be just the two of them, well, the two of them and Harry. He would make the most of today, spend it with her, they could stay in bed all day, and he was eager to make sure they did. They would only get out of bed for food, for harry; the necessities. And every minute would be spent on their relationship; on her.

He watched Djaq stir from her sleep, he smiled as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Morning, beautiful." He lightly kissed her, then pulled her closer still. "It's okay, go back to sleep."

"In all fairness I don't think I could sleep anymore."

"But I love watching you while you sleep; you look so beautiful… as always." He hastened to add.

Djaq smiled. "I'd rather be with you though. My time is better spent with my husband-to-be."

"When you put it like that, how can I object?" He lovingly kissed her. "Wife-to-be." He smiled at the thought. "You wouldn't believe how much I love that thought."

"Probably about as much as I love the thought of you being my husband-to-be."

"Hmm… and speaking of weddings, we should start thinking about when we want to get married."

"Soon." That was all she cared about.

"Definitely soon…" He thought for a moment. "I think, we should wait a little after Robin and Marian's wedding, because I am sure he will be eager to get the King home in order to get rid of the Sheriff and Prince John. Then we can have a family together in safety."

"But what if…" She hesitated to say it. "Well you know…"

He smiled at her not wanting to say. "We can make sure that doesn't happen." He reassured her. "As a physician I am sure you know the times you are most likely to get pregnant."

"Well, yes… but."

"If it does happen, I will marry you as soon as we know… I will protect your honour, Djaq, no matter what."

Djaq placed a kiss on Will's lips, then on his cheek. "_You_ are so sweet." She smiled. "But you know that's not necessary; I don't care what anyone else thinks, you know that. If I cared, I don't think I would be here at all." She knew there were a good number of villagers, and nobles for that matter, that did not approve of their relationship; a Saracen and an Englishman. But what did that matter when they were in love; that was all that mattered.

"I know. But I do need to, I _have_ to look after you however I can, and that includes protecting your honour."

"I understand." She cuddled up closer to him. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well _you_ are staying here in my arms."

Djaq laughed. "No, seriously."

"Seriously, nothing, there is nothing that needs to be done; Robin himself told me we could have today to ourselves, so I say we should stay here."

"I see no reason why not." She placed kisses on his jaw line. "I love you…" Her voice became a whisper. "My frail one."

"Frail one?" He looked slightly offended, though more confused. "You think I'm frail?"

"No!" She smiled at his reaction. "It's something Bassam said; when we were in the Holy Land, he could tell I loved you… he wanted to know you understood flight, understood me. He referred to you as 'the frail one'."

"Oh." He was relieved that there was a reason behind what she'd called him.

Djaq leant up so she could look down into his eyes. "And you are not frail. You are my strong, passionate, handsome, Will Scarlett, and I love you." She leant down and pressed her lips to his.

"And I love you, Djaq."

* * *

"Aren't the people here so kind Guy, first that basket of food and now these." Hannah held a bunch of wild flowers in her hands as she walked into the room where he was sat working.

"Hmm…" Her saying that made him think he should tell her he'd asked for that food, tell her he'd had to go to Marian for help, but he didn't want her thinking he couldn't provide for her. That was the problem with this charade, sure he had the money, but the Sheriff liked to keep a watchful eye on him, and he had been even more paranoid since he'd left the castle. Just thinking about it made him angry.

"They're so pretty, aren't they Guy?"

"No." He said impulsively, then, as he saw her smile fade he realised what he'd said. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that!" He was quick to apologise.

"Guy?" The confusion was evident in her eyes, she didn't understand why he'd said that. The hurt in her voice made him feel worse.

"Hannah I'm so sorry! I do like them, really I do; I do not know why I said that."

"Why were you so mean? Don't you love me?"

As she said it his heart wrenched. "Yes! Of course I love you!... I really do love you." He wanted to make sure she knew, he rose from his seat, looking right into her eyes. "Look, come here." He reached out to pull her close but she pushed his arm away.

"No, don't think you can get to me that easily." She turned and walked out the door.

"Hannah." He tried to call her back. "Hannah!" He exhaled through his teeth, almost growling; frustrated with himself for letting his anger hurt her. He headed after her, hoping she'd be just outside somewhere, perhaps in the stables; just wanting to get away from him for a bit, hopefully she wouldn't go where the Sheriff's spies could find her. What worried him was that she didn't need to go far at all for that to happen.

He quickly looked outside the house, then went to look in the stables, he stopped for a moment, hearing something, then passed it off as the horses. The good thing was, her horse was there, so she was on foot, but now he had to find her, before the Sheriff did.

* * *

Hours later he walked back to the house, he had looked everywhere, gone as far as he knew she would dare, even searched the forest, yet to no avail. He feared the worst; had she been taken to the Sheriff? He decided to get his horse and head to the castle, if she was there then he would find her, if not then he supposed he would need to wait till she was.

As he walked in to the stables, concentrating on creating a plan, he heard her voice. Then, he saw her, she had her back to him and was stood with her horse, obviously talking to it while she groomed it.

Guy stopped where he was; would she be angry at him if he got any closer? "Hannah?" He said softly, obviously cautious.

"Guy?!" She turned round, her expression showing no hint of anger.

He walked over to her in silence, wrapped her into his embrace and held her there. "I thought I'd lost you."

"You will never lose me."

"It's just… oh I can be so stupid at times." He silently vowed never to hurt her again, not even in the smallest most insignificant way, he just hoped he would be able to keep to that. "Look."

Hannah pulled away a little so she could see what he was referring to. She smiled; Guy's horse had approached hers and was nudging against her neck with his nose.

She looked up at Guy, he gazed back down at her, meeting her lips with his own. "Let's leave them to it." Hannah suggested, taking his hand and leading him back into the house.

* * *

"Marian, come here a minute." She went and sat down on the bed next to him, at his request. "I've got something for you."

"You do?"

"A present."

"I thought you said I couldn't have the present until after the wedding."

"It's not that; a different one."

"I told you to stop buying me things. You are supposed to be helping the poor, not buying me trinkets."

"There's a reason for this one."

"A real reason?" She raised her eyebrows at him; he would class loving her as a reason.

"Yes. Look, just open it." He handed her a relatively large bundle, something wrapped in a sheet.

"Since you said it so nicely." She said sarcastically, then unwrapped the gift. She pushed the sheet away from it and held up the garment. It was a long dress in a deep olive, the mid depth square neck line, was lined on either side with scarlet material. The skirt of it was split up to the thigh, showing the red material underneath, and the main length of the sleeves were the same red. "Oh, Robin." She smiled; it was exactly the sort of thing she would wear. "It's gorgeous." She put the dress down on the bed and hugged him.

"To replace the one I ruined."

"_You_ didn't ruin it; I told you it wasn't your fault." She held him closer. "And thank you."

"My pleasure… would you try it on for me?" He asked optimistically, that cheeky look on his face.

"Sure." She quickly went behind the screen in the corner and changed her dress.

She came out from behind the screen, and gave him a little twirl. He stared at her in amazement. "You look stunning." He sounded almost breathless, as if he was trying to emphasise that she took his breath away.

"Thank you." She smiled, feeling a little self conscious as he continued to stare at her.

A single tear ran down his cheek, Marian stepped forward and crouched down in front of him. "What's wrong?" She reached a hand up to cup his cheek. Robin took her hand from his face, and pulled her up to sit on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking him in the eye. "What is it?"

"That dress, it reminds me of one you used to wear… before I went to the Holy Land."

She brought one hand round to the base of his neck, then leant forward to press her lips to his. She sat looking at him for a moment, as if trying to read him. "Tell me about it."

"The dress?"

"No…" She smiled, almost laughing. "The Holy Land; you've told me little things about it, but I want to hear it all, every little detail."

"I couldn't burden you with that."

"I told you before to tell me things; sometimes, when I watch you, I see those things eating away at you."

"You watch me?"

"Yes, and sometimes I do not like what I see, I don't like to watch the past hurting you."

"And I could not bear to watch it hurt you; knowing what I've been through."

"It won't; a burden shared is a burden lifted." She reasoned. "Please." She pushed a little. "I want to know about the years of your life when I wasn't there."

"You were. You were always there with me; in my thoughts, my dreams, and my heart." He looked down and away from her, hiding his feelings a little

She smiled, bringing her hand to his cheek, gently moving his head so he'd look at her. "_Please_."

He relented; how could he refuse her? "I hated it." He simply stated; that was it in three words, yet it was so much more complicated than that. "I hated every moment, from the moment I left you here, till the day I saw your face again. And when I look back at it now, I wonder why I went. The 'Holy Crusades' are anything but holy, I fail to see how so much death, so much murder can be holy. I do not think it is very Christian to be doing such things, killing our fellow man in the name of Christ, fighting to regain 'our' Holy Land, when in fact it is their Holy Land too." Marian kept her eyes fixed on his as he spoke, showing she was listening to every word, understanding him. "And what's more, is that we would be getting nowhere; one day we would gain a few yards, the next lose it again, men were dying but more were brought in the next day to replace them. In those wars there are few men that are anything more than a commodity, a lot of men out there are nameless to those in power. So if they are killed in battle they are added to the list of unknown deaths; their loved ones are left with no news, may never know for real if he is dead, or still out there somewhere." Just thinking about it brought tears to his eyes, Marian wiped them away from his cheeks. "At night I used to wonder what would happen to you if I died out there; I wondered if you would ever know I was dead; would you continue waiting for me to come back? Would Much make it back to tell you the news? It pained me to think about you ending up with another man, yet I did not like the idea of you being alone for the rest of your life. I promised myself I would fight the best I could; keep alive so you would never have to go through that."

Tears were also beginning to form in Marian's eyes as he spoke. "Tell me about the battles, the men you fought with and against." She encouraged him.

"I fought with countless men, the first day I fought was the day I first lost an ally, and the first time I killed a man. A Saracen attacked another man in my section. I ran in to help, I tried to help him by killing his opponent, but I was too late; not only had I killed a man, but it hadn't done any good, the man died anyway. I held him in my arms as he died, and cried, because I knew that he wasn't the first and no where near the last man to die in this war. Throughout the first two years I fought with countless colleagues, our section were replaced many times over as they were all either killed or injured so severely they were allowed to return home. When I think about it now, it's a miracle that Much and I survived, I think perhaps we had an angel watching over us."

"I prayed for you every night." She offered this as a reason for him to have survived when so many others didn't.

"It was awful out there; every day I saw men in pieces, lying on the ground dying, no one dared help for fear of being killed themselves." He pulled his gaze from hers for a minute, she could tell he was there again, seeing and hearing those men. He looked back into her eyes, her willingness to hear helping him to continue. "They were screaming; in so much pain, agony, yet knowing there was nothing that could be done, I hate to think what it's like knowing you are going to die, alone on a battle field." He stopped for a moment, pushing the image out of his mind. "The fact Much and I survived so long must have been noticed, perhaps they were impressed that we fought together. Before long we were moved to higher ranks, brought into more and more important positions, and it wasn't long till we were put in the King's Guard. Although we now had more responsibility I was glad of the new position; now we weren't in battle every day, and that meant I had to kill fewer men. Now, instead of sharing a tent with the whole section, we had one for the two of us, and we had the chance to rest at night, no longer were we sleeping for minutes at a time, but instead we would get hours at a time between our shifts on the night watch. Occasionally at night we would be woken; an attack on the King, but as they should be these were rare."

Marian nodded her head a little, showing her understanding, she continued to run her fingers through his hair. "Tell me about the last attack you were there for. When you… the one that made you come home."

Robin took a deep breath in. "One night there was a Saracen attack on the King… except not Saracens, but we didn't know that at the time. Much and I were asleep at the time, I woke to the sounds of a battle, woke Much, grabbed my weapons and ran out to help. Since we had a small distance from our tent to the King's, I decided my bow was a better idea. I put my arrows in the ground as I quickly knelt to the ground and grabbed my bow, I shot a few arrows, killing some of the attackers. But I didn't see the one that came up behind me, he sliced my side open, deeply. I mustered up my strength, determined to keep going, I tried to shoot at him as he headed to the King's tent, but I missed, and now I had run out of arrows. Much rushed over to me, obviously panicked that I was really hurt, but I told him to get help. I gathered up my strength and hauled myself to the King's tent to stop the attacker, if I didn't stop him no one else would. To this day I do not know how I managed to gather enough strength together to fight him, but I did; I sliced across his upper arm, and now, luckily the King had grabbed his weapons himself, the attacker fled, and I collapsed, leaning on my sword for support. At that moment I knew I was weak, I knew I had lost a lot of blood; most men in my situation wouldn't survive, but I made a conscious decision to fight for my life, I knew that the thought of you would give me enough strength to do so. I thought of you, at home in England, and then everything went black."

"You told me before that you got a fever."

"I was very weak, they had me bandaged up; they did their best for me, though a lot of them didn't think I would survive. The King told them to save me, he told them how I'd saved his life and so, he said, I deserved to live. I got stronger over the next week or so, I vaguely remember waking a few times, though for only a minute or so. However in those conditions my wound became infected, I took a fever, apparently I was so close to death it was a wonder I was hanging on. A physician told Much what he should do to ensure I had the best chance of survival. The King gave Much special permission to look after me, and he would sit there for hours, just speaking to me; And…" His eyes flickered down and then back to hers again. "He said he got the best results when he spoke of you; he said he would just mention your name at first, but then he would tell me that you needed me to survive for you, and that when he did I would… know…"

"Much told me." She wanted to show him there was no need to feel embarrassed. "He told me how you would talk about me every day. And he told me that you would call out to me, he said that when you took that fever you would call my name, and now, after listening to you, I think it _is_ the thought of me that got you through that. And I am glad that I helped, even if I didn't do anything, because I cannot imagine my life without you." She smiled reassuringly, he smiled a little back; he was sure it was her that had given him the strength to survive, nothing else could. "Thank you." She kissed him lovingly. "It was important to me to hear that, I wanted to know what it was like. I now, in a way, feel like I was there."

"You were." He felt like crying, he was so close to doing so; she was such a rarity, he could tell her all that and yet she did not want to leave him; she still loved him just as much, and she understood exactly how he felt.

"So you keep saying, and I think a part of me was." She pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and holding his head against her. "I love you, nothing can ever change that, nothing you could tell me about the past; nothing you will do in the future." Marian pressed her lips against his temple, and hoped he knew that included crying.

Robin willingly let the tears fall, and for a split second he felt like he could actually read her mind; he knew she wanted him to let it out because it was all part of lifting the burden. He felt her tears fall on him, and for the first time he made no attempt to stop them, but let them fall; because he knew that as much as he could feel her emotions, she could feel his. And it was important to him, that she knew she could be vulnerable with him, as could he with her.

**A/N: Random angst I know... was watching s2 ep12/13 the other day with a friend, and when they were in the barn and Much said about Robin never talking to him about the Holy land it made me think of this... same reason for the "frail one" reference. Marian's dress is as pictured here: .com/art/Birthday-Card-Front-2009-112772413 - on the card my lovely friend Hannah did for me :D hence the random Hannah/Guy-ness... - did it for her... well as usual really...**** Want to say thanks to Beth too, because she helped with little random things in this chapter as she usually does...**** So anyway... dedicated to Hannah and Beth for the above reasons**

**Review please! Review=Love, love makes me write faster ;)**

**Abi xx**


	21. Surprise

_Chapter 21 – Surprise_

The door to the house slammed against the wall as it was flung open. Guy quickly jumped to attention, grabbing his sword, holding it out ready he made his way towards the door.

"Gisbourne!" The Sheriff snapped at him. "What do you think you're doing pointing that thing at me?!"

He put his sword back in its sheath. "I'm sorry my Lord, I did not know it was you."

He shrugged this off with a disapproving noise. "So where is she?"

"Who my Lord?" He tried to remain calm, but inside he was worried; he knew very well who he meant, and _she_ was just in the next room. His hand moved to the hilt of his sword.

"Your leper friend… what was her name? Harriet? Hannah, that's it."

"I do not know what you are talking about, my Lord." He hoped this was a test of some kind, but began to slowly back away towards the doorway of the next room; closer to Hannah.

"Don't play dumb with me Gisbourne. I know she's here, you should be well aware I have spies everywhere. But _you_ told me you hadn't seen her since I caught you two in bed together."

"I lied." He stopped where he was; now close enough.

"I know you lied!" Vaysey yelled at him, obviously very angry.

From the corner of his eye he saw her come to the doorway. "Hannah." Guy beckoned her forward, deciding the easiest way to protect her would be to have her by his side.

"See! I knew she was here! What do you think you're doing lying to me?!"

"I'm sorry, my Lord. But she was injured, I could not let her go." He held Hannah's hand in his own, making sure to keep her behind him.

"I know she was injured! Didn't she tell you how those cuts got there?! I thought that would have been enough, but apparently not. Apparently all it takes is for a woman to throw herself wantonly at you, and then suddenly I am nothing to you. Or is it more than that, do you like her, do you have feelings for her? Do you _love_ the dirty wench?" His patronising tone of voice added to the insults was making Guy more and more frustrated. "Perhaps I need to get my hands on that floozy of yours again. Perhaps then you will see some sense."

Guy drew his sword again, holding it dangerously close to Vaysey. "Don't you ever talk about her like that again! And if you ever so much as lay a finger on her… I'll… I'll…" He struggled to come up with something he deemed a good enough punishment.

The Sheriff didn't even flinch. "Kill me?" He almost offered as a suggestion. "I don't think so Gisbourne; you know what happens if you do." Guy thrust his sword forward, Vaysey turned his back on him. "You need to decide where your loyalties lie, Gisbourne." He left, making sure to close the door behind him. But little did he know, he already had.

Guy re-sheathed his sword, then paused for a moment, taking a deep breath to release his anger. He gently let go of Hannah's hand, then turned to face her. The fear displayed on her face, and so evident in her eyes made him worried; was she scared of him? She slowly shook her head, reading his thoughts. Relief flooded through him; how would he be able to protect her if she was scared of him?

Stepping closer to her, he wrapped her into his embrace, holding her as close as he could, trying to reassure her with his closeness. He held her head to his chest, gently resting his own head on hers; keeping her even closer.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her, needing to feel something, anything but anger; he knew he couldn't let the negative feelings take over. He knew he needed to keep her safe, and so, she had to feel safe. Letting his love for her overwhelm everything else, he cradled her against him.

And waited.

* * *

Robin reached out for Marian in his sleep, wanting to pull her close, hold her in his arms, even in his sleep he was fully aware of her absence. He woke; she wasn't there, for a second he reconsidered, thinking she had to be there, but no, she definitely wasn't, because if she was then she would be in his arms. He sat up, where was she? She was _always_ there when he woke, and this, in John's words, he did not like.

Then, as he saw the folded parchment on her pillow, addressed to him in her hand, he relaxed, picked it up, unfolded it and read the note.

_My Darling,_

_Today is the day._

_M xx_

Robin flashed a grin, jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to find his friends there waiting for him; Marian obviously knew what she was doing.

He wrapped one arm around Much's neck, the other round Will's, hugging them with excitement. When he let go they both stood there staring at him; Much a bit startled whilst Will was a little angry at how close Robin had been to squashing the child that was peacefully asleep in his arms. "Oi! Don't squash the baby!" He exclaimed, rather offended; not caring too much if Harry woke, that could easily be rectified, him being squashed, on the other hand, could not.

Robin laughed off Will's annoyance. "I'm not going to; if I did Marian would kill me!"

"Hmm… so would Djaq." He agreed.

Robin laughed off the idea, too happy to think about such negative things. "Well come on!" He exclaimed to them all. "What are you waiting for?!" He ran back upstairs, a spring in his step.

Much looked at the others, then decided to take charge. "Allan, John you go set up, I'll go help Robin, and Will you can be our messenger with the others, can you go and see how long the ladies need?"

"Sure… but…" He indicated to the baby, Much took Harry from him and they all headed off to do their designated jobs.

Much followed Robin upstairs, bracing himself to find him almost ready and ecstatically happy, but to his dismay found him sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the open wardrobe.

"Master? What is it? I thought you would be happy." He took a blanket from the end of the bed, placed it on the side and then placed Harry, still sleeping, on it.

"I am. Of course I am! I'm getting married to my childhood sweetheart, the love of my life, there is not a word for how happy I am!" He was smiling as he spoke, then his expression dropped. "But… when I look at all the beautiful dresses she has." He looked at the half of the wardrobe with her dresses hanging in it. "And I think about how amazing she will look in her wedding dress, and then look at _my _clothes, I feel like an idiot; I'm not worthy of her! I was an outlaw, still am at heart. I don't have any smart clothes, I don't own anything good enough to wear at the altar. I should just disappear; she'd be better off without me."

"Master!" Much cut in; it would not do him any good to go further. "Do not say that! Of course you are worthy of Marian, she says so herself doesn't she?! You have been through so much together to get this far. You love her, she loves you, and you have both waited far too long for this day. Just think about how many years you have fought to make it to today. And she has fought long and hard to get you here, and keep you with her in this world. All she is asking of you is to meet her at the altar and become her husband. If you cannot do that then perhaps you are right, perhaps you are not worthy of her."

"Is that what you think? You think I am not worthy?"

"Of course I do not think that! You are worthy of her, you deserve each other." Much let out a sigh. "Do I have to go and get Marian to convince you? I am sure she would come."

Robin turned to look at him, but in truth he was imagining her reaction; he knew she would come, but she wouldn't be angry like a lot of people might think. She would wrap him in her arms, hold him to her, and tell him he was worthy of her, and she would sit with him and tell him all the reasons why he was worthy. And when she was done, and had made him see what she saw, she would tell him she loves him, kiss him and say she'd see him soon, when they would be married. Then, when she left she wouldn't be long, even if she still had everything left to do, because she knew how nervous he was. She would meet him at the altar, just a few minutes after he arrived, and they would become husband and wife.

Then, as he came out of his thoughts, he realised how stupid he was being. If there was one person he could trust in this it was her, and he knew her well enough to know what she would say, and God knew she was right.

His eyes lifted from the floor, and he looked to Much and told him the only two words he could. "She's right."

Much nodded. "She is, because she knows you better than anyone else, sometimes I think better than you do."

Robin knew he was right. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me; thank _her_ once you are man and wife." He paused for a moment. "Now come on." He got up off the bed and walked over to the wardrobe. "We'll pick out your best clothes and make sure your boots are well polished."

"Okay." He still looked displeased.

"You know you could wear anything and she would just be happy that it's your wedding day. Just like you don't really care what she wears."

"I do! I want her to have the beautiful white wedding dress, all part of the wedding she deserves."

"I know… but if it came down to it, you would be just as happy to see her in an old tattered dress, as long as you got married."

"It's the marriage that's important." He agreed.

Much smiled. "Okay, you pick out your clothes, I'll polish your boots, John and Allan have gone to make sure the last bits are set up, and Will has gone to check how much longer Marian needs."

"Nothing." Robin mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"I said, she doesn't need any longer; she is already as beautiful as she could be."

Much smiled, laying one hand on his friend's shoulder. "See? It is comments like that, that make you worthy."

Robin didn't know what to say to that, but, he supposed, he was right. And then it hit him, he needed to cheer up; this was supposed to be the best day of their lives; their wedding day, he smiled; thinking about how soon they would be married and how stunning Marian would look in her wedding dress. And with her on his mind, he set about getting ready.

* * *

Marian sat in front of a mirror at Will and Djaq's. She had sent Djaq off with the others to set up part of her the surprise, the half they knew about anyway, the other half she had told no one about.

She sat in her wedding dress, sorting her hair; separating the curls but otherwise leaving it natural; just like he loved it. She smiled, thinking about the wedding and wondering what exactly Robin had planned for it, but she knew whatever it was she would love it, how could she not when it was their wedding day?

Once done, she moved to the bed, sat herself down on it and waited. She almost felt nervous; sat waiting for the others to come back, she knew she needed to wait for them before she could head to, well, wherever Robin had planned the wedding, not only because she did not know where she was going, but because, of those she wanted at their wedding, there were few that could be there, and the ones that could were her friends; the best witnesses England had to offer. And as she sat there, she thought about her father; how he should be there too, and how she'd always thought he would be, but in a way the fact he wasn't made it more special; now neither of them had their parents, and now in a way, they only had each other left, and to be finally getting married ensured they would always have that much at least.

At the sound of a knock at the door Marian rose from the bed and headed to answer the door. She stuck her head round the door, concealing her body behind it; not quite sure if she wanted whoever it was to know she was getting married today.

"Oh, hello Will, come in." She let him in and quickly shut the door after him. He swiftly looked around the room, wondering where the others were, well where Djaq was really. "Djaq's not here." She could tell who he was looking for.

"You're here alone!" He knew Robin wouldn't like that; he made a personal note not to let him know.

"You sound like Robin." She laughed. "Don't worry, you know me; I'll be fine." She gestured to the sword leant against the wall next to the door. "And there's another one upstairs."

Will relaxed, and for the first time actually focused on Marian. "Wow, you look beautiful… the dress is gorgeous."

Marian blushed a little, not expecting such a comment from Will; but then again he wasn't the innocent boy that lived with his father in Locksley anymore. "Thank you." She smiled. "Do you think Robin will like it?"

"Are you joking?!" He laughed a little, surprised she would even ask that. "He will be stunned, blown away even. Of course he will love it."

"He will love it because it is I who is wearing it." She passed that off as the reason Robin would like it.

"Yes, of course… but he will love the dress, I am certain of it."

Marian smiled a thank you. "So did you just come here to see Djaq or did Robin send you?"

"Actually neither, well a little bit of the first one." Marian smiled as she saw his cheeks redden a little. "Much sent me, to see how much longer you needed… but I guess what I really want to know is how long it is till the others return."

"Not long I think; I sent them off to do something for me while I got ready."

"Something for Robin?"

"A little." She agreed, smiling as she thought of the letter; she still could barely believe what it said. "It's for after the ceremony, a celebration if you like."

"Oh?"

"Djaq will tell you later; I don't want it to get to Robin; it's a surprise."

"Okay… shall I wait for them to get back or…?"

"I'd say wait; I am ready after all and it was making me nervous left here alone."

"You have nothing to be nervous about; he's not about to leave you at the altar; he loves you."

"I know, I know… it's just because we've waited so long and now it's finally here; I don't want anything to go wrong."

"It won't, we'll all make sure of it."

Marian nodded. "When they get back, you return to Robin, tell him I'm ready, and that I'll be there in half an hour."

"I will."

They both turned their heads towards the voices they could hear; they could tell exactly who it was. Will lightly placed a kiss on Marian's check, smiled, whispering to her. "Good luck." Then turned to leave.

Djaq was stood in the doorway, eyebrows raised at him. "Oi you!"

"Oh shh." He leant forward and lightly pressed his lips to hers. "I'll see you soon." He left and headed back to Locksley Manor.

Djaq looked to Katie, and Eve who was holding Megan, then to Marian, her expression questioning. "What was he doing here? And where is he off to in such a hurry?"

"They wanted to know how long I needed. The manor." She stated; answering the questions simply.

"And…?" She inquired as to what message he was passing on.

"In half an hour we head… where?"

Djaq shook her head. "You know that's a surprise; you don't find out till we get there."

Marian let out a faint growl; voicing her annoyance. "He knows I hate surprises." She mumbled.

The Saracen laughed at her. "Don't be like that! You'll love this one I promise."

"If I don't, there'll be hell to pay… what a way to start a marriage." She laughed, then stopped. "I'm getting married in half an hour!" She exclaimed, grin spreading from ear to ear.

Eve, Katie and Djaq all smiled too, moving forward to hug her. Megan made sure to join in too; wrapping her arms around Marian's legs.

"Hey…" Marian gently pushed them all away, pulled Megan's fingers from around her and crouching down in front of her. "You better not have sticky fingers." She laughed at the vision of her having hand prints on her dress.

"Nope. They're all clean, see." The little girl held up her hands for Marian to inspect.

"Good, we don't want dirty marks on my dress now do we?"

"No." Megan shook her head.

Marian smiled, ruffling the girl's hair as she stood. Megan pouted; she was dressed up for the wedding, had had her hair done by Eve and now it was all messed up. "Sorry." Marian smoothed it out for her, noticing the displeased look on her face, Megan then smiled at her. "Wait!" She suddenly looked panicked.

The other women all looked worried; what was suddenly wrong? "What?" Katie asked cautiously.

"Where's Harry?" Marian turned to Djaq.

Djaq smiled in relief. "Anyone would think he was your child." She joked, but Marian's expression didn't alter. "Relax! Will has him… well one of the other men has him." Djaq smiled at Marian's natural maternal instinct; children instantly bonded with her, and her instinct to protect them was so strong. "You are going to be the most amazing mother."

"Okay, don't jump too far ahead! We have to get married first."

"Yes, but you've nearly done that much."

"Don't make me nervous!" She exclaimed, then noticed Eve about to say something. "Don't!" She cut in. "I've already had that from Will."

They all laughed at her over reacting. "Relax…" Katie soothed her, and the banter continued for a while, the three other women trying to distract Marian from being nervous.

Half an hour later, Katie and Eve took Megan and made their own way to the wedding. Djaq grabbed Marian's cloak, draping it round her friend's shoulders. Marian immediately put up a fight but Djaq insisted, saying she'd freeze without it; it was early February and still quite cold outside. Marian relented, agreeing to wear it. "_For now_." She emphasised.

Djaq then rushed Marian out the door; ensuring she wouldn't keep Robin waiting any longer. She stood for a moment taking in the sight before her; Robin clearly had everything down to a detail, he had had his, their carriage done up especially; in place of the usual curtains were white ones, the light blue trimming and pattern on them giving an indication of their quality and cost.

Marian smiled; even though he knew it wasn't necessary, even though he knew she didn't want him wasting his money on such silly luxuries, he still wanted to lavish such expensive things on her, all in an attempt to give her the perfect wedding. He never seemed to understand, no matter how many times she told him, that it was perfect because it was _him_, because it was _their_ wedding day.

The two of them climbed into the carriage, luckily for Marian's nerves the ride was relatively short. Soon the carriage slowed to a halt.

"Go on." Djaq whispered.

Marian paused for a moment. "Wait a minute." She pulled her cloak off.

"You'll freeze!"

"I don't care." She wanted Robin to see all of her dress, no bit of it covered up, she hoped he would understand the symbolism; her openness to him, no part of her hidden from him.

She stepped out of the carriage and took a moment to take in where she was.

Knighton Hall. Except it wasn't how she'd last seen it, burnt to the ground. All the remains had been cleared, a wooden floor laid and a basic structure rebuilt, it was different but still the same, and although it was laid out as one large room it still held the same overall shape as the old house had had. The whole place had been decorated; light blue and white drapes around the top of the new structure, and the few chairs for the congregation were decorated with the same material too.

One thing in particular took her breath away though, her smile grew as her gaze settled upon it. A hanging suspended from the framework, a quick glance around the room told her there were three more, placed as if to close the space off a little more. But it wasn't the hanging itself that made her smile, but what was on it. At the top her family arms, his at the bottom and right in the middle what she assumed to be their new one; not quite a mix of the two but still representing them both. It was simpler than the others, simpler than most, yet perfect, that was it, perfect.

Marian switched her gaze to Robin, her smile growing even more; he looked so nervous, yet still happy that she was pleased with it all. She sent a reassuring smile his way, hoping he'd understand, locked eyes with him and slowly made her way towards him.

* * *

Robin watched with anticipation as the carriage slowed to a stop. He took a deep breath; waiting for her to come out, and when she did he was blown away, for a moment he forgot to breathe. She never ceased to amaze him, her effortless beauty; from her natural curls to her sky blue eyes. And as if that wasn't enough, seeing her in her wedding dress, so beautifully made as it was, was so much more amazing; the halter neck showing her neckline, inappropriate some might say, but if she didn't care neither did he, he loved the way it showed her independence, her determination not to abide by the usual standards. The way it hugged her curves, showing off her slender figure, and the embroidery on the top half, all so beautiful.

As he watched her his nerves began to fade a little; she was happy, she loved it all. He could see she was pleased, surprised even, and to see her face light up as she took in their family arms, made him smile. He was so relieved that she loved it; he had put so much thought into it, wanting to please her, and he was glad he had.

He smiled as she switched her gaze to his, trying to show he was happy, hide his nerves. She sent a reassuring smiled his way, he smiled a little in response; trying to show he understood. He locked eyes with her as she did with him, and waited for her to make her way towards him.

* * *

Marian took Robin's hands in her own, intertwining her fingers with his. She kept her eyes on him, wondering what he was thinking; his eyes dropped to the ground but Marian brought one hand up to his cheek, tilting his head up again. She waited for him to look her in the eye, then asked softly, whispering it. "What?"

He closed his eyes for a brief moment and reopening them, took a deep breath. "Marian." He whispered back just as softly.

"Robin." She returned her free hand to his, holding it tightly, comfortingly. "Tell me."

"Marian." He paused; clearly thinking about what he would say. "You are everything to me, my soul reason to live." She smiled reassuringly as he spoke. "Without you I wouldn't be here today, couldn't… I want to say thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for me over the years, from helping me up when I tripped as a child, to being there for me when my parents died, and… for the past couple of weeks. You saved my life, Marian, you never gave up on me, you got me to Locksley so that I could be seen to. If you hadn't been there, I probably would have given up on myself, I would…" He choked on his words. "I would never have survived." He made sure to keep his eyes on hers. "And you stayed by my side through it all… every day when I woke, and found you in my arms I felt lucky, and I always will, because I can barely believe that you are here with me; after everything I've done, everything I've done _to you_, you are still here. So I want to say sorry; I'm sorry for hurting you, and I hope never to do it again, but I also want to thank you, because without you in my life I would fall apart, I don't know what I would do without you, and I certainly never want to find out. I love you Marian."

"Robin, my darling." She smiled; trying to cheer him up. "You haven't hurt me nearly as many times as you think you have, and for the times you have, you have _more_ than made up for, I assure you. And I promise I will always be there for you, I will always be by your side, I could never be anywhere else… and that is why I am here now; I am standing here with you on our wedding today, because I want to show the world that I am yours, show them all that I will always be there with you. I know you can't do without me, just like I cannot do without you, together we're stronger, Robin, and in a world like ours we need to be as strong as we can. As long as you are here for me, I will be there for you, because I love you, Robin."

"Thank you…"

Marian smiled again, trying to show he didn't need to thank her, that it was all part of her being there for him. "Say the words then, handsome." She squeezed his hands lightly, encouragingly.

"I, Robin, take you Marian, to be my lawful wedded wife." Marian's smile grew as he spoke. "To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer." His voice faltered a little and he stopped.

"In sickness…" She prompted him, quietly enough so no one else would hear.

"In sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part."

Marian waited a moment, keeping her eyes on his, before beginning her own vows. "I, Marian, take you, Robin of Locksley, master of the bow, champion of the poor, and Lord of my heart…" She grinned, glad to see him smile back. "To be my lawful wedded husband. I promise to love and to cherish you, for better or for worse, from this day forward, as long as we both shall live."

Robin looked into her eyes, as she looked back into his; lost in the moment until she pulled her gaze from his, turning away to take a ring from Djaq. He in turn took his from Much, then turned back to Marian, taking her left hand in his. He gently slid the gold band onto her ring finger, and she did the same for his. For a moment they stood gazing into each others eyes, hand in hand.

Marian gently moved his arms round her waist, so his hands rested against the small of her back, and lightly placing her palms against his chest, she whispered to him. "You may kiss the bride." She leant up and pressed her lips to his, soon he began to relax, and she brought one hand round to the back of his neck, deepening the kiss as she felt his arms tighten around her.

She slowly pulled her lips from his, and looked up into his eyes. "I love you, my husband."

"And I love you, my wife." He wrapped his arms tighter around her, pulling her flush against him and kissed her lovingly.

Marian broke away, hands drifting down to his arms. She paused for a moment, tilting her head a little and looking him in the eye. "Are you alright now?" She whispered to him.

"Yeah." He smiled, took her hand in his, and lead her quickly back down the aisle and to his waiting horse. He helped her up onto it then climbed up behind her. With one hand he took the reins, and went to wrap the other around her. "You're freezing!" He exclaimed, pulling her closer in order to share his warmth with her more.

"Hmm…" She cuddled up to him a little more, then felt his hand move to her upper arm; gently rubbing it to help warm her up.

"I've got just the thing." He set the horse to trot.

"What?"

"It's a surprise." He whispered in her ear.

"You know I hate surprises."

"You liked the last one didn't you?" He asked optimistically.

"How could I not?" She leant back, trying to get round enough to kiss him. Robin leant a little closer and pressed his lips to her cheek, holding them there for a moment. After a while he pulled his lips away, then set the horse to gallop so they'd reach their destination quicker.

After a couple of minutes he stopped the horse in a small clearing in the forest. Jumping down off it he held out a hand to help Marian down, she took it and gracefully dismounted. Robin led her a little further into the clearing, then letting go of her hand he walked over to a hollow tree at the edge of the clearing. He delved inside the trunk and pulled out a neatly folded bundle. Marian laughed at him. "What?!" He asked defensively.

"Still hiding things in the forest?"

"Only so _you_ wouldn't find it." He raised an eyebrow at her, smiling as he handed her the bundle. She looked down at it then back up to him. "Go on then." He urged. She grinned at him; tempted not to open it, just to see his reaction. She shivered a little; feeling colder again, and moved to cuddle up to him but he held up a hand to stop her. "Open it first." She looked up at him, eyes wide, looking for sympathy and tried to move closer again. "Open it." He said more firmly.

"You are cruel, Robin of Locksley."

"I'm just persistent, my love."

"Alright, alright." She proceeded to unfold the cloth; holding onto the top of it she let the rest unravel itself and took a moment to look at it. An elegant pastel blue cloak with darker edging, and a silver clasp with the family arms inlaid in the centre.

"Oh Robin!" She flung her arms around his neck and held him close, Robin slid his arms under hers, his palms flat against her back.

"So you like it?"

"Like it?! It's perfect." She pushed her lips against his. "I love it… especially the crest…_ our_ family arms." She smiled adoringly at him.

"Good, because it's for _you_… my wife."

"I love you, my husband."

"And I, you, darling… come here, let me put it on you." He reluctantly pulled his arms from around her, took the cloak and draped it round her shoulders, fastening it at the front. He pulled her close again in order to warm her up, wrapping his arms tight around her shoulders. "You're still freezing…" He sounded like he was apologising.

"Well that's your fault! You pushed me away…" She realised she was making him feel guilty. "But you're warming me up now so I'm happy." She cuddled closer to him; resting her head on his chest.

"It's only fair." He swept her up in his arms and carried her over to the waiting horse. Placing her on it he climbed up behind her and pulled her close. "I'll take you home; it'll be warmer there."

"No." She shook her head. "We're not going home just yet." She smiled. "I've got a surprise for you… remember?"

"Oh yes." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm intrigued."

"So you should be." She took the horses reins from him, and began to lead the horse further into the forest.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked optimistically.

"You'll have to wait; that'll ruin the surprise."

Robin sighed. "Fine, how can I fight with you today?"

"You can't! That's the point."

"Oh, shh…" He kissed her cheek.

Marian led the horse on a little way. "Thank you… Knighton Hall…" She almost whispered it.

"That's barely a start what you saw." He smiled. "I intend to have it fully rebuilt."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, love." He reassured her. Soon Marian stopped the horse, seemingly in the middle of nowhere, Robin looked around questioningly. "Is this the surprise?" He joked. "But since it's from you, I love it anyway."

"No…" She jumped down off the horse. "Get down." He quickly obliged, Marian tied the horse to a tree. "Close your eyes." He looked at her for a moment; questioning, then did so. "Keep them shut." She took his hand and began to lead him through the forest. "Trust me." She whispered; he seemingly didn't trust his footing.

"I do; it is myself I do not trust."

"I will not let you hurt yourself." She checked to see if he still had his eyes shut, led him on a little further then let go of his hand. "Keep your eyes shut." She insisted. "I'm still right here." She moved behind him, placing her hands over his eyes.

"Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I do; with my life." She leant forward and kissed his cheek, then pushed him on a little further. He could hear noises, people, he turned his head a little, trying to hear them better. "No…" She laughed a little at him, he could see why she'd covered his eyes now; wanting the surprise to actually be a surprise. "Okay, stop." She whispered, instructing him.

Slowly Marian took her hands away from his eyes, Robin blinked; his eyes trying to adjust to the light. Resting her hands on his shoulders she simply stated. "Surprise."

**A/N: Worth the wait? I hope so... Competition for you lot and the guys at DA: first person to guess the surprise (the bit on only Marian (and I) know) gets a piece for art done by me...**


	22. United

_Chapter 22 – United_

Helping her up onto her horse Guy then climbed up onto his own. "Ready to go?" He brought his horse forward so it stood along side hers.

"Yes." She set her horse to gallop, setting off at a surprising speed, Guy set off after her, but the head start meant he couldn't quite get along side her.

"Hannah, slow down a little!" He called ahead to her, he wanted her closer where it would be safer.

"Okay…" She slowed Millie down to a canter and his horse fell into pace with hers.

"Don't do that again." Guy told her firmly.

"Okay, okay! Calm down." She rested a hand on his leg. "Would you relax a little?"

"I'm sorry, it seems I am rather uptight today."

"Yes, and I know why. But forget about him and let's enjoy ourselves, enjoy our time together now we do not need to hide."

Guy looked to her then set his eyes back on the path ahead. "Alright, let's get to Nottingham market, I'll buy you some nice things."

"Guy!" She shook her head despairingly. "You do not need to buy me so many things, a few clothes will be sufficient."

"I will buy you what I wish and that's final; you deserve all the riches in the world."

"One day you will learn." She muttered.

"Learn what?"

"You will learn that money and power are not everything. No one needs power and money is purely a necessity to survive."

"I hate to disappoint you but that will not happen." Hannah looked set to leave him as he finished his sentence so he made sure to quickly finish his point. "I have already learnt that; you are everything."

"You know what I mean."

"I do." He admitted. "But I am learning, you are teaching me well."

"I am glad."

"However." He continued. "It pleases me to spend my riches on you. I have money to spare, I know I do not need it so I wish to spend it on the one thing I do need."

"Do not waste it on me."

"Anything spent on you is not a waste." Guy hastened to interrupt her.

"Guy!" She exclaimed, frustrated that he did not seem to get her point. "I do not want you to buy me trinkets, things I do not need. Simply get me the things I need; clothes, perhaps a weapon or two." She knew he would relax a little more if she had a means with which to protect herself. "And we will need food. If you wish I will accept the occasional gift, but nothing more."

"Is it really so bad to have money and riches lavished on you?"

"It is when that money has been ill gained, and when those riches have been bought by dishonesty or stolen from those who can barely afford to eat!"

He switched his gaze to Hannah, watching as she stared at the road ahead; it appeared she couldn't bear to look at him but neither could she bring herself to ride away. Guy took a deep breath then spoke to her again. "I am sorry, you know I regret the things I have done, but I have changed, you have changed me, however there is nothing I can do about the past. Tell me what I can do to make it up to you."

She brought her gaze up to his, showing she'd forgiven him and didn't blame him. "Return the money to them; give the money to those who need it and to those who have lost loved ones due to the Sheriff's deeds." Guy was grateful to her for not mentioning that they were his deeds too, he gave her a peck on the cheek to show his gratitude.

He spent a moment considering how he'd feel if someone took Hannah from him and a wave of guilt hit him as he realised how he'd made others feel. He tensed up noticeably, and Hannah looked worriedly up at him; not knowing what he was thinking or what was hurting him. "Guy?" She moved her hand to his shoulder, and held it there not only to reassure him but to steady him. Taking his horse's reins along with hers, she slowed the two horses to a halt, and took a moment to look at him. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths, his body had suddenly become overwhelmed with a mix of emotions; largely guilt, but also fear because he'd made the mistake of thinking what it would be like without her.

Hannah quickly jumped off her horse, and took the mare over to a tree, tying it to a branch and leaving it to graze. She quickly returned to him, laying both hands on his leg. "Guy?" She waited a moment for a response but didn't receive one. "Try and relax for me please." He opened his eyes to look at her. "Get down off your horse… come here." She continued softly, taking his hands to help him down. She immediately pulled him into a hug, relieved that at least now he wouldn't fall of his horse and hurt himself, but she still didn't know what was going on in his mind.

Neither noticed the stallion head straight for its mate, he rubbed his nose against the mare's neck, seemingly comforting her; as if telling her not to worry that she'd been tied up. Millie nuzzled closer to him, straining her neck round so she could see him and he moved forward a little so his eyes were level with hers. She looked at him for a moment then pushed her head against his, he moved his body against hers in response, and she pushed against him again; almost in appreciation. The nudges and rubs continued ­­as the mates strengthened their bond, completely oblivious to the pair but a few metres away.

Hannah still held Guy to her, arms tight around his waist. "Guy, concentrate on me, calm down." She gradually felt the tension leave his body, and as she did so pulled away a little, pressing her lips to his. "Never beat yourself up over something I say to you, _please_. I can't bear the thought of me causing you pain."

He shook his head to demonstrate it wasn't her that had hurt him. "I can't lose you." He tightened his arms around her shoulders.

"You won't, I promise." She carefully broke away from him, holding his hands tight in hers and led him over to a fallen log. Sitting him down on it she crouched down in front of him, looking him in the eye. "Please just relax, I promise I'm not going anywhere."

"It's not that." He whispered.

"Then what?"

"Someone could take you from me..." She knew exactly what he meant, even though he didn't express it so well.

"Will you ever let someone do that?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"No."

"Exactly, so I will be fine, I assure you." Hannah remained where she was, eyes watching his; waiting for him to relax and sort himself out.

"Come here." He spread his arms out invitingly, she could see in his eyes how much he wanted to hold her close. She took Guy's hand, intertwining her fingers with his and let him pull her closer and onto his lap. Hannah curled up against him, feeling him tighten his arms around her, needing to have her close.

As she pressed her ear against his chest she could feel and hear his heart still racing. "Shh… relax." She told him. "I love you, nothing will take me away from you, we will both make sure of that."

"I'm sorry." He murmured under his breath.

"That's okay." She smiled against him. "I just worry about you, sometimes I think you enjoy worrying me."

"No, and I try not to hurt you too, but it seems I am not doing my job."

"I'm not hurt, wherever did you get that idea from?" She didn't expect an answer so didn't wait for one. "You can be so…" She trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence. "Lovely." She decided to finish; she didn't want to upset him. "Shall we go home?" She didn't know whether he was up to being out in public.

"No, no… I couldn't do that."

"You can, trust me I don't mind."

"No, we need some food, I need to get you some more clothes and I am going to get you a weapon."

"Whatever you wish." She leant up and brushed her lips against his, then moved away, dragging him up with her and bringing him over to the horses. The stallion turned its head to look at them, then turned back; he moved protectively closer to his mate, resting his head on top of hers. They stepped a little closer to the two horses, the male flared its nostrils blowing air at Guy, he stepped cautiously back, wondering what he'd done to annoy the stallion.

Hannah laughed at him. "Watch and learn." She took a step forward, and gently held one hand out towards the two horses. The male cautiously gave it a sniff, then stepped forward, showing he trusted her but still keeping close to his mate. Hannah walked over to Millie, untied her and began stroking her mane. "Is he being protective of you?" She laughed. "He is, I know it. Don't worry; Guy's like that with me." She spoke softly, getting the horse to feel more comfortable around her. "I think I might know why." She slowly made her way round to the side of the horse and laid her hand on its stomach, keeping it there for a moment as if feeling for something, then looked up to Guy. "She's in foal I think; the way they're acting suggests so, I'm no expert but I have some knowledge; my mother breeds horses."

Guy widened his eyes a little. "You did not tell me."

"You never asked." She smiled, returning her attention to Millie. "It's early for her to be in foal but all the signs suggest she is." Guy looked blankly at her, having no knowledge in that area. "I think we should take the pair of them to my mother tomorrow."

"We?"

"Yes, we; you are going to meet my mother." He gave her a look saying he didn't want to. "Oh don't be like that!" She laughed at him. "She is nice, you will like her." His expression didn't falter. "You are coming and that's final."

"I will come, just don't be angry at me."

"I'm not angry!" The male horse made its way round to Hannah, pushing his head against her to get her to move away, clearly misinterpreting the raised voice as anger, thinking his mare could be in danger. "I'm not going to hurt her." She tried to reassure him but the stallion was insistent. "Alright." She walked back over to Guy, so the horses would relax. She leant her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. "I think we should call him Asim."

"Asim?" He questioned her reasoning, wondering how she'd come up with that name.

"Yes, Asim, it's Arabic, meaning protector."

"I know, it's very appropriate." He agreed. "How do you know Arabic?"

"My father had a friend from the Holy Land, he'd been brought here as a slave years ago but escaped, he taught me Arabic while I taught him English."

"Oh." He didn't know what else to say.

"Come on, let's get going." She went back over to the horses, taking the reins of them both she passed Asim to Guy then climbed up onto Millie, aware that the stallion was a little agitated.

"Is it safe to ride her if she's in foal?"

"It's fine for the first six to seven months of her being in foal, after that she will need space to roam free; it is best to keep her fit to make it easier for her."

Guy stared blankly at her for a moment. "As long as you know what you're doing." He got up on his own horse, moving it along side hers; hoping to calm Asim a little more.

"I know enough." She assured him; he clearly wasn't comfortable when he didn't know anything about it and Millie and the possible foal were clearly important her. Reassured by her confidence he set his horse to trot, she coaxed hers on and they set off to Nottingham again.

* * *

Guy pulled Hannah's cloak round her. "What are you doing?!" She moved away to make him stop.

"Please." He stepped closer, wrapping it around her again. "Cover yourself up."

"What?! I'm not dressed indecently Guy."

"People, men, are looking."

"Of course they are looking! They see you with a woman they know is not a noble."

"No… I mean they are looking at you… like they want you."

Hannah rolled her eyes at him. "Would you stop?"

"Stop?"

"Yes; they will not try anything if they know I'm with you." He kept his eyes on hers, clearly not convinced. "Watch." She leant up and kissed him then keeping her arms round his neck whispered in his ear. "You see they've all turned away now." Guy remained silent, not knowing what to say. "Now." Hannah pulled away. "Which one do you think? This dress or this one?" She gestured between two dresses on the stall.

"Both." Hannah shook her head despairingly. Guy decided to clarify his reasoning. "This one looks more expensive, perhaps more appropriate for anything with nobles present." He referred to a dark green dress, laden with golden thread and embroidery. "But I think this one would suit you better." It was a black layered dress with a red corset, embroidered with black flowers with gold stems, and red straps continuing up leaving the shoulders bare. "On second thoughts the second one; it would suit you and it appears to be expensive even if it's not."

"Better." She smiled; he was learning.

As he paid the stall owner he slipped a couple more coins into the payment. "Keep it."

Hannah grinned at him but didn't say a word about it. "So is there a weaponry I can get a weapon from?"

"Weaponry?!" He laughed. "They are not suitable for you, far too heavy and dirty… I know just the place." He took her to a stall in a secluded part of the market, it was laden with intricately decorated weapons, ranging from daggers to longbows. "Which do you like the look of?"

Hannah stared baffled at the display. "I do not know… what would be best?"

"Whatever you think; they are all well weighted and well made… would you prefer a sword or a bow?" He tried to help her with the decision.

"A sword." She murmured under her breath and reached out towards one of them, tracing the design on the hilt with her finger. "This one."

"Try it." Guy encouraged her, the stall owner nodded, showing she could.

She picked up the sword, testing the weight in her hands then giving it a few testing swings. "It's perfect."

Guy handed over some coins, not caring how much it was; if it was more than he had given then he would be told. Hannah looked questioningly at him when he handed over another lot of coins. "You'll see." He discretely took the dagger from the man, then led Hannah away to a more private place. He handed the weapon to her, watching her as she looked it over, admiring the decoration on the hilt. Clearly it had been custom made; two letters intertwined with each other; G and H, and right at the top the Gisbourne crest.

"Guy." She breathed, totally astounded by the gesture. "It's beautiful." She looked up at him, gazing into his eyes. "I love it." She paused for a moment, wondering if the crest was some kind of hint; but apparently not so. He was simply trying to show he would always want her there, some day as a part of his family, perhaps a hint for the future, when the Sheriff had been defeated. Hannah wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, holding him as close as she could manage, making sure not to touch him with the blade of the dagger.

"I'm glad." He kissed the top of her head, wrapping his one free hand round her. "You must keep this on you at all times."

"I will." Guy waited for her to move away; needing to talk to her but not wanting to push her away. When she did he brought one hand up to cup her cheek, she looked up at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. "What is it?"

"I need you to do something for me." His voice was so serious; this was clearly something really important.

Hannah kept her eyes on his, waiting to hear what he would say, eyes full of dread; he couldn't be sending her away could he? "Anything." She whispered.

"You do whatever it takes to stay alive, _whatever_ it takes; anything. I will come for you, I will find you no matter what."

"Guy…" She whispered softly.

"If you have to leave, you do it, if that is what will keep you safe, then you must." Tears were forming in his eyes; he hated the idea of her leaving, but he knew it could be necessary. "Anything." He repeated.

"Guy, I…" She didn't know what to say to him. "We should stay together, fight together. Show we are united against him." She knew Guy was scared of what Vaysey might do to her. "I can't leave you…" She tried to argue, but knowing she was failing in one last attempt she whispered to him. "I love you."

"I love you too… and I'd hate you to leave me, but I have to keep you safe. We are creating a powerful enemy and it _scares_ me to think you could be in danger."

Hannah blinked away the tears in her eyes and just stared at him, she had no argument against that. She cuddled up against him, waited for him to hold her close then whispered again. "I love you."

"I'm sorry, I truly am, but please promise me you will do whatever it takes to stay alive."

"I will… anything." She couldn't refuse him.

"Promise." He was persistent.

"I promise I will do whatever it takes. For you." Tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Thank you."

"And I would never break a promise to you."

"When I make a promise to you I mean it too."

"I know… love you." She mumbled against his chest, tears still falling. Guy held her close, and made a silent vow to make sure she never would have to leave.

* * *

Robin stared dumbfound at the sight before him; he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Robin, Marian, congratulations." The figure spoke, breaking the silence.

"Your Majesty." Robin bowed to him.

The King laughed. "Please Robin, call me Richard; I am here as your friend rather than your King."

"Get up." Marian smiled, pulling him to his feet.

"But… what?... How?" Robin stared in shock at Marian, then turned to look back at King Richard.

"It's all down to Marian."

Robin looked to Marian, clearly after an explanation. "When we decided on a date I sent a letter to him, I thought he would like to know we were finally getting married. But it turned out that he had actually just returned to England; unknown to anyone with authority over here. I was pleasantly surprised to find he wanted to come to Nottinghamshire to see us, largely to check how things are over here, but also to congratulate us. We quickly arranged to meet up here in the forest, of course I would bring you and the others; here where the Sheriff would not know about it, originally it was set to be a week or so after we got married, but with your wound it ended up being today. See why I made you wait till today rather than another day?"

"Yes." Robin wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her. "Thank you." He grinned.

"It was my pleasure, really. And I did it for Nottinghamshire too you know."

"This is fantastic!" He continued to grin. "You can get rid of the Sheriff and Prince John and England will be a safe place once more." He smiled at Marian, clearly hinting at what he really meant; safe for their children.

Richard and Marian both laughed at him, though for two different reasons; she laughing at him hinting for children and on their wedding day, he purely at Robin's excitement. "It's not that simple Robin. But I am set to head for London tonight, I will deal with my brother there and then I shall return to get rid of Vaysey, until then you will have to keep up your work here."

"Of course." Robin and Marian both said in unison, smiling at they fact they had.

"Then it's decided. But no more politics for today. I am here as your friend and we are to celebrate your marriage."

"I agree." Marian turned to Robin. "Now let's celebrate our marriage, my husband." She kissed him softly, then, as she moved away, she kept her eyes on the movement behind him.

"Surprise Robin!" The whole gang shouted in unison, making him jump.

He clutched a hand to his chest. "Are you trying to kill me.?!"

Marian just stood laughing at the expression on his face, she still had a smile on her face when he looked angrily at her. "It was funny, believe me." She defended herself against his glare.

"Hmm." He mumbled disapprovingly.

"Hey, don't be in a mood with me." She looked him in the eye. ""How can you be mad with me on our wedding day?" She rested one hand on the arm he still had round her.

Robin relented, pulling his gaze from hers, showing he'd given in. "I can't, you are too gorgeous for me to possibly try."

"And that is the way it should be." Marian moved her hands to rest on his shoulders, pulling him closer so her lips met his. Just as he sought to deepen the kiss they were interrupted.

"I'd just like to make a toast." Much announced over the general conversation of the group present; the gang, the King and the members of the King's Guard that were present. Robin let out a sigh; clearly not happy to be interrupted, Marian smiled at his reaction, leaning her head against him. "Robin and Marian have known each other for a long time as you all know. Having met as infants at the age of three they have been best friends ever since, and I am sure that it's that, as well as their love for each other, that has kept them together after so many years." He turned his attention more to the couple. "I'd like to say congratulations to you both; you have fought long and hard to stay together and to get each other here today, and you truly deserve each other and to have a happy life together. So I call upon you all." He held his cup up, gesturing to the others. "To join me in a toast, to Robin and Marian."

"To Robin and Marian!" Everyone else chorused, raising their cups and taking a sip.

"To us." Robin whispered to Marian, lovingly kissing her. Ignoring the wolf whistle that came from Allan, earning him a firm punch from Katie."

"Stop it you." She glared at him, keeping her voice low so the others wouldn't hear. "Would you like it if someone did that when you kissed me?"

"Yes actually. I'd like to show off the beautiful woman I am with."

"Allan! I'm not a prize that you show off to others." She scolded him.

"I know… but I am proud to have you by my side."

"Maybe so, but you never flaunt me in front of others or there will be hell to pay, understand?!" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Understand." He admitted defeat.

"Good."

"I love you…" He looked sorrowfully at her, looking for sympathy.

"I know, and rightly so… now cheer up; today is a day of joy." He kept looking her in the eye, waiting for her to say what he wanted to hear. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked cheekily.

"Don't you love me too?"

"You can be so useless at times!" Katie exclaimed; a little infuriated at his question, knowing he wasn't joking. "Of course I love you, despite your occasional idiocy and the fact you can be so cheeky at times, in fact I rather love your cheekiness." She moved a closer to him, resting her forehead against his. "It's what makes you, you." She pushed her lips up against his for a moment. "I do love you."

* * *

Some time later the gang sat together with the King, all exchanging a variety of stories.

"Is the little girl yours Eve?" Richard asked; the last time he'd seen the gang he'd heard a little from Much about how he'd met her but never anything about Megan.

"Megan? No, she's my niece." Much tightened his arm around Eve for a moment in a comforting manner.

"And her parents?" He inquired, though he had a pretty good idea as to what had happened to them.

"Her mother died a year ago, her father a couple of years ago now."

"Down to the Sheriff?"

"In some ways yes; her father died in a mining accident, leaving her mother with little money. That she did have she spent on food, and the little food she could afford she gave to Megan." She pulled Megan closer to her, wrapping her arms protectively around the little girl. Much holding her close; rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"Hmmm…" The King pondered over it for a moment, then turned to Will and Djaq. "I am sure you two did not have a child the last time we met."

Will kept watching Djaq for a moment; she was completely oblivious to the conversation, fussing over Harry as she leant against Will. "No, Harry's not ours." He continued to watch her as he spoke. "He was orphaned… we found him." He mumbled passively, distracted from the conversation; more interested in the woman in his arms.

"And no doubt down to the Sheriff." He paused for a moment. "This is why I returned to England; children like these two should not be left orphaned due to overtaxing, and general ruthlessness."

"On that we all agree." Robin added, his gaze rested outside the main group for a moment before he quickly returned it to Marian, giving her a smile.

"Go on." She whispered, Robin moved carefully away from her then got up and headed over to John; he was sat away from the group alone. Marian watched him go then turned back to the others,

"Are you alright?" Robin sat down next to the older man.

"Yeah, fine." Came the reply, blunt as ever.

Robin sat silent for a moment, wondering what to say to his friend. "I know you feel left out sometimes." He said quietly.

"No."

"You do." He insisted. "You feel left out because we all have someone, yet you are left alone." John remained silent, he'd got it exactly right. "We don't mean to leave you out I promise you."

"Go back to Marian; you should be with your wife on your wedding day." He tried to get Robin to leave it.

"Alice will come back, and she will bring John too."

"Go back to Marian."

Robin ignored what he was telling him. "I will personally make sure they come back. As soon as we are done with the Sheriff I will send for them. You should be with your wife and son. Alice still loves you I know… she will come back."

"Robin!" He lifted his head to see why Marian had called him, she gestured for him to come back over.

"Go to her, I'm fine."

"I will send for her, I promise." He finished and headed back over to the others, sitting back down next to Marian. "Did you want something, my love?"

"Yes in fact." She cuddled up to him. "I wanted you back; I was getting cold and I was missing you."

Robin smiled. "I missed you too." He lovingly kissed her then pulled her close again, folding her into his embrace.

* * *

Hours later it was growing dark, Robin and Marian sat alone together. She was curled up between his legs, head upon his chest, his arms wrapped around her, keeping her close. Conversation had stilled a while ago, neither needing nor wanting to say anything, both happy just to be together.

He sat watching her for a while, playing with her hair as he did so. He smiled as he watched her eyes drift shut then flutter open again, his smile grew as she did it again this time her eyes remaining shut for longer, a third time her eyes drifted shut this time staying shut. "No, no… wake up." Robin whispered to her, shaking her a little, she moaned in protest. "That's it, come on get up." He pushed her to her feet following up after her.

"Why?!" She pouted at him. "I was so comfortable." She looked up into his eyes.

"I know… a little too comfortable it seems, you were falling asleep." He tilted his head a little, the famous grin on his face.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "It is hardly my fault if I love being with you, if being in your arms makes me feel warm, safe and protected. I feel comfortable with you." She reasoned with him.

"And that is how you should feel, how I want you to feel with me, and I assure you I feel the same with you."

"Then why are you pushing me away!" She looked up at him, wide eyed.

"I am not, I never would." He said sincerely.

"But you did!" She retorted in a cheeky tone of voice, knowing what he meant.

"I can't have you falling asleep on me just yet."

"Oh really?" She smiled up at him. "Alright." She relented.

"Come here." He pulled Marian close, letting her cuddle up closer to him. "I love you, you know that don't you?"

"Is there any way I could not know?" She paused, waiting for him to say something but he didn't. "I know, trust me, I love you too… my husband." She smiled against him, her smile fading when he moved away from her.

"Don't look so glum." Robin took her hand, tenderly kissing it. "Let's go find my horse and then I'll take you home."

"How can I object?" She gave him a peck on the cheek, and they made their way back to where they'd left his horse.

* * *

Taking her home to Locksley Manor, Robin quickly tied the horse up in the stables. Returning to Marian he swept her up into his arms looking into her eyes. "I love you."

"And I love you." She looked back into his eyes.

"Welcome home, my wife."

"It has been our home for a while now Robin." She smiled at him.

"I know." He rolled his eyes at her. "But you are my wife now, it is different."

"It is?" She acted naïve. "But we were sharing a bed before, where is the difference?" She asked cheekily.

"Shh." He hushed her. "Come with me." He carried her into the house and began to take her upstairs. "Just let me love you." He whispered to her, taking her up into their bedroom.

Pressing his lips to hers he gently laid her down on the bed, willingly letting her bring him down too he continued to shower her in kisses, drawing her into a world that consisted only of the two of them. As their love unfurled they became lost in each other; united as husband and wife.

**A/N: And the plot thickens... **

**I'm so happy with this :D so much fluff but so much plot too :D Hope you liked it... please review xx**


	23. I Believe You

_Chapter 23 – I believe you_

Marian cuddled closer to Robin in her sleep. He gladly wrapped his arms tighter around her, lightly pressed a kiss to the top of her head; waking her from her slumber, and with a smile on his face whispered softly to her. "Good morning, my wife."

"Morning… my husband." She buried her head further into his chest, relishing in his warmth.

"That is quite possibly the best thing I've ever heard." He mused.

"Hmm… I love you."

"I was wrong, _that_ is the best thing I've ever heard."

Marian smiled against him, almost laughing. "Shh…"

"And I love you too." He gently brushed her hair away from her face, leant down and kissed her on the forehead. "You are so beautiful, you know that?"

"So you keep telling me." She leant back a little so she could look up at him. "You're gorgeous." She smiled at him.

"And you are more so." He lovingly kissed her. "I could just keep you here and not let go all day." Robin pulled her a little closer, proving his point.

"Sorry… you can't." She smiled at the expression on his face as he feigned insulted.

"Why not?" He asked quietly.

"Don't be like that. You will see my way I assure you." She softly pressed her lips to his. "Smile… please." Robin looked into her eyes and couldn't help but smile. "Better." Marian leant her head upon his chest. "Do you remember when you were… weak…?" She tenderly ran her fingers along his scarred side, almost subconsciously.

Robin gently kissed the top of her head. "Hmm."

"I told you we could do whatever you wanted once you were better, do you remember what you said to that?"

"Get married." He smiled, half at the memory and half at the fact they now were.

"Yes, and do you remember what I said we could do after that?"

"Go away together."

"Hmm… I said I'd take you away somewhere where it's just the two of us… would you still like that?"

"Of course." He smiled at the fact she'd asked him that.

"Good, because I have the perfect place… you'll see."

* * *

Hannah almost had to drag Guy to the door, that's how reluctant he was. "Your mother won't like me!" He offered as an excuse not to go any further.

"And so what if she doesn't? I won't care and neither should you." She retorted, knowing he wouldn't fight against that.

"Very well." He grumbled, letting her pull him up to the door.

Knocking on the door she was quickly greeted by her mother. It was clear to Guy where Hannah got the red tinge in her hair from; her mother had fiery red hair and a relatively pale complexion to match.

"Hannah." Her face lit up as she hugged her daughter. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." She pulled away, leaving the older woman to greet Guy.

"Sir Guy." She gave a little curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Guy is just fine." He told her, trying to sound friendly. "You must be Hannah's mother; I see where she gets her good looks."

"You may call me Anne." She blushed the slightest bit at his compliment.

"It's a pleasure." He bowed his head, kissing the back of her hand.

"Would you like to come in?" She let them in, closing the door behind them, then called up the stairs. "Andrew! Your sister's here."

"Just a minute." The immediate reply came, Anne rolled her eyes before returning her attention to the couple.

"So what brings you here?" She inquired.

"We think our mare's in foal and wondered if you could have a look at her for us." Hannah told her.

"Sure, bring her round to the back."

"We've brought her mate too." She informed her mother, knowing Asim wouldn't like to be separated from his mare.

"Bring him round as well, no doubt he's protective."

"Like you wouldn't believe." She laughed.

"Well take them round and I'll see to them."

"Okay." She turned her attention to Guy who appeared to be feeling quite awkward. "Will you be alright here?"

"Sure, don't worry bout me." He shrugged off her worry.

"Alright, see you in a bit." She leant up and briefly kissed him, then headed back outside and took the horses round to the back of the house.

"Wow, she's a beauty." Her mother marvelled at Millie's golden coat.

"She was a gift." Hannah smiled at the memory.

"From Guy?" She took the mare off her daughter, tying her to a fence as Hannah tied Asim next to her.

"Yes."

"Are you… and him?" She began looking over Millie, assessing her body language as best as she could.

"Yes, he's… I'm… we're a couple." She settled on the best way to describe their relationship to her mother.

"And…?"

"He's good to me." Hannah cut her off, knowing what she was about to ask. "He really is."

Anne could see she was sincere. "I trust your judgement."

Hannah smiled a thank you, turning her head at her name being called from inside the house. "Hannah, come here!" Her brother called again.

"I'll just be a minute." She headed inside to the kitchen where her brother was waiting. "What, Andrew?"

"Guy of Gisbourne is in our house." He told her urgently, keeping his voice low.

"I know." She shook her head despairingly at him.

"What do you mean you know?!"

"I brought him." She stated bluntly.

"You brought him?! What on earth were you thinking?! Why would you bring such a hated and despicable man to our house? All he does is kill innocent people and help the Sheriff over tax the villages. He is an evil man!"

Hannah looked at him in shock, hardly believing what he just said to her. "How could you? He is a good man at heart but he's been hurt and ismisunderstood by so many people. You don't know him like I do, nobody does, but everyone misjudges him… the last thing he needs is you adding to that. If you can't see that he's good to me and looks after me then I don't care, but he loves me and I love him, you're just going to have to live with that." Her brother stared aghast but behind her rather than at her. Hannah turned round to find Guy stood behind her. "I'm so sorry, don't listen to what he says."

"I didn't hear what he said." He smiled at her. "All I heard was you defending me."

"Oh." She blushed a little, bringing her gaze up to his.

"You're too kind to me." He lightly kissed her then pulled her into his embrace.

Hannah shook her head, disagreeing with his statement then carefully pulled away from him, took his hand and led him back outside, completely ignoring the fact that her brother had since departed.

As they approached Anne she gave the couple a little smile, clearly finished with the horses. "You have a great pair here." Hannah smiled, not knowing what to say. "The mare is nicely tame, good personality and a gorgeous colour."

"She's a lovely ride too." She agreed.

"And the stallion is such a gentleman." Hannah laughed at her mother's comment. "He is! He's protective of her, always wanting to look after her, checking she's alright, and he's affectionate. He's good to her."

"Yes he is." Hannah looked up at Guy, a smile on her face.

Guy kept his arm round her shoulder, affectionately rubbing her arm as he addressed her mother. "What do you think then?"

"I'm pretty sure she's in foal, as sure as I can be at this stage, you'd have to bring her back in a few months to be totally sure."

"We will if that's alright." Guy tried to be polite.

"Of course it is!" She laughed. "I'd be glad to have you back here any time."

"That's good to hear." He smiled appreciatively; he knew a lot of people didn't like him but was glad that Hannah wasn't distanced from others as a result. "We should probably be getting back." He addressed Hannah.

"Alright, shall we go then?" She could tell he wasn't totally comfortable.

"If that's alright with you and your mother."

"Of course." She smiled and her mother happily agreed.

"Guy!" Andrew called him from inside, he sent a questioning look towards the house; wondering what he could want.

"Take the horses round and I'll be there in a minute." He told Hannah then went to see what her brother wanted.

"Look Guy…" He began, seemingly rather embarrassed by what he was about to say. "I'm really sorry about what I said earlier… I was wrong."

"I don't care what you say about me, but what you said hurt Hannah. Don't do it again."

"I won't as long as you look after her."

Guy smirked at him. "Then I guess we have no problem."

* * *

Allan pulled Katie closer to him, his fingers drifting down her side as he kissed her. He carefully rolled her over, still holding her close and trying to keep his lips pressed to hers, even as she moved away slightly. He leant a little closer, pushing his lips back against hers but once again she moved away, pulling her lips from his. He paused for a moment, looking into her eyes and was certain he could see something there, was it fear? He looked concernedly down at her, his expression soft; loving, he daren't say anything in fear it would upset her.

"Allan." He barely heard her whisper his name, a glint of fear flashed in her eyes, as she turned her head away, showing her distress. He felt her hands on his chest; pushing him away, her touch ever so tender, almost as if she did not have the strength to push him away.

He pulled obediently away from her, sitting himself at the end of the bed, as far away from her as he could. She moved further away still, back pressed against the wall and knees hugged to her, the fear definitely there in her eyes.

"Katie." He leant forward a little, reaching one hand attentively out to her, being as cautious as he could but she flinched, drawing her arm away from him. "What's the matter?" He moved back so she'd relax.

"You." She whispered, clearly scared.

"Me?" He wondered what he could have done, kicking himself inside for hurting her. "I'm so sorry." He moved forward ever so slightly, arms held out invitingly, trying to get her to feel comfortable.

"Get away from me." She sounded a little surer of herself.

He moved away again. "Katie? What have I done?" She just stared at him, anger as well as fear now evident in her eyes. "Please; I love you. I never meant to hurt you." Her expression hardened. "I only want to love you."

She got up off the bed, moving further away from him. "Love me?" She scoffed, now clearly more angry than scared. "I am not a tavern wench that you can throw against the wall and have your way with, Allan." She told him, disgust evident in her voice. "You should respect my honour and you should respect _me_." Allan just stared at her, hardly believing what she was saying; how could she think he didn't respect her? "But I was stupid, so stupid to love you, and even more so to believe, even for a second, that you could love me back. I had dreams Allan! Hopes for the future." A stray tear ran down her cheek. "I thought we would marry one day, I would give myself to you and we would have a family together. But I was wrong, because everything you said to me was a lie, it was all lies." He shook his head at her; it had been the truth, still was. "Everything was a lie. I thought this was love but all you wanted was to bed me?! You make me sick. I can't be in this room with you any longer." She grabbed her cloak and dagger off the floor and headed for the door.

Allan got up and followed her, grabbing her arm to hold her back. "Please Katie, I need you in my life." He pleaded with her.

"No you don't. I used to think I needed you, but I was wrong. _I don't need you._" She put extra emphasis on it, hoping it would hurt him.

His heart wrenched at her words. "Please Katie, you don't understand, hear me out at least." He weakly tried to argue.

"I'm leaving." She said sternly.

"But this is your house!"

"Shows you just how angry I am, doesn't it?" Katie pulled her arm from his grip and ran down the stairs away from him and out of the house.

"Katie!" He chased after her, even as she climbed onto her horse. "Listen to me Katie!"

"No! I don't want to hear any more lies, Allan A Dale."

"But… I love you…" His voice trailed off to a whisper as she rode away. Yet she still heard, and almost believed him, almost; but not quite.

* * *

Katie wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to compose herself before knocking on Will and Djaq's door. Djaq soon came to answer it, immediately interpreting her friend's expression. "Katie?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course!" She let her in. "Please take a seat."

Katie went and sat herself down, wiping more tears away, this time from her cheeks, and tried to ignore the movement over the other side of the room; Will coming to see what the commotion was, telling Djaq he was going to go and sort Allan out, especially blocking out how he left her with a kiss.

Djaq pulled a chair round so she was sat facing Katie. "What's he done?" She asked softly, knowing if it had been anyone else _he_ would be the one comforting her.

"He tried to… he wanted to…" She didn't know how to put it.

"Be intimate?" Djaq offered sensitively, Katie weakly nodded. "I see." She hugged her friend comfortingly for a moment, then carefully pulled herself away. "Tell me what happened."

"He wasn't forceful." She made certain to state that before going any further. "It started out fine… we were lying in bed, him hugging me; he starting kissing me and pulled me closer. But then he started running his fingers down my side, he rolled us over so he was above me. I tried to pull away but he held me to him, continuing to kiss me, I pulled away from him again, this time he understood, but he looked at me like he didn't know what he'd done!" She paused for a second, calming herself. "I pushed him from me and he moved away… we argued." She trailed off.

"Before I say anything else I want you to be clear about this." Djaq looked her in the eye. "I can see _exactly_ where you are coming from, I really can."

"But?" Katie could tell there was one coming.

"Believe me when I say this. He loves you; he really does, he has never been like this about anyone else… he used to say he had feelings for me, but he only ever looked at me in favour. When he looks at you he does so with admiration, _adoration_." Katie just stared at her, not wanting to admit to herself that Djaq was right. "Clearly you have a reason to be extra sensitive about intimacy." She tried to be understanding, not knowing any details. "And he knows that, of course he does." She smiled reassuringly. "I know he has a funny way of showing it sometimes, but he was only trying to show he loves you."

"Really?" She asked hesitantly; having nothing else to say to her, slowly beginning to realise how wrong she'd been, how stupid.

"Really. The kisses to show he loves you, needs you, and he would have been pulling you closer because he loves having you close… running his hand down your side was to have you closer still. All he was trying to do was show you he loves you, but this is Allan; he's far from perfect, and sometimes he lets his feelings and desires overwhelm him. He knows he's pushed it a little too far and he will be killing himself right now; knowing he's hurt you."

Katie leant forward a little, holding her head in her hands; knowing Djaq was totally right, and she'd made a big mistake. "I'm going to go for a ride; get some fresh air to clear my head."

"Go home; go back to him. Tell him you're sorry and give him a hug."

"Maybe." She was so tempted to; God knew she wanted to go and cuddle up to him, give him a kiss and make up with him.

* * *

Katie slowed her horse on approaching the house, she'd only been out about half an hour but had sorted her thoughts, and got rid of all the anger and negative thoughts. She'd totally forgiven him, and now she hated herself; knowing she'd hurt him so much, and told him all those lies.

She climbed off her horse, noticing the parchment on the door; on it her name in his writing. She reached out, taking it off the door, and read the message on the other side.

_My Darling Katie,_

_I love you._

_I'm sorry._

_Don't come after me._

_Forever yours,_

_Allan_

_x_

Her eyes widened, _'don't come after me'_, that phrase only ever meant two things, and where did he have to run to? She let the note fall to the ground in her haste to mount her horse, and rode straight back to Will and Djaq's.

When Will answered the door she didn't waste a moment, getting straight to the point to find out what she needed to know. "Did Allan say where he was going?" She asked in a hurry.

"He said he was going for a walk by the river to get some fresh air."

"No." She breathed, knowing exactly what his real intentions were. "How long ago?"

"He left less than a quarter of an hour ago."

"Thank you." She left, making straight for the river.

Djaq walked over to Will, seeing the look in his eyes; worried about his best friend. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up into his eyes. "He'll be alright."

Will held her closer. "He's devastated… destroyed."

"Don't worry; they'll make up." Djaq tried to reassure him, he looked down at her, the worry still there and she knew what about. "She'll find him."

* * *

Spotting a cloak left by the bank of the river, Katie quickly stopped her horse, jumped off it, and hoping it would stay where she left it, she headed straight to the heap of cloth. The wooden tag that lay on top told her it was definitely his.

She quickly pulled her own cloak off, dropping it and her dagger on the floor next to his; frantically searching the water's surface for a sign of him. Her eyes were drawn to a figure slumped over some overgrown roots at the other side of the river, she instantly recognised it as him.

Wading into the water she made her way towards him, pushing on as fast as she could manage. She grabbed his limp form and hauled him back across the river. Doing her best to keep his head above the water she struggled to cope with his weight, but she wouldn't give up, she was determined to save him.

She dragged him up onto the river bank and rolled him onto his back, hurriedly feeling for his pulse, but it wasn't there. She sucked a breath in, knowing she had to get his heart beating again and raising her arm up she balled her fingers into a fist, told herself he couldn't feel anything and mustered up enough courage to bring her fist down. "Come on Allan." She tried not to let her emotions overwhelm her, she knew she had to keep focussed but there was no stopping the tears as they began to flow down her cheeks.

She let her palm rest on his chest a moment, feeling for a heartbeat but there still wasn't one. She continued her motion, repeating the cycle, determined not to lose him and continuing to talk to him, hoping to somehow give him something to come back to. "Please don't leave me. I know I said that I don't need you… but I need you, I'm sorry." The tears continued to fall, clouding her vision but she kept it up, willing him to survive; he just had to.

One last time she brought her hand up, letting it fall back down her fingers lingered against him, and as she thought she felt something she pressed her palm firmly against his chest and was certain she could feel his heartbeat, even if it was quite weak. "That's it, Allan." She smiled a little. "You can do this, I believe in you." She set about beginning a circular rubbing motion on his chest, hoping to coax the water up and out. She knew it would be a losing battle if she couldn't get him breathing. "Come on, please… I love you Allan." She whispered to him ever so softly, lovingly, hoping he could hear her. "Wake up for me… I need you." Her rubbing became a little more vigorous. "I need you to breathe… come on; I need you to survive this… for me."

For a moment she wondered if she felt some movement, then knew she had when much to her relief he was drawn back into consciousness, immediately beginning to choke, bending over double as he tried to clear his airways and get rid of the water. She smiled the slightest bit in relief and laid a hand on his far shoulder, her arm across his chest and her other hand rubbing his back in an attempt to help him.

When his coughing finally slowed and stopped he lay back down on the ground, utterly exhausted, eyes shut. Katie watched over him, thumb gently rubbing his cheek as she wondered how long it would be before he opened his eyes. When he did he stared up at her in disbelief. "Katie." He smiled up at her, barely believing what he was seeing.

"Yeah it's me, I'm here… it's alright." She smiled back, hand still resting on his cheek. Allan brought his hand up to hers, intertwining his fingers with hers as he looked into her eyes. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, not knowing what more to say.

"No." He sat up, laying one hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry; you felt vulnerable, I made you feel scared… I should never have put you in that situation."

"It wasn't your fault." She pulled him into a hug and held him to her, relishing in the fact she still could.

"Alright." He knew she wouldn't let him take the blame. "Let's just agree to share the blame."

"If that's what you want." She carefully pulled herself away from him. "You're going to freeze in those wet clothes." She tried to sound jokey but knew it wasn't so successful. "Come here… let me help you get that shirt off."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm not being funny or anything, but why am I taking my clothes _off_ when I'm going to freeze."

"Just don't." She tried not to sound too harsh on him. "I'm not in the mood." She spoke softly. "Just trust me."

"I do." He gently rubbed her shoulder. "Of course I trust you." She gave him a little smile; a thank you for him being so understanding. "Here." He pulled his shirt off and handed it to her obligingly. "Better?"

"Much… thank you." She twisted his shirt up, ringing it out over the river, getting as much water out as she could. Picking her cloak up off the ground she set about drying him off with it. Once done she handed him back his shirt, telling him to put it back on. "I know it's not much but it should help a little."

"It's more than enough trust me."

Katie laughed at him. "Put this on too." She passed him his cloak, then picked up the wooden tag that had fallen on the floor. "I believe this is yours too." She pushed it into his hand but he seemed reluctant.

"You have it." He tried to hand it back to her.

She pulled her hand away before he could. "I couldn't."

Allan hung it round her neck. "I insist." He looked her in the eye, hoping she would see how serious he was.

She looked back at him, and could see in his eyes how much he meant it. "Thank you." She leant closer to him and pressed her lips softly to his. "I love you." She whispered to him. "I mean it, I assure you."

"I know; of course I believe you." He smiled at her, feeling such a fool for having believed she didn't love him anymore. "And I love you… so, so much." His eyes displayed his love and need for her.

"I know, I know." She lightly kissed him. "I was an idiot to think you didn't. I do need you and I don't believe everything you said was a lie… I'm so, so sorry…" Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Hey… Katie love." He wiped them away. "Don't be; if you will not let me be sorry I won't let you either."

Katie couldn't help but laugh at him. "You're so funny." She hugged him.

"Funny as in strange?"

"No…" She laughed again. "I mean you make me laugh."

"I'm glad. If I'm good for nothing else at least I make you laugh."

"Come on." She reluctantly extracted herself from him, picked up her things and took him over to her horse. She was relieved to find it hadn't moved far from where she'd left it. "Let's go and get you in front of a fire, and I'm going to get Djaq to check you over."

* * *

Allan sat by the fire at Will and Djaq's, he'd been given a dry set of clothes and was slowly beginning to warm up. Katie stood behind him, and much to his annoyance was drying his hair with her cloak. He pushed her hands away, smoothing his hair down so it was how he liked it. Katie draped her cloak over a chair to dry, then turned to ask a favour of Djaq. "Could you check him over for me?" She looked almost pleadingly at her.

"Sure." She walked over to Allan and knelt down in front of him.

"Katie!" He complained. "Do I have to?… Please, I'm fine. I don't need fussing over."

"Please." She smiled at him. "At least humour me."

"It seems I'll do anything for you." He relented, bearing it as best as he could while Djaq was checking him over. Once she'd finished, and seemed content Allan looked expectantly over at Katie. "Where's my reward then?"

She walked over to him. "Here." She leant down and kissed him, he pulled her down onto his lap, cuddling her close.

"God, you're cold." Katie tried to pull herself closer to him in response to his comment. "Perhaps we should get you out of that wet dress."

She playfully hit him on the arm. "Don't even think about it."

"I didn't mean it like that! Blimey woman! I just meant that it will be making you colder."

"I know." She laughed at him. "I tell you what; let me take you home, I'll get you something to eat, put you in a nice warm bed and with a bit of loving care you'll recover in no time."

"I…" He almost objected, but decided not to; knowing how worried she was about him. "Let's just stay here a bit longer… wait for you to get a bit warmer." He pulled her closer.

* * *

Djaq walked slowly over to Will, she could see he was trying to distract himself with his work; he'd decided to make a crib for Harry, wanting him to have somewhere better to sleep than the pile of blankets he'd previously had. Despite his apparent skill his mind was obviously else where. "Will." She slid her arms round his waist, pulling him away from his work and hugged him close. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." He wrapped his arms round her shoulders.

"He's fine. I told you she'd find him."

"And you were right." He softly kissed her forehead.

Djaq smiled up at him. "Love prevails over all else. Has no one ever told you that?"

"You're the first…" He admitted. "But I believe you."

"You should because it's true, look at us for one." He smiled weakly down at her, knowing she was right. "Would you do something for me?"

Will looked down at her for a moment, wondering what it could be. "Yes."

"Relax to start with, and come to bed; leave the cot for now, I'll come and help you finish it tomorrow."

"Alright… I love you." He leant down and kissed her.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Come on Robin! I'm going to the river." Marian ran away from him and out of the house.

"It'll be cold Marian!" He called, running after her.

"Don't be so pathetic!" She made her way down to a ledge on a high bank of the river, pulled her trousers from her boots and put them to one side. "It'll be fine, watch." She dived into the water, swam a little way under the surface, then resurfaced; leaning back in the water as she looked up at him. "Come on then! The water's fine." The sun shining on it gave it a moderate temperature.

"Alright." He dived in after her, resurfacing just in front of her. He shook the wet off his hair then grinned cheekily at her. "Give me a kiss."

"You've got to catch me first." Marian ducked back under the water, swimming away from him, much to his annoyance.

Robin set about chasing her, doing his best to catch up with her but found it impossible to keep up with her twists and turns. Eventually he gave up, swimming towards the edge of the river where it was shallower. He stopped to catch his breath, rubbing his side a little.

Marian noticed he'd given up and slowly swam over to where he was. "Giving up so easily?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I can't keep up with you. I don't think my side's full healed yet."

"I don't think that is it. It was fine last night!" Robin grinned at her, remembering the night before. "I'm just better than you, admit it. I'm younger and more agile."

"More agile perhaps." He agreed. "But I hardly think three months makes a difference."

"It did when you were two months old and I was yet to be born."

"Alright you win." He gave up arguing. "Now can I have that kiss?"

"If you must." She stepped closer to him and pressed her lips to his. She couldn't help but notice he was still rubbing his side. "Are you alright?" She prized his hand away, placing her own hand its place. "Do you want me to look at it?"

"No I'm fine. I just need a rest." He went and sat on the bank of the river, smiling as Marian came and sat with him, resting her head on his shoulder. He pulled her closer and laid back on the grass, staring up at the sky. "Remember when we used to come here as children? Play in the river and run around the forest?"

"Of course, that's why I brought you to the lodge here. I remember the days when the biggest worry we had was when we'd next be together, and later when we wondered where we were going to live once married."

"If only things were so simple now."

"That would be nice wouldn't it? At least we should not have long until it is so again."

"My darling, with you by my side I do not care how simple things are." Robin kissed the top of her head.

"Should you not care? What about keeping England safe, what about Nottinghamshire? Locksley and Knighton?"

"I think you know what I mean; together we can handle anything life throws in our way."

"I hope so." She pulled him closer.

"We will, you'll see."

"I believe you."

* * *

"Remember when we used to stay here with our parents, and you'd sneak into my room at night?" Marian mused.

"Hmm… I sure hope you never told your Father about that."

"Of course not." She laughed, imagining what his reaction would have been. "I was just remembering how we'd sit on my bed, and you'd hold me in your arms… and I remember how I'd always fall asleep in your arms but you'd be gone in the morning."

"If I could have I would have been there when you woke."

"I know, and I knew then that you could not, it's just not the most reassuring thing to wake and find you are alone when the night before you had fallen asleep in the arms of the one you love."

"I'm sorry, but I promise you will never be put through that again, my darling." He leant down and ever so gently kissed her.

Marian looked up into his eyes. "You always used to tell me stories of what our future would be like."

"And as I recall you found them very comforting."

"I did." She agreed. "But a lot has changed since then. How do you see our future now?"

"Well, my love." He pulled her closer, lovingly kissing her as he remembered their younger days when she'd fall asleep to his stories. "Soon, when the King returns to Nottingham, he will get rid of the Sheriff and Nottinghamshire will be safe once more. Every night we will fall asleep in each others arms, safe in Locksley Manor, and we will wake there the next morning. Knighton and Locksley will prosper again, and before long we will start a family together. We will teach our children to fend for themselves; swordsmanship, archery, knife throwing, and we will look after them well…" He watched her fall asleep as he spoke, and softly kissed the top of her head. "You will be an amazing mother; the best there ever was." He whispered softly to her, watching her smile in her sleep, his expression matching hers. "I know I cannot promise any of that, but I can promise you this; I will always be here for you, to look after you, protect you. I will provide for you, make you happy and give you all you ask of me." A stray tear ran down his cheek. "You are an amazing woman; beautiful, feisty, courageous, skilful and so much more. You're so gorgeous Marian and I cannot help but love you with all my heart. I always will love you and hope you will always love me too. If you should ever stop loving me…" A lump formed in his throat, stopping him from continuing.

Marian cuddled closer to him in her sleep. "I love you." She uttered ever so quietly, almost as if in response to his worries; an attempt to reassure him.

"I love you too, Marian… my darling wife." He held her tighter and closed his eyes, comforted by her closeness, and whispered once more to her. "I love you."

**A/N: Aww... lol that said... Katie/Allan thing inspired by _Please Don't Leave Me _by P!nk... specifically the lines **

_**'I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
When my heart is broken'**_

_**'Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me'**_

_**'I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
And I need you, I'm sorry.'**_

**that and when I asked people what to do for them I was told by several people to have them argue then realise how much they love each other, and with her history I thought that was appropriate (I thought it had to be something really serious for her to be upset)**

**I promise Much/Eve will have something next chapter; it was just so long I thought i'd leave them out this chapter.**

**All reviews are greatly appreciated, hope you enjoy... xx  
**


	24. Situation

_Chapter 24 – Situation_

Katie hugged Allan closer, holding him down as he tried to get out of the bed. "Katie! As much as I love you and love having you here, I can't stay here all day!"

"You can, and you are going to!"

"Don't treat me like a baby!"

"I will treat you like a child if I so wish! I am not having you getting ill, so stay here in the warm."

"I'll make my escape when your back is turned." He winked at her, grinning as she rolled her eyes at him. "Ka-tie!" He moaned like a little child.

"If you're going to act like a child then I shall treat you like one."

Allan huffed grumpily at her. "Fine."

"Aww… look at you." She cooed, deliberately treating him like a baby. "You're such a handsome boy." She leant up to kiss him and could feel his attitude change as he kissed her back.

"You're so mean to me sometimes." He pouted at her.

"Alright I'll stop. But you still aren't going anywhere, at least for now."

"Stay here with me and I'll find no reason to object."

"I love how easy you are to please." She smiled at him.

"Oh shh… If I say I love you will you stop?"

"Maybe…"

"I do love you." He looked down into her eyes, hoping she'd be sympathetic.

"Good." She rested her head back on his chest. Allan just rolled his eyes and held her closer.

* * *

Marian stopped where she was; listening for what she thought she'd heard.

"What?" Robin pulled his arm from her waist, watching her listen to the forest.

"A cart; listen."

Robin stopped and listened; hearing what she could hear, it was still quite a way down the track though. "But they never come down here."

"Not unless they are trying to hide something." Marian pointed out to him.

"What could it be?"

"I don't know, let's check it out."

"It could be dangerous!" Robin was wary, knowing with just the two of them it could be risky.

"It'll be fine." She shrugged off his worry but could see the concern in his eyes. "Robin." She sighed. "You know we are both good fighters, and with you here nothing could ever happen to me. I promise you." She took his hand and tried to pull him towards the track, but he held her back.

"Marian please, don't put yourself at risk."

"I'm not at risk! Besides, if it's supposed to be hidden then it will not be guarded; that would attract too much attention." She tried to reason with him. "Trust me." She looked into his eyes.

"I do. Fine you win."

"Good." She smiled at him. "Wait here where you are hidden; I will go and stop the cart; claim I need help. Once the driver is out of the way I will call you." She knew that if this was the Sheriff's doing, it would not be a good idea to have Robin confront them.

"Marian." He looked into her eyes; showing his concern.

"I will call you if I need help, if anything goes wrong, even if I need you for support or reassurance."

"Alright, as long as you will." He knew there was no way he would stop her; that was part of her personality.

"Of course I will. Now let me go; I will miss the cart otherwise." She slipped her fingers from his grasp but he pulled her back again.

"Look after yourself."

"I will." She patted the dagger on her hip; showing him she was armed. "I love you." She told him reassuringly.

"I love you too… so, so much." Marian smiled, softly kissed him, then headed away and down to the track. "Be safe." He whispered after her and carefully made his way forward; keeping hidden from her but making sure he could keep watch over her.

Marian ran to the edge of the track and looked both ways; feigning lost as she knew the cart driver would be watching, then acting as if she'd just spotted it, ran up towards the cart; waving her arms to get it to stop. Once it did she moved closer, standing almost at the feet of the driver. "Please could you help me?"

"How can I help you, my lady?" The man asked politely.

Marian thought he was too polite to be working for the Sheriff, but perhaps he knew who she was and wasn't just being polite, but she guessed he would have referred to her as Lady Marian had he known her. "I was returning home and my horse escaped, I need to get home to my husband in Locksley, would you be able to take me there?"

"Certainly, my lady, what may I ask is your name?"

Clearly he did not know her; that was definitely a good thing. "Kate." She was quick to answer; using her mother's name.

"Alright Kate, climb up; I'll be glad to take you home; it's just on my way to Nottingham."

Marian climbed up into the cart, sending a sympathetic smile his way, feeling guilty as she hit him square in the jaw, knocking him out cold. "Thank you." She carefully rested him down on the seat as she got down. "Robin!" She turned to the forest to call him and saw him already heading down. "You were watching me weren't you?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course; I like watching you." Robin grinned cheekily at her, relieved she was absolutely fine.

Marian rolled her eyes at him. "Come on." She headed round to the back of the cart, he followed after and helped pull the cover off the wooden frame. They both stared aghast at the contents. "Children?!" Marian breathed after a couple of minutes. "Why would they…? How could you ever…?" She couldn't understand why someone would want to take children away from their homes.

Robin wrapped an arm around her shoulder, kissing her temple softly. "They have no heart." He told her quietly. "A work force? Ransom perhaps." There were little reasons he could think of as to why _he_ would want them; he was certain it was the Sheriff and he had definitely stooped to a new low.

Marian suddenly became animated, heading round to the back of the cart. "Help me get them out." She pulled at the wooden door, Robin came and helped her break the lock so it would open. "It's alright." She spoke gently to the nearest child, a dark haired boy. "We are here to help, what's your name?" He looked fearfully at her; clearly not convinced she wanted to help. "Look." She pulled Robin forward so he stood next to her. "This is Robin Hood, you must have heard of him." The boy nodded. "Do you believe it's him?"

"Yes." The bow in his hand and quiver on his back had convinced the boy.

"And is he not a good man? That would never hurt children?"

"He is." He sounded a little surer of himself, obviously more comfortable.

"Alright." She smiled a little, trying to make him happier. "Well I am his wife, Marian, and I will not hurt you either." She smiled at the thought of being his wife; she hadn't yet gotten used to it.

"Robin Hood is not married." The child was quick to reply; obviously proud that he could prove her wrong.

Marian laughed. "We only married two days ago." She reasoned. "Didn't we Robin?" She looked to him for help.

"Yes, two days ago." Robin gazed adoringly at her for a moment, then refocused on the task at hand. "Do you not believe us?"

"Okay, I trust you." The boy smiled, it was obvious they were a couple, and wife or not she could be trusted.

"Thank you. What's your name?" Robin tried not to sound too demanding or intimidating.

"William."

"Okay William." Robin smiled. "Where do you live then? Which village?"

"Rochdale."

"Ah… the home town of the elusive Allan A Dale." Robin laughed a little.

"Robin, focus." Marian moved round to the side of the cart, looking over the other children. "Who isn't from Rochdale?" None of the children put their hands up.

"Makes sense; it's the only village nearby in that direction, where else would they come from?" Robin noted.

"I had to be sure." She rolled her eyes at him. "Come on, let's get them home."

* * *

Much looked up at Eve as she walked into the lodge; he could tell there was something different about her. He looked into her eyes and instantly forgot about the records he'd been working on; she looked miserable, heartbroken, scared. "Eve?" He walked slowly over to her, cupping her cheek. "What is it?" He whispered.

"Where's Megan?" She spoke softly, her voice breaking up as she did.

"Isn't she outside, playing with the other…? Oh." The realisation hit him.

"She's gone Much. She's not there."

"She'll have just gone round the back or something, to one of the other children's homes."

"She knows not to do that; she's a good girl."

Much looked into her eyes and could see she was terrified. "I know." He sighed, giving in; there was no denying what had happened.

"Where is she?" She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, looking for an answer to reassure her. Much just looked back at her, there was nothing he could say in answer that would comfort her so he daren't say anything. "I'm so scared, Much."

His heart wrenched; he said he'd look after her, look after them both, and he'd failed. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, though he knew it wouldn't make her feel any better. "Here." He hugged her close, and held her tightly to him, gently cradling her. "It'll be alright. _She'll_ be alright." He told her comfortingly, praying to God it would be true. "I'll find her." He gently let go of her, looking her in the eye. "I will go and find her, I promise you."

As he moved to leave she laid a hand on his arm. He stopped and turned to face her, his eyes drawn to her hand as it drifted down his arm, her fingers intertwining with his. "Don't go."

"Why not?" He was evidently confused. "I cannot leave her! She is like a daughter to you and I love her as my own!"

"Don't leave me by myself. You can't leave me alone."

Much was torn. She looked so fragile, scared, so vulnerable, she looked like she would break if he left; not her heart but as if she herself would break and shatter into a million pieces if he took so much as one step away from her. Yet how could he not go? To stay there with Eve would mean abandoning Megan, leave her to whatever cruel fate was intended and not even try to rescue her. How could he leave a five year old to fend for herself? And leave her to the Sheriff no doubt. To lose her would be like losing a child of their own and that would tear Eve apart too. It was an impossible choice.

"I can't." He uttered the two words ever so quietly, almost so they could not be heard. "I will not leave you I promise." He told her sincerely. If he could just hold her together, stop her from breaking; only until Megan was found, then she would be alright.

"But… Megan." She looked up into his eyes; seemingly begging him to rescue the infant.

Much looked down at the floor, trying to solve the problem but still didn't see what he could do. He brought his eyes back up to hers. "Whatever I do I lose."

"Lose?"

"If I go to find Megan then I leave you, I hurt you. But if I do not find Megan then we lose her."

"I will love you whatever happens."

"I will never stop loving you either." He lovingly kissed her. "I will find a solution, just give me a moment to think and I will." He told her, an attempt to comfort her but to encourage himself also. "That's it." He smiled the slightest bit. "_I_ cannot do both, but someone else could find Megan for me."

"But would they?"

"Come with me to Locksley, we will find Robin and Marian or perhaps the others and they will find her." Eve looked worriedly up at him. "They will." He wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her close, silently praying that everything would be alright.

* * *

Robin and Marian rode side by side to Locksley; they'd decided to cut the honeymoon short for the villagers' sakes, knowing things would be bad. As expected they did not like the atmosphere; no children running around or playing outside, no one at all. The villagers had all shut themselves away inside, and they both new why.

On the hill outside the village they stopped their horses, surveying the village and neither liking what they saw. This was not how a village should be; it should be full of life, children having fun and not having their childhood taken away. Parents should be allowed time together, and have happy families that are well fed and healthy. Robin tensed up, Marian couldn't help but notice; she leant over and laid her hand gently on his, weaving her fingers between his, such a small gesture meaning a lot to him. It reminded him that the fight was worth it; he had her, the only woman he'd ever need and with her by his side he could do anything. Together they could sort this mess, together they could make a difference.

Robin looked up at her, eyes displaying all his thoughts. "I should have been there." He spoke quietly to her, emotion evident in his voice.

"This is not your fault."

"I could have done something."

"Oh Robin." She smiled at him. "You cannot be there all the time. You can't be there at every moment."

"I can try."

Marian lightly squeezed his hand. "Our villages will both be safe soon. When the King comes back they will be free from Vaysey's evil hold. Then you will not have to worry. Trust me." She wanted to hug him, kiss him and show he did more than enough for the villagers, but knew they needed to do something to help. She looked back over the village for a moment and noticed two figures; a couple sat in front of the manor. Although in the distance, she could tell they were upset; the woman held comfortingly in the arms of her partner. "Look." Marian pointed to the pair. "They must want our help, they do not blame you. It is for people like them that we keep going, even when we doubt we are doing enough… come on." She coaxed her horse slowly on and he followed after, knowing the children needed him to keep going.

* * *

Much kept his arms tight around Eve, neither looking up as Robin and Marian approached, he held her as close as he could in a small attempt to reassure her, somehow make everything alright. Marian dismounted her horse, leaving it for Robin to tie up, and handed her water flask to Much who gratefully took a sip then gave Eve a drink from it too. He carefully untangled himself from her and walked the few steps over to Marian and Robin.

"Megan." Robin stated; knowing the problem without having to be told.

Much nodded. "She's gone. We think she was taken."

"We think so too." Robin agreed. "We found a cart of children from Rochdale, the children here are missing too."

"What about Knighton?" Marian wondered if it had been targeted as well. "Have you heard anything from there?"

"Nothing. As far as I'm aware it is only here and Bonchurch, but it cannot be long before the Sheriff seeks to take more."

"I know." Robin clenched his fists, hating how Vaysey was using children as pawns in his fight against the King. "We have to do something about it. Now."

"I agree…" Much glanced worriedly back at Eve; she looked weak on top of everything else. "She needs me there though. I cannot leave her to find Megan and I hate that."

"Take her home, look after her and be there for her. We will find Megan, we promise." Marian assured him, understanding his concern. Robin nodded, an agreement that they would find her.

"Thank you." He smiled sadly. "I do not know what to do, she is so… fragile, I fear for her." He set his eyes on Eve, watching her delicate hunched up figure; she continued to hug Megan's doll.

"Tell her we are going to find Megan. Just be there for her and keep telling her you love her." Marian offered some advice, choosing what she'd want if she was in Eve's situation.

"I will, thank you again." Much went and sat back with Eve, wrapping his arms back around her. "They say they will go and find Megan." He tried to sound happy but his worry over Eve damaged the effect. "She will be alright and you will be alright. I promise you." Eve looked up at him, all her vulnerability displayed in her eyes. "Let me take you home and look after you… _please_." He hated how upset she was, she almost looked ill; the grief and fear were making her weak. "Eve, please. I love you and I will not let anything happen to you or Megan. Just let me take you home."

"Okay." She whispered ever so quietly, her voice hoarse despite the drink she'd been given.

"That's what I want to here." He smiled, an attempt to lift the atmosphere, but he knew it was poor, besides he didn't see how he could get her home when she could barely walk. He looked to Robin for help.

"Borrow my horse." He handed it over, helped Much get Eve up onto it and sent them on their way.

He and Marian exchanged glances; they had a promise to keep. They had to get the others and get to Nottingham as soon as possible, they had to find the children and get them out of there.

* * *

Guy sat down opposite Vaysey and remained silent for a moment, watching the older man suspiciously. The circumstances were all wrong; he'd been sent for and not told why, he hadn't been given any jobs recently and while he was there Hannah was out of his sight. He'd brought her with him to the castle, deciding it was better to have her where he could get to her quicker, left her in his quarters and told her to lock herself in; he hoped that would make her safer. _Safer_ because he knew that she could never truly be safe without his protection, and even then it was debateable.

"You sent for me, my Lord?" He tried to hide his worry and seem the same as he'd been before Hannah.

"Yes, Gisbourne. What may I ask is wrong with you?"

Guy was dumbstruck for a moment; of all the things he'd expected Vaysey to say that had not been one of them. "I'm sorry I don't understand."

"What. Is. Wrong. With. You? Or perhaps 'what isn't wrong with you?' would be a more appropriate question."

"What have I done, my Lord?"

"What have you done?! Nothing! That's the problem you imbecile! You rarely do anything and when you do, you fail at it! You are a failure, Gisbourne."

"Forgive me, my Lord." He tried act indifferent to the insults.

"Why would I want to do that? You can't even get a measly cart here safely! You've ruined everything!"

"What cart?"

"With our workforce in Gisbourne, the children, remember?!"

"No. You blame me for not protecting a cart I did not know about?"

"I blame you for not protecting a cart you should have!"

Guy pushed his seat back and rose to his feet, leaning forward against the table. "I did not know about the cart, how could I have even attempted to protect it?!"

"La di da di da! Sit down Gisbourne."

He slumped himself back in his chair. "If you had told me about the cart then it would have got here safely!"

"Oh shut up!" Vaysey threw an ornament across the table at him, cutting his brow.

Guy touched his fingertips to the cut, then looked at his bloodstained fingers. "That's too far. I'm leaving." He got up and headed for the door.

"Come back, Gisbourne." The elder man told him passively.

"No. I've had enough of you using and abusing me. I'm going home where I am loved; I don't suppose you know what that is like but I do." He snapped back at him.

The Sheriff scoffed at him. "No one will ever love you Gisbourne. I am all you will ever have, because you are a useless detestable wretch."

"No I am not. I have been lucky enough to find someone to love me, I am not going to throw that away because of you. I will go back to Hannah, hold my lady in my arms and be with the woman I love, simply because I can. _You_ are going to have to live with that." He stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.

Vaysey simply laughed. "Enjoy it while you can, Gisbourne."

* * *

Djaq grabbed the reins of the cart horses, taking the cart over to the gate of the castle, she hoped the owner wouldn't mind them borrowing it, but would make sure to return it after. "Will!" He was stood just inside the courtyard with Harry and was supposed to be hiding but she could see a guard heading his way and he was completely lost in his thoughts. She ran straight towards him, manoeuvred past and knocked the guard straight out before he could so much as touch Will. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" He didn't respond, didn't even look at her. "Will?" She laid a hand on his arm, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry."

"Concentrate on the task at hand for now please." She could tell something was really concerning him but knew it was not the time to be talking about it. "Talk to me about it later, I'll listen then. Right now I need you to look after yourself… and Harry."

"And you." He smiled the slightest bit.

"I can look after myself." She smiled back. "Come on." She took him back towards the cart, and they waited for the others to complete their roles in the plan.

* * *

"Told you I couldn't stay in bed all day." Allan winked at Katie, they were making their way through the caste, his knowledge of the layout making it easy for them.

"And I said you would stay there 'for now'."

"I never win." He sounded down heartened.

She couldn't help but laugh at his tone of voice. "You always win; you have me."

"I thought you weren't a prize."

"I'm not, but I didn't say you won me, I said you have me."

"Oh I give up!" He exclaimed, raising his voice.

"Allan!" She yelled back at him, he'd been too loud causing two guards to notice them. He ducked out the way as one guard struck out at him, but was caught across the chest by the return swing. Meanwhile, Katie fought the other guard, dodging his attack then knocked him to the floor; unconscious. Allan staggered backwards; the pain in his chest immobilising him for a second, Katie quickly ran over to help him, kicked his attacker in the stomach and pushed him to the floor as he doubled over. "Come on!" She wrapped her arm round Allan's waist and pulled him down the corridor. "You alright?" She'd seen the guard injure him and could see the edge of his cut through the rip in his shirt.

"Fine."

"Are you sure? Don't lie just so I won't worry."

"I'm not, really I'm fine."

"I'll look at it later to be sure."

"Thanks." He rolled his eyes at her.

"No problem." She ignored his sarcasm, took his hand and led him down the rest of the corridor. "Shh." She held a finger up to her lips; they'd reached the end of the corridor and could see the entrance to the dungeons. Now where were Marian and Robin?

* * *

Robin and Marian made their way through the streets of Nottingham to the castle. Both taking notice of Will and Djaq; stood outside the gates with Harry, acting like any other family, inconspicuous to someone unaware of what was really going on.

The pair casually dismounted the horse, making sure to lead it close by the others, Robin making eye contact with Will for a brief second, a small leather bag passing between them. Robin tucked the bag in his pocket, he and Marian taking the horse through the gate and into the stables.

The two of them made their way into the castle, they kept up a casual conversation trying to seem ordinary; as if they were just there as nobles. As they walked towards the dungeons they could see John was in his place and took in Katie and Allan's presence where they should be. Marian shot Katie a questioning look; noticing Allan's torn shirt but simply received a smile and passive gesture back, she hoped that meant he was fine and refocused on their mission.

Robin and Marian approached the guards outside the entrance to the dungeons, both hoping this would work. "Let us in please." Robin tried to sound calm and hide his agitation.

"Sorry, no one is allowed in."

"Please, a thief in there stole something from us; we need to get it back." Marian made an attempt to convince them.

"You'll have to come back at a later date."

"It's really important to her… please." Robin tried to play on the guard's emotions. "It was her father's."

"No can do."

Marian feigned upset as she pulled Robin aside, whispering to him. "We have to get in."

"I know… but what do we do? Clearly he knew we would try and get them out."

They both turned their heads at the sound of heavy foot steps; someone was angry. The black clad figure turned the corner; Guy was seemingly stressed out, fists clenched; trying to calm himself. He looked up, saw Robin there and rolled his eyes; he was not in the mood for this.

"I know what to do." Marian looked back at Robin.

"Don't Marian."

"It'll work." She took him over to where Guy had stopped; wanting to avoid them. "Could you help us?" She kept her voice low.

Guy didn't answer at first; wondering if he should, he knew the Sheriff would be even angrier at him if he found he'd helped his enemies. But he knew he should help in return for Marian helping him and it would be revenge on Vaysey. He hurt Hannah so he'd ruin his latest plan. "Alright."

"Do you know who he's got locked up in there?" Marian asked cautiously; not wanting to reveal their plans if he did not know about the children.

"The children?"

"Yes, we need to get them out of there, but they will not let us in… do you know what he wants them for?"

"A workforce."

"Guessed as much." Robin commented. "But what for?"

"I do not know. He won't tell me; he does not trust me anymore."

"Why?" Robin was unaware of the division Hannah had caused.

"Hannah." Marian guessed, but knew she was right.

"Yes." Guy stated bluntly, thinking about her left in his room; he had to get on with this so he could get back to her. He walked over to the guards. "Let them in."

"No. I have orders from the Sheriff not to let anyone in."

"And I have orders from the Sheriff that the prisoners should be let out; he doesn't have use for them anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! And I have been given permission to kill you if you do not obey."

"Sorry my Lord." The other guard moved to unlock the heavy door as he spoke.

"Give me the keys." Guy took the keys from the guard and took Robin and Marian down into the dungeons.

Marian smiled; they'd got in and would soon have the children out of there. She scanned the groups in each section, but they were large and she couldn't see Megan, she hoped the little girl was there somewhere. "We're going to get you all out of here. Robin will show you where to go but you have to stick together and go quickly; don't get lost." She took the keys from Guy and unlocked each chamber, directing each group to Robin who was waiting by the entrance. Marian let the last group out and watched them run up the steps to Robin, she narrowed her eyes questioningly; where was Megan? She swiftly turned back round; her instinct telling her to, and there stood in the middle of the nearest chamber was the youngster. "Megan!" She scooped the little girl up in her arms. "There you are." She smiled. "Eve is so worried about you, she's been missing you."

"Is she alright?"

"She will be once you're home." She made sure not to mention how weak Eve was, it wouldn't help to worry Megan. "Come on, let's take you home." She put her back down and took the girl's hand, taking her out of the dungeons. Robin smiled at Marian, he could see she was much happier with the children free, and so was he.

"Guy!" Megan pulled away from Marian, running after him. He stopped and turned round; immediately finding the little girl clamped onto his legs. "Thank you." She smiled up at him.

Guy gently rested his hand on her shoulder, a smile on his face. "That's quite alright." He realised this was what he wanted; to see an infant smile at something he'd done. Not just any child though; his, but more importantly with Hannah.

"Guy." He looked up at Marian as she spoke. "We owe you." She hoped he knew what she meant; he could come to them if ever Hannah was in danger.

He bowed a little to them and departed; he had to find Hannah and make sure she was alright, the longer he took the more likely it was that she wouldn't be.

"What's got into him?" Robin asked Marian, he slipped an arm round her waist as they walked over to Megan, beginning to head out to the courtyard.

"Love." She smiled at his astonished expression. "All he ever needed was love."

"Oh." He realised what she'd meant by saying he had qualities; with the right woman he could be a good man, she'd just been there to tide him over till that woman came. "I see what you meant about him."

Marian smiled at him. "I'm glad; I always knew there was hope for him."

"I know. It seems he is against Vaysey too now."

"And if he's not against us then he's with us."

"Perhaps." Robin mused; he knew it would be useful to have Guy as an ally till the King returned to them, if of course he really was an ally. "Now Megan, lets take you back to Eve." He smiled down at her.

They made their way down to the courtyard; John was helping the children get into the cart, Will and Djaq were ready to take the cart to Locksley and Bonchurch, and Katie and Allan were making sure none of the children ran off. Robin and Marian both smiled seeing the success; they both highly doubted anything would go wrong now.

"We might need another cart." Robin laughed, with all the children aged four to twelve from two villages there were more than would fit in one.

"We can borrow another one." She laughed as well; seeing the problem. "Allan! We need another cart, could you go and get one?" She watched him glance at Katie then head off to do so.

"Katie." Robin called over to her, then gestured for her to come over. Marian went to help with the children, keeping Megan by her side. Robin pulled the leather bag from his pocket and loosened the draw string. "Here." He pulled a wooden tag from the bag and handed it to her.

"For me?!" She was shocked, hardly thinking she'd done anything to deserve it.

"Of course." He laughed. "I know we're not outlaws anymore but it still means something."

"Thank you." She grinned at him.

"No problem… but I can't help but notice you already have one." He could see the string round her neck despite the fact she'd hidden the tag inside her clothes.

"That wasn't my fault."

"Allan's?" She nodded. "Why doesn't that surprise me? That shows just how much you mean to him."

Katie tucked the tag away. "I know how much I mean to him." She turned and headed over to Allan, she could see him struggling to get the carthorses to move. Perhaps his wound was hurting him more than he was letting on.

* * *

Robin stopped Megan before he let her go inside to Eve. She tried to pull on but he was persistent. "Wait a minute Megan; I have something for you." He crouched down in front of the little girl and held up a tag in front of her. "Do you know what this tag means?"

Megan nodded. "The person who has it is part of your gang."

"That's right." He smiled encouragingly. "Who do you think this one's for?"

"Me?" He nodded at her. "Me!" She grinned at Robin and he smiled back; amused by her excitement.

Robin put the tag round her neck. "There you go."

"Thank you." Megan hugged him.

"My pleasure." He ruffled her hair.

"Come on you two." Marian smiled at Robin. "Let's not keep Eve waiting any longer."

Robin rose to his feet beside her. "Go on Megan." They watched her run into the house and followed after.

Eve looked weaker than before if that was possible, Much held her close; supporting her and no doubt trying to keep her warm too. Megan had stopped in the middle of the room, worried by what she saw. "Eve?" The little girl looked upset; like she was about to cry.

Eve looked over at her, her eyes lighting up, a small smile creeping over her face; she barely had the strength to do much else. Much grinned; relieved to see her, he daren't think what it would have done to Eve if Megan had never come back. "Megan!"

The youngster ran over to them, hugging Eve with all her strength. "Are you alright? You look horrible."

Eve laughed weakly, Much answered for her. "She's alright now; she was worried about you, scared for you."

"I'm alright really I am… Robin and Marian rescued me."

Much looked over to the two stood in the doorway. "Thank you."

"All in a days work." Robin smiled, glad to see Much smiling again. He walked over to Much and leant down to whisper in his ear. "When she's well enough give her this."

Much looked down to find a tag in his hand. "Wow… really?"

Robin nodded. "She means a lot to you so she's important to us too." That was partly how their group worked; if someone's loved one was in danger they would help. If Marian was in danger, Robin knew the others would help him, if it was Will or Harry they would help Djaq, and if it was Katie they would help Allan, just like they'd found Megan, not only for her sake but for Eve's too. "Come on." Robin wrapped an arm round Marian's shoulder and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Let's go home."

* * *

Guy knocked on the door to his room. "Hannah? It's me, Guy." He waited for her to open it; listening to her footsteps and the door unlock.

She opened the door to him and found herself crushed against his chest as he hugged her almost too close. "Hello Guy." She mumbled against him and waited for him to let her go. She shut the door once he did and took a moment to look at him, wondering what he was thinking. Her expression soon became worried, her brow furrowing as she saw the scratch across his. "Oh?" She reached up and gently brushed her thumb across the cut, looking up into his eyes. "Come and sit down." She took him by the hand, sat him down on the bed and sitting cross-legged in front of him, softly kissed his forehead. "He did this, didn't he?" Guy nodded solemnly. "How angry was he?"

"It wasn't about us."

"Then what?" She didn't see what else it could have been about.

"He blamed me that a cart had been ambushed; said I should have protected it."

"You didn't know about the cart."

"That's what I told him… he got angry, I got angry, that's why he threw something at me."

Hannah continued watching him concernedly, listening to every word. "What happened then?"

"I yelled at him, saying that was too far; I was leaving and coming back to you." He sounded vague; as if he was thinking of something else.

"What did he say that hurt you?" She read his expression.

"No one will ever love me."

"Hey." She squeezed his hand, looking him in the eye. "_I_ love you, you can always be sure of that." She leant forward, tenderly kissed him, then leant her forehead against his. "Even if everyone else hates you, I will always love you."

"I don't deserve you."

"I think you deserve more than you think." She pressed her lips to his, hoping to get him to relax. "You love me don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then. You. Deserve. Me." She kissed him between each word.

Guy wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, he had to feel her close and know she was real. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." She smiled against him. "Let's get away from here and go home; we're going to have to be a lot more careful and stay away from him."

Guy nodded. She was so right; the Sheriff did not trust him anymore and knew Hannah was changing him. He would not underestimate the elder man, he knew exactly what he was capable of; he had hurt Hannah to make her leave and that was before they'd even become a couple, he would do more now they were. Guy took a deep breathe and held her tighter, he _would_ keep her safe, there was no doubt in his mind that he had to, he was all that stood between Hannah and Vaysey and he hated the reality of their situation.

For this to end someone had to die.

* * *

"That looks like it hurts." Katie looked at Allan's wound, disliking what she saw. It wasn't as shallow as she'd first thought but she knew it could have been a lot worse.

"It stings a little, yes."

"Stings? Is that it?" She wasn't convinced.

"That's all I'm telling you."

She shook her head despairingly, almost laughing at him. "What am I going to do with you?" She took a cloth and began to clean the cut, becoming totally distracted from conversation. She almost seemed to be concentrating on his wound but the odd flicker of her eyelashes said otherwise and didn't go unnoticed by him. He watched her fingertips linger against his chest, then his eyes were drawn back to hers; watching her marvel at his toned body, muscular but not so much that it was unpleasant. The warmth radiating from him was intoxicating, almost as if it was drawing her closer and further into his depths. She pressed her palm up against his skin, feeling the rise and fall of his chest, then ever so lightly brushed her fingers across, letting them drift down to his firm stomach. Katie reluctantly pulled away from him, brought her eyes up to his and saw the smirk on his face. "What is it with you?" She hit him in the chest, hard enough to push him back, her expression showing she was hurt. She pulled away from him and got up, he knew exactly what she was thinking; she was going to leave.

"Katie." He spoke softly, hoping she'd turn back.

She abruptly stopped and turned to face him. "Why do you do that?" She snapped.

"Because I'm a fool in love?" He didn't really have a reason why he did it.

"Why spoil the moment?" The look she gave him made him feel worse.

"Come and sit down, let me explain. Please." He looked at her in a way she couldn't refuse. She walked back over and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for him to continue. "Give me your hand." He reached out and gently took her hand; pressing her palm back against his chest so she could feel his heart beat, covering her hand with his own. "It only happens for you." She knew it was clichéd but was still flattered by it; her cheeks reddening as she looked up into his eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you. You are the most amazing woman in the world and I just couldn't believe that you were amazed by me." Allan smiled, seeing her blush. "How could someone like you ever love me?"

Katie moved close to him again, wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Because _I'm_ a fool in love."

"I'm really not worthy of you." He hugged her back.

"You're here for me… you love me and care for me, that's all I care about." She pulled back a little so she could look at him but kept her arms round his neck. "I have something for you."

"Oh?"

"Here." She sat back from him for a moment and held out the tag she'd been given earlier.

"Hey, I want you to keep it. That's why I gave you it."

"No." She shook her head at him. "It's mine; Robin gave it to me earlier. I want you to have it."

"Alright." He graciously took it from her, knowing she wouldn't be happy unless he did.

"Thank you." She lightly kissed him. "Let's try not to fight again."

"We can try." He agreed, but knew that with their personalities they would argue and would occasionally fight, but he also knew in the end it wouldn't matter, because he would do anything to be with her.

* * *

Djaq held Harry tightly in her arms as she took him upstairs. She stopped in the doorway as her gaze settled on Will; he sat right at the end of the bed, bent over and head in hands. Clearly he was stressed, his thoughts overwhelming him, hurting him. She let out a sigh and continued watching him, wondering what he could be thinking about. "You're watching me." He muttered.

"Sorry." She moved her gaze to the child in her arms and knew Harry could feel the tension; he looked up at her, eyes full of worry. "It's alright. Don't you worry." She smiled down at the little boy, trying to make him happy again. She laughed as he yawned, reaching out to show he wanted to sleep. "Let's put you to bed." She walked over to his crib, kissed him on the forehead then put him to bed, tucking the blanket round him. She stood and watched him fall asleep, wanting to give Will a bit longer to himself.

Eventually she gave in; knowing he was hurting was killing her. She went and sat next to him on the bed and gently whispered to him. "Will." He didn't move an inch. "Tell me. I said I'd listen later, and it is later now." He shook his head. "Why not? What could possibly be so bad that you could not tell me?"

"Nothing." He muttered but was clearly lying.

"Please Will."

"No."

Djaq pulled his hands away from his face and gently lifted his chin up so he'd look her in the eyes, she could see the pain in his eyes, and he looked scared. "Nothing is so bad you cannot tell me."

"No Djaq."

"Why not? If you can tell me a good enough reason why not then I will leave it."

"Because you will hate me."

"That is ridiculous." She smiled reassuringly. "I could never hate you, not when I love you this much." She tenderly pressed her lips to his.

"I cannot burden you with this." He looked away from her.

"Will, darling, look at me." She cupped his cheek; he reluctantly turned back round to face her. "I have given myself to you _before_ we marry, that at least must show you how much you mean to me."

"It does." There was no doubting it did; for her to give him something so precious he must mean everything to her. "And I am sorry, but please don't make me tell you."

"I can't make you do anything you don't want to, and I would never want to." She unwillingly gave in; she wanted to help, to take away all his pain but would never force him to do anything. "I just thought you would want to tell me, if only because I want to know." She looked right into his eyes, trying to show him her feelings. "I guess I was wrong… you do love me don't you?"

"Of course, of course! Never doubt that I love you." He hated that he'd ended up hurting her through all this.

"That's all I need to know then." She cuddled up to him as close as she could, holding him tightly to her, and just waited.

Will hugged her close, not knowing what to do. He wanted to tell her but knew it wouldn't be fair on her, he knew how much she wanted to know and that was tearing him apart. He looked down at her, watching her every move, small as they were. He watched her eyes flicker shut and felt her hold him tighter and suddenly realised how stupid he was being. She was loyal to him and would never leave him no matter what he did, she trusted him and wouldn't blame him for telling her. She wanted to know if only because she loved him. "I'll tell you."

"Only if you want." She didn't want to pressure him into anything.

"I do." He took a deep breath, mustering up the courage to continue. "I can't be without you."

"You won't." She smiled.

"What I mean is… I can't be without you yet I want to go to heaven."

"What are you talking about?" She couldn't believe what she thought he was getting at; how could any God keep him from heaven.

"I am supposed to bring up my children in a Christian home and be true to my faith, yet with you I cannot. Please do not think of that as an insult."

"I don't, but trust me it's alright." She pulled away from him and looked him in the eye. "I promise you everything will be fine."

"I will not abandon you… you or Harry. I will gladly go to hell if that is what it takes to be with you."

Djaq smiled, tears forming in her eyes at his words, she was truly touched. "Will." She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "I believe."

He daren't believe what he'd heard. "Really?" He almost didn't want to ask, dreading what he might hear in answer.

"Yes." She smiled, glad to see him smile back. "I believe we will be in heaven together."

"But… why?" He'd thought she was strong in her faith and couldn't see why she'd so readily change her mind.

"I saw your thoughts tearing you apart, and to think I was involved in your pain…" She trailed off, tears swelling up again. "I hated it Will, but I can't see how anything you believe so strongly could ever be anything but the truth."

"I love you." He just had to say something to her.

"I love you too and we will be together for eternity."

"You're an impossible woman."

"Only down to you. Come on… get some sleep." She pulled him down onto the bed with her, covering them with the blanket. Will cuddled her close, comforted by her assurance and kissed her goodnight.

**A/N: 24 PAGES IN WORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Anyway that said and done... I went for an episode style chapter, with an inchapter (i know that's not a word) plot. I hope it was successful...**

**Very sensitive chapter I think... lots of emotions but I hope it's written sensitively & you all like it.**

**There's your topless Allan, Hannah... lol. Katie got to touch as well! lol :P...  
**

**Is Harry not adorable?!?! Lol had to be said... Megan too tbh. Not to mention Will... bless him, and Djaq for being so understanding.**

**Anyway enough babbling - i'm not the Doctor - please review, they keep me motivated & show me you love me.**

**Abi xx  
**


	25. A Picture Of A Fairytale

_Chapter 25 – A Picture Of A Fairytale_

"Happy birthday… my wife." Robin greeted Marian as he watched her stir from her sleep.

"Thank you." She cuddled closer to him.

He leant down and lightly kissed her. "A birthday kiss; gift number one."

"Number one?" Marian complained. "How many are there?"

"Now that would be telling."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Since it's my birthday I will endure it." She laughed the slightest bit.

"Endure it?" He sounded offended. "I've always thought you liked the gifts I get you."

"I do!" She smiled. "Of course I do! I still have this." She brushed her fingers against her sapphire pendant. "I've treasured it since you gave it to me… since my twelfth birthday Robin. It's my most treasured possession."

"Oh really?" He was proud to think something he'd given her was so important to her. "What about me?"

"You're not a possession." She laughed at him. "But you are much more important then anything else I have."

"I know." He smiled. "And you are just as important to me… would you like your gifts then?"

"In a little while… but… could we go and visit my father's grave first?" She sounded almost uncertain.

"Why so hesitant?" He kissed the top of her head. "Of course we can. We can do whatever you want on your birthday."

"Thank you." She tightened her arm round him, almost trying to pull him closer.

"Anything for you."

* * *

Djaq squeezed her eyes shut just a second after she woke; she could tell Will was awake and deep in thought, she hoped he hadn't realised she'd woken. She pulled him the slightest bit closer, an attempt to reassure him and show she just wanted to be with him, a small smile creeping over her face as she felt his arms wrap tighter around her. She didn't want to move even the tiniest bit away; fearing he would worry, think she was leaving and that what she'd said last night hadn't been said at all.

His breathing became heavier, sounding as if he was about to cry. Djaq immediately gave up pretending she was asleep; he was still hurting, was still upset and that was the one thing she hated more than anything else. It was the most awful feeling that ultimately it was her fault, it all came down to her origins; being a Saracen. She couldn't help but think that perhaps he deserved better than her, deserved an English woman that wouldn't cause him that pain, even though there was no way in the world she ever intended to hurt him. "Will, my darling." She looked up into his eyes. "Don't… please relax." She reached up to cup his face and tenderly kissed him. "I hate that it is my fault you are in pain."

"It's not your fault." He whispered, almost so she could not hear it.

"Ultimately it is."

"Please do not blame yourself."

"I can't help but think you deserve better than me. That perhaps you deserve a beautiful Locksley virgin girl to have as your perfect wife."

"Don't you dare." He sounded almost angry. "I don't care about what anyone thinks I deserve. I want _you_. I _love_ you, I love Djaq the fighter but I also love Djaq the woman. You are more than enough beautiful for me and _you_ will be my perfect wife."

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean that…" She tried to retract what she'd said and make him feel better, but he wasn't finished.

"And don't even _think_ about using that virgin thing against me. That is my fault if anyone's not yours, but it does not affect how I feel about you. That was the most perfect night of my life, don't you _dare_ take that away from me."

Djaq stared up at him and felt impossibly guilty. "Sorry… sorry… sorry." She kissed him. "I didn't mean that we shouldn't be together or that we shouldn't have had that night. I just meant that your parents would have always pictured you with an English wife, as would others who knew you when you were younger."

"I love _you_ and only you."

"I know and I love you! Please forgive me."

"I always will forgive you."

"I'm so lucky to have you… I'll never give you up."

"I'd never let you."

"I'm glad." She buried her head in the crook of his neck. "I honestly need you in my life. I would never even think about taking myself or our child away from you."

"What?" He asked breathlessly at the mention of _their_ child.

"No!" She laughed at what she realised he thought. "I meant Harry."

* * *

Katie walked back upstairs, placed her drink on the side and curled up next to Allan on the bed; he'd been sat waiting for her return after she'd so abruptly excused herself.

"You alright?" He held her close, lightly kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah." She mumbled, pressing herself further against him.

He could tell by her tone of voice that she wasn't totally alright. "No you're not. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"Really I'm fine, it doesn't matter." She hastened to tell him.

"You are in pain so it does matter. Just tell me."

"Alright… it's just… womanly matters." She smiled; knowing he would be embarrassed and looked up to see his reddening cheeks.

"Oh… alright then." He quite obviously felt awkward.

"See? Told you it was nothing."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just be nice today." She cautioned him. "And give me a cuddle?" She suggested optimistically.

Allan laughed. "As if I need an excuse."

* * *

Robin stood back and let Marian approach the grave alone. She knelt down beside it and laid a single sprig of white flowers, from Locksley, on top of her father's grave. She sat in silence for a moment, reading the message on the stone, then gave up trying to stay composed. "My birthday." She mused. "But then I suppose you are up in heaven, with Mother, knowing it's my first birthday without you… it is also my first as Robin's wife." She smiled weakly. "I still can't help but think you should be here." Tears began to form in her eyes. "And you should have been at the wedding too..." She began to cry. "I really miss you."

That was too much for him, Robin couldn't stand back and watch her any longer; in a second he had closed the gap between them and folded her into his embrace. "Shh… do not cry, my love."

"It is my birthday… I can do what I want… and I shall cry a little longer." She managed to choke out between sobs.

"Alright." He whispered and just cradled her against him; holding her shaking form reassuringly close as she buried her head in to his chest. He wished as much as Marian that her father was there; he hated that she was upset and on her birthday too, he wished there was something he could do to change that. "If I could do something I would."

"As long as I have you, I'm happy."

Robin gently kissed the top of her head, a smile playing on his lips as he remembered Edward's dying words; 'for Marian to lose us both, would kill her', perhaps he had known what he had to do; if Edward hadn't stopped Birkleys from killing him then perhaps they both would have been killed and Marian would have lost them both. "I think perhaps he knew what he was doing."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" He tried to gather his words. "I think he may have known that if he didn't help me then there was a high chance we would both die. That you would lose us both."

"I suppose I could have." She shuddered, hating the thought of being left alone.

"Shh…." He rubbed her back to get her to relax. "I held him in my arms, and as he lay there… dying." He whispered the last word, not wanting to upset her more. "He told me to leave him, that he'd only slow me down… and he said… 'for Marian to lose us both would kill her'."

"Then perhaps he knew I needed you."

"I think he knew that we need each other… that together we can make a difference and end this."

Marian leant up, wrapped her arms around his neck and lovingly kissed him. Then as she pulled her lips from his, she hugged him again; clutching him closer as she let the last few tears fall. "Thank you." She gently whispered in his ear.

"I love you. And you will _not_ lose me." He silently vowed, not for the first time, to never let that happen.

"I love you too, and I think you will make sure you don't lose me either." She smiled a little.

"Of course I will." He smiled too. "Let me take you home and you can have your gifts."

"I need to have a walk first." She wanted time to relax and cheer up before his gift giving; wanting to fully appreciate them and to make sure he would know that she did.

"Come on then." He stood up and taking her hand, kissed the back of it and led her away from the grave.

* * *

"Guy?" Hannah searched the chambers of the dungeons, her eyes struggling to adjust to the darkness. "Guy?!" She could barely make out the movement of the figure; shifting forward on his knees and pressing his face up to the bars as he reached through.

"Hannah?"

She ran over and knelt down in front of him, her worried expression unfaltering. "Guy!" She whispered, a hint of disgust evident in her voice; barely believing what the Sheriff had done now. She shouldn't have let him come to the castle.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I came to see you." She slid her arm between the bars, her fingers wrapping round the back of his neck. "I brought you some food too." She slid the bowl through the bars, putting it where it was hidden in the shadows.

Guy lightly rested his hand on her shoulder, a mix of emotions shown in his eyes; everything from love to fear, and an aching pain in his heart; she was right there, so close he was touching her, but she had to go. "Go."

"What?!"

"You have to go. _Now_. Before someone finds you here."

"How can I just leave you here?!" She couldn't. He was in so much danger, so much it scared her; she might never see him again.

"You have to go. Run. Get as far away from here as you can; take a horse and go _anywhere_."

"No Guy!" She would have yelled it if not for the tears that were beginning to choke her. "I cannot just go. I am not running away from this! If I go now I might never see you again."

"I love you, and I will find you again."

"I am not leaving, you cannot make me."

"You promised! You promised me you would do whatever it took to stay safe, and right now that means you have to leave."

"Look." She held his face with both hands. "I have _never_ felt anything for any man before this, but then I met you and fell in love. I am _not_ going to run away from the one man I've ever loved. We will face this together, we will get through it together and we will be triumphant _together_." She leant forward and feverishly pressed her lips against his.

"Well isn't that lovely…" Vaysey stood under the arch at the bottom of the stairs, a satisfied grin on his face. He'd known she wouldn't stay away while Guy was held there; it had only ever been a matter of time. "Look at the little love birds." He mocked, two of the three guards with him laughing hesitantly. He motioned forward with his hand, signalling for the guards to grab Hannah.

"No! Leave her alone!" Guy yelled, feeling impossibly helpless as he watched the guards grab her by either arm.

"Get off me!" She struggled in their grasp but quickly gave up, knowing it was pointless. Her gaze switched to Guy, his eyes meeting hers; both showing they were terrified.

"Please. I will do anything, just don't hurt her." Guy rose to his feet as he looked to the older man for mercy.

"No you won't!" He scoffed.

"I will, anything."

"Hmm let me see… kill her." He said it like it was nothing; the easiest thing to do.

"No! I would never do that! And what would be the point in killing her so that you do not hurt her?!"

"I said you wouldn't."

"That was an unfair test!"

"You failed the test, Gisbourne."

"Please don't hurt her. Do anything you want to me, just don't hurt her!" He tried to stop the tears forming in his eyes.

Hannah had stood silently watching Guy the whole time, she'd never seen him so vulnerable before. Vaysey had found his one weakness and she hated that she was it. "Guy, don't! You don't have to take anything for my sake."

"You two make me sick! Too lovey dovey." The Sheriff laughed at Guy; he looked like a total wreck which only added to his amusement. "Chuck her in there with him 'till I decide what to do with the wench."

The third guard, seemingly the most important of the three, grabbed Hannah's dress, ripping the front of it open on purpose. A sneering smile spread across his face as she shot a heated glare his way, his mocking laughter rang out; seeing her feeble attempt to hold her dress together, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Snivelling wench." He muttered to himself, the other guards had by now opened the barred door.

Hannah was brutally shoved into the cell, treated with less care than any other prisoner would have; she stumbled and tripped, Guy catching her before she could fall. He pulled her to him and pressed her body against his so her front was covered. "_You_." He glared over the top of her head at the man who'd mistreated her. "Will pay for that. And _you_!" He glowered at Vaysey. "Will pay for everything you've done to her."

Vaysey laughed as he walked back up the stairs, guards in close pursuit, tossing his reply over his shoulder. "I don't think so some how, Gisbourne."

Hannah pushed herself further against Guy, a small whimper escaping her lips as pain flared up in her chest. He tightened his arms around her, rubbing her back comfortingly. "Did he hurt you?" He whispered to her. She nodded against him and he pulled away a little; just enough so he could take her over to the shadows of the chamber. "Can I see?" He looked her in the eye, showing he wanted to help; he didn't want to intrude or seem like he was forcing himself on her. She lowered the top of her dress just enough to show the scratches; made by dirty fingernails. "You didn't deserve that." He tore a strip of cloth off his shirt, tenderly pressing it against the scratches on her chest; a poor attempt to clean the wound.

"Thank you." She smiled weakly at him.

"Here." He slipped his jacket off and put it on her, fastening it at the front so she was covered up and wouldn't need to hold her dress together. "Come and sit down." He took her hand and pulled her down with him, leaning his back against the cold wall as he cuddled her; hoping to somehow keep her warm.

"Sorry." Hannah muttered under her breath, knowing she should have listened to him.

"Don't be. None of this is your fault."

"I should have left when you told me to."

"If he was that close I don't think you would have got away. It was better they found you here than anywhere else in the castle."

"I guess so." She sighed.

He rubbed her arm comfortingly. "At least we are together." It was a pathetic attempt to cheer her up. "If he is going to imprison us, it is better we are kept together. At least then there is a chance I can do _something_ to protect you."

"I'll be fine." She smiled, leaning up to whisper in his ear. "They didn't realise I have my dagger."

A smirk spread across his face. "They really are incompetent." His expression suddenly dropped and became serious; he knew what had to be done. "Look at me." She looked up into his eyes. "You will need to keep that on you and hidden. Wait until you are alone with Vaysey." He kept his voice low so that she was the only one that could hear.

"What if I do not get that chance?"

"He will want to get rid of you himself; the satisfaction factor and he would not leave it to anyone else. If he gets too close, tries to hurt you or _anything_, I need you to… stop him." He stopped to read her fearful expression. "I know you can do it." He tried to be reassuring.

"I…" Her eyes dropped, she felt stupid; it would be necessary, he wouldn't ask her to do it if it wasn't.

"For me?" He knew why she was reluctant; she not only worried she wouldn't be able to, but there was a piece of her that didn't want to. She didn't want to kill someone no matter who it was; she didn't want to be seen as a murderer. "This will not taint your reputation. It is in self defence."

"I suppose it is." She brought her gaze back up to his, seeing the mix of need and fear in his eyes.

"Hannah." He gently held her face in his palms. "I cannot lose you; if I do I have nothing. I love you _so _much and I _need_ you in my life. Without you I am lost… I just need you to stay alive." A single tear slid down his cheek, Hannah tenderly kissed it away.

"I will do everything I can to make sure I do. I promise you." She lovingly kissed him. "You do not need to worry so much; God is on our side."

"Why would God be on my side?"

"He would not be on Vaysey's side. You are a good man, but if you insist he would not be on yours, he is at least on my side, and that is your side too."

"We will need God on our side to get through this." He muttered despairingly.

"Don't be so negative!" Her smile showed a hint of sympathy. "We will get through this, Guy. We will have a life together… perhaps even a family if you so wish." She gently kissed him, rested her head back on his chest and curled up in his arms.

* * *

Allan was in a funny mood, insistent on irritating the others in a harmless way; he was using his brother's ring, the one that had been left in the charred remains of his house, to reflect sunlight into the eyes of the occupants of the room. Will and Djaq had invited Allan and Katie to their home and loved seeing their friend so happy, despite the fact he kept shining that irritating light in their eyes. Allan seemed to be daydreaming; that dreamy glazed over look on his face as he played with the ring on his finger; it was apparent he'd gotten his trickery down to a subconscious habit.

Will clearly was a little agitated; tensing every time the light came his way, tightening his grip on Djaq as well. He couldn't help but worry that with a small slip the light could end up in Harry's eyes, he hated the idea of his son getting hurt, especially by what the others saw as some harmless fun. He was well aware he was being overly sensitive, but the idea of either Harry or Djaq getting hurt scared him beyond belief. Will moved his arm up to cover Djaq's; instinctively wanting to protect their child from the reflected light. "Will, could you relax?" Djaq was temporarily distracted from her conversation with Katie; feeling him pull her closer and wrap his arm protectively around Harry.

"Sorry Djaq."

She smiled cheerfully at him. "That's…" She turned her head to shield her eyes as Allan shone the light at her. "Alright."

"Don't Allan." Will warned, losing his composure.

Allan was drawn out of his thoughts, looking up to see the annoyed look on Will's face. "Sorry mate." He tucked the ring away, ignoring the smile from Katie; it was nice to see him so readily oblige. "Didn't realise it was annoying you."

"You always annoy me! Please remind me, why am I your best friend again?" He quickly became more comfortable and light hearted once the supposed danger was gone.

"Beats me." He laughed. "Guess I'm just fun to be around."

"Only when you aren't annoying me."

Djaq leant her head back on Will's chest, she was glad to see him relax again, though he was still a little more tense than usual. "You _are_ funny… not always for the right reasons though." She pointed out.

"Oi! I'll thank you not to poke fun at me!"

"I wouldn't count on the chance to thank us then." Will laughed at him.

Allan rolled his eyes, distracting from arguing when he felt Katie press herself against him, he couldn't help but worry about her; she was unusually quiet. "Why are you so cuddly today?" He asked, obligingly holding her tighter.

"I'm sick of fighting with you." She simply stated.

"You're sick of fighting with me?! When does that ever happen?! I never thought I'd see the day." He laughed.

"I'll ignore that dig at me Mr. A Dale. Be nice to me."

"I am! Look I'm sorry; I didn't mean that as an insult… you know you're my stunning lass and I love you to pieces." He gave her a light squeeze as he kissed her temple.

"Lass." She smiled, a little amusement mixed with her happiness. "You've never called me that before."

"Don't know why not. I think lass suits you… my lass."

"I think I'm going to have to get used to that, I quite like it though." She sounded almost as if she was day dreaming; a relaxed tone to her voice.

"That's alright then." Allan could tell she wanted a day without arguing and fighting, and decided for today he'd let her have it. "Just relax." He tenderly kissed her.

* * *

Robin took Marian to Knighton Hall; now almost restored to its former glory. He'd laid out a blanket on the floor of one of the rooms, although unfurnished it had at least been fully reconstructed and so was the most sheltered from the breezy mid-February weather.

Marian sat watching him; he was staring at the floor just past the edge of the blanket, an almost nervous expression on his face. He didn't seem to be aware she was watching which only made her more worried. He had never been so quiet and distant on her birthday before; he was always happy, full of excitement and keen to lavish gifts on her, this was not the Robin she knew and loved. She shifted closer to him, moved her hand to his and prizing his hands apart placed hers between them. Gently squeezing his hand and leaning her head against his, she found she couldn't sit silently anymore. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm sorry." He snapped out of his trance. "My attention should be on you."

"It's fine honestly… I can tell there's a reason you brought me here, and not just because you're having it rebuilt."

"I've found something. More that one thing."

"What?"

"It's hard to explain, I'll just have to show you."

"Is this one of my gifts?" Her tone of voice contained a hint of suspicion as well as confusion.

"Not from me." He told her simply.

"What do you mean not from you?" Robin turned to look at her, waiting for her to piece it together. "Something left by my father?" He shook his head. "By my mother." She could tell by the look in his eye.

"Let me show you." He took her forward to the edge of the blanket, pressing her hand to the floor, with his covering hers. "When the area was cleared an alcove was found." He looked her in the eye. "Right here… I'm sorry but I did look, just till I saw what it was. I know that everything in it is yours… I'm sorry for intruding."

"You don't need to apologise, darling." She lightly kissed his cheek. "What's in there then?"

"Why don't you open it and see?"

Marian did just as he suggested, pulling the square of flooring loose and moving it to the side. She delicately picked something up from inside; a locket with her family's arms on it, inside a short engraving along with what she assumed to be a lock of her hair._ Pride of place in her mother's heart_, Marian leisurely read the message; a delighted smile on her face; happy her mother had been proud of her even at such a young age. She carefully closed the locket, placed it on the floor in front of her and picked a second item out of the alcove. This time a ring with a piece of parchment rolled up inside, she pulled the ring off and held it tightly in her palm as she unrolled the parchment; _My Engagement Ring, _written in her mother's writing. She looked at the ring in her hand, a smile on her face as she examined the delicate stone inlaid on the silver band.

Robin sat watching her, she looked up to see a smile on his face too; pride, interest and definitely enchantment there. She felt him wrap an arm round her and gladly moved closer to him. "It's my mother's engagement ring." She held it up for him to look, wanting to include him.

"It's beautiful." He smiled. "What else is there?" He asked encouragingly.

She pulled out a small pile of parchment; the only thing left in the alcove, a grin appearing on her face when she realised what the top piece was. "I remember this." She held it out to him, he moved his hand to match hers so he could have a better look at it.

"Hmm." He smiled at the memory, as vague as it was.

"Rather I remember her making us pose for it and all we wanted to do was go outside and play."

Robin laughed. "I remember." It was a sketch of two young children; the girl had dark hair that hung in loose curls, the boy had lighter hair and a cheeky grin on his face. Clearly it was the two of them as infants.

Marian turned the parchment over so she could read the description on the reverse side.

_Robin and Marian. Age 3._

_May you be friends forever and find love in each other._

_Remember to always be there for each other._

_Don't let the world pull you apart._

_x_

"We won't let it." Marian cuddled back up to Robin, looking appealingly up at him. "Will we?"

"'Course not." He gently kissed her forehead. "What are the other ones?"

She flicked through the other pieces of parchment and found they were a series of letters between her mother and father, written when they were young and still courting. "We never wrote letters."

"That's because we saw each other virtually every day; we had no need to."

"I guess not." She smiled. "Thank you for finding all this. I'm really glad you did."

Robin held her closer and lightly kissed her. "Me too." He'd loved the chance to bond with her a little more and it was nice to share such an intimate time with her. "I did get you a gift of my own."

"Oh? I'm intrigued."

"Close your eyes." He grinned cheekily at her.

"Alright." She did so, holding her hands out expectantly, only to end up being kissed by him. She opened her eyes when he pulled away. "Very funny." She remarked.

"Close your eyes! I'm not finished yet!"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Fine." She shut her eyes and waited till she felt something heavy in her hands. "Can I open them?"

"Yes."

She looked down at her gift; an intricately carved wooden box, slightly larger than a jewellery box. Their family arms on the top and a simple bordering pattern which was also round the sides of the box.

"It's absolutely beautiful!" She smiled at him, putting it carefully on her lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You can keep all those things in it, anything precious to you. It's lined with iron so they would be protected in a fire."

"You always put a lot of thought into my gifts. Thank you." She leant up and lovingly kissed him.

"You're very welcome. I love you."

"I love you too." She relaxed into his embrace and content in his arms soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Much gently knocked on the door, flowers in hand, a grin appearing on his face as Eve answered the door. He laughed at the confused expression on her face. "What are you doing out there?!" She asked in confusion. "I thought you were in there." She turned to look back at the doorway to the room she'd thought he was in.

"I came to take you on a date."

"Date?!" She stared baffled at him. "You don't need to woo me, Much!"

"Maybe not, but I'd like to give you a treat. You deserve it."

Eve laughed at him. "I'm not going to object to that, but what about Megan?" She glanced back to see the little girl get up from her place on the floor, run excitedly over to them and hug Much's legs.

"You've been gone ages!" Megan pointed out to him.

"You knew he was out?!" Eve exclaimed.

"It was a secret." She told her proudly.

"And now you two are keeping secrets from me! Take Megan on the date then if you're going to have secrets with her." She joked.

"Date?" Megan suddenly became genuinely interested.

"So he didn't tell you everything… Alright Much, you can take me on this date since you're so keen."

"Can I come?! Ple-ase!" Megan begged them.

Much laughed; her enthusiasm and innocence were so endearing, but she clearly didn't fully understand the concept of a date. "I don't know… it really should be just the two of us; Eve and I… but it's up to her."

"Can I come, Eve? Please!" She jumped up and down on the spot.

"Calm down." She laid her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Of course you can come." She looked at Much as she spoke, hoping he knew she had reasons and would explain to him.

"Why don't you go and get your cloak?" Much suggested to Megan; he could tell Eve wanted to talk to him.

They both watched her walk away, once she was out of the room Eve looked up at Much, an apologetic look in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I know you wanted us to have some time together as a couple."

"It's fine honestly." He smiled reassuringly.

"It's not though." She sighed. "I'm sorry, but after nearly losing her…" She couldn't really describe how she felt. "I can't leave her with someone else just yet; I have to keep her safe."

Much laid his hand gently on her shoulder. "Honestly it's fine. I totally understand." He briefly kissed her. "We can have some time alone later, once she's asleep."

Eve smiled "I'd like that."

* * *

Much and Eve walked hand in hand through the forest, sun filtering through the leafy canopy, leaving a pattern on the ground that shifted with the breeze. Megan ran on ahead, repeatedly hiding behind trees and jumping out at them in a failing attempt to make them jump.

Eve regularly leant against Much, holding tightly on to his arm as she laughed into his shoulder, her breath slightly heavier than usual but still, he thought, as delicate as always. He loved the warmth of her breath as it lingered against his skin, the way she squeezed his hand as she leant in to him and her beautiful smile that was always left as the aftermath of her laughter.

Even as he watched her she leant closer to him again, the laughter bubbling up to the surface as she saw the passive look on his face; he knew she was laughing at him but that didn't make it any less special. In that moment he could only see Eve, the only sounds reaching his ears were hers and all he could do was smile back as they continued on.

The next second he tripped over a branch, fell flat on the floor and ended up pulling her down with him. Eve collapsed on top of him in a fit of laughter, pressing her cheek against his shoulder as she maintained their closeness; Much gently pushed her away, hurriedly clambered to his feet and helped her up. His expression suddenly dropped, looking as if he'd done the worst thing in the world. He felt horribly guilty; to have somehow ended up on the floor with her was bad, but to have her spread on top of him like that was so much worse. "I'm… so… so… sorry." He backed away from her, a look of horror on his face, he felt like he'd somehow violated her.

"Much!" She couldn't help but laugh, despite his insecurities. "What are you sorry about?!"

"I should have been watching where I was going. I shouldn't have let that happen. I shouldn't. I shouldn't." He sounded almost scared.

"Nothing happened! Come here, you worry too much!" She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You tripped up! That was all, sweetheart." She kissed him in an effort to help him relax. "You're so silly sometimes." She laughed a little at the worried look he gave her.

"And you're not upset…?" He asked hesitantly.

"No! There's nothing to be upset about." She slowly pulled away from him, taking his hand. "Come on." She wrapped her other arm around his, leaning in to him as before.

As they walked on after Megan he began to relax, Eve's closeness and the occasional squeeze of his hand both reassuring. He gradually let his gaze slip to his side; he had to know she really was fine and not at all discomforted. She looked up at him as he looked down at her, her smile unfaltering even as she rested her head back against his shoulder.

* * *

The three of them sat on the hill overlooking Bonchurch, they'd initially chosen a patch with as few daisies as possible, but Megan had soon made them move. The youngster sat cuddled up to Eve, her doll falling from her lap as the sixth attempt at a daisy chain crumbled in her hands. Megan tossed the remains aside, frustrated by her failure, picking her doll back up and hugging it. Eve couldn't help but smile at the girl's annoyed expression, she was so adorable. "I'll make you one." She smiled sympathetically.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." She quickly put together a couple of daisy chains, placing one as a crown on Megan's head and making the other a bracelet for her. "There you go, beautiful. You look just like a princess."

Megan giggled with delight, loving her little gifts from Eve as well as the compliment. "Thank you so much." She hugged her gratefully, Eve was simply glad to see her happy again, the effort had easily been worth it just to see the little girl smile.

"My pleasure." She lowered her voice a little, leaning forward so she was the slightest bit further from Much. "Could you go and sit a bit further down the hill? So Much and I can have some time alone?"

"Sure." Megan kissed Eve on the cheek and happily skipped away from them.

"Here." Much pulled her back against him, tucking a daisy in her hair. "You look like a princess too."

Eve laughed at him. "Oh shut up." She lightly hit his arm.

"I mean it." He kissed the top of her head, lips curling upwards as he did so. She just rolled her eyes at him, not wanting to end up in a petty argument with him. "You're so good to Megan."

"I like to see her happy."

"You're a good mother to her." He smiled, though unseen to her. He still found it hard to believe she was really just a servant girl; he knew she deserved so much more than that, but then when it came down to it he was really just a manservant. He was certain he didn't belong amongst the nobles but then if he hadn't been given Bonchurch he would never have met Eve, and he wouldn't be sat there with her now.

"I'm not her mother, Much." She whispered.

"You practically are." He pointed out. "You provided her with a home, fed and clothed her. You put her needs and wants far before your own. The thought of her getting hurt made you ill, Eve! You may not be her birth mother but in every other way you _are_ her mother."

"Just don't." She sounded down heartened.

"I'm sorry. I've upset you."

"It's nothing." She mumbled a little passively.

"I didn't ask what was wrong." He tightened his arms around her; trying to be comforting. "Tell me." If something upset her that much, he had to know what it was; he hoped he could do something to make it better.

"Don't worry."

"Oh I'm worrying! And I'm concerned… I care a lot, probably far too much, Eve. I need to know what's wrong."

"Promise you'll still love me."

"Of course!... I promise you I will always love you."

"When I was 19…" She started hesitantly but quickly trailed off, remaining silent for a while as she tried to gather up the courage to tell him. He kept quiet and waited for her to continue, he wouldn't push her any more. "I was stabbed." She stated bluntly, Much held her closer, his protective instinct making him do so, it was the only reaction he could manage; totally horrified by the idea of her being stabbed. "I was lucky to survive, but…" She pushed back the tears as she struggled to continue, Much knew exactly where she was going. "I can't bear children." She buried her head in his chest, shaking in his embrace as she cried, all he could do was hold her until he eventually felt her relax.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He couldn't see why she would keep something so important to her from him.

"I was scared."

"That I would stop loving you?!" She nodded against him. "Eve!" He was totally shocked by the idea. "I love you. I'm not the kind of man who just wants to continue his family line! I am not after an heir I promise you. All I want is to be with you, you could tell me anything and as long as it didn't take you away from me it wouldn't matter."

"I had to be sure you really loved me."

"I do." He kissed the top of her head. "Is it certain?" He asked softly.

"Near certain, I was told I would never bear children but I suppose they could be wrong."

He hoped for her sake they were. "If you could, would you want to have a child?"

"I would love to… I would really really love to."

"Tell me if I'm upsetting you." He knew his questions could easily upset her again.

"You're not."

"Perhaps we will be lucky. I think God will give you a child if you want one that much. You certainly deserve to have one."

"You are such a good man Much, you put everyone before yourself. Yet of all people I am lucky enough to have you, I am the one you love… I wish I could give you a child."

"You may do." He tried to cheer her up. "And if you cannot then so be it. It does not matter to me as long as I have you."

"I love you." She felt more loved than before if possible.

Much planted a kiss on her forehead and whispered comfortingly to her. "I love you too, sweetheart."

Eve curled up in his arms, head upon his chest and the two of them sat in comfortable silence and watched the sun set on their village.

* * *

Allan sat in a chair closest to the fire, Katie came down from the bedroom and sat herself on his lap, he smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly then laid her head against his chest. She could hear his heart softly beating. "Allan..." She let his name trail.

"Yes." He answered, kissing the top of her blonde haired head.

"I've been thinking, you know in light of recent events, about us."

"Me too." He replied.

She lifted her head to look into his blue eyes. "You have?"

"Yes" His infamous cheeky grin stretching from ear to ear. "I've been thinking about us, and our lives, and our future."

Katie smiled as Allan began to describe his thoughts, and tell her his hopes for their future. "I want to expand this cottage, I've asked Robin and he says we could do it, out the back and to the side a little. And then I want to marry you, and hold you in my arms every night. I want you to bear our children; a boy and a girl, but only if that's what you want too. And I want a cow so we can make our own milk and cheese."

Katie smiled, laughing at how fantastic it all sounded. "That sounds perfect." She rested her head against Allan's chest once more. It was everything she had been thinking of, but so much more. she could see the picture in front of her now, a Locksley wedding in their home church, perhaps Robin would even perform the ceremony, her sister sitting in the pews behind her, and Will sitting in the seat behind Allan, his best friend and almost brother acting as his best man, and after the ceremony they would have a grand feast. But none of that would matter because she would be married to the man she loved. She could see their children running around; see the two of them teaching them to ride and use a bow and sword. She could see her and Allan as grandparents; old, grey and wrinkly but still happy together, curled up in front of a nice warm fire in their renovated house.

It was a picture that a short time ago she'd have thought could not be painted. It was a picture of a fairytale, a dream from her childhood that had been lost over the past years but one that with Allan's help she had rediscovered. She could once again hope for this future, simply because it was a future with him.

And so the couple sat by the fire, its heat warming them and they stayed silent, listening to each others hearts beat, an old owl hooting in the twilight, and they fell asleep together curled up in a chair by the fire until the last log took flame and the fire began to dim.

**A/N: Dedication & Special thanks to Beth - she virtually wrote the whole of the last scene (i just editted a little & sorted her grammar), she also came up with the locket idea, Allan using the ring, chaper title & taking Marian to Knighton Hall - All of that was her... but everything else was me I promise!!! - Ty alot! xx  
**

**Some extra Allan/Katie for hannah to cheer her up after the BBC were evil.**

**Megan's as adorable as ever! According to me & beth she's me but 5 and with lighter hair...**

**And poor Eve! I feel mean!! Why was she stabbed? well that's a story for another day...**

**Finished rambling now... oh yeah i feel sorry for Guy & Hannah too... done now! **

**R&R**

**Abi xx  
**


	26. Final Goodbye?

_Chapter 26 – Final Goodbye?_

Djaq walked quietly down the stairs, her gaze resting on Will. He sat in a chair by the fire with his back to her, his posture a little slumped. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning forward so her head was level with his. "You're up early."

"Hmm…" He sounded as if he'd had a bit of a sleepless night. "I heard harry stirring; I took him downstairs so his crying wouldn't wake you."

"That's really considerate, thank you. How many hours ago was that?"

"Lost count." He smiled.

"I'm sure he appreciates it." She leant her head against his, reaching down to Harry who was contently curled up in Will's arms. "Don't you?" Harry smiled up at her, holding tightly onto her finger. "I think that's a yes."

"I hope it is." Will added in a slightly negative tone.

"I know you're tired but try and be a bit more cheerful." She moved to his side, took Harry from him and sat herself on Will's lap. "Good morning." She planted a kiss on his lips.

"'Morning Djaq… you know I've had a lot of time to think this morning."

"You want to talk to me about something." She could tell where he was going.

"Our wedding… our future in general."

"I haven't thought much about our wedding… perhaps in the forest? Oh and don't make me wear a dress."

Will laughed. "Wouldn't dream of it. Something simple I think… Robin performing the ceremony and I would love to include some things from your culture."

"A mix of our cultures would be wonderful. We have a tradition that the bride and groom have their wrists tied together with a ribbon; it represents a bond between them." She went on to explain other traditions, from the traditional dress to gift giving between the bride and groom. He sat intently listening the whole time; he loved to hear about her culture and her stories of her homeland.

"It all sounds amazing. We can have whatever you wish." He gently kissed her temple. "What about our future? Would you like children?"

"I would. Especially with you; I love the idea of having your child. You never know we could have a mini Will running around the place before too long."

"Sounds perfect." He kissed her forehead. "I'm sure Harry would love siblings too."

"I think you may be tired for a few years to come." She pointed out, a hint of humour evident in her voice.

"I think it's worth it for the perfect future together."

"Easily worth it." She agreed.

* * *

Guy was woken by the bird in the window, its distinctive call sounding almost like a warning. He sat up and held his head in his hands; his head was pounding; so much worse that he'd ever had after getting drunk. His thoughts were a mess and he could remember little from the past couple of days.

He had woken in a familiar bed, of that much he was sure, but something felt wrong about it. The more he concentrated the more he managed to remember and piece together. He was in Hannah's house he realised; now their home. He remembered being alone in a cell, he remembered the Sheriff being there and the guards with him, but everything else was unclear. He kept trying to piece it together, work out a sequence of events, but just as he began to lose hope something must have triggered his memory and it hit him. Hannah.

He jumped out of bed, grabbed his spare sword from under the bed and headed out to the stables. He quickly threw the saddle over Asim, a frustrated exclamation sounding as he tipped it off. The stallion backed towards his mate, his head lowering aggressively as Guy approached again.

"Don't be difficult!" He exclaimed. Asim backed further towards Millie, wanting desperately to protect his mare and unborn foal from the frustrated man before him. "Yes I know you want to protect her! I'm not going to hurt her! Just please I have to protect Hannah too!" The stallion kept his defensive stance, hot hair blowing from his nostrils. "Fine!" He snapped, turned and headed at a jog to Nettlestone.

* * *

Guy knocked repeatedly on the door, increasing the force with each knock as he became more and more impatient.

"Alright alright!" Hannah's mother came to the door, immediately looking worried as she took in his expression.

"I need a horse, please I just need to borrow one. I promise you will get it back."

"What is it?" She asked suspiciously. "Where's Hannah?"

"At the castle." He wasn't going to lie to her.

"What?!"

"I don't have the time for this! Please just give me a horse!" He became more frantic, hating this time wasting.

"What do you mean she's at the castle?! Why aren't you there with her?!"

"Because I've made a ridiculous mistake! I need that horse so I can go and protect her, I have to save her from the Sheriff. Just please don't stand in my way."

"Alright, but you had better bring her back safely. If not you will have me to deal with."

"I'll protect her." He said with determination. But he knew if he didn't manage to, her mother would be the least of his concerns.

* * *

Guy rode to Locksley as quick as he could manage. 'We owe you', he remembered Marian's words and hoped they would help him now, he needed all the help he could get. He knocked vigorously on the door, relieved at a quick answer. "I need your help. The Sheriff has Hannah."

"Robin!" Marian called back into the manor. "Get your weapons and get out here. Now!"

"What?" Came the reply but he did so anyway and was by her side within seconds.

"We have to help him rescue Hannah."

"Still… what?"

"The Sheriff has her. We are going now, no objections. If it was me in her place you would want his help. I'll fetch the horses you get the others."

"Sure." He may not have learnt to be friends with Guy yet, but he knew that making an alliance with him gave them a better chance of getting rid of Vaysey once and for all, and Hannah did not deserve to die.

* * *

Much gathered his sword and shield together; Will had come to find him and also to leave Harry where he would be safe. Eve walked with Much to the door, a look on her face that would have made you think he'd been sentenced to hang and this was her final goodbye. He turned to her and held her hands in his, smiling reassuringly. "Bye Eve."

"Goodbye." She leant up and kissed him. "I love you, Much."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

"Come home safely." She knew what the gang were intending on doing and didn't like the danger he was being put in. Could this be her final goodbye?

"I will… promise. See you later." He kissed her once more and left with Will. She watched after him until he was out of sight, willing a safe return.

* * *

Katie and Allan progressed through Nottingham towards the castle, they headed towards the west side through an area full of dark alleys, pubs and inns. Allan didn't like it one bit; he hated to have to bring Katie through such a dangerous place and made sure to keep a tight grip on her hand. He didn't doubt they looked suspicious; why would a couple like them be walking through this area unless they had a really good reason to be heading somewhere?

Allan stopped dead in his tracks, nearly bumping into a drunken middle aged man. "Oh look, if it isn't my good friend Allan." He had a tankard of beer in his hand, the contents splashing over the side as he gestured towards the younger man before him.

"Hello." He faked a friendly attitude; he hoped that would keep them safer.

"And would you be Allan's little lady?" He stepped closer to Katie, her grip tightened on her sword.

"Yes I'm his. What's it to you?"

"Thought Allan might introduce us to each other. Nice to meet you…" His voice slurred a little more as he mumbled a name he'd clearly made up. "I'm… drunk!" He'd clearly lost his train of thought mid-sentence.

"Stay away from her." Allan stepped in front of her, hating the look in the drunk's eyes. "If you so much as touch her, I _will_ kill you." He was completely sincere.

"Aww… isn't she a pretty one." The man ignored Allan's comment, reaching his hand out and touching her cheek.

Allan lost his composure, driving his sword straight through the man. He quickly withdrew the blade as he pushed the body to the ground. "What did I tell you?" His voice was full of hatred, he grabbed Katie's hand once more and took her down the alley and further towards the castle.

"Was he a friend?" She kept her voice low; worried his anger hadn't subsided yet.

"Barely an acquaintance. I met him once." He was much calmer now. "But…" He stopped and turned to face her. "I knew that look in his eyes and when a man like him sees something he wants..." Disgust was evident in his voice. "I could not have him coming after you."

Katie looked into his eyes and could see the fear and love in their depths. "I understand."

"I have to protect you."

"I know." She lovingly kissed him. "Just like Guy has to protect Hannah. Come on." She took his hand and they headed into the castle.

* * *

Djaq crept up to the great wooden doors, peering though the small gap between them. There were too many guards she was sure of it. "Will." Her voice was a whisper, she gestured for him to come forward from his hiding place.

He looked too and saw what she saw. There was no way they could go through there. "This way." They headed further round, to a route they'd often taken before, but now blocked with an iron gate. "We've got to find another way in from this side." He whispered to her, she nodded in agreement but wondered that perhaps if they found John he would be able to help. As if her thoughts had triggered it, he and Much appeared from around the corner, the look on their faces told her they'd had trouble too. Will gestured them forward. "Do you think you can move this John?"

He nodded, spitting into his hands, rubbing them together and gripping the bars of the gate. He staggered his footing and heaved at the door, before long managing to pull the gate from its hinges. He propped it up against the wall, a slight smile forming on his face; showing he was happy with his work. Much patted him on the back. "Nice one." The four of them made their way through the gateway and down the corridor, Much and John heading left at the end, Will and Djaq going right.

The enhanced security worried them all. More guards made it harder to even get into the main part of the castle and that added to an increase in locked gates and doors meant they had a challenge up ahead of them. Clearly the Sheriff had planned this and intended to make sure no one stopped him; he wanted his lieutenant back from Hannah and would do whatever it took to do so.

The castle was huge, they all knew that, and even with the increased numbers; Katie and Guy adding to the previous number, this was a big task. Find the one room in the place where the Sheriff had Hannah and find it before it was too late. Tough. But who was to say the room wouldn't be laden with guards, that Vaysey hadn't killed Hannah the moment she'd been separated from Guy, or that even if they did find her they'd manage to get her out?

It was strange to think that such an ordinary woman had caused all this. She was just a working class girl; kind-hearted with good morals and all she'd ever done was fall in love and given Guy the love he'd always needed. Yet she'd been caught up in this fight between good and evil, the most powerful man in Nottinghamshire now saw her as an enemy and was intent on getting rid of her once and for all. Her loyalty was astounding too; to have been so abused and mistreated at Vaysey's command but yet never even considered running away from it all, refusing to leave Guy to the Sheriff almost as if she was trying to protect him. Having seemingly appeared from nowhere she'd had such a great impact on him; turned his world around and brought out the good in him, she'd warmed his heart and now had Guy completely and utterly in love with her. But now her life was in danger, simply because she'd loved. This was corruption at its worst.

* * *

Elsewhere Guy was making his own way through the castle, he'd decided to go alone thinking it would make him less conspicuous than if he'd gone with one of the gang. He hoped the guards were still as oblivious as ever and hadn't been told to keep him out of the way. But where would Vaysey take her? There were far too many possibilities for his liking, the dungeons were too obvious, and so were either of their quarters, perhaps somewhere that was so obvious Vaysey didn't think anyone would look there. But still where?

He walked through the corridors of the north end of the castle, searching for any sign of her and listening for the sound of her voice, or even Vaysey's. He glanced down a side corridor, a flash of metal catching his eye as it glinted in the pillar of light that shone through the window, he walked over and picked up the object, a lump forming in his throat.

Her dagger. This was bad, beyond bad. Scary. He tucked the dagger into his belt, unsheathed his sword and headed down the corridor. His mind was overrun with far too many thoughts, he tried to keep focussed on the task at hand but his mind kept wandering. He kept wondering if there'd been a fight, if she'd tried to defend herself and failed, and he was already too late. But he tried not to think such negative thoughts; of course she was fine; it had slipped from her grasp or had fallen as she tried to keep it hidden, or perhaps she'd left it as a clue for him, so he would be able to find her.

The corridor only lead to one room, of that he was glad, he stopped at the end and pressed his ear to the door, listening for a voice, for movement, something that would tell him she was there. "Get talking, I don't know what you're waiting for! He's not coming for you." The Sheriff's voice was full of hatred and spite. "Wench." He spat. Guy took a deep breath to control his anger, he couldn't just barge in there; that would only put her in more danger.

"Guy will come." Her words were reassuring, she still had faith in him, at least someone did.

Vaysey scoffed at her. "No he won't. I had a little something prepared for him, right about now his head will be spinning." That explained the mixed memories and the pounding headache that had only just subsided. "By the time he's sorted his head out, you'll be long gone."

"He's stronger than that."

"Oh give it up! Tell me what you really want from him and I might consider letting you live." Guy hoped they'd be distracted enough by conversation not to notice him. He quietly pushed the door open, just a little so he could see them in the middle of the room, Vaysey had his back to him and was blocking Hannah from view. He opened it a little wider, just enough so he could slip through.

"Money. Money and power… I thought that perhaps if I got him to think I loved him that he might end up marrying me… and then I could have at least a share of his money and power." Her voice was a little strung out as she made up the lie on the spot.

"And you thought you'd succeed. Ha! You won't live that long."

"What?! You said you'd spare my life if I told you the truth."

"I said I'd consider it." Guy continued forward, keeping as quiet as he could. If they didn't notice his presence then he might be able to get close enough to stop Vaysey.

"Please. If you let me go I will leave this county, even this country. He'll never see me again."

"I don't think you can do that. You said you'd leave before and you didn't. I think you love him."

"No… I don't love him." She sounded as if her heart was breaking at the lie. "How could I ever love such an evil, murdering man? He has no morals, he kills innocent people and he steals from the poor. In fact, I hate him." Guy focussed on a spot in the middle of Vaysey's back, trying to block out her voice; he wouldn't let those words get to him. It was the most awful thing to hear the woman you love list all the things you hate about yourself as reasons not to love you, even if she didn't mean it.

"Oh shut up." The elder man unsheathed his sword, pointing it at Hannah. "I'm going to rid of you once and for all, just like I should have done weeks ago."

She began to back away from him. "Please. I'll go, you'll never see me again and neither will Guy… please."

The Sheriff continued towards her, sword thrust against her stomach, completely ignoring her pleas. Guy could see her beautiful blonde hair shining in the candle light, see the red in it shimmer as her hair shifted with her movement, her dress flowing elegantly around her even when she was backing away in fear; trying to get out of the Sheriff's reach. He was amazed at how stunning she managed to look even in such a situation.

As he watched he felt like everything had been slowed and was happening at a tenth of the speed it should, he saw her feet stumble over the leg of a standing torch and watched with horror as she fell backwards onto the stone floor. Vaysey saw a prime opportunity and lunged towards her.

Guy stepped forward and ran his sword straight through the Sheriff's back, chivalry irrelevant when Vaysey had been attacking a woman and an unarmed one at that. The only image in his mind being one of Hannah dying in his arms; the one thing he feared was losing her and breaking his promise to protect her. He pulled his sword from the dying man, letting it clatter to the floor as he tossed the limp form aside. He fell to his knees beside Hannah, fixing his eyes on hers as his hand moved to cup her cheek. "Hannah… It's me. I'm here. I found you."

Her eyes were unfocussed; the hazel colour clouded, which Guy hated the look of, her hand moved weakly to the arm he had across her. "Guy?" Her voice was impossibly weak and full of uncertainty, her hand fell limply from his arm.

He watched in fear as her eyes drifted shut and remained so, his voice echoing through the castle. "Hannah!"

**A/N: Dum dum Duuum!!! - Cliffy music if you didn't understand... **

**There you go Beth - mention of mini Will for you.  
**

**Please review.  
**

**Abi xx  
**


	27. This Moment

_Chapter 27 – This Moment_

"No, please no." Guy scooped Hannah up in his arms, pulling her still form against him. "Hannah." He moved his hand back to her cheek, his thumb moving back and forth. "Wake up, please wake up." He made no attempt to stop the tears streaming down his cheeks as he cradled her in his arms, gaze fixed on her face despite his clouded vision. "I need you." He kept watching her, not knowing what to do other than hold her, his thoughts only making him feel worse.

He hated how this was his fault, all the pain she'd been caused over the past few weeks was because of him. He could see no justice in her suffering down to his wrong doings, she deserved none of it, let alone death. He couldn't help but wonder if this was it, just when things had begun to go right for him and he'd found what he longed for, she was so cruelly taken away from him. Was that really all the happiness he was allowed? A few measly weeks with her? Though he would admit that was a million times more than he deserved, he still couldn't help but feel deprived.

Plus he knew exactly where he was headed; back to the darkness before her light, where he was certainly headed for Hell and lost once more. He couldn't understand why his guiding angel had been taken away, why this beautiful angel, that by some impossible miracle loved him, had been destined to take the punishment he deserved. Except he knew why, because he didn't deserve her, because he didn't deserve to be loved, and it was his fault that she'd suffered; because he should have been there, taken that punishment and protected her.

Guy ever so slowly forced himself to blink, tears falling from his eyes and onto her cheek. He gently brushed the damp from her warm skin and tried to swallow the lump in his throat; he just couldn't help but want to say more to her and pour his heart out once more; perhaps for the last time. But for everything he wanted and needed to say, the words just wouldn't come out and he was resigned to the few things that would. "This is _all_ my fault, Hannah… I'm sorry." And as he knelt there, cradling his seemingly sleeping angel in his arms, he knew what had to be said, even if it couldn't make a difference anymore. "I love you." He instinctively drew her closer and softly kissed her warm lips.

"Hannah?" He drew back just a little. "I know you're there." He was sure of it, he'd felt it; the slightest reaction to his kiss, barely detectable but he was certain he'd felt it. "Please, I know it's selfish of me, but you're still here… if only just." He had an image of her drifting between this life and the next, as if unsure whether she wanted to be in heaven or come back to him. "Come back to me, please. I love you and I _know_ you love me too." He leant his forehead against her shoulder, sobbing into the crook of her neck, his tears running off the leather of his jacket which she still wore; its presence only serving as a reminder of his pathetic attempt to help and protect her.

"Guy!" Marian had appeared in the doorway, not that he had noticed or cared. "Hannah...?" She breathed, noticing how he was hunched over, holding her against him. She turned back to face Robin who'd come up behind her, alarm evident in her eyes. "Get Djaq." She turned on her heels and went over to Guy, dropping to her knees in front of him.

He didn't look up at her, couldn't, but spoke to her more harshly than he meant. "Leave us alone."

"No… Guy listen to me; I can help you. But you've got to put your trust in me." She reached an arm round under Hannah, waiting for Guy to look at her.

"Don't… please. Don't take her away from me." He looked up at her with dark eyes; the eyes of a tortured soul.

"I can help." She told him softly. "Just put her down, let me look at her."

"Don't hurt her, please… she's suffered enough." He knew that however much of her remained there with him, it was his responsibility to protect her.

Marian couldn't help but wonder quite what he believed; did he think Hannah was dead or alive, or perhaps somewhere between the two? Then as she looked at him sat there, broken and more fragile than she'd ever seen she realised he didn't know what to believe. "I will not hurt her; I'm here to help you." She gently took Hannah from him and laid her back on the floor. "Here." She placed Hannah's hand in his larger one, his fingers curled instinctively around hers, seeking her warmth.

Marian pressed her fingers to Hannah's free wrist, adjusting the placement again and again as she struggled to find the pulse she was looking for. Guy looked at her with more alarm than before. "What?"

"Nothing." She kept her voice as calm as she could manage. "Talk to her." She urged him. "Make sure she knows she has something to come back to." She tried to think of the best way to distract him as she continued to search for a pulse. Finding nothing, Marian moved to check her breathing just as Djaq entered, Will and Robin in close pursuit.

The Saracen was soon at Marian's side, Will dropping into his protective place beside her. "What happened Marian?" Djaq could see Guy was in no state to explain.

"I do not know, but I must admit I'm worried; I cannot find her pulse."

"She told me she could rarely find her pulse, and never in her wrist." Guy whispered to them, his throat hoarse and voice showing his pain, his breath was gradually getting heavier; feeling worse from the people crowding round him.

"There are too many people in here. I need you all to get out. Guy you can stay." She looked round to see the distress in Will's eyes, hating the idea of her left alone with Guy. "You too Will. Oh, and Marian." She gestured over to the Sheriff, his body lying where Guy had pushed him away; he needed to be moved away. She turned back to Hannah as they went off to deal with him, pulling her dagger from her hip.

Guy moved defensively forward, understandingly worried, his hand fumbling at his belt for Hannah's dagger. Will moved towards him, holding him back and away from Djaq. "She's not going to hurt her."

"I'm just checking her breathing." She held the plane of the blade under Hannah's nose, watching for signs of breath on the cold metal. Her face lit up at the sight of a few droplets; her breathing was shallow but she was definitely alive. "Look Guy, it's okay; she's breathing." He looked up at her, gratitude evident in his expression. "I need you to tell me what happened."

His face screwed up as if in pain, silence filled the room for a moment before he gave up trying to sort his memories. "I don't really know." He admitted sorrowfully, immediately following it with a run of information. "I couldn't see; he was pressing her forward and she fell, he lunged towards her… it's all a blur but I ran him threw from instinct." He choked back the tears that were welling up again. "Her eyes were clouded, she was so confused, wasn't even sure who I was… and then she was gone." His eyes were drawn back to Hannah's face, her peaceful expression making him feel the slightest bit better, at least in those last moments she'd been comforted.

"She's not gone Guy, she's still here. Don't give up on her." Djaq carefully checked for injuries, taking extra care as she checked the back of her head. She had a good idea what had happened, and hitting your head on a stone floor wasn't going to do any good. "Guy." She laid a hand on his shoulder; he sat hunched over; Hannah's delicate hand lost between his as he clutched it against him. "Calm down, she's going to be fine." All Guy could do was stare at her with disbelief. "She fell and hit her head, it knocked her unconscious but nothing more, though I'll admit she has gone quite far. Listen to me; I'm going to tell you what to do to help her as much as you can."

"Anything."

"Okay, Will can you fetch me some blankets please?" She noted the look in his eyes, indicating his concern. "I'll be alright… Guy, most importantly keep her warm; you need to get her home and put her to bed. Stay with her, talk to her and make sure you're there when she wakes. She will feel confused and disorientated; you'll be a comfort and help."

"Djaq. Thank you. I do not deserve your help but I hope you can forgive me for all the wrong I've done you and your friends."

"You're very welcome. She deserves my help and you are beginning to too, have a little more faith in yourself, listen to her… here." She handed him the blankets Will had brought her. "To keep her warm… look after her, come and find me if she does not wake today." She lowered her voice a little. "And Guy, she'll be safe, the King's home." Something inside her made her tell him.

"Thank you again, Djaq." He wrapped Hannah up and scooped her into his arms, kissing her forehead.

* * *

Will snuck a glance sideways, just to catch another glimpse of his beautiful Djaq. His cheeks flushed red as he saw her mirror his movement, quickly looking away again to hide the fact she'd made him blush. He drew his hands in closer, wanting to keep from brushing against her; he wanted to hold her close but knew sometimes it didn't fit the moment and that his presence and just walking there beside her was enough to show his love. All the same he couldn't help but miss the contact, he was longing just to cuddle her and tell her how amazing she was. Will was gently drawn from his thoughts at her touch, his gaze drifting down to where Djaq had reached over and intertwined her fingers with his. He smiled as he saw her looking up at him with her shining brown eyes and an equally glistening smile on her lips. All he could do was whisper her name in happiness. "Djaq…"

She smiled even more. "You know it's alright to show a bit of affection. I love you and I'm not ashamed of you. I'm never going to be opposed to a cuddle if you want one."

At her words he did exactly what he wanted; pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "I wish there were words to say how amazing you are."

Djaq laughed against him, pressing herself closer; seeking out his warmth. "You don't need words, Will. You show me how you feel every day."

* * *

Robin wrapped his arms tight around Marian's waist, lifting her off her feet with excitement. "We did it, Marian! We finally did it!" He could barely believe how their luck had changed in the past month or two. Marian smiled a little, distracted as she wondered where Will and Djaq were; worrying about Hannah. "Oh would you look at you." Robin grinned at her. "She's fine I'm sure; she _is_ being looked after by Djaq you know. You worry too much for your own good."

"Leave me alone." She smiled, leaning into him. "I care. It's not my fault you're a monster."

"Watch it you. I can show you a monster if you want to see one."

"Seen it many a time." She grinned at him. "Now stop it. Be nice."

"When am I not nice?"

"I'm not being funny but…" Allan cut in, leaning against the wall with a sly look on his face.

"Allan!" Katie in turn interrupted him.

"Oh look who it is." He immediately forgot what he was saying, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. "Come to show me who's boss?"

"Yeah, and don't you forget it Allan A Dale. Lord of mischief you are."

"Think I can live with that, 'cause that makes you my lady."

"Oh I give up with you!" She sighed, leaning her head forward on his shoulder.

"Nah you never will. Love me too much." He gently pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Suppose so." She smiled, leaning against him as Will and Djaq walked in.

Marian of course was straight in with the questions. "What happened? How is she?"

"Would you relax?" Djaq laughed at her. "She's fine; a knock to the head, nothing more. He overreacted."

"Told you." Robin whispered in Marian's ear.

"Know it all." She whispered back. "I'm glad." She told Djaq, barely taking her eyes of Robin, a grin on her face.

Robin smiled back. "Well gang, looks like we did it. No more Sheriff Vaysey, the King's home and somehow Guy's turned good."

"We are Robin Hood!" John shouted over the top of the mumbles between the others.

"We are Robin Hood!" The reply came from grinning faces, hugging their partners.

No one even noticed Much's absence.

* * *

Guy sat in the back of his carriage, Hannah curled up in his arms. He was still talking to her; although she was still unconscious he just felt the need to. His voice remained at a whisper, he didn't want the escorting guards to hear his words; for now he was in charge of the shire and needed to be respected by them.

"I'm a fool." He smiled through his tears. "I was so nearly lost again. I know I don't listen to you, not properly; I don't take it all to heart. I will try, but I'm a worthless wreck, useless really which is why I need you so." He smiled a little at what he was saying. "I am glad you can't hear me right now. Well at least I hope you can't else you'll tell me I'm wrong." He sighed. "You're so beautiful, what did I ever do to deserve you? Nothing I know that for sure, you're far too good for me, I sometimes think I'm the wrong man for you, but I won't let you go, I will never risk losing you again, I'm sorry I was such a failure."

The carriage pulled to a halt. "Sir Guy, We've arrived at Nettlestone." A guard announced.

Guy stood up, gently put Hannah down on the bench and made sure she was comfortable. "I'll be back in a minute." He kissed her forehead and wiped his eyes as best he could before stepping outside. He looked at the guard next to him with a stern expression. "You and your men will protect her with your lives while I am gone." Guy took the horse's reins from him, and knocked on the door of the house. "Thank you for the horse Anne." He tried to smile.

"Where's Hannah?" She looked at his tear stained face in horror.

"In the carriage. She's fine."

"Then why did she not come out?" Hannah's mother was very quick to accuse him; trusting him less and less with every second.

"She is sleeping. She's exhausted please be quiet. I need to take her home."

"I don't believe you. She's not there is she?" Hannah's mother pushed past Guy to be met by a guard.

"Let her past." Guy told the guard; relenting.

"Oh." She looked down on her daughter, wrapped warmly in blankets, rosy cheeked and curled up on the bench. "I guess I owe you an apology." She looked at Guy, still with a slightly accusing gaze. "Just you watch you look after her. You'd better hold her so she don't hurt herself; sleeping in a carriage indeed."

"I will. Thank you again for the horse." He looked back at her as she walked into the house, feeling slightly disheartened; he hated that look in her eyes. He climbed back into the carriage and scooped Hannah back into his arms as the carriage moved on again. "I think your mother hates me. I'm sorry."

* * *

Eve leant back on the table and breathed a sorrowful sigh, forcing the tears back from her eyes. She couldn't let Megan see her crying, the infant had already seen it way too much and she was supposed to be a strong mother figure for her. Still, she couldn't help but think about Much, of memories of them together, things he'd said to her, all the things she loved about him, even the future they'd wanted together and it tore at her heart; breaking her and she fell to her knees and sobbed her heart out.

"Eve." She heard him drop to the floor in front of her and felt his strong arms hold her to him. "Shh…" He kissed the top of her head and felt her press closer to him; breathing in his scent, eyes screwed up in disbelief. "It's alright, I'm here, I've got you."

"Oh Much." She lifted her head away from his chest, opening her eyes to look up at him, tears still pouring down her cheeks.

"Shh…" He held her head against him as she rested it on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I should have been here." She shook her head against him but nothing more; she couldn't find the voice to say it wasn't his fault. "Relax sweetheart." He didn't know where it came from but he found he knew the right things to say. "Just stay here and let it all out." He sat and held her until her crying stopped then got up and pulled her to her feet. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" He looked her in the eye.

"Nothing, I'm stupid."

"No, you're intelligent. Go on tell me... Look at me." He laughed at himself. "Who am I to judge?"

"Alright." She smiled a little. "I jumped to ridiculous conclusions. Will and Djaq came to collect Harry, they said they didn't know where you were, you took so long and every minute was driving me insane. I thought I'd lost you." He smiled down at her. "Oh leave me alone."

"No, I think you're gorgeous and that's so sweet." He held her up against him, looking deep into her eyes. "And I am so sorry; look at you, you do not deserve this torture. You have suffered so much because of me, and I'm finding it impossible to protect you from this pain I am causing." He let out a heavy breath and shifted his gaze away from her. "You know if I was strong, if I had any strength of mind or the will to do what I should. If I could bear to walk away from you crying, if I could bear to see you broken and not comfort you." His voice dropped to a whisper; showing the strong emotion in his words. "If I didn't know it would hurt you, if I wasn't so sure it would destroy you, I would go, I would run away, though I know not where to, because I know that being in my life puts you in so much more danger than I can ever hope to protect you from… But I love you, Eve, and I will not, cannot do it. I will always want to be the one to comfort you, I will be there to kiss away your tears, and as failing as my attempts may be, I will always try and protect you. Just please whenever you are hurt because of me, when the day comes that you hate me so much for what I brought on you, just remember this moment and how I will always love you, and how you once loved me, and that I'm sorry."

"Oh Much." She looked up at him, waiting for him to look her in the eye. "Never ever leave me, please, no matter what this so called better judgement tells you. I hope you know I'd do everything within my power to stop you going. I do not feel tortured, Much, I feel lucky and over our time together I have had so much more love than pain. When I fell for you I knew exactly what I was letting myself in for, but I would endure those trials and that pain a million times over if it meant I could stay with you." She leant her head in the crook of his neck, tightening her arms around him. "I can't imagine ever hating you." She smiled against him. "And I will _always_ love you as much as I do now; with all my heart."

"I promise you I'm going to be around so much more. I mean with the Sheriff defeated, Robin won't need me nearly as much and I can be with you a lot more."

"You defeated the Sheriff?"

"Well surprisingly it was Guy, but yes. So at least you're safe from him… and I'm going to be a much better man to you and a better father to Megan."

"Okay, stop." She held a finger up to his lips. "You are already doing an amazing job, trust me. So stop with the negativity."

"Alright." He scooped her up in his arms and sat with her on the bench by the fire. "But let me look after you tonight."

"Sure." Eve smiled and cuddled right up to him; relishing in his warmth. "So where were you?" She suddenly realised she had no idea where he'd gone.

"I went to see a physician; I had to ask about your condition. I needed to know if becoming pregnant could harm you or even kill you."

"Don't worry about me, Much." She smiled at him. "Well what did he say?"

"He said it wouldn't happen if it wasn't safe. So when we're married and you are ready we are safe to try."

"Oh Much! That's wonderful."

He kissed her forehead. "I hoped you'd be happy."

* * *

_The stars above know more than we,_

_For they can see the hearts the souls,_

_The loves that cannot be._

"Oh Much, you remembered." Eve grinned at him.

"How could I forget?" He smiled back, remembering how that same grin had been on her face as she taught him the song.

"You still have a terrible voice though." She pointed out; a touch of humour evident in her voice.

"And you are still flattering me it seems, and to think I practiced so hard for you."

"And I bet your friends loved you for it."

"Many have suffered and moaned I assure you."

"If it makes you feel any better, I would have loved to have been there to help you torture them." She leant into his shoulder, laughing a little at the idea.

"But Eve, you have a gorgeous singing voice; I think you would sooth the pain."

She laughed at him for a minute. "If you insist, but you can keep singing to me if you want, I still like it no matter how bad you are."

"Thanks." He gently kissed her forehead. "You know you're still the bravest and loveliest girl I've ever met, Eve… I love you."

* * *

Meanwhile Hannah remained unconscious, tucked up in bed with Guy sat at her side. He held her hand gently in his, murmuring some incoherent words as he leant his head on her and fell asleep. A while later he was pulled from his slumber, the gentle repeated rub on the back of his neck coaxing him back to consciousness. "Hmm, Hannah." He smiled, and a second later was fully awake. "Hannah!" He took her hand with his right one and cupped her cheek with the other, leaning over her and watching her eyes. "Can you hear me, Hannah?"

He watched with joy as her eyes flickered open. "Guy?" Her eyes took a while to focus on him and she had a slight headache.

"Yes it's me, I'm here. Everything's alright. You're at home." He had this relieved smile on his face.

She looked at him for a moment, taking in what he'd said and tried to understand. "What happened?" She gave up trying to work it out and went for the easy option.

"He tried to hurt you, you fell and hit your head, but I stopped him. He's dead, he's gone and he'll never hurt you again."

She smiled up at him. "You came for me." She simply stated; a hint of surprise included in her voice.

"Of course I did, I love you so much." He leant forward and buried is head in the crook of her neck; hugging her close against him. "I'm so glad you're safe. I love you. I need you." He lightly kissed her neck between phrases, making her hold him closer.

"I love you too Guy, relax." She held him to her until he pulled back and kissed her lips; a gentle yet still somehow passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply; ever so gently tempting him with the way she shifted beneath him. He pulled back a little, looking her in the eye as if waiting for her consent. "Don't stop, Guy."

She pulled him closer again but he was stronger and pulled away. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I love you Guy. Just be gentle with me."

"Of course." He murmured against her lips as he kissed her once more.

* * *

"What's up?" Allan looked down at Katie; she lay curled up on the bed with him, drawing patterns on his chest with her finger.

"Oh nothing."

"No, I see something's bothering you; talk to me about it?"

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about the day before I left home."

"Go on." He encouraged her to continue; he wanted to hear about her past and learn about her life.

"Arianna and I walked around the village; I wanted to see my friends one last time, say goodbye to the village before I left. We were just about to leave, and then suddenly out of nowhere this boy ran up behind me, pulled my hairpin out of my hair, and had the cheek to grin at me as he ran off with it. I didn't exactly know him, but I'd often seen him around the village, I thought he was good looking and all, and obviously cheeky but he'd never actually bothered to talk to me. Anyway, as if I wasn't emotional enough, that silver hairpin had been a going away gift from my sister, and as foolish as it sounds I just ran home and cried."

Allan remained silent for a minute; waiting for her to look up at him. "Katie, I'm so sorry." He had a slightly horrified expression on his face.

"Don't be it's not your fault." She pointed out, smiling at how much he cared.

"Did you live in Rochdale by any chance?"

"Yes, but how does that make it your fault?" She laughed at him.

"Oh Katie, don't you see?"

She clearly wasn't thinking the same as him. "See what?" She looked at him questioningly.

"I'm sorry because… that boy was me." He looked away from her, flinching in expectation of her reaction.

"It was you?" She stared at him for a moment, not sure how to feel about it. "But… why?"

"Let me tell you my side of the story." He cuddled her closer, kissing the top of her head affectionately in an attempt to make her feel better. "At the time I was pretty much an average boy; liked to mess around, mischievous as always and adventurous too, except unlike most 15 year old boys I only had eyes for one girl. She was beautiful, funny, cheeky just like me, and so good with the younger children; and I know it sounds cheesy but whenever I looked at her I'd just think how perfect we would be together. But I didn't have the courage to go and talk to her, to you, and being a stupid child I thought it was a good idea to get your attention by taking something. When I got home my mother asked me where I'd got the hairpin from, she told me how wrong I'd been and that it wasn't the way to get your attention. So the next day I searched the village for you, wanting to give it back and apologise in the hope you'd forgive me, but I couldn't find you. Every day from then till the day I met you I searched for that girl, little did I know I'd found her." He smiled down at her and lightly kissed her.

"Why did you stop when you met me?"

"Because I'd fallen in love. I guess because I saw you were everything I loved in that girl." He shifted a little, reaching somewhere behind the bed, though she didn't see where. "Here." He gently twisted the side of her hair and pinned it back with the silver hairpin. "Forgive me?"

"Yeah." She smiled, he may have upset her at the time but he'd had good intentions, had kept the hairpin for so many years to return it and she knew how much he loved her. "Always; I love you."

"I love you too, more than anything."

* * *

Guy wrapped his arms protectively around Hannah, kissing the top of her head as she cuddled closer and leant her head on his chest. "I love you, my beautiful angel."

"I love you too, Guy." She smiled. "And Guy, you're not a failure."

He just cuddled her and watched as she fell asleep, so relieved she was safe, but part of him was still worried. Yes the Sheriff was dead, yes he'd protected her, but there was still one big problem.

The King was home, and he was a traitor.

**A/N: Yes as shocking as it may be, you did read right! I UPDATED! Anyway Happy Birthday to Ellie, this is kind of a birthday present to you for today. Erm.. well I think Hannah's happy now coz she's alive lol and I loved writing all the little cutesy bits with Much/Eve, Allan/Katie, Guy/Hannah and Will/Djaq... Robin and Marian got kinda left out tho. That will be rectified. Anyway this is the last chapter of this fic! Only an Epilogue to go, which I may start on after my exams.**

**Please Review, and sorry for the long wait.**

**Abi x  
**


	28. Just The Start

_Chapter 28 – Just The Start_

The King looked around at the people before him, a half smile on his face as he considered the crazy mismatch of events that had brought them all there together. The Lord and his man servant, the masked heroine, the servant girl, the Saracen physician, the boy become man, the mischievous thief, the girl that ran away from home, the tortured soul, his angel of hope, and the guarded outlaw. He smiled a little as he thought about how much he owed to each one of them, knowing that in reality there was little he could give in return. "Now… having held council with each of you in turn, I have rewards for you all to thank you for everything you have done. I know what I have to offer is meagre in comparison to what you've _all_ sacrificed, but I hope it will suffice."

"Your Majesty." Robin cut in. "You know we acted for justice; because we care, _not _for any reward we might get. It is reward enough to bring freedom and happiness and still be here to enjoy it!"

"But Robin, you _deserve_ rewards, and believe me I intend to ensure you get them." Richard laughed off Robin's comment. "Now… firstly, you will _all_ receive titles in recognition of your actions and those of you that wish, land too." He looked to the left end of the arc before him. "John… I know the only thing you want is to be with your family, so I will send for them today. They will know that you are no longer an outlaw and they are safe to return home. You are a man of simple needs and I can see nothing more to reward you with, but if you should require anything, please tell me."

"Your Majesty." John bowed a little. "With respect, do not send for them. Instead I will go to them; they have made a life there and I do not wish to take them away from that. Being freed from my status as an outlaw is reward enough, so thank you."

"As you wish, my friend." He smiled, turning to the couple beside him. "And Much, ever faithful." The fondness shone through in his smile. "Bonchurch as I promised and of course Eve you too are entitled to your place at Bonchurch Lodge… provided Much is in agreement."

"Ha." Much pulled Eve closer, rubbing her arm affectionately. "Of course!"

"And little Megan is free to attend council if she so wishes, although of course at such a young age she will have no actual power for the moment."

"Wouldn't want to give her that power I can assure you." Eve laughed at the idea; she could imagine the chaos that would ensue.

The King smiled at the idea of a child ruling the shire before returning his attention to the others. "Katie, Allan tells me you want an extension to your house, and he mentioned something about a cow."

Katie playfully hit Allan in the chest. "Ouch!" He laughed at her reaction and the scowl on her face.

* * *

"Well we were talking a while a go about the future and what we wanted. I know Katie would love an extension on the house, I mean to accommodate a family, and a little surrounding land, just room enough for a cow." Allan smiled, mind drawn back to the night they'd spent talking and laughing as they shared their dreams for the future.

"I am happy to grant her that." Richard smiled, one thing he'd missed in the Holy Land was the happiness love brought; the little comments that made his friends and people smile for no reason other than that it reminded them of loved ones. It was moments like this that made him crave such happiness with a woman, but then he blamed himself for never having the time. "But what about you? What do you want?"

"Nothing." He looked at the floor. "Honestly I do not deserve my life. You could have been killed because of me, England could have been lost because of me and I can _never_ take that back. I can never make that right." He stopped and looked up at the King. "I just want the chance to try. The chance to live a good life and make that gorgeous woman happy and maybe one day I can make amends for what I did."

"There are reasons I owe my life to you though. You do not need to make amends, Allan. I think we're even." He smiled fondly.

"But honestly, that is more than enough for me, and as unbelievable as it might sound, finding Katie was reward enough for me and far more than I deserve."

The King laid a hand on his shoulder. "From what I've seen, you are perfect for each other, and trust me you deserve each other."

* * *

"What he meant to say was a little land by the house, enough for livestock." Katie stated pointedly.

"Yes he mentioned the land and it is being sorted as we speak I assure you." He watched with fascination as the couple proceeded to prod each other and pull faces before Allan stopped it short with a kiss; they were like rivals but the closest allies at the same time.

"Stop it you." Katie held a finger up to Allan's lips and turned to face the King. "Please continue."

"Thank you." He laughed. "Now Will, Djaq." He nodded to the couple.

* * *

"I already have my father's workshop and my family home." The young carpenter smiled. "But it is missing a few birds."

The King looked thoroughly confused. "What do you mean?"

"For Djaq. She had birds in the Holy Land; homing pigeons. I know she misses them." Will sounded a little distant as he spoke.

"She can have all the birds she desires." The King was happy to grant what his friend desired.

"And there is something else." He sighed, averting his gaze. "I do worry about her. I worry that since we are no longer fighting on their behalf people might treat her differently because she's a Saracen. True she's the strongest person I've ever met but everyone has their limits. I just want her to be judged on everything she is, not the colour of her skin."

Richard smiled sadly. "I wish I could control how my people view others, unfortunately I cannot. However from what I've seen and heard she is well loved, not just by her friends but by the general population. I think it is also evident that she will always have you, and look at how much you care for her! I am sure that you give her more than enough love to get her through anything."

* * *

"Everything you have voiced a desire for is being arranged; the physician's equipment and the birds."

Djaq looked up at Will at the mention of her birds, a huge smile on her face. "I can't believe that's what you asked for! I never thought to ask myself. Thank you!"

Will smiled back; this was exactly why he'd asked for them, to see her happy. "You're welcome." He pulled her close, softly kissing her forehead. "And thank you, your majesty."

The gratitude was displayed in his eyes and King Richard thought that strange when really he had done very little. "It is my pleasure." He smiled momentarily at Will and Djaq before his attention was drawn elsewhere.

A little way along from them Guy stood hand in hand with Hannah. He squeezed her hand as the King's gaze fell on them, leaning down and whispering into her ear. "It'll be just fine. You and me until the end." She could tell he'd said it to reassure himself more than her; he was terrified that he'd get what he deserved, be sentenced to hang for treason or worse Hannah would suffer for his wrong doings. He felt her squeeze his hand back, such a small gesture doing so much to soothe him.

"With you, Guy, I face a dilemma." The King spoke after a moment. "It is no secret that you have done some traitorous things. You have committed treason multiple times, including attempting to kill me. But I know in these situations you acted under the command of the former Sheriff Vaysey and there is also much to take into consideration when determining your fate. I have spent many hours considering the best solution to this dilemma and have finally come to a conclusion. I will tell you now that without that remarkable lady of yours your fate would be very different."

* * *

The blonde woman looked at the King with pleading eyes. "I know he has done some horrible things." She sighed. "But that's not who he is. Guy was tortured into the life he's lead so far. I do not wish to betray his trust any more than I need to, but Vaysey did some unspeakable things to him when he was just a child and I am aware you may not believe this but he was terrified of him even as an adult. He is stronger now though, and he's changed since then and still changing; he's a better man. I'm not saying that Guy is innocent, and I'm not asking for a miracle of a pardon, I'm just asking you not to sentence him to death." She paused for a moment, not because she expected the King to interject but because a rush of emotions suddenly flooded over her, almost making her laugh. "You probably think I'm a fool but I love him. I love him so much that I would follow him _anywhere_. Outlaw him if you want or banish him, just please, and I am begging you, do not hang him. I just want the chance to live a life with him, wherever that might be."

* * *

"Guy, having been enlightened by Hannah, and I am aware many would not agree with my decisions, I have decided not to hang you, or banish you or even outlaw you. Instead I am happy for you to live as you have been, with Hannah." He smiled at Guy's stunned expression. "You will be under her watch as well as that of the other nobles and the new sheriff. They, and especially the sheriff, will have the power to imprison, outlaw or banish you should it be required."

The tall, dark haired man simply stared at the King. In his eyes it was unfathomable that he should be allowed to live let alone have anything more. He looked at Hannah then back at the King, his mouth open but no words would come out. The blonde woman leant into his side as he wrapped an arm around her. "Thank you, your majesty." She couldn't help but grin, this was so much more than she'd expected.

Guy swallowed the lump in his throat, looking at the King with tears in his eyes. "This is so much more than I deserve. I can never thank you enough. However for what it is worth I say thank you." He bowed his head a little. "I hope one day I can repay my debt to you, your majesty."

"I think you will make amends." He smiled; the gratitude on their faces and the man's humble attitude made him certain he had made the right choice.

Hannah shifted and pulled Guy round so they were face to face, her hand moving to his face as she brushed her thumb across his cheek and planted a kiss on the bridge of his nose. "I know you will."

He pressed his face up against hers as she spoke, eyes drifting shut as he forgot the world around them and the staring eyes of their onlookers. "Marry me." There was a moment of silence, the blonde woman's heart rate increasing. "That was not…" He stumbled over his words. "That was not a demand." He almost laughed at the way he was messing this up. "_Will_ you marry me?" He dared to open his eyes, fingers tracing her jaw line.

"Yeah." She smiled; it wasn't the most romantic proposal or even the way she'd thought he would have proposed but she just didn't care. "Of course." Guy pulled her close and firmly kissed her, the sound of an applause reminding them of the presence of the others.

"Congratulations." The King spoke up. "I wish you both every happiness in the future." He smiled fondly as Hannah nestled into her fiancé. "Now finally I am left with Lord and Lady Locksley." Marian smiled up at her husband at Richard's words, despite weeks of marriage she still wasn't used to the idea of being Lady Locksley. "Robin, as you know the shire still needs a new sheriff, and judging by your achievements as the leader of your outlawed gang as well as the opinions of your friends, I would love you to take up my offer of that position."

Robin ran a hand through his messy hair; he looked decidedly troubled and unsure of himself. "With respect, your majesty, I wish to decline your offer. You see, Marian and I are equal; it is a large part of who we are and this position would alter that balance. I love that we are equal in every sense and do not wish to change that."

King Richard smiled. "I think your wife knows you well, my friend. In fact so well that she suspected you would feel that way."

"Robin, my love." She laid a hand on his shoulder, a knowing smile on her face. "This would not make us unequal!" She laughed. "It is not as if you would exert any power over me and I wholeheartedly trust that you would take my judgement into consideration with anything important."

"Even so, I am not comfortable with this." He sighed. "I still feel as though it would put me higher than you and I never want that."

Marian moved her hand to his face. "As my father's daughter I wish to offer you this position, as your _wife_ I insist you take it."

"But I cannot." He stated firmly, stubborn as always when it came to something that could impact their relationship.

Richard soon interrupted their conversation. "I suspected this would happen. And in preparation for such an outcome I have discussed another possibility with your friends. How would you feel if the two of you shared the position? Effectively both being sheriff, therefore having the same power with both signatures being required on official documents."

Marian looked at the King then back to Robin, seemingly considering the offer for a moment before she spoke. "I am happy to accept if you are."

"Yeah." Robin looked at his wife. "Me too." And as he said the words he realised that this wouldn't be the end of their troubles, this was just the start.

**A/N: So this is the end of this fic. The end of an era really - this was the first proper fic I ever started, one that means an awful lot to me because it's what started me with fan fiction and I now adore writing.**

**This is effectively an epilogue - setting me up for a sequel should I choose to do one at any point.**

**I really hope you enjoyed this fic. Please leave a review to let me know what you thought.**


End file.
